The Boondock Saints: A Love Story
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: Please, stop following/favouriting both myself and my stories. I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON HERE. FOLLOW ME ON MY NEW ACCOUNT: BeautyxKiller
1. Chapter 1

It's a quiet May night in Boston. The Ouellet family had all gone to bed thinking it was just another normal night. Well…it _was_ normal until some Italian mobsters broke into the house to kidnap Jeff's daughters.

'Alright…' said Mario, 'here's the deal, Luigi. You grab Rebecca, I grab Emily. Clear?'

'Right,' said Luigi.

Mario and Luigi tip-toed up the stairs. The girls were both sound asleep in their beds dreaming happy dreams.

Mario and Luigi reached the top of the stairs, guns in their hands. They were ready.

'Alright…' said Mario, 'you ready, Luigi?'

'Ready,' said Luigi, cocking his gun.

Mario counted down from three. With a swift kick, they broke open the girls' bedroom doors.

'WAKE UP, SLUTS!'

Emily and Rebecca screamed. They didn't know what was going on.

Mario grabbed Emily and Luigi grabbed Rebecca. They dragged them out of bed and into the hallway, putting their guns to their heads.

'What do you want?' sobbed Rebecca, 'why are you here?'

'SHUT UP!' said Luigi, 'SHUT UP!'

Rebecca sobbed. Emily was shrieking her head off.

Jeff was woken up by the screaming. He came running out into the hallway. He almost fell over.

'What the fuck?' he yelled, 'what are you doing with my daughters?'

'You owe Giovanni money, asshole!' said Luigi.

Jeff's face went white. Giovanni Guadagnino, the famous Italian mob leader that he borrowed money from years ago.

'We know you're a billionaire, Jeff,' said Mario, 'pay up and we won't take your precious daughters.'

'No!' said Jeff, 'fuck you!'

'Daddy…' sobbed Emily, 'give them the money…'

'Giovanni never said to pay him back,' said Jeff, 'never!'

'Well, I guess you don't want your daughters,' said Mario, 'come on, Luigi.'

Emily and Rebecca screamed as Mario and Luigi dragged them downstairs and out the front door. There was a black van sitting outside the house.

'OPEN THE DOOR!' roared Mario, 'WE GOT THEM!'

One of the men in the van opened the back door. The girls were shoved inside the van followed my Mario and Luigi. The door closed and the van sped off.

Emily and Rebecca were immediately tied up and blindfolded. They were both sobbing hysterically.

'I hope you've accomplished a lot in your short lives,' said one of the men, 'you're gonna be killed.'

'No…' sobbed Emily, 'why us?'

'Your dad fucked up,' said Mario, 'he should have never borrowed that money from Giovanni to start up that stupid business of his.'

'Why us?' sobbed Rebecca, 'why not Daddy?'

'We know how much you two mean to him,' said one of the men, 'that's why we kidnapped you girls and not him.'

'Wario,' said Luigi, 'what else are you supposed to mention?'

'Oh,' said Wario, 'even if your Daddy pays up, you're going to be killed.'

Emily and Rebecca sobbed harder now. All the men laughed. Evil, greasy, dirty laughs.

The van stopped. Mario and Luigi dragged the girls inside a mansion and down a set of stairs.

'Where are we?' sobbed Emily, 'what are you doing to us?'

'You'll see,' said Mario.

The girls were sat down on chairs. Their ankles and wrists were bound together with rope. Mario and Luigi took the blindfolds off.

There was a man standing in front of the girls. He was tall and muscular with slick black hair. He was smoking a cigarette.

'Well, if it isn't the Ouellet sisters,' said the man, 'you two are even more beautiful in person.'

'Who are you?' asked Emily.

'Me?' said the man, 'why, I'm Giovanni Guadagnino. I'm the leader of this group of thugs.'

The men laughed. Emily and Rebecca flinched. They hated the sound of their laughter.

'You girls know why you're here, right?' said Giovanni.

'Our dad borrowed money from you,' said Rebecca.

'And he became a billionaire so you want the money back,' said Emily.

'And because he refused, you kidnapped us and you're going to kill us,' said Rebecca.

'Good girls,' said Giovanni, 'smart girls for blonds.'

Rebecca hissed. Emily glared.

'Well, we won't kill you just yet,' said Giovanni, 'we're going to have some fun first.'

'Fun?' asked Emily, 'what kind of fun?'

The men sniggered. Giovanni smiled a malicious smile.

'You'll soon find out,' he said, 'soon.'

Oh, did the girls ever find out about what kind of fun. Later on in the night, they were taken into a separate room of the basement to be punished. They were severely beaten and raped. Rebecca was punished first.

'NO!' sobbed Rebecca as Mario punched her in the face, 'NO!'

'SHUT UP!' growled Mario, punching her again, 'SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!'

Rebecca screamed and sobbed as Mario continued to punch her. Wario and Luigi were holding her down so she couldn't move or resist.

Mario continuously punched Rebecca in the face. Emily was being guarded by Vinny, Mike, and Paul in the other room.

'Now it's time for part two,' said Mario, 'hold her still, boys. I'm going in.'

Rebecca whimpered as Mario stripped her of her panties. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Mario unzipped his pants.

'Don't cry, beautiful,' whispered Mario, 'I won't hurt you too much.'

Rebecca shut her eyes as Mario penetrated her. She couldn't stop crying.

Mario thrusted as hard as he could. Rebecca shrieked and cried with each thrust.

'STOP!' she screamed, 'STOP!'

'Shut her up!' growled Mario.

Wario put a rag in Rebecca's mouth, gagging her. Emily was crying in the other room.

Mario grunted and groaned. With one final thrust, he came. He smiled at Rebecca.

'You're finished,' he said in an evil tone, 'put her back in her chair. It's the other one's turn.'

Rebecca sobbed as Wario and Luigi dragged her into the other room and tied her back to her chair. Vinny and Paul untied Emily and dragged her into the other room.

'NO!' shrieked Emily, 'LET ME GO! NO!'

'SHUT UP, BITCH!' growled Paul.

Rebecca spat the rag out and sobbed. She could hear each blow landing as Mario punched Emily.

'It's time for your punishment,' whispered Mario, 'hold still.'

Emily screamed. Rebecca sobbed.

'EMILY!' she cried, 'EMILY!'

'SHUT HER UP IN THERE!' roared Mario.

Mike grabbed the rag and put it back in Rebecca's mouth. That didn't stop her from screaming.

'EMILY!' she shrieked, 'EMILY!'

Mario grunted. He was finished with Emily.

'You know the drill,' said Mario.

Vinny and Paul dragged Emily back into the room and tied her back up. Her face was badly bruised and bloody. Rebecca sobbed even harder now.

The girls didn't want to go through this anymore. They wanted out but they didn't know how.

Goodbye, world. Thanks for the opportunity to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Giovanni went to bed later that night. Vinny, Paul and Mike were put on guard duties until they felt sleepy. Mario, Luigi, and Wario were snoring in the other room.

'I'm scared, Emily,' I whispered.

'I'm scared, too,' said Emily in a quiet voice, 'really scared.'

'I don't know how much longer they're going to torture us like this,' said Rebecca, 'I don't want this to continue.'

'I hope Daddy does something about this,' said Emily, 'it's his fault we're here.'

'I know, Emily,' said Rebecca, 'I know.'

Vinny, Paul and Mike looked over at us. Their eyes were full of evil and hate. The girls shuddered.

'They're so creepy,' shuddered Emily.

'Their eyes are so cold,' I whispered, 'it's like they don't even have a soul.'

'If they did, they wouldn't be doing this kind of shit,' hissed Emily, 'fucking assholes.'

'Calm down, Em,' I said, 'unless you want to be beaten up again I suggest you keep your voice down.'

Emily growled. She glared at Vinny, Paul, and Mike with as much venom as she could.

Rebecca whispered a prayer in French, hoping that God would hear her. She wants to be rescued, saved, anything to get away from Giovanni and his gang.

Vinny got up and woke up the other three for guard duties. Rebecca whimpered.

The other three sat in the corner where Vinny, Paul, and Mike sat. Emily growled.

'Emily…' I scolded.

'Oh, shut up, Becca,' said Emily.

I shut my mouth. Mario looked at us with an evil look in his eyes.. I flinched.

The basement smelled so bad. It was dim and damp. There were lots of cobwebs and spiders. Rebecca whimpered.

'I wonder if Daddy's called the police,' said Emily.

'Daddy's never been good with police,' I said, 'so I doubt it.'

'Fuck…' hissed Emily.

'There's always the news,' I whispered, 'Daddy knows a lot of people in the media and news industry.'

'Hopefully he calls them,' whispered Emily, 'I'd rather be at home in bed than in this awful place.'

I nodded in agreement.

'Oh, Jeff!' sobbed Lisa, 'our daughters are gone!'

'I know, Lisa…' whispered Jeff, stroking her hair, 'I know…'

'Those fuckers!' hissed Lisa, getting up, 'how could they?'

'They must know that my girls are my most prized possessions,' said Jeff, 'they mean more to me than my job and money.'

'What are we going to do?' asked Lisa.

'I'm gonna call my friend at Boston News,' said Jeff, 'set up an interview to get a story on the news. Hopefully people will help us.'

'Okay,' said Lisa, 'let's do it.'


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff woke up early the next morning for work. Before he left, he phoned his friend Jack from Boston News.

'Hello?'

'Jack,' said Jeff, 'it's Jeff Ouellet.'

'Hey, Jeff!' said Jack, 'how are you?'

'Not good, Jack,' said Jeff, 'not good at all.'

'What's up?' asked Jeff.

'Remember when I borrowed money from Giovanni?' asked Jeff.

'I remember,' said Jack, 'why? What happened?'

'He found out I'm a billionaire,' said Jeff, 'he kidnapped the girls.'

Jack gasped with horror.

'He kidnapped Emily and Rebecca?' he gasped.

'His goons grabbed them two nights ago,' said Jeff, 'I want this on the news. I want my girls back. You know how much I love my little girls.'

'I know, Jeff,' said Jack, 'I'll help you. Let's get this story on the news.'

'NO!' shrieked Emily, 'STOP! IT HURTS!'

'SHUT UP!' roared Mario, punching Emily again, 'SHUT YOUR FUCKING WHORE MOUTH!'

Emily screamed. Rebecca sat in the corner sobbing as her sister got beaten senseless.

Mario spat in Emily's face. It was time for part two. Emily sobbed as Mario stripped her of her panties. He penetrated her. Emily screamed.

Rebecca sobbed harder now. Tears streamed down her cheeks. This was killing her.

Mario was finished with Emily. It was Rebecca's turn.

'NO!' shrieked Rebecca, struggling against Vinny and Paul's grip, 'LET ME GO!'

'QUIT RESISTING!' hissed Mario.

Vinny and Paul held Rebecca down. She kicked Paul in the face, knocking him backwards.

'YOU BITCH!' hissed Paul, 'I'LL KILL YOU!'

'PAUL!' roared Mario, 'ENOUGH!'

Paul shook his head and grabbed Rebecca's legs again. Rebecca glared.

'Hold still, sweetheart,' said Mario, 'unless you want to be severely injured.'

'FUCK YOU!' hissed Rebecca, spitting in Mario's face.

Mario wiped the spit out of his eye. He glared at Rebecca.

'YOU FUCKING BITCH!' he growled, punching Rebecca in the face, 'THAT DOES IT! LUIGI! GET THE LUBE!'

Luigi handed Mario a tube of lubrication. Mario opened it and rubbed it on my ass.

'You're being double penetrated for that, you little bitch,' snarled Mario, 'Luigi, you take her ass, I got her pussy.'

Rebecca whimpered as Mario put her on her hands and knees. Mario and Luigi slowly penetrated her. Rebecca screamed.

'Hi, I'm Maria Brooks and this is Boston News. Tonight, a heartbroken father is asking for help to rescue his twin daughters. Local respected business man, Jeff Ouellet, borrowed money from famous Italian mobster, Giovanni Guadagnino years ago, and when he found out he became a billionaire, he kidnapped the girls. Here is Jack Orton with the latest. Jack?'

'I just want help,' said Jeff, choking up, 'I will do anything to get my daughters back.'

'This is the sad plea from a heartbroken father who wants his daughters back,' said Jack, 'his twin daughters Emily and Rebecca were taken from their Boston mansion Monday at one o'clock in the morning. They were taken by members of Giovanni Guadagnino's Italian mob friends.'

'If anyone is willing to help me track these bastards down and help me get my daughters back, please call me or the local police,' said Jeff, 'I just want my daughters home safe and sound.'

'So far, many people are reaching out to help Jeff get his daughters,' said Jack, 'Giovanni and his gang are still here in Boston. Giovanni's mansion is located in the west end of Boston. Jack Orton, Boston News, Boston.'

'That's a wrap!' said Jack.

Jeff stepped down and sighed, dabbing at his eyes.

'Hey,' said Jack, 'there's hope now. Your daughters will be rescued.'

'Thank you, Jack,' whispered Jeff, 'thank you.'


	4. Chapter 4

There was more hope than anything now. In the ghetto end of Boston, the MacManus brothers were watching the news and saw the story. As soon as it was over, they turned the TV off.

'Mob fuckers…' growled Connor, 'God knows what they've done to these poor girls…'

'Giovanni's goons specialize in beating and raping,' said Murphy, 'so those girls are being beaten to a pulp then rape 'em.'

Connor growled. He didn't like the sounds of that at all.

'We got a lot of planning to do,' said Murphy, 'we got some mob fuckers to kill.'

'And some girls to rescue,' said Connor.

Jeff and Lisa were sitting at home by the phone, waiting for a call. Lisa sobbed in her husband's arms.

'I want my daughters…' she whispered, 'my daughters…'

'The city knows now,' said Jeff, stroking Lisa's hair, 'give it time…'

'Okay,' said Lisa, 'I will.'

Meanwhile, Connor and Murphy had gone to their friends' underground shop to get some weapons. He looked at the money and handed the boys two duffle bags.

'Knock yourselves out,' he said, turning on the light switch.

Connor and Murphy looked in the room with awe. There were knives, guns, and rope. They walked in and looked around.

'You know what we need?' said Connor, 'some rope.'

'Absolutely,' said Murphy, 'what are you, insane?'

'What?' said Connor, 'who's to say the girls won't fall in love with us? If that happens, what if one of them is into kinky shit?'

'What?' said Murphy.

'Yeah,' said Connor, 'bondage and shit.'

'You've lost it, haven't ya?' said Murphy.

'No, I haven't!' said Connor.

'That's stupid,' said Murphy, 'name me one thing you're gonna need a stupid rope for!'

'Rebecca looks like she's into the kinky shit,' said Connor, 'who's to say she doesn't like to be tied up when she's being fucked?'

'You and your fuckin' bondage…' said Murphy.

Connor looked over into a bag and saw a beautiful knife. He took it out and looked at it.

'Well…' he said quietly, 'isn't that right, Rambo?'

Murphy pointed a sniper gun at Connor. Connor looked up and jumped.

'Alright,' said Murphy, 'get your stupid fuckin' rope.'

'I'll get my fuckin' rope,' said Connor, 'I'll get it. There's some rope right here.'

'Alright,' said Murphy, 'let's go rescue these girls.'


	5. Chapter 5

The girls were held captive for a month before Connor and Murphy came to their aide. Their friend Rocco drove them to the mansion where Giovanni held the girls. They snuck inside and went up to Giovanni's room. With one swift kick, they broke the door down and shot Giovanni in the head, killing him.

'He's dead,' said Murphy, 'let's go find the girls.'

'NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO!'

'SHUT UP, BITCH! DON'T RESIST ME!'

Rebecca sat in her chair helpless as Emily was savagely beaten in the other room by Mario. Tears streamed down her cheeks. They didn't stop.

'IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR DAD, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!'

Another blow landed. Emily shrieked with pain. Rebecca couldn't stop crying.

'I think the slut needs to be punished, Mario,' said Luigi, 'what do you think?'

'I think she does,' said Mario, 'hold her still.'

Rebecca knew what was coming next. After they were beaten we were raped for punishment. It was horrible.

'Hold still,' said Mario in a fake, sugar-sweet voice, 'this won't hurt a bit.'

Emily screamed as Mario stripped her. Rebecca screamed.

'EMILY! EMILY!'

'SHUT HER UP IN THERE!' roared Luigi.

Wario, another one of the mob fuckers, grabbed a cloth and gagged Rebecca with it. That didn't stop her from screaming.

Rebecca could hear Emily crying in the other room. She was hurting, and that killed Rebecca.

'I'm done,' said Mario, spitting, 'get the other slut. It's her turn.'

Just as Mario and Luigi rounded the corner, the door burst open followed by footsteps coming down the stairs and an Irish brogue.

'Peek-A-Boo, motherfuckers!'

Rebecca didn't have time to breathe. Gunshots fired everywhere.

_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win, swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean _

_nothing_

_Should've seen it comin' it had to happen sometime, but you went and brought a knife to an all out gun _

_fight_

_And the only thing to save is the banner that you wave to be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far, who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for? Well this means war!_

_Say anything you want, but talk will get you nowhere, the only thing you brought is psychological warfare_

_Well there's no getting out & now you got to wonder who will dig you out when you're six feet under?_

_And the only thing to save is the banner that you wave to be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far, who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for? Well this means war!_

_And the only thing to save is the banner that you wave to be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far, who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for? Well this means war!_

_Well this means war!_

The gunshots died down. It was quiet minus the sound of footsteps. One set went to where Emily was, the other set went over to the corner where Rebecca was hiding.

'Look at you,' said a voice to Emily, 'you're hurt.'

'I can't move…' moaned Emily, 'it hurts too much…'

'Connor!' called the voice, 'where are you?'

'Other room!' called the other one, 'I have the other one!'

Rebecca looked up at the man with fear in her eyes. She wanted to run away.

'Hey,' said the man, moving closer to Rebecca, 'it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm here to rescue you.'

Rebecca sobbed. The man gently scooped her up in his arms. She winced.

'Oh!' said the man, 'are you okay?'

'My rib…' Rebecca whispered, 'I think it's broken…'

'Connor!' called the voice, 'how is she?'

'She's bruised, Murphy,' said Connor, carrying Rebecca into the other room, 'and she has a broken rib.'

Rebecca looked down at Murphy. He was kneeling next to Emily with a look of deep concern in his eyes.

'I wanna go to the hospital…' Rebecca whispered, 'it hurts…'

'We'll take you to our dad's first,' said Connor, 'you need to be washed. You're filthy.'

Emily curled up in a ball and sobbed. It killed Rebecca to see her sister in that much pain. She silently sobbed in Connor's arms.

_'Tá gach rud ag dul a bheith ceart go leor,' _whispered Murphy, stroking Emily's hair, _'geallaim.'_

Emily nodded slowly. Rebecca could tell it hurt her to move.

_'Tar anseo,' _whispered Murphy, gently scooping Emily up in his arms, _'Tá sé ceart go leor, sweetheart.'_

'Let's get them to Dad's,' said Connor, 'come on.'

Connor and Murphy carried the girls outside. The summer air tickled their bare skin.

_So, there you are, alone, with those ablazing eyes_

_Like an angel brought to life, you have my destiny_

_I'm free, you are my saviour_

_I'm free, you are my guiding soul_

_All I need is you_

_I tried to fight for so many years I've tried, you brought me back to life changed my world guided me_

_I'm free, you are my saviour_

_I'm free, you are my guiding soul_

_All I need is you (I am free)_

_I'm free you are (you are) my saviour (my saviour)_

_I'm free you are (you are) my guiding soul_

_All I need (all I need) is you (is you)_

'You got 'em?' said the man, 'they're dead?'

'The bastards are dead,' said Connor, 'we got the girls.'

'Oh…' said the man in a sad voice, 'those poor girls…'

Emily buried her face in Murphy's chest and sobbed. Rebecca's rib was throbbing.

'We're taking them to Dad's first,' said Murphy, 'then we're taking them to the hospital.'

'Okay,' said the man.

Murphy gently climbed into the car with Emily in his arms. The man closed the door.

Then came Connor with Rebecca. After the doors were shut and the man started the car, we drove off.

Rebecca sat in Connor's lap and sobbed. She was in so much pain but she was so happy that I was free.

Connor stroked Rebecca hair gently, kissing her head.

_'Tá gach rud ag dul a bheith ceart go leor,' _whispered Connor, _'geallaim.'_


	6. Chapter 6

We drove far out of town. The girls didn't know where they were going. All they could do was cry.

'Why is the one girl naked?' asked the driver, looking at Emily.

'She was raped before we walked in,' said Murphy, 'they were about to rape the other one but we weren't gonna let that happen.'

'Poor souls…' said the driver, 'no one deserves that kind of treatment.'

Emily was sobbing in Murphy's lap. Murphy stroked her hair, comforting her.

'We're going to wash you then take you to the hospital,' said Murphy, 'you're going to be okay.'

They arrived at a log house outside of town. There was an elderly man standing on the porch smoking a cigarette.

'Get the doors, Rocco,' said Connor, 'come on.'

Rocco opened the doors. Connor and Murphy got out of the car gently and carried us towards the house.

The elderly man put his cigarette out in the ashtray. When he looked over at Connor and Murphy he nearly fell over in surprise.

_'Dea-bhrón!' _he exclaimed, 'Connor! Murphy! What happened?'

'Giovanni,' said Connor, 'their dad owed them money. They were held hostage until their dad paid them off, but they were going to be killed regardless.'

_'Dia dea-…' _whispered the old man, 'thank God you saved them.'

'They need to be showered and fed,' said Murphy, 'they've been held hostage for a month.'

_'Anamacha na mBocht…' _said the old man, 'get them in the shower.'

Connor carried Rebecca into one bathroom while Murphy took Emily into the other. The old man sighed and sat down at the table.

'Jeesh,' said Rocco, 'poor girls…'

'I hope they're gonna be alright,' said the old man, lighting a cigar, 'being beaten and raped for an entire month…'

'It's horrible to even think of the mental images,' said Rocco, 'they didn't deserve it, Noah.'

'No, they didn't,' said Noah, 'no they didn't.'

A short time later, the girls were clean and dry. The boys carried them into them into the living room. Rebecca was wrapped in a sheet. Emily was still naked.

'She was a hard one,' said Connor, sitting down, 'her rib made it hard to wash her.'

'Their dresses are in the wash,' said Rocco.

Emily sobbed in Murphy's lap. Murphy stroked her hair, comforting her. Rebecca wasn't crying anymore but her rib was killing her.

'How did you find out about them?' asked Noah.

'Their dad was on the news,' said Connor, 'he was asking for them to be returned home.'

'We knew who Giovanni was long before this happened,' said Murphy, 'we know our mob fuckers.'

'They were fuckin' easy kills,' said Connor, 'fuckin' dirty Italians.'

Rebecca's rib gave a sudden sharp pain. She gasped.

'Oh!' said Connor, 'what happened?'

'My rib…' groaned Rebecca, 'my rib…'

'Put their clothes in the drier, Rocco,' said Murphy, 'they need to go to the fuckin' hospital.'

Rocco nodded and headed off. The boys sighed.

'You're safe now,' said Connor, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'I got you.'

Rebecca nodded. Her rib was killing her so bad.

'Their dresses will be ready in twenty minutes,' said Rocco.

'Thank you,' said Noah.

Rocco nodded and sat down. The girls were still snuggled close to the boys.

'Their dad will be happy to know that his girls are safe,' said Noah.

'Yup,' said Connor.

'Indeed,' said Murphy.


	7. Chapter 7

After we were dressed and ready, Rocco drove the girls to the hospital. They were curled up in the boys' laps.

'So why were they in captivity?' asked Rocco, 'you never told me.'

'Their dad owed Giovanni money,' said Murphy, 'so they kidnapped the girls for ransom.'

'They were going to be killed regardless,' said Connor, 'so we rescued them.'

'Mob fuckers,' scowled Rocco, 'fuckers have no life.'

'It hurts…' Rebecca whispered.

'We're almost there, Rebecca,' said Connor in a gentle voice, 'don't worry.'

'We're here,' said Rocco, 'emergency department.'

Rebecca whined. Connor shushed her, rocking her gingerly.

Rocco opened the doors. The boys got out gently, making sure not to jostle the girls too much.

Murphy walked ahead of Connor with Emily. Rebecca's rib was stinging and throbbing.

Connor and Murphy walked through the door. We immediately checked in. The nurse almost fell off her chair.

'Oh my God!' she shrieked, 'what happened?'

'Kidnapped, beaten, raped,' said Murphy, 'both of 'em.'

'Oh!' said the nurse, 'here, sit them down gently. Don't jostle them too much.'

Thankfully the girls had their health cards on them. Rebecca looked over at Emily and whispered 'I love you.'

'Let me take your blood pressure, girls,' said the nurse, 'it's okay.'

'Rebecca has a broken rib,' said Connor, 'she's been in pain since we rescued them.'

'You two are good men,' said the nurse, 'the doctor will see you shortly.'

'Thank you,' Rebecca whispered.

Connor and Murphy helped the girls into the waiting room. Rebecca was placed gently on Connor's lap while Emily remained on Murphy's.

Everyone stared at us. Rebecca didn't like it one bit.

'Everyone's staring,' she whispered, 'I don't like it.'

'They're staring with concern,' said Connor, 'listen.'

'Oh, those poor girls…'

'Those two men are heroes.'

'I hope they're going to be okay.'

'Emily and Rebecca!' called the nurse.

Connor and Murphy got up and followed the nurse. She lead them into a room together.

The doctor was ready to see the girls. The look on his face was a mix of shock and pain.

'What seems to be the problem?' asked the doctor as the nurse got everything set up.

'Held captive for a month,' said Murphy in a sombre voice, 'beaten and raped.'

'Any internal injuries?' asked the doctor, putting his stethoscope on.

'I have a broken rib,' said Rebecca, 'it hurts to breathe.'

'Get her into X-rays,' said the doctor.

The nurse nodded.

'Come on, sweetheart,' she said, 'let's go.'

'Connor?' Rebecca said quietly.

Connor scooped Rebecca up in his arms and followed the nurse to the X-ray room. She was ready to fall asleep.

Emily stayed with Murphy. She was being hooked up to an IV and tubes while Rebecca was in X-Rays.

Rebecca came back a short time later. She looked at Emily. Emily looked at her sister with a sombre look.

'Here,' said the doctor, getting Rebecca a bed, 'time for you to be hooked up.'

Rebecca whimpered as the nurse hooked her up to an IV. She wanted to cry.

'Does anyone have a cell phone?' asked Emily, 'I want to call my dad.'

'Here,' said Murphy, handing Emily a phone, 'go ahead.'

Emily dialled her home number. The girls were close enough together that Emily could put the phone on speaker.

'Hello?'

'Mommy?' said Emily, 'is that you?'

'Emily?' said Mom in a quiet voice, 'is that you?'

'It's me,' said Emily, 'Rebecca's here, too.'

'Where are you?' asked Mom, 'are you okay?'

'We're in the hospital,' Rebecca said, 'we were rescued.'

Mom burst into happy tears.

'Oh, girls!' she said, 'this is wonderful news!'

'Their names are Connor and Murphy,' said Emily, 'they took us to the hospital.'

'I'll get your father,' said Mom, 'hold on.'

Emily and Rebecca held hands. Mom told Dad there was someone on the phone. The girls began to cry.

'Hello?'

'Daddy,' said Emily.

'Oh!' breathed Dad, 'Emily!'

'We're safe, Daddy,' Rebecca said, 'we were rescued. We're in the hospital.'

'Oh, that's good news to hear,' said Dad, 'amazing.'

'Their names are Connor and Murphy,' Rebecca said, 'they're here with us.'

'They're forever in my good books,' said Dad, 'my daughters are safe.'

'And Giovanni is dead,' said Emily, 'rotting in hell.'

'That's also amazing news,' said Dad.

'We should go,' Rebecca said, 'we love you, Daddy.'

'I love you both so much,' said Dad, 'my beautiful girls.'

'Bye, Daddy,' the girls said together.

'Bye,' said Dad.

Emily hung up. The girls squeezed each other's hands.

'Connor and Murphy can stay with you tonight,' said the doctor.

'Thank you,' the girls said together, 'thank you.'


	8. Chapter 8

The girls were released from the hospital within a month of being rescued. Jeff had bought them a nice mansion in upscale North Boston. Rocco and a bunch of moving trucks moved the girls' stuff to their new mansion.

'This is a big day for us,' said Emily as Rocco grabbed more boxes, 'we've got out own home now.'

'And we still have Connor and Murphy,' said Rebecca with a smile.

Connor looked at Rebecca. Rebecca blushed and turned away.

'Still thinks she likes ya, Connor?' teased Murphy.

'She blushed and looked away from me,' said Connor, 'that would be a yes.'

Rocco and the moving trucks moved the girls' stuff to the new house. Connor and Murphy would help them unpack and set up later.

'So you must be Connor and Murphy,' said Jeff as Lisa brought out iced tea and beer.

'I'm Connor,' said Connor, shaking Jeff's hand, 'I was the one who carried Rebecca.'

'Then you're Murphy,' said Jeff, shaking Murphy's hand.

'You have two very lovely daughters, Mr. Ouellet,' said Murphy as Lisa handed him and Connor a beer.

'Thank you,' said Jeff, 'they're two fine very girls.'

'How good are they with guns?' asked Connor, 'Murphy and I were wondering.'

'Both of them know how to handle guns,' said Lisa, 'I taught 'em.'

'You did?' said Murphy in a surprised tone.

'It runs in the family,' laughed Lisa, 'plus it's good self-defence.'

'You're great parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ouellet,' said Connor, 'you've raised two very beautiful daughters.'

'Thank you, Connor,' smiled Lisa.

Rebecca and Emily had gone inside the house and raided their room of boxes marked 'Bikini's.' They decided to go for one last swim in the pool.

'Where did they go?' asked Lisa.

'They said something about one last swim,' said Jeff, 'you know how much they love pools, which is why their mansion has an indoor and outdoor pool.'

'Which one are you wearing, Emily?' asked Rebecca as we got changed.

'The baby blue one,' said Emily, 'the one that matches our eyes.'

'I'm wearing the baby pink one,' said Rebecca.

'Ahh, I love that one on you,' said Emily, 'it goes great with your eyes.'

'We'll take the girls their drinks,' said Connor.

'Thank you,' said Lisa, 'you're very nice boys.'

Connor and Murphy smiled and headed out back. Rebecca and Emily were about to dive in the water when they came.

'Girls!' called Connor, 'your mom has…oh…'

Rebecca and Emily held hands and stood at the edge of the pool. They looked up and waved at the boys.

'Hey, guys!' called Emily, 'come join us! Dad has swim trunks he doesn't want anymore that you guys can wear!'

'In a second!' called Murphy.

The girls shrugged. With a laugh and a leap, they jumped into the pool.

'Emily has one hot body,' purred Murphy, 'and she's got a belly ring.'

'Don't start,' said Connor.

'Hey, she admitted that she thinks I'm hot,' said Murphy, 'she and I are goin' on a date tonight.'

'Goodie for you,' said Connor, 'now come on. Let's join them.'

Connor and Murphy joined the girls by the pool a short time later. They took a break and decided to drink their ice tea when they came out.

'Well, would you look at that,' laughed Emily, 'it's the Boondock Saints in swimming trunks.'

'Looking good, boys!' called Rebecca, raising my glass, 'seriously!'

Murphy winked at Emily. Connor smacked him on the shoulder.

The girls finished their iced tea and ran for the pool.

'LAST ONE IN'S A DIRTY IRISHMAN!'

'Dirty, indeed!' said Connor, 'that's it!'

Connor and Murphy chased the girls into the pool. Emily and Rebecca jumped right in and surfaced, giggling.

'Where'd they go?' asked Emily.

Suddenly, the girls felt something lifting them out of the water. They shrieked, but they didn't fall.

'Gotcha!' said a voice.

'Connor!' gasped Rebecca.

'You said we're dirty,' said Connor, 'so we snuck up on ya.'

'We gotcha good!' laughed Murphy.

The girls laughed. Connor and Murphy dived and let the girls off their shoulders before surfacing.

Rebecca swam over to Connor. He took her in his arms.

'You're very energetic,' he teased.

'You'll learn soon enough,' Rebecca said with a laugh, 'now, come on, let's have some fun!'

They spent an hour in the pool. They played volleyball, had a Chicken Fight, then they played Marco/Polo. After they were done, the girls showered and dried their hair.

'That was fun!' said Rebecca as straightened Emily's hair.

'I think Connor likes you,' said Emily.

'Connor?' said Rebecca, 'no…'

'I think he does,' said Emily, 'the way he's been looking at you.'

'I see you and Murphy have a thing going on,' Rebecca said as she finished Emily's hair.

'Yeah, we do,' said Emily, 'I really like Murphy.'

'He really likes you,' said Rebecca, 'I think you have a boyfriend.'

'We have a date tonight,' said Emily, 'he's taking me to this beautiful Italian restaurant.'

'That's sweet,' said Rebecca.

'I still think Connor likes you,' said Emily.

Rebecca sighed and let Emily do her hair. Could Connor have a thing for her? Could one of her heroes be her new boyfriend?

The rest of the girls' things were moved to the new mansion. Emily finished Rebecca's hair and the girls headed downstairs.

'Well,' said Jeff, 'this is goodbye.'

'Oh, Daddy…' said Emily, hugging Jeff, 'we'll come back and stay a few nights.'

'Promise?' said Jeff.

'Promise,' said Rebecca, hugging Jeff.

Jeff turned his attention to Connor and Murphy.

'You take good care of my girls,' he said.

'We will, Mr. Ouellet,' said Murphy.

'MacManus Code,' said Connor.

'Thank you, boys,' said Jeff, 'thank you.'

Connor and Murphy nodded.

After the girls hugged Lisa and said our goodbyes, they walked out to the car.

'Everyone ready?' asked Rocco.

'Ready,' said Murphy.

Rocco started the car and drove off. Rebecca sat in the back in the middle of Connor and Emily.

'Well,' Rebecca thought to herself, 'let's see if Emily's little theory plays out.'


	9. Chapter 9

The girls arrived at their new home and began unpacking their rooks. Rocco and Murphy set the beds up as Connor helped Rebecca and Emily unpacked. The whole time Rebecca couldn't stop thinking about what Emily had said to her earlier about her possibly having feelings for Connor.

'This is a nice place,' said Emily as we set her room up, 'I like it.'

'It's big,' Rebecca said with a laugh, 'so if we wanted to throw a party, we totally could.'

'We should one of these nights,' said Emily, 'invite our friends.'

Connor watched Rebecca as she set up the lamps and bedside tables for Emily. They made brief eye contact before turning away from each other.

'I saw there's pools,' said Emily, 'indoor and outdoor.'

'So we can swim inside in the winter,' said Rebecca, 'epic.'

Connor looked at Rebecca again as she helped Emily hang up her clothes.

'Connor's looking at you,' whispered Emily, 'he hasn't taken his eyes off you.'

'Shut up,' hissed Rebecca.

Connor shook his head and smiled. Rebecca's cheeks went bright pink.

After they were finished with Emily's room, Rocco and Murphy set up Emily's bed. Rebecca's was assembled, sheeted, and ready.

'Wow,' said Connor, 'this is a big bed.'

'Queen sized,' said Rebecca, 'I've always loved big beds.'

Emily helped Rebecca fill her closet. Connor had one of Rebecca's party dresses in his hand.

'Oh!' gasped Rebecca, 'my black dress! I've been looking for this!'

'Isn't that the super slutty black dress?' asked Emily in a suggestive tone.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'the one that hugs my body and really shows my cleavage.

Connor licked his lips at Rebecca's words. She noticed and quickly changed the subject.

'Well, I'm glad I found it,' said Rebecca, hanging it up where I could see it, 'I'll wear it sometime soon.'

Connor turned away and handed the girls more clothes. Emily giggled. Rebecca smacked her on the boob.

'Ow!' said Emily, 'what was that for?'

'Will you shut your fucking mouth already?' Rebecca hissed through clenched teeth, 'focus on your date with Murphy instead of tormenting me!'

'Sorry,' said Emily, 'God, you're grouchy.'

'If you don't knock this shit off, it'll be more than your boob that I'll me smacking,' hissed Rebecca, 'don't test me.'

Emily looked at Rebecca and focused on hanging her clothes. After that was done and they got most of the boxes unpacked, Rebecca helped Emily do her makeup for her date.

'Head up,' said Rebecca, 'I gotta make you look good.'

'Looks like it's just you and Connor tonight,' teased Emily.

'Don't make me poke your eye out,' growled Rebecca.

'Holy fuck, Rebecca,' said Emily, 'what is your issue?'

'Do you see me teasing you about Murphy?' asked Rebecca, continuing with Emily's eyeliner.

'No,' said Emily.

'Well, then, stop teasing me about Connor,' said Rebecca, 'I'm sitting back and letting him make the move.'

'Fine, I'll stop,' said Emily, 'I would like both eyes.'

'Good,' said Rebecca, 'now hold still or I will end up poking your eye out.'

Emily sighed as Rebecca continued on with her makeup. She would be wearing her pink dress, so Rebecca used colors to compliment the dress.

'You nervous?' asked Rebecca, getting the eye shadow.

'A little,' said Emily, 'but I've already confessed to Murphy that I find him attractive.'

'So, that's out of the way,' said Rebecca, getting the eye shadow ready, 'what else is there to do?'

'Him to ask me out,' said Emily, 'I think he really has a thing for me.'

'I think so, too,' said Rebecca, 'you are beautiful, Emily.'

'So are you,' said Emily, 'you look like me.'

Rebecca tried not to laugh until after she had put on Emily's eye shadow.

'I have really strong feelings for Murphy,' said Emily, 'I think it's the whole he carried me to the car and stuff when he and Connor rescued us.'

'Could be,' said Rebecca, 'he clung more to you than he did to me.'

'He cuddled with me a lot when we were in the hospital,' said Emily as Rebecca finished her eye shadow and started on her foundation, 'I woke up and he had his head on mine.'

'Connor cuddled with me, too,' said Rebecca, 'I woke up with him holding me.'

'Was he careful?' asked Emily, 'y'know, 'cause of your rib.'

'Yeah, he was,' said Rebecca, blending the foundation, 'it was nice, though.'

'Well, I still says you like him and he likes you,' said Emily, 'I'm not changing that theory.'

Rebecca sighed.

Emily was ready. Jeff had given some of his suits and tuxedos to Connor and Murphy for future uses. Yes, Jeff has a lot of suits and tuxedos.

'Here she is,' said Rebecca, 'Emily Lisa Marie Ouellet.'

Murphy gasped as Emily walked down the stairs. Rebecca had loads of time so she curled Emily's hair.

'Wow!' breathed Murphy as Emily walked up to him, 'you look amazing!'

'Thank Rebecca,' smiled Emily, 'she did my hair and makeup.'

'She did an amazing job,' said Murphy, taking a curl between his fingers, 'you look beautiful.'

Emily giggled. Rebecca smiled at her sister.

'We'll be back by Midnight,' said Murphy, 'don't fuck the house up.'

'We won't,' said Connor, 'promise.'

Murphy walked out the door, followed by Emily.

'Good luck,' Rebecca mouthed to her.

Emily smiled and closed the door. Rebecca sighed.

'Well,' she said, 'looks like it's just you and me.'

'Yup,' said Connor, 'you and me.'

Rebecca couldn't deny the fact that she has feelings for Connor, she just didn't want to admit it to Emily. She went upstairs and looked at her black dress. She smiled and put it on and walked into the bathroom. She dimmed all the lights and put on her makeup. She sighed and walked downstairs.

'Wow,' breathed Connor when Rebecca walked into the living room, 'you look…'

'Hot?' Rebecca suggested, 'sexy?'

'Beautiful,' breathed Connor, 'very beautiful.'

'Thank you,' said Rebecca, looking down.

'Come here,' said Connor, sitting up, 'can I touch you?'

'Of course,' smiled Rebecca, standing in front of Connor.

Connor's hands crept up Rebecca's legs, hips, and torso. His hazel eyes danced with lust.

Connor's hands almost reached Rebecca's breasts. He stopped.

'Why did you stop?' asked Rebecca.

'Is it okay if I touch your breasts?' asks Connor, 'I just thought because of being raped and all…'

Rebecca put a finger on Connor's lips.

'Shh…' she whispered, 'I know you won't hurt me. Go ahead, Connor.'

Connor reached up and grabbed Rebecca's breasts. His eyes widened with wonder.

'Wow…' he breathed, 'are these real?'

Rebecca laughed.

'Yes,' she said, 'Emily and I are natural.'

'That's crazy,' said Connor, 'these have to be a D at least.'

'Double D,' said Rebecca, 'both sides of my family have women with big breasts.'

'You have good genes,' chuckled Connor.

Rebecca laughed and ran her fingers through Connor's hair. She could tell he wanted to tell her something.

'Come on,' said Rebecca, 'let's dance.'

Rebecca put on some music and danced with Connor. He couldn't keep his hands off her the entire time.

'You are so beautiful,' whispers Connor as they danced, 'you're truly beautiful.'

'You're making me blush, Connor,' Rebecca said with a smile.

Connor stroked Rebecca's hips as they danced. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

'I have something to tell you,' said Connor, 'I hope this doesn't scare you away.'

'What, Connor?' asked Rebecca.

Connor sighed. He held Rebecca's face between his hands.

'I'm in love with you, Rebecca,' he said, 'I am deeply in love with you.'

Rebecca's heart skipped a beat. She sighed with relief.

'Oh, Connor…' breathed Rebecca, 'I'm so glad you said that first…'

'You love me, too?' asked Connor.

'Since you and I were cuddling in that hospital bed,' said Rebecca.

Connor laughed. Rebecca laughed along with him.

'I'm just glad you feel the same way,' smiled Connor as they continued to dance, 'I've had feelings for you for a while now.'

'I've had feelings for you since you rescued me,' said Rebecca.

'Murphy's going to gloat,' said Connor, 'he's been bugging me about this whole idea of you and me.'

'Emily's been doing the same,' said Rebecca, 'I threatened to poke her eye out earlier.'

'I threatened to punch Murphy in the throat,' laughed Connor.

'We both threatened our twin,' giggled Rebecca.

Connor laughed.

Connor and Rebecca danced the night away. They cuddled on the couch and watched Dirty Dancing until Murphy and Emily came home.

'Hey!' said Emily, walking into the living room.

'How was it?' asked Rebecca, hugging Emily.

'He asked me out!' said Emily, 'Murphy's my boyfriend now!'

'Congratulations!' said Rebecca, hugging Emily again.

'Where is my brother?' asked Connor.

No sooner did Connor say this, the door opened and there was the sound of an Irish brogue.

'Emily!' said the voice, 'where's my beautiful girlfriend?'

'Does that answer your question?' giggled Emily.

Murphy walked into the living room. He smiled at Emily.

'There's my beautiful girlfriend!' he said, taking Emily in his arms.

'Here she is!' said Emily, giggling.

Rebecca smiled at her sister. It makes her happy seeing her sister happy.

'Well, I'm gonna go wash my makeup off and wash my hair,' said Emily, 'goodnight, Rebecca.'

'Goodnight,' said Rebecca, smiling at Emily.

Emily walked upstairs followed by Murphy. Rebecca smiled at her sister.

'When are we going to tell her about us?' asked Connor as Rebecca sat down next to him.

'Tomorrow,' said Rebecca, 'let her marvel in her new relationship.'

Connor smiled.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'As I love you,' said Connor.


	10. Chapter 10

It's July, a month since RebCon and Murphily have been together. The girls' favourite Country Bar was holding a karaoke night, but the boys being the boys didn't wanna go.

'Come on!' begged Rebecca, 'you gotta come!'

'No,' said Connor, 'I fuckin' hate country music.'

'But you get to see us in Daisy Dukes and belly shirts,' said Emily.

The boys' heads perked up at those words.

'We're sold!' said Murphy, 'call yer Dad. We're goin' Country!'

Emily and Rebecca high-fived. It worked.

The girls got ready in their vanity room as the boys changed in their room. The girls were very excited.

'Country Bar!' said Rebecca, 'good ol' Jim will be there!'

'He's my favourite,' said Emily as she curled Rebecca's hair, 'such a wonderful man.'

'So, what are we doing about the clothes?' asked Rebecca.

'I'm wearing mine under jeans and a t-shirt,' said Emily, 'I wanna see Murphy's face when I walk onto that stage to sing Hardcore Country.'

'Doesn't Mickie James sing that?' asked Rebecca.

'Yup,' said Emily as she added some hairspray to Rebecca's hair before handing her the curling iron, 'the one and only.'

'I can't wait to hear you sing it,' said Rebecca as she curled Emily's hair, 'it's gonna rock!'

'I think so, too,' said Emily, 'I think so, too.'

Rocco drove everyone to the bar. Connor and Murphy were in tight jeans, leather jackets and cowboy hats. Rebecca had Daisy Dukes, cowgirl boots & a baby blue plaid shirt. I had the same outfit only my shirt was pink. I had it all hidden under jeans and a t-shirt. We showed our cards and walked into the bar.

'Girls!' said a voice.

'Jim!' said Emily, hugging a plump gentleman.

'It's so nice to see you again!' said Jim, 'you gonna be singing tonight?'

'Emily is,' said Rebecca.

'I'll be singing Hardcore Country by Mickie James,' said Emily.

'Good choice,' said Jim, 'I'll sign ya up.'

'Thank you,' I said.

Connor and Murphy walked up behind us. Connor handed Rebecca a Budweiser and got me a Coors.

'Oh, Murphy!' said Emily, 'thank you!'

'Anything for my Sugar Pie Baby,' said Murphy, kissing Emily on the cheek.

'Oh!' said Rebecca, 'this is our boyfriends.'

'Murphy's mine,' said Emily.

'Connor's mine,' said Rebecca.

'Hello, boys,' said Jim, shaking their hands, 'a pleasure!'

'It's nice to meet ya, sir,' said Murphy.

'Well, y'all can be seated,' said Jim, 'you'll be last, Emily. Best for last.'

'Thanks, Jim,' said Emily

Everyone got up and sang. No one will be as good as Emily. She's the Karaoke Champion at this bar.

'Well, I'm gonna go pee before I go up,' said Emily, 'I'll be right back.'

'Hurry back,' said Murphy as Emily kissed him.

'I will be,' said Emily.

I winked at Emily as she walked by me. Emily winked back.

Rebecca looked over at Connor with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'Y'know,' she said to Connor, 'I love horses, but I wouldn't mind riding my Seabiscuit right now.'

Rebecca winked as she said that. Connor chuckled.

'Giddyup, cowgirl,' he drawled.

Rebecca giggled as Connor proceeded to make out with her at the table.

'Oh, brother…' groaned Murphy.

Emily walked into the bathroom and into a stall. She stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and waited for her name to be called.

'And now singing Hardcore Country, please welcome Emily Ouellet!'

The crowd cheered as I walked onstage. Murphy's jaw dropped.

'Hi, everyone,' I said, taking the microphone, 'I'm gonna sing Hardcore Country by Mickie James. If y'all know it, feel free to sing along.'

The DJ cued the music. I took a deep breath.

**HARDCORE COUNTRY**

Hey, hey can't you see? I'm a rockin' southern girl runnin' wild & free

Hey, ya'll walkin' through the door, high-class style country to the core

**HARDCORE COUNTRY! **Back woods, uptown

**HARDCORE COUNTRY! **Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound

Hills & stones, Junior & Jones, one thing I'll always be…HARDCORE COUNTRY!

Hey now, listen up, I'm not the kind of girl that ever gives up

If anybody tries to bring me down, they'll be pickin' themselves up off the ground 'cause my rhinestone Lucchese boots will kick your ass back to its roots

**HARDCORE COUNTRY! **Back woods, uptown

**HARDCORE COUNTRY! **Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound

Hills & stones, Junior & Jones, one thing I'll always be…HARDCORE COUNTRY!

Sweet thing 'til you cross me, I can be a bad dream or your fantasy

Try to bring me down to you white trash level & you'll find yourself dancing with the Devil

Don't matter if I win or lose, I'll be kickin' your ass back to its roots!

**HARDCORE COUNTRY! **Back woods, uptown

**HARDCORE COUNTRY! **Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound

Hills & stones, Junior & Jones, one thing I'll always be…HARDCORE COUNTRY!

**Hey, hey can't you see? Rockin' southern girl in designer jeans**

**Hey ya'll in a 4 by 4, diamonds in her heart country to the core**

**HARDCORE COUNTRY! **Back woods, uptown

**HARDCORE COUNTRY! **Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound

Hills & stones, Junior & Jones, one thing I'll always be…HARDCORE COUNTRY!

The crowd jumped to their feet. I blew kisses to the audience.

'I think I have a thing for cowgirls,' said Murphy.

'You and your fuckin' dick…' said Connor.

Later on it was time to dance. Connor and Murphy got super drunk so they were dancing like crazy.

'Alright, everyone!' said the DJ, 'who's ready to dance?'

Everyone cheered.

'Well, if y'all know this song, I suggest y'all sing and dance to it as much as you can!' said the DJ.

The girls listened intently to the song.

'Let's ride!'

Rebecca and Emily gasped. They took one look at each other and hollered 'GHOST RIDERS IN THE SKY!'

Everyone got in position to dance. This was the girls' favourite song. Ever.

_An old cowboy went riding out one dark & windy day, upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way_

_When all at once a mighty herd of red-eyed cows he saw a-plowing through the ragged sky and up the cloudy draw_

_Their brands were still on fire & their hooves were made of steel, their horns were black & shiny & their hot breath he could feel_

_A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky for he saw the Riders coming hard and he heard their mournful cry_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat_

_He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet 'cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky on horses snorting fire as they ride on hear their cry_

_As the riders loped on by him, he heard one call his name_

_If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride trying to catch the Devil's herd, across these endless skies_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

Everyone whooped and cheered as Emily and Rebecca rode on the mechanical bull together during the remainder of the song.

'THAT'S MY GIRL!' hollered Murphy.

'AND MY GIRL!' hollered Connor.

Everyone cheered.

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

The song was over. Rebecca and Emily jumped off the bull in victory. Connor and Murphy hugged the girls and whispered the same thing in their ear.

'Yer gonna be riding a different steed when we get home tonight.'

Everyone was drunk by the end of the night. We ended up having a sing along to Red Solo Cup. Everyone was handed a red solo cup filled with beer. Of course, the boys joined in on the sing along.

_One! Two! Three!_

_Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle for barbecues, tailgates, fairs & festivals & you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles if you prefer drinking from glass_

_A red solo cup is cheap and disposable & in 14 years they are decomposable_

_& unlike my home, they are not foreclosable Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass…woo!_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_Now I really love how you're easy to stack, but I really hate how you're easy to crack 'cause when beer runs down in front of my pack well that my friends is quite yucky_

_But I have to admit the ladies get smitten admiring how sharply my first name is written on you with a sharpie when I get to hittin' on them to help me get lucky_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_Now I've seen you in blue & I've seen you in yellow, but only you, red, will do for this fellow 'cause you are the Abbot to my Costello & you are the fruit to my loom_

_Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic, you're more than amazing you're more than fantastic & believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic when I look at you and say: 'Red solo cup, you're not just a cup. (No, no, God no!)_

_You're my, you're my (friend?) friend. (life long!)_

_Thank you for being my friend.'_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up_

_Let's have a party, proceed to party_

_Red solo cup! Solo cup!_

The song faded out. Everyone applauded and drank up.

'Thank you all for coming! Goodnight!'

Rocco drove everyone home. Of course, there was a rodeo in both bedrooms.

'Yer a naughty girl, Emily Lisa Marie,' said Murphy as Emily rode on top of him.

'Am I?' said Emily, 'am I really?'

'Yer fuckin' right you are,' said Murphy, 'God damn, am I ever glad I came to karaoke tonight…

Emily giggled and continued to ride Murphy like a horse. Meanwhile, in RebCon's bedroom…

'Hold still,' said Connor, 'I got something I wanna use.'

'What?' asked Rebecca.

Connor reached over and grabbed some rope. Rebecca gasped.

'How did you know I'm into bondage?' she asked.

'I didn't,' said Connor, 'but I'm also into bondage.'

Rebecca giggled as Connor bound her wrists to the bed posts, tying her tightly.

'Now hold still,' said Connor, 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard.'

Rebecca giggled.

It took both men a half hour to cum. Soon after, each couple were in bed cuddling.

'That was amazing, Murphy,' whispered Emily as Murphy kissed her forehead.

'I'm glad it felt good,' said Murphy, 'God, you're hot.'

Emily giggled and snuggled in tight to Murphy.

'Wow!' gasped Rebecca, 'wow!'

'I told ya,' said Connor, 'was that not the best sex of your life?'

'Fuck yeah, it was!' panted Rebecca.

Without knowing it, Connor and Murphy, the MacManus brothers, chuckled in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

The following week, Emily went into the local tattoo parlour to get her first tattoo. Unfortunately, for Murphy, there was only one artist…and it was a male.

'Hello,' said artist, 'what would you like done today?'

'I this on my left breast,' said Emily, handing the artist the sketch she made.

The artist looked at the sketch. The tattoo is a heart with a gun going through it with the name MURPHY written in cursive inside the heart.

'I'll draw this up for you,' said the artist, 'by the way, I'm Wade.'

'Emily,' said Emily, shaking Wade's hand. Wade was tall and muscular. He had a thick British accent and blue eyes. Murphy glared at Wade.

'You can have a seat,' said Wade, 'I'll set things up.'

Emily smiled and sat down next to Murphy. Murphy's eyes were full of fire.

'What is your deal?' whispered Emily.

'I don't like the idea of another man, tattoo artist or not, touching yer fuckin' tits,' hissed Murphy, 'these tits are mine. If he gropes ya, I'll break his fuckin' neck.'

'Behave, Murphy Noah,' hissed Emily.

Murphy glared as Wade came back out.

'It's ready,' he said, 'come on back.'

Emily followed Wade into his station, followed by Murphy. Emily wore a low-cut black corset to show her breasts better for the tattoo.

Wade carefully placed the stencil on Emily's breast and peeled it off. Murphy continued to glare.

Wade handed me a mirror. I gasped when I saw the stencil.

'You like it?' asked Wade.

'I love it!' said Emily.

'Alright,' said Wade, 'let's get started.'

Emily held Murphy's hand as Wade slowly began to trace the outline of her tattoo.

'So what's the story behind this tattoo?' asked Wade.

Emily looked over at Murphy. She told the story.

'This man saved me,' she said, 'he saved me from Giovanni Guadagnino.'

'The Italian mob dude?' asked Wade.

'Yes,' I said, smiling at Murphy, 'my sister and I would've been dead if he and his brother didn't come and save us. I owe my life to him.'

Murphy smiled and squeezed my hand. Wade continued with my tattoo.

Murphy watched Wade intently. Wade's face got closer and closer to my breast. Murphy growled.

'Murphy,' I whispered.

Finally, after the heart and gun were filled in, Wade was finished. He took a photo before bandaging the tattoo. He grinned.

'You have really juicy tits,' he purred, 'can I touch them?'

Before Emily could even speak, Murphy grabbed the gun from Wade. Wade put his hands up.

'Listen here,' he growled, 'I'll pierce your fuckin' eye out with this fuckin' tattoo gun! Hands off that tit, fuck-bag!'

Wade backed into the table. He looked scared. I quickly paid him $100 and ran taking Murphy with me.

'Murphy!' cried Emily, 'what was that?'

'That fucker's lucky I didn't take that tattoo gun to his fuckin' eye,' snarled Murphy, 'he was gonna fuckin' rape ya.'

I held Murphy, whispering to him in French. Then it hit me.

'Ow,' I whimpered.

'Oh,' laughed Murphy, 'yer tattoo.'

'I'll have to keep the bandage on until tomorrow,' said Emily, 'I have tattoo gel at home.'

'I know yer never comin' here again,' said Murphy, 'from now on if ya want yer other tit tattooed or even yer pussy, yer getting a girl to do it.'

'I'm with you on that one,' said Emily.

After Emily grabbed the appropriate care kit for her tattoo, she returned home with Murphy. Rebecca and Connor were in the kitchen.

'Emily!' said Rebecca, 'how'd it go?'

'Fuckin' tattoo artist is a fuckin' pervert!' spat Murphy, 'fuckin' ass had the nerve to ask to squeeze her fuckin' tits right in front of me!'

'What the fuck?' said Rebecca.

'I fuckin' snapped on him,' said Murphy, 'threatened to take his eye out with his fuckin' tattoo gun.'

Emily's cheeks went pink. She didn't speak.

'Let's see a photo,' said Connor, 'I wanna see this tattoo.'

Emily grabbed her phone and showed Connor the picture. Connor murmured.

'Nice detailing',' he said, 'shame about the artist bein' a dirty pervert.'

'Like I said,' said Murphy, 'fuckin' lucky.'

'I want a tattoo like this,' said Rebecca, 'only it'll say Connor.'

'And it'll be a rope instead of a gun,' said Connor.

'You and your fuckin' bondage…' muttered Murphy.

Everyone laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

The following week, the gang went to Buckeye's for some tunes and pool. Both girls were in skinny jeans and belly shirts, only Emily's was blue and Rebecca's was pink. They showed their ID's and walked inside.

'Wow…' said Emily, 'this place has changed…'

'It's a lot nicer,' said Murphy, 'now, come on, let's go dance to some tunes.'

The band tonight is a Fozzy cover band. Their lead singer looks a lot like Fozzy's lead singer, Chris Jericho. Murphy and I sat down while Connor and Rebecca went and played pool.

The lead singer kept looking at Emily with Murphy. She could have sworn he was looking down her shirt. She shook it off and had a couple of beers with Murphy.

'Yer so beautiful,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's neck, 'I love ya.'

'I love you more,' said Emily, kissing the tip of Murphy's nose. Murphy laughed.

The band was done playing. They took an hour break before performing again. The lead singer came over to Emily.

'Hi,' he said in a soft voice.

'Hi,' Emily said quietly.

'Come here often?' asked the man.

'As often as I can,' said Emily.

'I'm Jeff,' said the man.

'Emily,' said Emily.

Murphy glared at Jeff. Emily could tell he was ready to snap at any moment.

'Wow,' said Jeff, looking at Emily's chest, 'nice tit…I mean, tat…'

Emily shrugged.

'Can I buy you a drink, Miss?' asked Jeff.

'That would be _missus_,' said Murphy, cutting in front of me, '_my_ missus.'

'What?' said Jeff, 'you know what they say about rock stars: they can steal your girl and make them play a pleasant *ahem* note.'

That did it. Murphy grabbed his beer bottle and smashed it over Jeff's head. Emily jumped backwards.

Jeff's band mates came to help break up the fight. Jeff had a black eye and a bloody nose. When Jeff pushed back, his drummer's elbow hit Emily in the eye. She cried out.

Murphy broke free of the other two men. He rushed over to Emily.

'Baby!' he said, 'are you okay? Let me see your eye.'

Emily took her hand off her eye. Murphy gasped with horror. Emily had a black eye. That _really_ boiled Murphy's blood.

'WHO DID THIS?' he hollered, 'WHO DID THIS?'

The drummer shyly raised his hand. With an enraged growl, Murphy lunged and whaled on the guy. It took Jeff and his other three band members to pull Murphy off the drummer.

'Come on,' said Emily, 'let's go sit somewhere else.'

'YOU ASSHOLE!' shouted Murphy, 'YOU FUCKING LOW-LIFE SON OF A BITCH!'

The band packed up and left. Murphy growled.

'CHICKEN SHIT!' he hollered, 'GO HOME AND CRY TO YER FUCKIN' MOMMY THAT YOU GOT THE SHIT KICKED OUT OF YA! GOOD FUCKIN' RIDDANCE!'

'Murphy!' said Emily, 'calm down!'

Murphy panted. He looked at my eye.

'Ya poor thing,' he whispered, 'does it hurt?'

'It stings a bit,' admitted Emily.

'I'll get ya some ice,' said Murphy.

Meanwhile, over at the pool table, some pervert was trying to hit on Rebecca by coming up behind her.

'Hey, gorgeous,' he said, 'I'm Kevin. Let me help you line up this shot.'

'I got it,' said Rebecca, 'go away.'

Kevin didn't listen. He grinded up against Rebecca's ass. Connor came back with a beer for Rebecca when he saw it.

'Fuck off!' moaned Rebecca, 'get off me!'

Connor took his pool cue and smacked Kevin over the head with it.

'Ow!' said Kevin, 'what the fuck?'

'_Never_ touch my girl,' growled Connor, 'ya fuckin' dick-head.'

Kevin rubbed his head and walked away. Rebecca sighed.

'Thanks, baby,' she said, 'what a fuckin pervert.'

Kevin watched intently as Connor came up behind me and helped me line up my shot.

'Oh!' said Rebecca, 'Fucked Up Situation! I love this song!'

Connor chuckled. He kissed Rebecca's neck and grinded against her butt. Kevin glared.

Rebecca made her shot and sunk her ball. Connor applauded.

'That's my Sugar Baby,' he whispered, kissing her neck again.

Rebecca giggled and looked at Kevin. His face was red. Rebecca purposely shook her ass. Connor slapped it.

'Dirty tease,' he whispered.

Rebecca shook her ass again. 'You can't have me,' she mouthed at Kevin.

Kevin glared as Rebecca grinded on Connor with her ass. She turned around and flipped Kevin off.

In a rage, Kevin packed up and left.

'C'mon,' he said to his buddy, 'this sucks.'

Connor slapped Kevin on his way out.

'Get yer own fuckin' girlfriend,' he growled.

Kevin huffed off.

'Oh, Connor Adam MacManus…' giggled Rebecca, 'I love you.'

'As I love you, Rebecca Jane Ouellet,' said Connor, 'now, come on. It's still yer turn.'


	13. Chapter 13

The following weekend, the boys took the girls to McGinty's, Doc's bar. Little did the girls know, they'd be doing a little something for the boys.

Everyone roared as Connor and Murphy walked in. They looked at us and gasped.

'W-Who are they?' asked Doc.

'These are the Ouellet sisters,' said Connor, 'Rebecca and Emily.'

'Hi,' said the girls together.

'Well, aren't you a c-couple of c-c-cuties,' stuttered Doc.

'Thank you,' smiled Emily.

'You're just in time,' said Jack, 'Doc got stripper poles. Do these girls know their way around a pole?'

'My Vixen's mouth and pussy know their way around my pole,' sniggered Murphy.

Emily elbowed Murphy in the ribs. Everyone laughed.

'We've done pole dancing classes, Emily,' said Rebecca, 'when we went to Vegas.'

'That's right,' said Emily, 'we do know our way around a pole.'

'Well, I think you girls should dance for us,' said Rocco, 'show us your moves.'

Everyone began to chant 'Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!' The girls shrugged and got ready. Everyone roared.

'Before we begin,' said Emily, 'we have a specific soundtrack for when we dance. Five songs in order. Doc, do you know a DJ at all?'

'I d-do,' said Doc, 'J-Joey is a DJ.'

'Well, we have a job for you,' said Emily, 'we'll tell you the songs, in order, and you'll play them. Got it?'

'Got it,' said Joey.

The girls followed Joey over to the DJ station. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down each song in order for the girls.

'Alright,' said Emily, 'we got some work to do.'

Connor and Murphy watched as the girls got up on stage and prepared to dance. The girls winked at them.

'Hit it,' said Emily.

_I've got another confession to make, so complicated, let me try to explain_

_Don't want this feeling to go away so it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays_

_Is it the way that you talk that's causing me to freak?_

_Is it the way that you laugh that's making my heart beat?_

_Is it the way that you kiss? It's gotta be the way that you taste you taste, you taste, you taste_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare oh damn, it's never seemed to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, yeah we resurrect, it's like I've come back to life_

_(Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive! (Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive!_

_First impressions are hard to erase, it's in my mind & it just won't go away_

_Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe, I've gotta change, change, change, change_

_Is it the way that you feel against my body? Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?_

_Is it the way that you shake when your hips go through the bass, the bass, the bass, the bass_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare oh damn, it's never seemed to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, yeah we resurrect, it's like I've come back to life_

_(Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive! (Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive!_

Everyone cheered and applauded as the girls shook their asses and flipped their hair during the guitar solo.

'TAKE IT OFF!' hollered Murphy.

'SHOW US YER TITS!' hollered Connor.

The girls laughed.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare oh damn, it's never seemed to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, yeah we resurrect, it's like I've come back to life_

_(Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive! (Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive!_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare oh damn, it's never seemed to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, yeah we resurrect, it's like I've come back to life_

_(Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive! (Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive!_

_(Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive! (Ah ah ah ah ah) I feel so alive!_

Everyone applauded. It was time for Part Two.

_Ya lookin' just a little too hard at me, standin' just a little too close to me_

_Ya sayin not quite enough to me, ya sippin' just a little too slow for me_

_No doubt ya playin' real cool homie, got me thinkin' what is it you do for me_

_Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be, so let ya self go and get right with me_

_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right before the night is up_

_We can get riiiiiiiight, get riiiiiiight, we can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right_

_Do you want more? _

_Do you want more? _

_Do you want more? _

_Do you want more? _

_Ya lips talkin' bout I play too much, can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?_

_My hips movin' oh so slow, bar tab lookin like a car note_

_All I need is you here right by my side, take whatever ya want, baby let's ride_

_And whatever ya won't do let me decide, just put ya name on the dotted line_

_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right before the night is up_

_We can get riiiiiiiight, get riiiiiiight, we can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right_

_So much we've got to say, but so little time & if tonight ain't long enough_

_Don't leave love behind (Don't leave love behind), baby, take my hand, I'll show you why_

_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right before the night is up_

_We can get riiiiiiiight, get riiiiiiight, we can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right_

_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right before the night is up_

_We can get riiiiiiiight, get riiiiiiight, we can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right_

_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right before the night is up_

_We can get riiiiiiiight, get riiiiiiight, we can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right_

Everyone whooped and cheered.

'You guys are fucking lucky,' whispered Rocco, 'holy fuck, they're flexible.'

'It's good for sex,' said Murphy, 'Emily can put her legs behind her head. It's fuckin' hot.'

'Shh!' hissed Connor.

_I look at you & my blood boils hot, I feel my temperature rise_

_I want it all, give me what you got, there's hunger in your eyes_

_I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe (Hot! Hot! Hot!)_

_You know the way to give me what I need, just let me love you and you'll never leave_

_Feel my heat takin' you higher, burn with me, Heaven's on fire_

_Paint the sky with desire, angel fly, Heaven's on fire (OOH!)_

_I got a fever ragin' in my heart, you make me shiver & shake_

_Baby don't stop, take it to the top, eat it like a piece of cake_

_You're comin' closer, I can hear you breathe (Hot! Hot! Hot!)_

_You drive me crazy when you start to tease, you could bring the devil to his knees_

_Feel my heat taken' you higher, burn with me, Heaven's on fire_

_Paint the sky with desire, angel fly, Heaven's on fire _

_Whoa, Heaven's on fire_

_Whoa, Heaven's on fire_

_Whoa_

_I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe (Hot! Hot! Hot!)_

_You know the way to give me what I need, just let me love you and you'll never leave_

_Feel my heat takin' you higher, burn with me, Heaven's on fire_

_Paint the sky with desire, angel fly, Heaven's on fire _

_Feel my heat takin' you higher, burn with me, Heaven's on fire_

_Paint the sky with desire, angel fly, Heaven's on fire _

_Feel my heat takin' you higher, burn with me, Heaven's on fire_

_Paint the sky with desire, angel fly, Heaven's on fire _

The song faded out. The girls went for a quick bathroom break.

'It's good that we packed our bathrobes and wore our sexy lingerie,' said Rebecca as she changed.

'Are you wearing your black bra with the red lace?' asked Emily.

'Connor's favourite,' said Rebecca, 'it's got a matching thong.'

'Same with mine,' said Emily, 'only mine's pink with black lace.'

'I'm ready,' said Rebecca, 'got your robe on?'

'Got it,' said Emily, 'got the boas?'

'Here,' said Rebecca, tossing me my pink feather boa.

'Alright,' said Emily, 'let's go.'

Everyone was in deep conversation when the girls walked out. They wolf-whistled.

'They got boa's!' said James, 'and robes!'

'We're tired of the poles,' said Emily, 'I think the boys need a lap dance.'

'Ooh!'

The girls smiled. It was time.

'Hit it, Joey,' said Rebecca.

_S-T-A-R_

_S-T-A-R (What?)_

_S-T-A-R (Queen Bitch) _

_S-T-A-R_

_I'm on the top, there's no luck, never turned around to stop_

_Make my move , make you move, make you wanna hear me talk_

_See me walk, see me fuck, see me suck a lollipop _

_Mmm...wanna get messy_

_I'll make you hot, make you rock , I'll leave the world in shock_

_I'm your tease, I'm your fuel, I just wanna see you drool on your knees pretty please, you wish you were my main squeeze_

_L-L-L-Luxury_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your eyes off me, I make you fuck me just to get somewhere_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your hands off me_

_I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

_Hot damn, here I come, tell me how you want it done, at the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall_

_You can choose, either way you will end up on the news_

_(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)_

_Do I make you wet? It's all about the C-U-N-T (I wanna hear you say)_

_Love my pink knife, you wish you had a slice of me_

_(I'm a celebrity)_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your eyes off me, I make you fuck me just to get somewhere_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your hands off me_

_I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

_OMG, LOL, it's true but sex will always sell_

_Now it's time for you to go so what? So what?_

_OMG, LOL, it's true but sex will always sell_

_Now it's time for you to go so what? So what?_

_Oh my God can't you tell my mmm...makes you wanna sweat_

_Am I all set? Not yet, not yet_

_Oh my God can't you tell my mmm...makes you wanna sweat_

_Am I all set? Not yet, not yet_

_Mmm..._

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

The crowd roared. Connor and Murphy looked like they were ready to pounce.

'I think it's time for the big reveal,' said Emily.

'I think so, too,' said Rebecca.

'Hit it, Joey,' said Emily, 'be prepared, boys.'

The girls waited until the perfect part of the song before opening our robes. The boys went wild.

'OHH, YEAH!' Connor and Murphy hollered together, 'THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!'

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed. got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage & that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a..._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage but that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do_

The girls really worked the boys during the guitar solo. Everyone cheered.

'This is fuckin' hot!' hollered Murphy, 'God damn, I'm a lucky man!'

'How do you think I feel?' asked Connor, 'I feel like the luckiest man on Earth!'

The girls laughed.

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

The crowd roared. Connor and Murphy roared the loudest.

'THAT WAS FUCKIN' HOT!' hollered Murphy.

'TAKE A GOOD LOOK, BOYS!' hollered Connor, 'WE'RE FUCKIN' THESE GIRLS!'

Suddenly, Jack reached out and grabbed Emily's breast. Everyone gasped.

'Ya fuckin' arse!' growled Murphy, punching Jack in the face.

Everyone jumped back as Murphy pushed Jack to the floor, whaling on Jack. Michael, the 'Straight Edge' member of the group was sipping on his soda, watching as Murphy continued to beat the crap out of Jack.

'YA FUCKIN' ARSE!' roared Murphy, 'THAT'S MY FUCKIN' GIRL YER TOUCHIN'!'

Everyone ran to break up the fight. It took all of the guys to pry Murphy off of Jack.

Murphy kneeled next to Jack. His face was bloody and bruised.

'Ya fuckin' touch my girl again, I'll break yer fuckin' neck!' hissed Murphy.

Everyone looked at Murphy in shock. Emily hid behind Rocco.

'Well, that's over with,' said Murphy, 'let's celebrate!'

Everyone cheered.


	14. Chapter 14

The gang went home and watched the news. The first stories had the boys' blood boiling.

'More Italian mob fuckers?' said Connor, 'you've got to be fuckin' kidding me!'

'Fuckin' idiots,' scowled Murphy, 'we gotta do something about them.'

'Kill 'em,' said Emily, 'we wanna help.'

Connor and Murphy looked at Emily with surprised looks on their faces.

'What?' said Emily, 'I'm not staying home worrying about you.'

'Neither am I,' said Rebecca, 'we're coming along.'

Connor and Murphy whispered to each other in Gaelic. After five minutes, they looked at the girls.

'Yer comin',' said Connor, 'we're going to the armoury. We just gotta call Rocco.'

Rocco drove the gang to the armoury. They walked inside and paid the guy before he gave them duffle bags and turned the light on.

'Wow…' breathed Emily, 'this is amazing…'

'Isn't it beautiful?' said Murphy, 'look at all this!'

Rebecca grabbed a rifle off the wall and looked at it. Connor licked his lips.

'You look so fuckin' sexy holdin' that thing,' he purred, 'damn…'

Rebecca laughed.

'It's not every day you see a hot girl holding a gun,' she said.

Connor purred as Rebecca continued to look at guns. Emily took a couple of guns off the wall.

'Hello,' purred Murphy, 'you look sexy.'

Emily giggled. Rebecca walked over and noticed some rope. She looked back at Connor and grinned.

'Where'd Rebecca go?' asked Connor.

Murphy looked up and grinned.

'Look behind ya,' he said, 'but I'm warnin' ya now, ya might jizz yourself.'

Connor looked behind him. His jaw dropped.

'I found some rope,' said Rebecca, 'I think we might need it.'

'Fuckin' hell…' breathed Connor.

Rebecca grinned and walked past Connor, grabbing the same rifle.

'I need a smoke,' said Rebecca, 'Em, you got one?'

Emily handed Rebecca a cigarette. Rebecca lit it and looked at the gun. Connor licked his lips with lust.

'So,' said Rebecca, holding up the rifle, 'how do I look?'

Her question was answered with a hungry growl. Connor pounced on Rebecca and pinned her against the wall.

'Connor,' giggled Rebecca as Connor kissed her neck, 'what is your deal?'

'Yer a fuckin' tease,' growled Connor, kissing Rebecca's neck again, 'God damn…'

Rebecca giggled as Connor squeezed her breasts. Murphy rolled his eyes.

'Yer such a fuckin' horndog,' he said, 'you and yer fuckin' bondage.'

Connor let go of Rebecca. He smiled at her and put his lips to her ear.

'You and I are havin' really hot, sweaty sex later,' he whispered, 'I'll fuck ya so hard ya won't be able to walk.'

The gang packed up at the armoury. Rebecca carried the rope. Of course, Connor found that super hot.

'_God_, ya look sexy,' he purred as the girls walked ahead with Murphy, 'and those jeans _really_ suit yer legs. That _ass_…'

'Concentrate, Connor,' said Emily, 'we don't want anything to go wrong.'

Murphy punched in the code to the mansion's gate. The gate opened. The gang walked up to the front door. They looked at each other and grinned.

'Let's kill some mob fuckers.'

_She's like a lost flower growing out through a crack in the bustling sidewalk moving like a river so sad. _

_So hey, where we going? Tell me where we've gone, was there love & fury energy & passion?_

_So fuck your rules man, you step up, you'll go down fast _

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past _

_So go paint your face & proclaim thy warrior soul 'cause life is a brutal fight until we show _

_A shade of timelessness for we are all distinct _

_And a waiting hour, transcendental release _

_So fuck your rules man, you step up, you'll go down fast _

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past _

_So go let your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last _

_Unshackle your life's spirit, pry away from the past 'cause it's gone _

_Like a lost flower growing with mad wind _

_Like a sad river, who has no end _

_So fuck your rules man 'cause here comes my passion _

_So fuck your rules man 'cause here comes my love _

_So fuck your rules man, here comes pure energy _

_So fuck your rules man, 'cause here comes my fury! _

_**So fuck your rules man! **_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_So fuck your rules man, you step up, you'll go down fast _

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past _

_So go let your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last _

_Unshackle your life's spirit, pry away from the past _

Bodies were everywhere. All the mob fuckers were dead.

'Wow,' said Murphy, 'that was easy.'

'That was awesome!' said Emily, 'damn!'

'Emily?' said Rebecca, 'what would Hawk say?'

Emily winked at her sister. The girls cleared their throats.

'OOOOOOOOOOOOOH, WHAAAAAAAAAT AAAAAAAAA RUUUUUUUUUUUSH!' they growled.

'Ahh, The Road Warriors,' said Connor, 'best fuckin' tag team ever.'

'Emily and I say it whenever we get an adrenaline rush,' said Rebecca, 'our dad used to tease us about it.'

'Well, these fuckers are dead,' said Connor, 'let's put the pennies over their eyes and get the fuck outta here.'


	15. Chapter 15

That night, as promised, Connor and Rebecca had sex. But before they started, Rebecca wanted to do a little something for Connor.

'I've got a song to sing to you,' she whispered, 'I'm gonna do it in the bra and panties that you love ever so much.'

'Yer a bad girl, Rebecca Jane,' purred Connor, 'a _very_ bad girl.'

Rebecca giggled and walked into the bathroom to change. Connor waited anxiously for her.

A few seconds later, Rebecca emerged from the bathroom. Connor whistled.

'God damn, you're sexy…' he purred.

Rebecca laughed and cued the music. She took a deep breath and began.

_Connor, Connor, need you back home, baby_

_Connor, Connor, where you at? Give me something_

_I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving, you got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

_My body needs a hero, come & save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird, oh! Oh, I need you to come & rescue me_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Oh, you make it, make it right, my temperature is super high_

_If I scream, if I cry it's only 'cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero, come & save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird, oh! Oh, I need you to come & rescue me_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands. come & save me now_

_I know you can, I know you can_

_D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_

_I just want you to be my Connor, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I know you can save me & make me feel alive_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

Rebecca ended the dance by sitting on Connor's lap. Connor smiled.

'That was fuckin' amazing,' he whispered, 'yer a good singer.'

'Genetics,' smiled Rebecca.

'Lie down,' said Connor, 'go on yer back.'

Rebecca obeyed. She lay on her back as Connor reached over and grabbed the rope.

'Hold still,' he said, 'put yer wrists together.

Rebecca crossed her wrists together. Connor tied her wrists to the bed post before taking his shirt off.

'Ya ready?' asked Connor.

'Ready,' said Rebecca.

Connor took his jeans and underwear off before using his teeth to take off Rebecca's panties. Rebecca squealed with laughter.

'That tickles!' she giggled.

Connor laughed and took Rebecca's panties out of his mouth. He threw them off to the side and rubbed Rebecca's clit with his fingers.

'Yer fuckin' wet,' he purrs, 'you must be aroused.'

'I just grinded on you and gave you a boner,' said Rebecca, 'of course I'm aroused.'

Connor laughed. He pressed his lips against mine, purring.

'You wanna fuck me?' I whisper, 'you wanna fuck me?'

'Ya know I want to,' purrs Connor, 'I'm gonna fuck you so fuckin' hard.'

'Fuck me,' whispers Rebecca, 'fuck me now.'

Connor slowly but surely penetrated Rebecca. He smiled.

'Let's fuck,' he said.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by Sexy Cupid _

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play a love game, a love game_

_Hold me & love me, just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_I'm on a mission & it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes & now I want it bad, want it bad, a love game, a love game_

_Hold me & love me, just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh! _

_The story of us, it always starts the same with a boy & a girl and a huh & a game & a game & a game & a game...a love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? (Let's have some fun, this beat is sick) Doin' the love game (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? (Let's have some fun, this beat is sick) Doin' the love game (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Doin' the love game_

With one final thrust and one final scream, Connor came. Both he and Rebecca were left breathless.

'Wow…' panted Rebecca as Connor un-tied her wrists, 'that was fucking amazing…'

'Did it feel good?' asked Connor.

'I can't fucking breathe…' panted Rebecca, 'holy shit…'

Connor laughed and passed Rebecca a cigarette. Rebecca lit it and blew out a long puff of smoke.

'Yer amazing, Rebecca Jane Ouellet,' said Connor as Rebecca took another drag from her cigarette.

'You're amazing, too, Connor Adam MacManus,' said Rebecca.

Connor smiled and kissed Rebecca on the forehead.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'As I love you,' Rebecca whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Easter weekend. The girls woke up early, put on the boys' favourite bra and panties before putting on bunny ears and bunny tails and putting eggs all over the house with notes on them and directions.

'They're gonna pop major boners when they see us,' giggled Emily as Rebecca helped her hide the eggs.

'I think Connor's gonna jizz his pants when he sees what I got him,' giggled Rebecca.

'You got some rope?' asked Emily as she placed the final egg in its hiding spot.

'I'll be holding rope and smoking a cigarette,' said Rebecca, 'he'll fucking faint.'

'Well, let's see,' said Emily, 'c'mon, let's go hide.'

The boys woke up a short time later and found notes on their pillows. They blinked sleepily and read their notes out loud.

_Connor & Murphy MacManus_

_The Playboy Easter Bunnies have paid you boys a visit during the night. Your task is to find every egg placed in the mansion. Each egg has a note and directions to the next egg. _

_Good luck, boys_

Connor and Murphy walked downstairs and looked for the eggs. The first set were in the living room under the pillows on the couch.

'Where are the girls?' asked Connor.

'Probably at their parent's,' said Murphy, 'now, c'mon, let's go find these eggs.'

'The note says that they're under something you put your head on,' said Connor, 'my guess would be the pillows on the couch.'

'Let's see,' said Murphy.

The boys walked into the living room and looked under the pillows. There were two eggs with another note.

_You found the first set of eggs. Now go look in the place where meals and memories are shared._

'The kitchen,' said Murphy, 'let's go.'

The eggs were sitting on the kitchen table. Of course, there was another note.

_You have two more sets of eggs to find until you reach the end of the hunt. Good luck, boys._

The last two sets were in the bathroom. The final note said this:

_You found the last sets. Now you must find the Easter Playboy Bunnies and you will be rewarded. Have fun, boys ;)_

'Let's go find these Bunnies,' said Connor, 'come on.'

The boys searched all over the house for the Bunnies. They looked everywhere except…

'The bedrooms,' said Connor, 'let's try there.'

The boys looked in Connor's room. No luck. But when they looked in Murphy's room they were in for a big surprise.

'Oh…'

There they were, the Playboy Easter Bunnies. They were sitting on Emily and Murphy's bed surrounded by chocolate and sex toys. Connor and Murphy's eyes widened.

'Hello, boys,' said Emily, blowing out a puff of smoke, 'welcome to Heaven.'

'I must be dreaming…' whispered Murphy.

'You're not dreaming, Pretty Boy,' said Emily as Rebecca grabbed a cigarette, 'this is your reward.'

The boys walked into the room. There were whips, chains, dildo's, and…

'Rope,' breathed Connor.

'Just for you, Conny-Wonny,' said Rebecca, 'I thought you'd like it.'

Connor looked at the rope. His eyes danced as he looked at Rebecca.

'God _damn_, ya look sexy…' he breathed, 'I could fuck ya right here and now…'

'If yer gonna do that, go to yer own damn room,' said Murphy, sitting on the bed, 'yer in _my_ fuckin' room. Yer not fuckin' in _my_ fuckin' bed.'

The girls got up off the bed.

'Sit,' they said, 'we're gonna sit on your laps.'

The boys sat in the middle of the pile of chocolate and toys. The girls crawled onto their laps and stroked their hair.

'This is _way_ better than the egg hunt we did when we were kids,' said Murphy as Emily stroked his cheek and fed him a chocolate egg, 'the reward wasn't as sexy as this.'

'I feel like Hugh Hefner,' said Connor, 'I have my own fuckin' Playboy Bunny.'

'You have another reward coming,' said Emily, reaching over into the bedside table, 'a little gift we did for you.'

'Oh?' said Connor as Emily handed Rebecca a photo album, 'what could this be?'

'Open it,' said Rebecca, 'you'll see.'

The boys shrugged and opened the photo albums. They both gasped.

'My God…' breathed Connor, 'this can't be…'

The album was full of sexy photos of the girls in the armoury in their bra and panties holding guns, rope, and knives. Emily did one for Murphy and Rebecca did one for Connor.

'Ooh…' said Connor, 'topless photos…'

'But they're coverin' their tits with fuckin' bullets!' said Murphy.

'Still sexy, though,' said Connor, 'mmm…'

The girls high fived as the boys continued to look through their albums. The final photo was the same: the girls topless covering their breasts with bullets. Each photo had a sexual message written by the girls in lipstick.

'_This bunny will make you hop ;),' _said Connor, 'mmm…she'll he hoping on my dick later…'

'Connor!' groaned Murphy.

'Oh, relax!' said Connor, 'what does your photo say?'

'_I hope you're locked & loaded ;),' _said Murphy, 'ooh…'

'This is amazing, Baby Angel,' said Connor, 'thank you.'

'The guy in the armoury got jealous of the photographer,' giggled Rebecca, 'and he said you guys are the luckiest men alive.'

'He's fuckin' right about that,' purred Murphy, 'I got my own fuckin' Playboy Bunny.'

'All we need are bathrobes and pipes,' said Connor, 'we could be Hugh fuckin' Hefner..'

'Well, you're in for a treat,' said Rebecca.

'Oh?' said the boys together.

'Later on, the photographer who did our shoots are coming here to do a couple's shoot of us,' said Emily, 'we bought you the same robe that Hugh Hefner wears and we also bought you pipes.'

The boys looked at each other and gasped. The girls high fived.

'Thank you!' squealed Murphy, hugging Emily, 'yer the best girlfriend in the world!'

'This is fuckin' awesome!' said Connor, 'come on, Rebecca! We're havin' Easter Sex then we're havin' a quickie in the shower!'

Rebecca giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

The girls got ready in their vanity room while the boys got ready in Connor's room. Emily sat down and did her makeup as Rebecca curled her hair.

'You excited?' asked Rebecca as Emily put on mascara.

'Not really,' said Emily, 'photoshoots are nothing.'

'Connor's excited,' said Rebecca with a laugh, 'he loves this whole thing.'

'Murphy's excited, too,' giggled Emily, 'he finds it sexy.'

'Connor's gonna make one sexy Hugh Hefner,' purred Rebecca.

'Same with Murphy,' purred Emily, finishing her makeup as Rebecca finished her hair, 'mmm…'

Rebecca sat down and started on her makeup as Emily started her hair.

'The photographer's setting up in my room first,' said Emily, 'he wants your shoot with Connor to be in your room.'

'Makes sense,' said Rebecca.

Emily smiled and continued with Rebecca's hair. Rebecca finished her makeup.

'Alright,' said Emily, 'you're done. Let's do this.'

Rebecca waited in the vanity room as Emily and Murphy did their shoot. Murphy was having one hell of a time with the shoot.

'Alright, lean her over,' said the photographer, 'give her a _really_ hungry look, Murph, look at her like she's a piece of steak.'

Murphy leaned Emily over with his pipe in the corner of his mouth. His eyes twinkled with lust.

'Perfect!' said the photographer, 'that's what I'm talkin' about!'

Murphy grinned at Emily. Emily giggled.

'Alright, new pose,' said the photographer, 'wrap your leg around Murphy's hip, Emily, come on!'

Emily wrapped her leg around Murphy's hip. She licked her lips and smiled like a hungry lion about to eat a zebra.

'This is amazing!' said the photographer, 'you're a natural, Emily!'

Emily grinned at Murphy. Murphy looked at her like he was saying 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll need a wheelchair.'

'Alright, Emily, wrap your boa around Murphy's neck and give him that same look,' said the photographer.

Emily grabbed her pink feather boa and wrapped it around Murphy's neck, giving him the same look.

'Perfect!' said the photographer.

After a few more poses, it was Connor and Rebecca's turn. Connor's eyes twinkled as Rebecca walked into the room.

'Alright,' said the photographer, 'I think we're ready.'

Rebecca set her boa on the bed and looked at Connor with a hungry look in her eyes. Connor smiled at Rebecca.

'Alright, Rebecca, go sit in front of your vanity there,' said the photographer, 'wear your boa. Connor, stand behind her with your hand on the chair and stare at her like you _really _want to slam her against the pillows and ravish her.'

Rebecca wrapped her black feather boa around her neck and sat at her vanity station. Connor stood behind her, placing his right hand on the back of the chair before the photographer snapped the picture.

'Perfect!' he said, 'phenomenal!'

Rebecca sat at different angles and pretended she was doing her makeup as Connor watched her like a hungry tiger ready to pounce.

'Alright, Connor,' said the photographer, 'pick her up and pin her against the wall. Keep her lifted up. Rebecca, wrap your legs around his torso.'

Connor picked Rebecca up and gently pinned her against the wall. Rebecca wrapped her legs around his torso, giggling.

'Perfect expression!' said the photographer, snapping the picture, 'now, Connor, kiss her neck. Rebecca, throw your head back and put on that expression like he's eating you out.'

Rebecca giggled. They did the right pose. The photographer smiled.

'Amazing,' he whispered, 'truly amazing.'

After the shoot was over, the gang ordered pizza and watched some movies. They talked about the shoot.

'That was hot!' said Emily as they ate, 'I loved it!'

'I can't wait to see the end result,' said Rebecca, 'I felt sexy the whole time.'

'I wanna do that again!' said Murphy, 'that was fuckin' hot!'

'I agree!' said Connor.

The girls giggled.

After everyone was done eating and the dishes were done, the gang settled in and watched _Dirty Dancing_. All the couples were snuggled up together wrapped in a blanket, The girls rested their heads on the boys' chests, sighing contently.

'I love you,' whispered the girls.

'As I love you,' the boys whispered back.


	18. Chapter 18

The girls watched the news that night while the boys made them dinner. The lead story had the girls' blood boiling.

'Child molesters,' growled Rebecca, 'they should spend life in jail for the shit they put those kids through.'

'Reminds me of what poor Avril went through,' said Emily, 'when her dad molested her.'

'What's goin' on?' asked Connor as he served Rebecca her dinner.

Rebecca pointed to the TV. Connor growled.

'Fred Krueger,' he sneered, 'rat bastard.'

'He's a double whammy,' said Murphy, 'pedophile and murderer.'

'I think he needs to be taken care off,' said Emily, 'anyone else agree?'

'I love the way you think,' said Murphy, 'my Sex Pistol.'

Emily giggled as Murphy kissed her cheek.

'Well, let's get our guns, masks, and gloves,' said Connor, 'we got a fucker to kill.'

The gang loaded up on weapons and drove to Fred Krueger's house. They snuck in the gate and walked up to the door.

'Everyone ready?' asked Murphy.

The other three nodded.

'Alright,' said Murphy, 'let's kill this fucker!'

_Uh, first verse, uh, I'm armed 'til I'm on a island, my life's ridin' on the Autobahn on autopilot_

_Before I touch dirt, I'll kill y'all with kindness I kill ya, my natural persona's much worse_

_You've been warned if you've been born or if you conform. slap up a cop and then snatch 'em out of his uniform_

_Leave him wit' his socks, hard bottoms and bloomers on & hang him by his balls from the horn of a unicorn_

_Y'all niggas' intellect's mad slow, y'all fags know claimin' you bangin', you flamin'_

_Bet you could light your own cigarette witcha asshole me and Shady deaded the past, so that basically resurrected my cash flow_

_I might rap tight as the snatch of a fat dyke, though I ain't wrapped tight, my blood type's the '80s!_

_My '90s was like the Navy, you was like the Brady's, you still fly kites daily!_

_Catch me in my Mercedes bumpin' Ice, Ice Baby screamin' Shady 'til I die like a half a pair of dice, life's crazy_

_So I live it to the fullest 'til I'm Swayze & you only live it once, so I'm thinkin' 'bout this nice, nice lady wait, no, stop me now 'fore I get on a roll (Danish)_

_Let me tell you what this pretty little dame's name is, 'cause she's kinda famous_

_And I hope that I don't sound too heinous when I say this Nicki Minaj, but I wanna stick my penis in your anus!_

_You morons think that I'm a genius really I belong inside a solitairy insane asylum, cleanin', try them trailer parks crazy, I am back, and I am razor-sharp, baby_

_And that's back with a capital B with an exclamation mark, maybe you should listen when I flip the linguistics_

'_Cause I'm'onna rip this mystical slick shit you don't wanna become another victim or statistic of this shit_

'_Cause after I spit the bullets, I'ma treat these shell casings like a soccer ball_

_I'ma kick the ballistics! So get this dick, I'ma live this_

_Livin' life in the fast lane movin' at the speed of life and I can't slow down_

_Only got a gallon in the gas tank but I'm almost at the finish line, so I can't stop now_

_I don't really know where I'm headed, just enjoyin' the ride, just gon' roll 'til I drop and ride 'til I die_

_I'm livin' life in the fast lane (Pedal to the metal)_

_I'm livin' life in the fast lane (Pedal to the metal)_

_Uh, yeah, my whole goal as a poet's to be relaxed in orbit at war wit' a bottle, this Captain Morgan attacks my organs_

_My slow flow is euphoric, it's like I rap endorphins, I made a pact with the Devil that says "I'll let you take me"_

_You let me take this shovel, dig up the corpes, 'Jack Kevorkian', go 'back and forth in more beef that you can pack a fork in_

_I'm livin' the life of the infinite enemy down, my tenement, too many now, to send my serenity powers_

_Spin 'em around, enterin' in the vicinity now, was called Eminem, but he threw away the candy and ate the rapper chewed him up (Pt!) and spitted him out, girl, giddy-up, now get, get down_

_He's lookin' around this club and it looks like people are havin' a shit fit now here, little t-t-trailer trash, take a look who's back in t-t-town_

_Did I s-st-stutter, motherfucker? Fuck them all, he shuts a whole motherfuckin' Wal-Mart d-d-down every time he comes a-r-r-round_

_And he came to the club tonight wit' 5'9 to hold this bitch down like a motherfuckin' chick underwater, he tryna d-dr-drown_

_Shorty, when you dance, you got me captivated just by the way that you keep lickin' them dicks like lips, I'm agitated, aggravated to the point you don't suck my dick, then you're gonna get decapitated, other words, you don't fuckin' give me head, then I'm have to take it_

_And then after takin' that, I'ma catch a case, it's gon' be fascinatin' it's gon' say "The whole rap game passed away" on top of the affadavit_

_Graduated from master debater slash massive masturbator to Michael Jackson' activator (Woo!) meanin' I'm on fire off the top, might wanna back up the data Hip-Hop in the verbal track and trailer_

_Homie, this sick, you can normally ask a hater_

_Don't it make sense, these shell casings is just like a bag of paper, drop in the lap of a tax evader (Homie, they spent)_

_Now make that ass drop like a sack of potatoes. what, girl, I'm the crack-a-lator brung ya lay to this party, be my penis ejaculator later_

_Tell you boyfriend that you just struck paydirt you rollin' wit' a player, you won't be exaggeratin' when you sayin'_

_Livin' life in the fast lane movin' at the speed of life and I can't slow down_

_Only got a gallon in the gas tank but I'm almost at the finish line, so I can't stop now_

_I don't really know where I'm headed, just enjoyin' the ride, just gon' roll 'til I drop and ride 'til I die_

_I'm livin' life in the fast lane (Pedal to the metal)_

_I'm livin' life in the fast lane (Pedal to the metal)_

_Pedal to the metal_

_Petal to the metal_

The gunshots died down. Fred Krueger was dead. The gang grinned at Krueger's dead body.

'Woo!' said Emily, 'that was awesome!'

'Talk about adrenaline!' said Rebecca, 'ohh!'

Connor grabbed a can of gasoline and poured it all around the house before lighting a match. He grinned.

'Rest in hell, Krueger,' he said.

Connor threw the match on the gas. The gang ran out to the car.

'Start the car!' hollered Emily, 'start the car!'

Murphy started the car and drove away as fast as he can. BOOM!

The gang looked back and cheered. Krueger was dead!

'FUCK YEAH!' said Emily, high-fiving everyone, 'THAT WAS AWESOME!'

'I wanna do that again!' said Rebecca, 'woo!'

'Well, let's watch the news and look for work,' said Connor, 'you girls are shaping up to be beautiful Saints.'

The girls grinned maliciously.


	19. Chapter 19

Within a week, the gang had murdered five people: one mobster, one child molester, one murderer, one pimp, and one drug dealer. Special FBI Agent Paul Smecker came to investigate Fred Krueger's murder scene.

'What a fuckin' mess!' said Agent Smecker as he looked at the burned house, 'what the fuck happened?'

'By the looks of it, the killer or killers destroyed whatever evidence they could,' said one of the officers, 'which included burning both the corpse and the house.'

Agent Smecker looked at the charred remains of the house. He looked over and found Fred's body.

'Holy fucking Jesus,' he said, 'that is one burned body. Who was it?'

'Fred Krueger, sir,' said another one of the officers, 'he just got out of prison on molestation and murder charges.'

'Obviously one of the parents must have had a grudge against him,' said Agent Smecker.

'It was four,' said one of the officers.

Agent Smecker looked at the remains of Fred. He pictured what had happened in his head.

'Okay,' he said, 'this is what happened…'

'HANDS IN THE AIR, MOTHERFUCKER!' roared Murphy, 'WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!'

Fred put his hands in the air. His eyes were wide with fear.

'GET HIM ON THE GROUND!' hollered Emily, 'GET THAT SICK FUCKER ON THE GROUND!'

The boys threw Fred on the ground and held him down as the girls held their guns to his face.

'YOU SICK FUCK!' roared Rebecca, 'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT THOSE CHILDREN THROUGH?'

'TAKING THEIR INNOCENCE AND THEIR LIVES!' shrieked Emily, 'DO YOU NOT HAVE A FUCKING SOUL YOU FUCKING UGLY PRICK?'

'I'm sorry!' cried Fred as the girls stuck their guns closer to his face, 'I didn't mean it!'

'BULLSHIT!' said Emily, 'IF YOU DIDN'T, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!'

'They had him pinned for quite some time,' said Agent Smecker, 'they tormented him before they finally decided to shoot him.'

'YOU'RE A SICK MOTHERFUCKER!' growled Rebecca, 'ANY LAST WORDS, KRUEGER?'

'I'm sorry…' sobbed Fred, 'please let me live…'

The girls looked at each other. They shrugged and let Fred up. Fred sighed with relief. He sighed too soon.

The girls tied his hands together and put him on his knees. The boys grabbed their guns and stood behind him with their guns at the back of Fred's head.

The girls watched as the boys said their family prayer as Fred sobbed and begged for his life to be spared. They boys ended their prayer before cocking their guns and shooting Fred.

'There were two shooters,' said Agent Smecker, 'the other two tied him up so the other two could shoot him.'

'Could this be linked to the other murders?' asked one of the officers.

'Guess we'll have to find out,' said Agent Smecker.

Later That Day

'Look!' said Emily, 'come here!'

Everyone gathered in the living room to watch the news. The press were interviewing Agent Smecker.

'We're still investigating the murders,' he said, 'we're trying to piece each of the puzzles together.'

'In the last week there have been five different murders in Boston,' said Maria, 'all of them have been convicted criminals.'

'So far, we have no leads,' said Agent Smecker, 'we're gonna try our best to find these people.'

Connor turned the TV off. The girls sighed.

'As long as those fuckers are dead and we don't leave anything behind, we're okay,' said Murphy.

'As long as we don't get caught,' said Emily.

'And we kill every witness,' said Rebecca.

The gang all looked at each other and shared a group hug. They all sighed.

'Well, I'm hungry,' said Emily, 'let's order pizza.'


	20. Chapter 20

It's a cold December night. The boys had decided to go on a kill with Rocco so the girls stayed home and had a Girl's Night.

'This is so relaxing…' moaned Rebecca as she and Emily soaked their feet, 'ahh…'

'It's so much quieter,' said Emily, 'I feel so relaxed…'

'Hopefully the boys are gonna be okay,' said Rebecca, 'I'm a bit worried.'

'I am, too,' said Emily, 'I am, too.'

Later that night, Emily put on her pink lingerie. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

'You're a lucky girl, Emily Lisa Marie,' she said to her reflection, 'you're a really, really lucky girl.'

Emily could hear Rebecca moping about in her room. She sighed and put on her bathrobe before heading downstairs.

'It's so quiet,' she said to herself, 'creepy.'

The only sound in the house was the sound of Rebecca's music. Emily walked into the kitchen to grab a beer before she lit a fire in the fireplace.

Emily sat down and looked deep into the fire as she sipped on her beer. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the front door open.

Emily sighed and saw a note in front of her. She gasped and read it.

_Emily Lisa Marie Ouellet,_

_You have a task at hand. There are notes all around the house that you must find. There are six in total._

_Good luck_

Emily sighed and looked around the living room for another note. She soon found it on the couch.

_You're doing good so far. Look by the stairs. _

_Good luck_

Emily looked for the rest of the notes. The final note was on her vanity mirror in her bedroom.

_There's a surprise awaiting for you in the bathroom_

Emily walked over to the bathroom. When she opened the door she nearly fell over in surprise.

Murphy was standing in the bathroom dressed in his Hugh Hefner robe and smoking a cigar. He smiled at Emily.

'Hi,' breathed Emily.

'Hi,' said Murphy.

'What's going on?' asked Emily, looking around the bathroom.

'I ran you a nice, warm bubble bath,' said Murphy, pointing to the tub, 'just for you.'

'Wow,' said Emily, 'this is nice.'

Murphy walked up to Emily and kissed her gently on the lips. Emily moaned.

'Take your clothes off,' said Murphy, 'get in the tub.'

Emily slowly took her robe off. Murphy's eyes danced when he saw her attire.

'My favourite,' purred Murphy.

Emily giggled and took her lingerie off. She stepped into the tub. She sighed with pleasure.

Murphy took his robe off and stepped in the tub. He grabbed a remote and played some music.

'Close your eyes,' he whispered to Emily, 'let me ravish you.'

_I believe in , I deceive in, bottom weaving, I can breathe in _

_Make a wish in flower fishing, moving vibration, mild relation _

_I'm Jamaican on your radio station, got a curse in, could be worse in _

_You first in a hearse in, good as dead in, nothing left in, nothing left in _

_Some be heading, I need a head rest in and a feed from a warm breast _

_A man making hits for the childhood of hicks _

_Underground like who's it sound like, you all sound the same but you don't know my name_

_I believe in people lying, I believe in people dying _

_I believe in people flying, I believe in people crying _

_I believe in people balking, I believe in people talking _

_I believe in people breathing, I believe in people being _

_We all sound the same you don't know my name _

_Rearrange and things don't change things remain_

_Feel the strain, stress, catch my breath _

_(There'll be a new tale of) get some rest (he and I) from the mess (in fact any time) I couldn't care less (every day)_

_Sugar cane (write fictional stories) is like smack to my vein _

_Shook fame (if you want to) but I don't complain (on the street)_

_I believe in different reasons, I believe in breath through seasons _

_I believe when snow flakes fall, I believe in buildings tall _

_I believe in people bombing, I believe in people warring _

_I believe diseases coming, I believe that's why I'm running _

_Keep living _

_Keep living _

_You gotta ask (there'll be a new tale of) before he attacks (he and I)_

_You got the flats (in fact any time) dub my sacks (every day)_

_You've got the city (writing fictional stories) move out of the country _

_I'm scrunching (if you want to) friends that are punchy (on the street)_

_I believe in people falling, I believe in people warring _

_I believe diseases coming, I believe that's why I'm running _

_I believe in people balking, I believe in people talking _

_I believe in people breathing, I believe in people being _

_Keep living_

_Keep living _

_Keep living _

_Keep living _

_Keep living _

The music faded out and the water went cold. Murphy dried off and put his robe on before wrapping Emily in a towel and helping her out of the tub. She giggled as Murphy used a free hand to drain the tub before he carried her into their bedroom.

'Oh, Murphy…' moaned Emily as Murphy gently placed her onto the bed, 'you're amazing…'

'Yer even more amazing,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's neck, 'my Beautiful Saint.'

Emily giggled as Murphy continued to kiss her neck. Murphy looked at her tattoo and smiled.

'Such a beautiful tattoo,' he whispered.

'It's for a beautiful man,' said Emily, stroking Murphy's cheek.

Murphy smiled and kissed Emily's neck again. He paused.

'What's wrong?' asked Emily.

'Put yer white nightie on,' said Murphy, 'I'll tell ya when yer dressed.'

Emily obeyed. She grabbed her white nightie from her lingerie drawer and put it on. When she was dressed. Murphy directed her over to the bed. Emily gulped.

'Emily,' said Murphy, 'I have a _very_ important question to ask ya. I'm _really _nervous.'

'What is it, Murphy?" asked Emily.

Murphy sighed and took Emily's hands in his. He looked deep into her eyes.

'I love you, Emily,' he said, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

Emily gasped as Murphy got down on one knee in front of her. She knew what was happening next as Murphy pulled out a black jewellery box from his robe pocket.

'Ya mean the world to me, Emily,' said Murphy, 'I really hope you say yes.'

Emily fought back tears. She couldn't speak.

'I love you,' said Murphy, 'Emily, will you marry me?'

Murphy opened the box. Emily gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful white-gold engagement ring. It had an emerald-encrusted Celtic cross surrounded by diamonds with a ruby in the middle. Emily burst into happy tears.

'Will ya marry me, Emily?' asked Murphy.

Emily took a deep breath.

'Yes,' she choked out, 'yes, I'll marry you.'

Murphy took the ring out and placed it on Emily's finger. He got up and kissed her passionately.

A few minutes after Emily composed herself, she and Murphy decided to have hot, sweaty, wild celebratory sex. Murphy broke out the sex toys that Emily had bought him for Easter.

'A leather gag?' giggled Emily.

'I thought it would prevent you from screamin',' said Murphy, 'I don't wanna wake Connor and have him bitch at us for bein' too loud. We're celebratin' bein' engaged.'

Emily giggled as Murphy put the gag in her mouth. He smiled at her.

'Ya look sexy,' he smirked, 'maybe I should bound yer wrists together and take ya from behind.'

Emily whimpered as Murphy brought out some leather bonds for her wrists.

'Don't worry,' said Murphy in a gentle voice, 'I'm not gonna hurt ya…too much.'

Emily whimpered again as Murphy bound her wrists together.

'Too tight?' he asked.

Emily shook her head. Murphy smirked.

'Good,' he said, 'now get on yer hands and knees, you dirty little slut.'

Emily manoeuvred herself so she was on her hands and knees. Murphy teased her clit through her panties. Emily moaned.

'Ya like that?' asked Murphy, 'ya like it when I tease ya?'

Emily nodded. The gag was preventing her from speaking. Murphy smirked.

He used his teeth to strip Emily of her panties. Emily moaned and arched her back as Murphy ate her out.

Murphy reached around and squeezed Emily's ass as he licked her, moaning and purring.

Emily could feel an orgasm approaching. She arched her back even more. Grinding on Murphy's tongue.

After three minutes, Emily's body signalled it was time for her to cum. Her toes curled and her body spazed as she squirted all over Murphy's chin. After it died down, she tapped Murphy on the shoulder, telling him to stop.

Murphy smiled and licked his chin. He slowly opened his robe. He took the gag out of Emily's mouth and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Emily gasped.

'I'm gonna fuck ya so hard yer not gonna be able to talk tomorrow,' said Murphy, 'I know how rough ya like it.'

Emily nodded as Murphy slowly penetrated her. He purred.

'Yer fuckin' tight…' he moaned, 'fuckin' hell…'

Emily giggled. Murphy thrusted as hard as he could, moaning and purring.

Emily moaned and purred with each thrust. Doggy Style is her favourite sex position.

Murphy thrusted harder and harder. The bed shook and creaked. Emily moaned louder now.

'_Fuck…' _she moaned through clenched teeth, 'you're on fire tonight…'

'Ow!' groaned Murphy, 'God damn it…'

'What's wrong?' asked Emily, 'are you okay?'

'I got a fuckin' Charlie Horse…' groaned Murphy, 'God damn it…'

'Take a break,' said Emily, 'don't hurt yourself.'

Murphy spanked Emily. Emily cried out.

'Charlie Horse or not, yer getting the shit fucked outta ya,' said Murphy, 'I gotta feed my Kinky Sex Kitten.'

Emily giggled. Murphy thrusted harder now, moaning and panting.

'_Fuck_, yer pussy is tight…' he moaned, _'fuck…'_

Emily moaned and grunted as Murphy gripped her hips. He dug his nails deep into her skin.

'Ya have such a pretty little ass,' said Murphy, 'a pretty little French ass.'

'Spank me,' grunted Emily, 'this sex is No Holds Barred, baby.'

Murphy took his right hand and spanked Emily as hard as he could. Emily threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Murphy spanked Emily's ass until it was bright red. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked as hard as he could.

Emily and Murphy screamed and moaned in sync. The bed was creaking and groaning with each thrust.

'Yer a bad girl,' grunted Murphy, yanking on Emily's hair, 'a _very_ bad girl.'

'I'm a little Sex Pistol, aren't I?' said Emily.

'Yer my little Sex Pistol,' said Murphy, 'yer a kinky little thing, too.'

Emily giggled as Murphy continued to thrust. He let go of her hair and dug his nails into her hips again.

Within a half hour, Murphy was ready.

'I'm gonna cum, baby,' he grunted in Emily's ear, 'ya wanna drink it?'

Emily nodded. Murphy pulled out as fast as he could before shoving his dick in Emily's mouth. Emily swallowed every last drop of cum before Murphy took his cock out of her mouth.

'Wow…' panted Emily, 'that was amazing…'

'Yer ass is red,' said Murphy, 'I spanked ya pretty fuckin' hard.'

Emily giggled. She put her panties back on and lay down on her pillow.

Murphy lay down and pulled Emily into his arms, cradling her to his chest.

'You're amazing, Murphy Noah MacManus,' said Emily as Murphy kissed her forehead.

'Yer even more amazing, Emily Lisa Marie Ouellet,' said Murphy.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes. Murphy kissed her forehead.

'I love you,' whispered Emily.

'As I love you,' Murphy whispered back.


	21. Chapter 21

Three weeks until Christmas. The girls had decorated the entire mansion from top to bottom with beautiful decorations with the boys' help. After they were done, they set up and decorated the tree.

'We still going to Mom and Dad's for dinner?' asked Rebecca as she helped Emily put the lights on the tree.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'I just gotta tell Murphy to dress nice and to behave himself.'

'I need to relay that message to Connor,' said Rebecca, 'he tends to act kinda crazy sometimes.'

'Does that include sexual innuendos, ass grabbing, breast pinching and making out at inappropriate times?' asked Emily as she finished the lights.

'Yes,' said Rebecca.

Emily scoffed and rolled her eyes. The front door opened.

'Girls!' called a voice.

'Decorating!' called Emily, 'living room!'

The boys took their boots off and walked into the living room. Their hair was wet from the falling snow.

'Have you not sat down once since we left?' asked Connor as Rebecca handed Emily decorations from a container.

'A few breaks here and there,' said Rebecca, 'we've been working hard all day since you guys left.'

Connor shook his head and sat down on the couch. Murphy smiled at Emily and followed his brother.

'It's tradition for us to decorate,' said Emily as she continued to hang decorations on the tree, 'our grandmother gave us this tree.'

'The theme is Pink & Black Attack,' said Rebecca, 'the Hart Family.'

'You and yer wrestling,' chuckled Murphy.

Connor sniggered. The girls glared.

'Pass me more pink,' said Emily, 'I've got a sea of black that needs to be parted.'

'Here,' said Rebecca, handing Emily some pink decorations.

'I like pink,' sniggered Connor, 'but it has nothing' to do with the Hart Family.'

Murphy burst into a giggle fit.

'Good one, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'get it out of your system before we go to Christmas Dinner in three weeks.'

'What?' said Connor.

'Our parents are having us over for Christmas Dinner,' said Rebecca, 'you're coming with us.'

'You have to meet the rest of the family,' said Emily, 'but you two have to behave.'

'Define behave,' said Murphy.

'No sexual innuendos,' said Emily.

'No ass grabbing,' said Rebecca.

'No breast pinching,' said Emily.

'And no making out at the table,' said Rebecca.

'That's easy,' scoffed Murphy, 'we can get it out of our systems before we leave.'

'I have a question about the making out part,' said Connor, 'can we do it in private?'

'They said as long as we're out of sight we can do whatever the hell we want,' said Rebecca, 'making out included.'

'That settles it,' said Connor, 'we're goin' to meet the girls' family.'

The girls took a break from decorating to eat and have a coffee. The boys admired the decorations.

'The house looks beautiful, girls,' said Murphy, kissing Emily on the cheek as she ate.

'You did wonders,' said Connor, 'it looks like the North Pole threw up on us.'

The girls giggled.

'Thank you, Baby Angel,' said Rebecca, 'I think.'

'Baby Angel?' sniggered Murphy, 'are you serious?'

Connor's cheeks went pink. Murphy laughed.

'Angel Baby,' he chuckled, 'what the fuck kind of nickname is that?'

'I call him Angel Baby because he's my Guardian Angel and my baby,' said Rebecca, hugging Connor.

Connor's face went bright red. Murphy burst out laughing.

'That has got to be the stupidest fuckin' thing I have ever heard!' he said, 'fuckin' hell, Connor! Are ya that pussy whipped?'

'Shut yer fuckin' mouth before I shut it for ya,' said Connor.

Murphy shook his head and walked out into the living room. Connor growled.

'Now, now,' said Rebecca, 'play nice.'

'Fuckin' arse…' muttered Connor.

After they were finished eating the girls continued decorating. The boys watched TV and watched the girls decorate.

'Do ya need me to hold that ladder, babe?' asked Murphy, 'yer gonna break yer neck.'

'I'll be fine,' said Emily, 'I've been on ladders before.'

'Not in stiletto heels,' said Murphy, getting up, 'I'm holdin' that fuckin' ladder before ya get seriously hurt.'

'Thank you, baby,' said Emily as Murphy held the ladder for her.

'And I'll catch ya if ya fall off,' said Murphy.

Emily smiled at her fiancé and continued to decorate the tree. Rebecca smiled at Connor. Connor smiled back.

'Almost done,' said Emily, 'just a few more…whoa!'

Emily lost her balance. With a scream, she fell. Murphy held his arms out and caught her before she came crashing to the floor.

'GOTCHA!' he said.

Emily brushed her hair out of her face and panted. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock.

'Are you okay, Emily?' asked Rebecca.

'I think so,' said Emily as Murphy put her back on her feet, 'I'm just a bit shaken.'

Murphy wrapped his arms around Emily and stroked her hair.

'Thanks for catching me,' said Emily, 'I thought I was gonna fall to my death.'

'It's a four foot ladder,' said Murphy, 'worst that could happen would be you breakin' a leg.'

Emily smiled and hugged Murphy. Rebecca smiled.

'Well, I'll go hang out with your brother,' said Emily, 'Murphy can finish the tree.'

After the tree was finished, the gang sat in front of the fireplace drinking hot chocolate. The girls told the boys old Christmas stories.

'Our Dad would read us The Night Before Christmas every Christmas Eve,' said Emily, 'he'd read it to us in front of the fire.'

'I miss those days,' said Rebecca with a sigh as Connor stroked her hair.

'They'll be doing that again this year for the younger kids,' said Emily, 'I love Christmas with Mom and Dad.'

The boys smiled and kissed the girls' foreheads. The girls smiled.

'This is your first Christmas with us,' said Connor, 'how does it feel?'

'It feels nice to finally have boys who aren't stuck-up Richie Riches,' said Rebecca, 'you two are better for us.'

'Aww,' said Connor, holding Rebecca.

Emily sighed and snuggled into Murphy's chest. Murphy kissed her forehead.

The girls sighed contently in the boys' arms. Yup, this is gonna be a magical Christmas.


	22. Chapter 22

It was Christmas morning. All the presents were wrapped under the tree and the mansion was silent. The girls woke up early and grinned.

'Time to dress as the Naughty Elves of the North Pole,' whispered Emily.

The girls got out of bed slowly so they didn't wake the boys. They hopped in the shower and dried off before doing their hair and putting their robes on.

'You got the outfits?' asked Rebecca.

'Right here,' said Emily, holding up two red outfits, 'Santa's Little Helpers.'

Rebecca grinned and took her costume. The girls got dressed before walking into their vanity room to get ready.

'I can't wait to see their faces!' said Emily excitedly as she did her makeup, 'their jaws are gonna drop!'

'I'm surprised they have any jaws left,' giggled Rebecca, 'we've made them drop so many times.'

Emily giggled.

'You excited for tonight?' asked Rebecca, 'for dinner.'

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'I'm excited to see how the boys get along with the family.'

'Daddy's probably told them that Connor and Murphy saved us,' said Rebecca, 'they'll love that.'

'And they're not super picky on boys,' said Emily, 'as long as they treat us good and don't hit us.'

Rebecca smiled at her sister. They finished their makeup and snuck back into their rooms to put notes from 'Santa' on the boys' pillows.

'Let's go downstairs,' whispered Emily, 'they're gonna flip!'

The boys woke up an hour later. They found the notes and read them aloud.

_To the MacManus Brothers,_

_I know what you did this year and I'm very proud of you for saving those girls. There's a special reward for you downstairs. Merry Christmas!_

_Santa Claus_

Connor and Murphy got up and put their robes on. They met out in the hallway.

'You got a note, too?' said Murphy.

'Yup,' said Connor, 'apparently we have a reward.'

'Let's go find out,' said Murphy.

The boys headed downstairs and walked into the living room. They almost fell over in surprise.

'Holy Jingle Bells…' they breathed.

There, standing in front of the tree holding bags of goodies for the boys, were two very beautiful girls. They smiled and waved at the boys, giggling.

'Hi, boys,' said Emily.

'Who are you?' asked Connor.

'Santa's Little Helpers,' said Rebecca, 'Santa sent us. He informed us that you two have been very naughty boys this year.'

The girls winked. The boys' eyes danced.

'Santa has lots of goodies for you,' said Emily, patting her sack, 'he knows about how kinky you boys are.'

'Santa knows everything,' said Murphy, 'what a smart man.'

The girls giggled. The boys sat down in front of the tree.

'This is for you,' said Rebecca, handing a package to Connor, 'this is special from Santa.'

Connor's eyes danced as he read the card from Santa.

_Connor_

_This is a special present just from me to you. This is a special something I use for my reindeer_

_Enjoy!_

'Oh, boy!' said Connor, tearing at the wrapping paper, 'I hope it's rope!'

'You and your fuckin' bondage,' said Murphy.

Connor took the top off the box and gasped.

'It is rope!' he said.

'Special rope,' said Rebecca, 'it's very magical Christmas rope that Santa uses for his reindeer. It's very strong.'

The rope was red with little silver bells. Connor's eyes danced.

'Santa, ya fuckin' fat bastard…' he whispered, 'yer a fuckin' genius…'

'He knows how much you like your rope, Connor,' said Rebecca in a teasing voice.

Connor's eyes danced. Murphy scoffed.

'You and your fuckin' rope…' he muttered.

'Be good,' said Emily, 'it's time to give you boys your other presents.'

The boys' eyes danced as the girls handed them their other presents. There were guns, knives, bullet casings, the works.

'This is fuckin' brilliant!' said Connor, 'Santa, ya fuckin' fat fuck! I fuckin' love ya!'

The girls giggled and sat down. The boys reached for their presents from the girls.

'This is from Emily,' said Murphy, 'my beautiful fiancée.'

Emily smiled as Murphy opened his present. Emily bought him a new leather jacket.

'This is amazing!' said Murphy, admiring the jacket, 'what did Rebecca get ya, Connor?'

'Same jacket,' said Connor, 'it even has my name on it!'

'Look at the back,' said Emily, 'the girls put a special symbol on the back.'

The boys turned the jackets around and gasped. There was a Celtic cross on the back along with their family prayer.

'Our family prayer!' said Connor, 'this is fuckin' brilliant!'

'I love my fiancée!' said Murphy.

The girls giggled.

Later in the day it was time for everyone to get ready for the dinner. Emily and Murphy got ready in their room while Rebecca and Connor got ready in theirs.

'You remember the rules?' asked Rebecca as she fixed her makeup.

'No making out at the table, no ass grabbing, no boob pinchin' and no innuendos,' said Connor, 'got it.'

'Good,' said Rebecca, 'you remember.'

Connor chuckled.

Rebecca grabbed her lipstick and put it on the mirror. She hates choosing lipstick.

'Connor, honey?' she said.

'Yes, Baby Cakes?' said Connor.

'I need help,' said Rebecca, 'I don't know what color lipstick to wear.'

Connor watched as Rebecca put her lips by each color. She frowned.

'I got an idea,' said Connor, 'put on each color and kiss my dick. Whichever one looks good wrapped around my dick is the color you can wear.'

Rebecca stomped on Connor's foot. Connor cried out.

'What the fuck!' he said, holding his foot, 'I was just jokin'!'

Rebecca scoffed and chose the Ruby Red lipstick. Connor hobbled on one foot over to the bed and sat down.

'I think ya broke my fuckin' toe,' he said, 'that fuckin' hurt.'

Rebecca looked at Connor and kissed his forehead.

'Sorry, baby,' she said, 'now, come on, Mom's picking us up in a few minutes.'

Lisa picked everyone up at the mansion. Rebecca sat up front with her mom while the others sat in the back. Lisa drove off.

'You all look amazing tonight,' she said, 'the boys clean up nicely.'

'Yes, they do,' said Rebecca, smiling at Connor, 'my Conny-Wonny looks very handsome tonight.'

Murphy snorted with laughter. Connor blushed.

'Everyone's excited to meet the boys,' said Lisa, 'they're all so thankful for saving you girls.'

'They're gonna have a good time,' said Emily, hugging Murphy.

Lisa smiled.

A few short minutes later, they arrived. Lisa turned into the driveway.

'Alright,' she said, 'it's time!'

Everyone got out of the car and walked into the mansion. They were greeted by cheers and applause.

'There's my daughters!' said a voice.

'Daddy!'

The girls ran into Jeff's arms. Jeff hugged his daughters tight.

'My girls!' he said, 'you're here!'

'We brought the boys,' said Emily, 'they know the rules.'

'It's nice to see you boys again,' said Jeff, shaking the boys' hands.

'It's nice to see you, too, Mr. Ouellet,' said Connor.

'Please, call me Jeff!' said Jeff, 'now, come on! Hang your coats and have a seat!'

The gang hung their coats up and walked into the living room. Both girls were wearing Christmas Red cocktail dresses. The only problem was the dresses were _really_ tight at the top so it really showed their cleavage.

Everyone cheered as the girls walked into the living room. There were a lot of people.

'There's my beautiful granddaughters,' said a voice.

'Gamma!'

The girls ran over and hugged their grandmother. She smiled brightly.

'I'm so happy to see you,' she said.

'We're happy to see you, too,' said Rebecca.

'What am I, chopped liver?' said a voice.

'Grampy!' said the girls.

'It's so nice to see you,' said Grampy, 'my two beautiful granddaughters.'

'We have our angels with us,' said Emily, 'come meet our grandparents!'

The boys walked over to where the girls were standing.

'Gamma, Grampy,' said Emily, 'this is Connor and Murphy.'

'It's so nice to finally meet you,' said Grammy, hugging the boys, 'you saved the girls' lives.'

'They didn't deserve what happened to them,' said Connor, 'thankfully they're okay now.'

'You boys are heroes,' said Grampy, 'thank you.'

The boys smiled and kissed the girls' foreheads.

'Come on, everyone!' said Lisa, 'time to open presents!'

Later on in the night, everyone gathered in front of the fire for hot chocolate. Emily cleared her throat.

'I have an announcement,' she said, 'I forgot to tell you all because of the Christmas craze.'

Everyone listened intently. Emily took a deep breath and looked at Murphy. She smiled.

'Murphy and I are engaged,' she said, 'he proposed to me three weeks ago.'

Everyone was silent for a moment before breaking into applause.

'Congratulations, Honey,' said Lisa, 'I'm proud of you.'

'I love my Kitty Love,' said Emily, stroking Murphy's cheek, 'I wouldn't trade him for anyone else.'

'What did you call him?' asked Connor.

'Kitty Love,' said Emily.

Connor was silent for a moment. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

'What?' he said, 'Kitty Love?'

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'Kitty Love.'

Connor laughed for a good five minutes. Murphy glared.

'That is so fuckin' stupid!' laughed Connor, 'and he thought Angel Baby was bad!'

'That's enough, Connor,' said Rebecca.

Connor took a deep breath and sighed. Murphy growled.

'Behave,' whispered Emily.

'Dinner's ready!' called Lisa.

Everyone gathered in the dining room for dinner. The girls helped their parents set the table.

'So when are you getting married?' asked Gramma as they ate.

'June,' said Emily, 'summer wedding.'

'Your mom and I got married in the summer,' said Jeff, smiling at Lisa, 'I've been happy ever since.'

Lisa smiled at her husband. Emily smiled at her mom.

'When are you getting married, Rebecca?' asked Josephine.

'Whenever Connor's ready,' said Rebecca, 'I don't wanna rush him.'

'We're just glad they saved you,' said Jack, 'they will forever be in our good books.'

The girls smiled. The boys gently kissed their foreheads.

'How is everyone liking dinner?' asked Lisa.

'It's delicious, Mrs. Ouellet,' said Murphy.

'Very delicious,' said Connor.

'Thanks, boys,' smiled Lisa.

The girls smiled. Yup, this is the best Christmas ever.

It was almost Midnight. Everyone had gone home but the gang had decided to stay at Jeff and Lisa's for the night. Everyone had gone to bed except for Connor and Rebecca who decided to have a little romp in front of the fire.

'Mmm…' purred Rebecca as Connor gently thrusted and kissed her neck, 'that feels good…'

'It's nice and warm,' whispered Connor, 'it feels nice being able to make love to you in front of the fire.'

Rebecca giggled.

Connor kissed her neck again and thrusted gently. They were being quiet so they wouldn't wake anyone up.

'Oh, Connor…' moaned Rebecca, 'Connor…'

'Wrap yer legs around me,' said Connor, 'it feels better when you do.'

Rebecca kicked her legs free and wrapped them around Connor's hips. Connor smiled.

Rebecca gently pressed her lips to Connor's neck tattoo. Connor purred.

After ten minutes, Connor came. Rebecca sighed and smiled. Connor looked deep into Rebecca's eyes. He smiled.

'Merry Christmas,' he said.

'Merry Christmas,' smiled Rebecca.


	23. Chapter 23

New Year's Eve was just around the corner. The girls were watching the news when they saw a commercial that had them jumping for joy.

'JEFF DUNHAM!' squealed Rebecca.

'BOYS!' hollered Emily, 'WE'RE GOING TO BUCKEYE'S FOR NEW YEAR'S!'

'Why?' asked Connor, walking into the living room.

'Jeff Dunham's coming for a show,' said Emily, pointing to the TV.

'Isn't that the guy with all the puppets?' asked Murphy.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'that guy.'

'He's fuckin' hilarious,' said Connor, 'I think we should go.'

'Alright,' said Murphy, 'the girls can buy the tickets. We can stay home.'

The girls went to Buckeye's and bought the tickets later that day. They decided to play some pool to pass the time.

'Eww,' whispered Rebecca.

'What?' said Emily, 'what?'

'You see that guy over there?' asked Rebecca, pointing to a tall man with grey hair.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'what about him?'

'Last time I was here with Connor playing pool that fucker tried hitting on me,' said Rebecca, 'Connor saved my ass.'

'Eww,' said Emily, 'he hit on you?'

'Grinded on my ass and everything,' said Rebecca with a shudder, 'I told him to go away but he wouldn't listen.'

'What a pervert,' said Emily.

Rebecca sighed and took her shot, sinking two balls. Kevin looked up at her and smiled.

'Uh oh,' said Emily, 'he's looking at us.'

'Fuck…' whispered Rebecca.

Kevin walked up to Rebecca and grinned. Rebecca glared.

'Nice to see you back,' said Kevin, 'where's your boyfriend?'

'At home,' said Rebecca, 'with his brother.'

'So he's not here to hear you scream,' smirked Kevin, walking towards Rebecca, 'you're mine now, doll.'

Rebecca growled. She lifted her foot and kicked Kevin straight in the balls. Kevin groaned with pain.

'Fuckin' pervert,' hissed Rebecca, kicking Kevin in the head before walking away.

'Impressive,' said Emily, 'very impressive.'

'Fucker deserved it,' said Rebecca, 'come on. Let's finish this game then go home.'

After the game was over the girls went home. Connor and Murphy were watching the news when the girls walked inside.

'Hey, girls!' said Connor, kissing Rebecca on the lips, 'how was it?'

'That Kevin pervert was there again,' growled Rebecca.

Connor growled. He remembers Kevin.

'He tried to come onto your girlfriend again,' said Emily, 'but she delivered an impressive kick to the balls.'

'That's my girl!' said Connor, kissing Rebecca again.

'Fucker deserved it,' growled Rebecca, 'fuckin' dinosaur.'

Connor laughed and kissed the tip of Rebecca's nose.

'We got a job to do tonight,' said Murphy, 'Russian mob.'

'Well, let's get ready,' said Emily, 'we got some mob fuckers to kill.'

The gang got dressed and loaded up on weapons before driving to the Russian mob's clubhouse. They put their masks on and broke into the mansion's main gate.

'Alright,' said Emily, cocking her gun, 'let's kill some fuckers.'

_Another mission the powers have called me away, another time to carry the colors again_

_My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend to win the honour of coming back home again_

_No explanation will matter after we begin, another dark destroyer that's buried within_

_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend you will discover a war you're unable to win_

_I'll have you know that I've become indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible _

_Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible master of war_

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight, another fuse uncovered now for me to light_

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect, I carry out my orders without a regret_

_A declaration embedded deep under my skin, a permanent reminder of how it began_

_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike_

_You need to know that you're living the fight of your life_

_You will be shown that I've become indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible _

_Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible master of war_

_I'm indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible _

_Take a last look around while you're alive, I am indestructible (indestructible)_

_Indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible _

_Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible master of war_

It was quiet. The gang looked at their work.

'Woo!' said Emily, 'that was awesome!'

'We're good,' said Connor, 'real good.'

Rebecca grinned at her boyfriend. Connor grinned back.

'Let's put the pennies on their eyes and get ready,' said Murphy, 'come on.'


	24. Chapter 24

New Year's Eve. The doors at Buckeye's opened at Eight for the show, but the gang wanted to go early so they could meet Jeff. Connor and Rebecca got ready in their room while Murphy and Emily got ready in theirs.

'You excited?' asked Murphy as Emily did her makeup.

'Extremely!' said Emily, 'it's Jeff Dunham!'

'Yer probably gonna need a spare pair of panties,' smirked Murphy, 'ya might piss yer pants laughing.'

'Shut up,' said Emily, 'I will not.'

'Ya will when I tell Jeff to make fun of Connor,' said Murphy, 'what's the name of that purple puppet?'

'Peanut,' said Emily.

'That's the one,' said Murphy, 'I'm gonna have him make fun of Connor's little bondage fetish.'

'I don't mind it,' said Emily, finishing her makeup, 'it's his sexual fantasy.'

'It's fuckin' hilarious,' said Murphy, 'he used to tease me about my fantasy about fuckin' ya in a forest.'

'That's one of my fantasies,' said Emily, 'I've always wanted to do that.'

'That'll be fulfilled soon,' said Murphy.

Emily smiled at her fiancé. She looked in the mirror to check her makeup.

'So,' said Emily, turning around, 'how do I look?'

'Ya look sexy,' said Murphy, 'I like those jeans.'

'What about my top?' said Emily, 'too sparkly?'

'Ya look fine,' said Murphy, 'yer such a girl.'

Emily giggled as Murphy walked up to her. He gently pressed his lips to hers.

'Come on,' said Murphy, 'Rocco will be here any minute.'

Rocco drove everyone to Buckeye's. Jeff was standing with Peanut signing autographs. The gang walked over and waited in line.

'This is so exciting!' said Emily, bouncing with excitement, 'I can't believe this!'

'Yer very excited,' chuckled Murphy, 'you and yer fuckin' idols.'

Emily stuck her tongue out at Murphy. Murphy hugged Emily.

Both the girls were wearing jeans and silver sequined tops. They wore matching silver stilettos.

'Ya look beautiful, Rebecca,' said Connor as Rebecca looked over everyone's heads, 'ya really do.'

'Thanks, Baby Angel,' said Rebecca, kissing Connor's cheek.

'Oh, brother…' said Murphy.

The girls finally reached Jeff. Both of them were shaking with excitement.

'Hi!' said Jeff, 'who am I making these out to?'

'Emily and Rebecca,' said Emily.

Jeff signed the autographs. Peanut looked at the girls.

'Peanut!' said Rebecca, 'it's so nice to meet you!'

'A pleasure,' said Peanut, kissing Rebecca's hand. Rebecca giggled. Connor glared.

'Picture time!' said Emily.

The boys used the girls' phones to take the picture. Both girls were so excited they were shaking.

'Yer good,' said Murphy, 'it turned out great.'

'Thank you, Jeff!' said the girls, 'you rock!'

'Anytime, girls!' said Jeff.

The girls and Connor walked away. Murphy whispered his plan to Jeff.

'Classic gag,' said Jeff, 'I'll add it to my material.'

'Yer a good man,' said Murphy, shaking Jeff's hand, 'good luck.'

The gang had grabbed seats in front of the stage. The girls were bursting with excitement.

'I can't wait!' said Rebecca when Connor came back with a beer for her, 'this is so exciting!'

'Jeff's such a nice guy,' said Emily, 'very caring.'

Murphy walked in the door and found the gang. He sat down next to Emily and kissed her cheek.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Mr. Jeff Dunham!'

The crowd burst into cheers and applause as Jeff walked on stage.

'YEAH, JEFF!' hollered the girls.

Jeff waved to the crowd as they continued to hoot and holler. After a few minutes, it died down.

'WHAT'S UP, BOSTON?' said Jeff.

The crowd roared again. The girls cheered the loudest.

'Well, you're in for a big treat tonight,' said Jeff, 'I got a wonderful line up for you all. I've decided to skip my usual introduction and get straight to the puppets.'

Everyone cheered. Jeff smiled.

'My first guess is someone I'm sure everyone knows at least one of,' said Jeff, 'Boston, New York, please help me welcome my old friend, Walter.'

The crowd burst into applause as Jeff got his puppet, Walter, out of the suitcase. Walter's the grouchy old man puppet.

'Walter's hilarious!' said Emily, 'he reminds me of Grampa.'

'I agree,' giggled Rebecca.

'Oh!' said Walter, 'get a life!'

The crowd laughed. Walter mocked them.

'How are you doing, Walter?' asked Jeff.

Walter looked right at the girls. He raised his eyebrows.

'Good now seeing these two hotties in the front row,' he said, looking at the girls.

'What hotties?' asked Jeff.

'The twins,' said Walter, looking at the girls.

'I wouldn't hit on them if I were you, Walter,' said Jeff.

'Why not?' asked Walter.

'I don't think their boyfriends will appreciate that too much,' said Jeff.

Walter looked at the girls. Then he looked at Connor and Murphy.

'I can take 'em,' said Walter, 'all I gotta do is throw a frickin' potato.'

The crowd roared with laughter. Connor and Murphy laughed the most.

The show rolled on. After Walter came Achmed, then after Achmed came Peanut.

'Well, ladies and gentlemen, I decided to save the best for last. Please help me welcome my buddy, Peanut!'

The crowd roared louder than ever. Peanut's the highlight of Jeff's shows.

'How you doing, Peanut?' asked Jeff.

'I'm doin' pretty good, how 'bout you?' asked Peanut.

'I'm good,' said Jeff.

'That's good, that's good, that's good, that's good, that's _gooooooooood!_' said Peanut.

The crowd laughed. Murphy smirked.

'Looks like a pretty good crowd tonight,' said Peanut.

'You like it here in Boston?' asked Jeff.

'I love it here in _Bostoooooooon_!' sang Peanut, _'BOSTOOOOOOOOON!'_

The crowd roared. Peanut looked over at Connor.

'You wanna know something, Jeff?' said Peanut.

'What, Peanut?' asked Jeff.

'Ropes…they are so out-of-whack,' said Peanut, 'kinda like this individual sitting there.'

Peanut nodded at Connor. The crowd laughed. Connor piped up.

'Ropes are so not out-of-whack!' he said, 'they're useful!'

'Oh, I'm sure,' said Peanut, 'you and your fuckin' rope.'

The crowd laughed harder now. The girls were doubled over with laughter.

'Yer one to talk!' said Connor, 'yer a fuckin' doll!'

'Huh, huh, huh, huh,' said Peanut, 'you can't kill me, dumbass, I'm a fuckin' doll!'

Connor growled and got up out of his seat. Rebecca was laughing so hard she didn't scold him.

'Come on, Rope Boy!' said Peanut, 'try to hang my felt-like ass! But don't you need that rope later for your girlfriend? Y'know, you and your fuckin' bondage!'

The crowd laughed even harder now. Rebecca was about to fall off her stool.

'Come on, Rope Boy!' said Peanut, doing his signature laugh, 'come on, Bondage Boy!'

That did it. With an angry growl, Connor leapt on stage and grabbed Peanut. The crowd howled with laughter.

Rebecca was laughing so hard she fell off her stool. That didn't stop her from laughing.

'YA FUCKIN' STUPID ASS DOLL!' growled Connor, 'I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YA!'

The crowd laughed harder still. Connor finally let go of Peanut and walked off stage.

'FUCKIN' DOLL!' he growled, 'YER A FUCKIN' DOLL!'

The crowd laughed even harder. Connor sat down and sighed.

'Stupid fuckin' puppet…' he muttered.

The rest of the night consisted of dancing and drinking. Connor tried to be in a bad mood, but Rebecca cheered him up.

'THIS IS AWESOME!' hollered Rebecca as she danced, 'BEST NEW YEAR'S EVER!'

'JEFF IS FUCKING AWESOME!' hollered Emily as she grinded on Murphy, 'MY STOMACH STILL HURTS!'

Rebecca laughed and chugged her beer. Connor wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

'OH, CONNOR!' moaned Rebecca, 'OH, CONNOR!'

Connor laughed.

Rebecca grinded her ass on Connor's dick. Connor grinned.

'IT'S TIME FOR THE COUNTDOWN!' said the DJ.

'10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!'

The crowd roared as confetti shot everywhere. The boys pressed their lips against the girls', kissing them passionately.

'I LOVE YOU!' hollered the girls.

'WE LOVE YOU!' hollered the boys.

Rocco drove everyone home. The whole gang talked about the incident with Connor and Peanut.

'That was fuckin' hilarious!' said Murphy, 'I can't believe he actually fuckin' did it!'

'I thought I was gonna pee myself!' laughed Emily, 'that was funny as hell!'

'I can't believe I got picked on by a fuckin' doll,' said Connor, 'lucky for him I didn't burn his ass.'

'Cheer up, Baby Angel!' said Rebecca, 'it's New Year's!'

Connor grunted.

Rocco dropped everyone off at home. They were all drunk so they had a hard time walking.

'HAPPY FUCKIN' NEW YEARS!' hollered Emily, 'I'M CELEBRATING BY RIDING ON MURPHY MACMANUS' DICK!'

'Keep yer voice down!' said Murphy.

Emily laughed and drunkenly kissed Murphy on the cheek.

The gang walked inside. Rocco decided to stay the night.

'Come here, Rope Boy!' said Rebecca, reaching for Connor, 'give your Sex Angel a kiss!'

'What?' said Connor, recoiling.

'Connor…' said Rebecca, 'I'm sorry, I…'

'YOU ARE THE WORST GIRLFRIEND EVER!'

Connor ran off crying. Murphy laughed.

'Don't be such a baby!' he said, 'you and yer fuckin' tantrums!'

Rebecca ran after Connor. He was in the kitchen.

'Conny-Wonny…' said Rebecca softly, 'I'm sorry…'

'Do you think my rope fetish is funny?' asked Connor.

'No,' said Rebecca, 'I find it sexy.'

Connor sniffled.

'Really?' he said.

'Really,' said Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He got up and hugged Rebecca.

'Come on,' said Rebecca, 'let's party it up some more before we have hot, drunk sex.'

Connor laughed. He kissed Rebecca.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _whispered Rebecca.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _whispered Connor.


	25. Chapter 25

The following weekend Buckeye's hosted its annual Rock Night. Karaoke, rock music, dancing. Of course, the gang went and dressed up.

'You singing this year?' asked Rebecca as the girls got ready in their vanity room.

'Two songs,' said Emily, 'Bad Reputation and Cult Of Personality.'

'I'm gonna sing Bohemian Rhapsody,' said Rebecca, 'but I'm not telling Connor. It's a surprise.'

'You have a great voice,' said Emily as she finished her makeup, 'I'm excited.'

'Same here,' said Rebecca.

The girls were both wearing worn skinny jeans, black band tees and leather jackets. Their shoes were silver stilettos with spikes.

'How do I look?' asked Emily.

'Like me in a KISS t-shirt,' giggled Rebecca.

'Very funny, Becca,' said Emily, 'now, come on. Let's go rock and roll.'

As usual, Rocco was the driver. The gang had dragged him inside to have some fun. The host this year was Jeff's friend Steve.

'Girls!' said Steve, hugging them, 'how are you?'

'Engaged,' said Emily.

'Engaged?' said Steve.

'Getting married in June,' said Emily, 'my fiancé is here.'

'I'd love to meet him,' said Steve.

Murphy walked up behind Emily. He handed her a can of Coors.

'Hey,' said Emily as Murphy kissed her on the cheek, 'this is my dad's friend, Steve. Steve, this is my fiancé, Murphy.'

'Nice to meet you, Murphy,' said Steve, shaking Murphy's hand.

'A pleasure,' said Murphy.

'My boyfriend's around here somewhere,' said Rebecca.

No sooner did she say this, Connor came up from behind to hand Rebecca a Budweiser.

'Hey, Baby Cakes,' said Connor, kissing Rebecca's cheek.

'Steve, this is my boyfriend, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'Connor, this is my dad's friend, Steve.'

'Nice to meet you, Connor,' said Steve, shaking Connor's hand, 'I trust you treat Rebecca well.'

'She means a lot to me,' said Connor, smiling at Rebecca.

'Well, we need to talk to Steve in private,' said Emily, 'go get a seat by the stage.'

The boys kissed the girls and walked away.

'We're singing,' said Emily, 'I'm doing two, Rebecca's doing one.'

'What songs?' asked Steve.

'I'm doing Bad Reputation and Cult Of Personality,' said Emily.

'I'm doing Bohemian Rhapsody,' said Rebecca.

'Rebecca will be last,' said Steve, 'go find your boys.'

The girls hugged Steve and walked away. The boys were sitting in front of the stage drinking Guinness. The girls smiled and sat down.

'Welcome to Rock Night!' said Steve.

The crowd roared. Steve smiled.

'We've got quite the line up tonight,' said Steve, 'first, karaoke. Let's get that started.'

'You're gonna rock tonight,' Emily whispered to Rebecca, 'you got it, girl.'

Everyone performed. Emily's two songs were gonna be performed before Rebecca.

'And here to sing Bad Reputation and Cult Of Personality, please welcome Ms. Emily Ouellet!'

The crowd cheered as Emily got up onstage. She took a deep breath.

'Hi,' she said, 'I'm Emily and I hope that you enjoy the show tonight.'

The DJ cued the music. Emily took a deep breath and began.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation, you're living in the past, it's a new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation, never said I wanted to improve my station_

_And I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun and I don't have to please no one_

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation, I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_And I don't really care if ya think I'm strange I ain't gonna change _

_And I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation, the world's in trouble there's no communication_

_And everyone can say what they want to say it never gets better anyway_

_So why should I care 'bout a bad reputation anyway_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation, you're living in the past, it's a new generation_

_And I only feel good when I got no pain and that's how I'm gonna stay_

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

_Oh no, not me_

_NOT ME! NOT ME!_

Emily finished. The crowd roared as the DJ cued the next song.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Cult of Personality_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams, I've been everything you want to be, whoa, I'm the Cult of Personality_

_Like Mussolini and Kennedy I'm the Cult of Personality, the Cult of Personality, the Cult of Personality_

_Neon lights, A Nobel Price the mirror speaks, the reflection lies_

_You don't have to follow me, only you can set me free, yeah_

_I sell the things you need to be, I'm the smiling face on your TV, ohh, I'm the Cult of Personality_

_I exploit you still you love me, I tell you one and one makes three, ohh, I'm the Cult of Personality_

_Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi I'm the Cult of Personality, the Cult of Personality, the Cult of Personality_

_Neon lights a Nobel Prize, a leader speaks, that leader dies_

_You don't have to follow me, only you can set you free_

The crowd roared as Emily danced around during the guitar solo. Murphy hooted and hollered at her.

'THAT'S MY GIRL!'

_You gave me fortune, you gave me fame, you me power in your God's name_

_I'm every person you need to be, OHH, I'm the Cult of Personality _

_I'm the Cult of, I'm the Cult of, I'm the Cult of, I'm the Cult of, I'm the Cult of, I'm the Cult of, I'm the Cult of, I'm the Cult of PERSONALITY!_

The song ended. Everyone was on their feet as Emily walked off stage.

'And now for the big finale, please welcome Ms. Rebecca Ouellet!'

The crowd cheered as Rebecca walked onstage. Connor's eyes danced.

Rebecca smiled and waved at the crowd. The DJ cued the music for her.

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality_

_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, 'cause I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low_

_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me_

_Mama, I just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mamaaaaa oooh, didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all _

_the time_

_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, got to leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mamaaaaa oooh, I don't want to die, sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

_I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the _

_Fandango? _

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!_

_Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Figaro - magnifico _

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity!_

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go_

_Bismilah! No, we will not let you go_

_(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go_

_(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go_

_(Let me go) Will not let you go _

_(Let me go)(never) Never let you go_

_(Let me go) never let you go (let me go) Ah_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my _

_eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to _

_die?_

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta _

_here!_

_Nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters,_

_Nothing really matters to me..._

_Anyway the wind blows..._

The crowd jumped to their feet. Rebecca smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

'THAT'S MY GIRL!' hollered Connor, 'I LOVE YA, REBECCA JANE!'

After karaoke was over it was time to party. The DJ cranked loads of epic rock tunes and the girls loved it.

'Alright, everyone!' said Steve, 'I think it's officially time to rock and roll. For those of you who know what the name of the first song is, I want y'all to yell it out before Tom here cues the music. I also wanna hear y'all sing at the top of your lungs. On the count of three, shout it out! ONE! TWO! THREE!'

'LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!'

_It's a promise that he made to himself, but the thrill puts his pact on the shelf_

_Locked in a prison he built over time made of bitterness, hate, and his lies_

_A life on trial a sad refrain, a mans denial of pain sustained_

_He can't control the deepening hole, he feels true peace with rage unleashed_

_The devil feeds on my thoughts even when I pray_

_A broken promise that I'll never lose it again_

_The darkness sucks on my soul and keeps the sun away_

_I can't stop it so now let the madness begin!_

_So many voices bounce around in his head, some tell him that he'd be better off dead_

_Can't shake the urge when the madness call, so set the world ablaze and watch the kingdom fall_

_A marriage failed, a time in jail, a future bright turned black as night_

_He grins with hate all hope is erased, he can't resist the demons kiss _

_The devil feeds on my thoughts even when I pray_

_A broken promise that I'll never lose it again_

_The darkness sucks on my soul and keeps the sun away_

_I can't stop it so now let the madness begin!_

_The devil feeds on my thoughts even when I pray_

_A broken promise that I'll never lose it again_

_The darkness sucks on my soul and keeps the sun away_

_I can't stop it so now let the madness begin!_

_The devil feeds on my thoughts even when I pray_

_A broken promise that I'll never lose it again_

_The darkness sucks on my soul and keeps the sun away_

_I can't stop it so now let the madness begin!_

_Now let the madness begin!_

_NOW LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!_

Everyone cheered. Tom cued the next song. The girls listened intently.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame…_

'DARLIN' YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!'

_An angel's smile is what you sell, you promise me Heaven then put me through Hell_

_Chains of love got a hold on me, when passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah_

_Oh! There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me, the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_Hey, you give love a bad name_

_Paint your smile on your lips, blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy, your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah_

_Oh! There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me, the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_You give love, oh!_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_You give love, you give love, a bad name_

_You give love, you give love, a bad name_

_You give love, you give love, a bad name_

_You give love, you give love, a bad name_

'I need a beer,' panted Rebecca, 'I haven't rocked out like this in ages!'

'Let's get the girls a beer,' said Connor, 'come on.'

The boys walked away. The girls smiled.

'Having fun?' asked Steve.

'A blast!' said Emily.

'A rockin' time!' said Rebecca.

'I'm glad you girls are having fun,' said Steve, 'and I know those boys saved you girls from that asshole Giovanni.'

'We're glad, too,' said Emily, 'we're glad, too.'

The boys came back with four beers. Two were for them and the other two were for the girls. They were just in time for the next song. The girls listened and gasped when they knew what song it was.

'JUGGERNAUT!'

_You're stuck between a rock and a hard place and you ain't getting out without messing your face_

_Stick around for a while have a nice taste, if you like it, you're in the right place_

_Now, push yourself to the limit, then push it back again, give it all you can give it, that's how you win it my friend_

_Take every inch don't give. Don't give an inch you take, earn every scar you win. Love every back you break_

_You can't slow me down, I'm unstoppable, you can't cover me up, I'm untoppable_

_You can't figure me out I'm everything I'm not, outta my way, I'm a juggernaut!_

_It's an up hill battle and no, you might not win and if you get knocked down you must begin again_

_So pull the wool off your eyes. Close your mouth cover your cries they'll be so fucking surprised, when you're still breathing alive_

_You're stuck between a living and a dying and if I said it wasn't tough, I'd be lying_

_You came so far fought so long you're still surviving you're gonna rock 'em or die trying!_

_You can't slow me down, I'm unstoppable, you can't cover me up, I'm untoppable_

_You can't figure me out I'm everything I'm not, outta my way, I'm a juggernaut!_

_Don't want your how it really is don't need your true reality because the truth shall be whatever we decide the truth shall be_

_We got our mind over our matter it's so easy to deceive 'cause it's not what's true, it's what we believe!_

_You can't slow me down, I'm unstoppable, you can't cover me up, I'm untoppable_

_You can't figure me out I'm everything I'm not, outta my way, I'm a juggernaut!_

_You can't slow me down, I'm unstoppable, you can't cover me up, I'm untoppable_

_You can't figure me out I'm everything I'm not, outta my way, I'm a juggernaut!_

_Stay outta my way, stay outta my... _

_Stay outta my way, stay outta my... _

_Stay outta my way, stay outta my... _

_Stay outta my way, stay outta my... _

_Stay outta my way, stay outta my... _

_I'm a...I'M A JUGGERNAUT!_

The crowd roared. The girls chugged their beer. It was time for the next song.

'AMERICAN IDIOT!'

_Don't wanna be an American idiot. don't want a nation under the new media_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension all across the alien nation where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones who're meant to follow for that's enough to argue_

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America, I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propaganda and sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension all across the alien nation where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones who're meant to follow for that's enough to argue_

_Don't want to be an American idiot, one nation controlled by the media_

_Information age of hysteria, it's going out to idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension all across the alien nation where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones who're meant to follow for that's enough to argue_

The song ended. The crowd roared. Steve got up onstage.

'Alright, it's time for the final two songs!' he said, 'I hope y'all like this band. These two songs are going out to two very special girls, Emily and Rebecca Ouellet.'

Everyone cheered. The girls blushed as Tom cued the next song. The girls listened intently. They gasped.

'DETROIT ROCK CITY!'

_I feel uptight on a Saturday night, Nine o'clock, the radio's the only light_

_I hear my song and it pulls me through, comes on strong, tells me what I got to do I got to_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Getting late, I just can't wait, Ten o'clock and I know I gotta hit the road_

_First I drink, then I smoke, start up the car, and I try to make the midnight show_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Movin' fast, doin' 95, hit top speed but I'm still movin' much too slow_

_I feel so good, I'm so alive, I hear my song playin' on the radio_

_It goes_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

The girls got up on the bar for te guitar solo. The crowd went nuts.

'SHAKE IT, GIRLS!' hollered Murphy, 'SHAKE WHAT YER MAMA GAVE YA!'

The girls laughed.

_Twelve o'clock, I gotta rock, there's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes_

_Oh my God, no time to turn, I got to laugh 'cause I know I'm gonna die_

_Why?_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

The song ended. The crowd roared and the girls chugged their beers.

'Alright, everyone!' said Steve, 'get your dancing shoes on! I wanna hear everyone singing this as loud as they can! HIT IT, TOM!'

_You show us everything you've got, you keep on dancin' and the room gets hot, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy, _

_You say you wanna go for a spin, the party's just begun, we'll let you in, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while, you're lookin' fancy and I like your style, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You say you wanna go for a spin, the party's just begun, so let me in, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

Everyone danced and sang their hearts out. The boys planted big, wet kisses on the girls' lips. The girls smiled.

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

The song ended with a bang. Everyone cheered.

'THANKS SO MUCH! GOODNIGHT!'


	26. Chapter 26

The following week, the boys returned to work at the meat packing plant. The girls didn't know it, but they would be having the grand tour.

'Wake up,' whispered Connor, kissing Rebecca on the cheek, 'wake up, sleepy head.'

Rebecca groaned and turned over, burying her face in her pillow. Connor tried again.

'Rebecca Jane,' he whispered, 'yer comin' with me to work today.'

'Do I have to?' asked Rebecca.

'I want ya to meet everyone,' said Connor, 'yer sister's comin', too.'

Rebecca groaned. Connor kissed her on the cheek.

'Everyone's dyin' to meet ya,' he said, 'they wanna see what ya look like.'

Rebecca sighed with defeat.

'Fine,' she said, 'I'll come.'

'Good,' said Connor, 'go have a shower. I'll join ya.'

After everyone was showered and the girls were ready, they left. Emily walked a fair few blocks but her shoes began to hurt her feet so Murphy piggy-backed her.

'Are her fuckin' legs broken?' asked Connor, 'I'm sure yer fiancée can walk by herself.'

'These shoes are killing my feet,' said Emily, 'I can walk a fair distance in them until I feel like my feet are bleeding.'

'You and yer fuckin' shoes,' teased Connor, 'I'll never understand yer fascination with shoes.'

'We're girls, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'it's wired in our brains.'

'You have a penis so you don't understand,' said Emily.

Murphy laughed. Connor's cheeks went red.

They arrived at the plant. The boys put their work clothes on and walked in. They were greeted by cheers and applause.

'Welcome back, boys!' said Mark.

'They brought the girls!' said Shawn.

'Oh, they're beautiful!' said Marie.

'Well, this is nice,' Emily whispered to Rebecca.

'Welcome back, boys!' said Steve, 'it's nice to see you again!'

'It's nice to be back,' said Connor.

The girls cringed slightly. Steve smiled at the girls.

'You must be Rebecca and Emily,' he said in a gentle tone, 'I'm Steve, their boss.'

'I'm Emily,' said Emily.

'I'm Rebecca,' said Rebecca.

'It's so nice to finally meet you,' said Steve, 'you two are much more beautiful in person.'

The girls blushed. Steve smiled.

'Well, I think you boys should give the girls a tour,' he said, 'good luck.'

The boys showed the girls around the plant. Emily was having naughty thoughts so she tried seducing Murphy.

'I'm hungry,' she said.

'I'll feed ya when we get home,' said Murphy.

'But I'm hungry for meat,' said Emily in a suggestive tone, 'a…sausage preferably.'

She winked at Murphy.

'Oh…' said Murphy, 'oh! I know what yer doin' ya little sneak.'

Emily giggled as Murphy pressed his lips against hers.

'Yer a naughty girl, Emily Lisa Marie,' said Murphy, 'I got a good spot for us. Let me show ya.'

Emily giggled as Murphy lead her into the break room. There was a sofa and some armchairs. Emily grinned at Murphy.

'The door locks so no one can catch us,' said Murphy, 'go sit on the sofa. It's clean.'

Emily sat down on the sofa as Murphy closed and locked the door. He turned around and smirked at Emily.

'Ya said yer hungry for some meat,' he said as he unzipped his jeans, 'open wide.'

Emily giggled as Murphy knelt in front of her and opened her legs. Thankfully she chose to wear a dress.

Murphy gently pressed his lips on Emily's. A low purr erupted at the back of his throat.

Emily moaned as Murphy rubbed her inner thighs, teasing her. Murphy smirked as he slowly stripped Emily of her panties.

'Fuck me,' whispered Emily, 'fuck me hard.'

Murphy smiled. He slowly penetrated Emily. He moaned.

'Yer fuckin' wet,' he said, 'holy fuck.'

'I'm aroused,' said Emily, 'of course I'd be wet.'

Murphy smiled. He thrusted gently. Emily purred.

'How hard do ya want it?' asked Murphy.

'Really hard,' said Emily, 'I want you to make me scream until my throat's dry.'

'Yer a naughty little girl, Emily,' said Murphy.

Emily smirked. Murphy purred.

'Ya look so sexy when ya smirk like that,' he said, 'ya look ten times naughtier.'

'I am naughty,' said Emily, 'we're having sex while you're at work.'

'That's true,' said Murphy, 'now hold still. I'm gonna fuck ya real hard.'

Emily leaned back and lifted her legs. Murphy thrusted harder now, holding Emily's ankles.

'That feels good…' moaned Emily, 'holy fuck…'

'Sit up,' said Murphy, 'wrap yer arms and legs around me.'

Emily sat up. She wrapped her arms around Murphy's neck and her legs around his hips.

Murphy thrusted harder and faster. As expected, Emily screamed.

'OH, MURPHY!' she moaned, 'OH, MURPHY!'

'Ya like it when I fuck ya like that?' asked Murphy, 'ya like that?'

Emily nodded. She bit her lip. Murphy thrusted harder and harder, hitting Emily's G-Spot.

'OH, MURPHY NOAH MACMANUS, YOU FUCKING BEAST!' moaned Emily, 'OH, MURPHY!'

'Am I hittin' yer G-Spot?' asked Murphy, 'does it feel good?'

Emily nodded. She clung onto Murphy for dear life.

Murphy and Emily moaned and screamed in sync. They were sure that everyone could hear them but they didn't care.

'I'm gonna cum, baby,' said Murphy, 'ya want me to cum on yer tits?'

'Cum on my tits,' said Emily.

Murphy moaned and grunted. He pulled out and came on Emily's breasts. Both of them panted.

'That was amazing,' said Emily as Murphy kissed her neck, 'wow.'

'Yer heart's beatin' pretty fast,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's neck again, 'yer adrenaline must be through the roof.'

'What a thrill!' said Emily, 'OOOOOOOOOOH, WHAAAAAAAAAT AAAAAAAAA RUUUUUUUUUUUSH!'

Murphy chuckled. He kissed Emily's neck again.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _said Emily.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _said Murphy.


	27. Chapter 27

That night the gang decided to go to Buckeye's, but when they got there, they were in for a huge disappointment.

'It's closed!' said Murphy, 'what the fuck!'

Emily looked at the sign and read it.

_I'm sorry to all my customers. The bar will be closed for the rest of the week due to my father passing away. I hope everyone understands._

_John_

'Well, this bites,' said Connor, 'now what?'

Rebecca looked over at a light post. There was a sign there.

'We have salvation!' she said, 'there's a new bar opening called Paula's. Let's go there!'

'Alright,' said Murphy, 'let's go.'

Rocco drove everyone to Paula's. It was a nice place with lots of pool tables, a big dance floor and a nice restaurant area. The girls gasped.

'Wow!' breathed Emily, 'this place is amazing!'

'I agree,' said Rebecca, 'wow!'

The gang, followed by Rocco, walked inside. The owner, Paula, smiled at them.

'Welcome!' she said in a gorgeous Texas twang, 'welcome to my bar!'

'It's very nice in here,' said Emily, 'wow!'

'Thank you, sweetie,' smiled Paula, 'and might I add I love your tattoo!'

'Thanks,' smiled Emily, 'I got it for my fiancé.'

'Is this him here?' asked Paula, looking at Murphy.

'Yes, it is,' said Emily, 'Murphy Noah MacManus.'

Murphy smiled at Emily. Paula smiled.

'Well, let's get you seated,' she said, 'cover and pool are all free. I hope y'all have a fabulous time!'

The girls smiled. Everyone followed Paula over to a booth. She handed us all menus.

'Your servers will be over soon,' she smiled.

'Thank you,' said everyone.

Paula walked away.

'She's nice!' said Emily, 'we're coming here more often!'

'Well, I gotta pee,' said Rebecca, 'come on, Emily.'

Emily followed Rebecca to the bathroom. After they walked away, the waitresses came over and started flirting with the boys.

'Hey, boys,' said the one waitress whose name was Nikki, 'you lookin' for a good time?'

'We're not interested,' said Murphy, 'I'm engaged.'

'And I have a girlfriend,' said Connor.

'Ahh, they're probably a couple of fat ugly trailer-trash freaks,' said the other whose name was Brie, 'you need hot girls like us.'

Emily and Rebecca walked out of the bathroom. What they saw next had their blood boiling. Nikki and Brie were leaning towards Connor and Murphy getting ready to kiss them.

'Those sluts!' hissed Emily, 'grab me a stool.'

Rebecca handed a stool to Emily and grabbed another one for herself. They walked up behind Nikki and Brie and smashed the stools over their heads.

'OW!' cried Brie, 'what the hell?'

'Get your own fuckin' boyfriend you ugly slut!' hissed Rebecca.

'Keep your filthy paws off my man!' hissed Emily, 'fucking bimbo!'

Nikki and Brie got up and ran off to the back.

'That's right!' said Emily, 'run off to your street corner!'

Connor and Murphy looked at the girls with shocked looks as they sat down.

'What?' said Rebecca.

'That was fuckin' beautiful!' said Connor, 'ya really knocked those girls to a fuckin' loop!'

'That's what they get for advancing on my man,' said Rebecca, 'dumb sluts.'

Paula came rushing over. She looked sad.

'I'm so sorry, y'all,' she said, 'they tend to do that. I just fired 'em. Your meal's on us.'

The gang looked at each other with shocked expressions as Paula walked away.

'Cool!' said Rocco, 'free food!'

'And they got a cosmic slap,' said Emily, 'that's what they get.'

Everyone laughed.

After they were finished eating the gang went to play pool. Connor and Emily played first.

'Yer goin' down, Blondie!' said Connor, 'I got mad skills.'

'What skills?' said Emily, 'all I see is Rope Boy challenging a girl.'

Murphy sniggered. Connor glared at his brother.

Emily racked the balls. Murphy licked his lips as he stared down her shirt.

'The hell are you doin', Murph?' asked Connor, 'ya look like yer in a fuckin' trance.'

'My fiancée's bending over in a really low-cut top,' said Murphy, 'it's kinda hard not to stare.'

Connor rolled his eyes and lined up the cue ball. Emily moved.

Connor managed to sink a stripe. Emily smirked.

'There ya go with that fuckin' smirk again!' said Murphy, 'I'm in tight fuckin' jeans if I get a boner everyone's gonna see!'

Emily burst out laughing. Connor rolled his eyes.

'I want a tattoo,' said Rebecca, 'did yours hurt?'

'It didn't hurt too much,' said Emily, 'it just feels like a bee sting.'

'I want one on my back,' said Rebecca, 'I found this.'

Rebecca showed Emily a photo of two dragons wrapped in the shape of a heart. Emily gasped.

'We should get that done together!' she said, 'have the dragons represent our love!'

'I love it!' said Rebecca, 'let's do it!'

'Quit gosspin' and take yer fuckin' shot!' said Connor.

Emily walked over and took a shot. She sunk two solids with one shot. Murphy applauded.

'That's my girl!' he said, 'kick Rope Boy's ass!'

Emily giggled and looked at the table. The 5 ball was right by a corner pocket. She bent over and lined up her shot. Murphy purred.

'Nice ass!' he said.

Emily giggled and wiggled her butt. Murphy purred again.

'Quit yer fuckin' drooling,' said Connor, 'yer such a pervert.'

'Oh, I'm sure that if Emily was Rebecca ya'd be purrin' at her wigglin' her ass!' said Murphy.

Connor's cheeks went red. Emily sunk the 5 ball.

'You're on a roll, Em!' said Rebecca.

'I kick ass when I'm solids,' said Emily, 'it's just a thing.'

Rebecca laughed as Emily took another shot. She missed.

'Dang!' she whispered.

Connor patted Emily's shoulder. Emily wrinkled her nose at him.

Murphy got up and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. He kissed her neck.

'Hi,' giggled Emily, 'what are you doing?'

'Huggin' ya,' said Murphy, 'because I love ya.'

Emily giggled as Murphy kissed her neck again. Connor sunk three balls before missing his next shot.

'Yer go,' said Connor, 'good luck.'

'I don't need luck,' said Emily, 'I got an Irish fiancé.'

Murphy smirked. Emily lined up her shot. Murphy licked his lips.

Emily managed to beat Connor. Murphy and Rebecca played next.

'I'm goin' for a beer run,' said Connor, 'anyone want one?'

'Coors me!' said Emily.

'Budweiser!' said Rebecca.

'I'll be back,' said Connor, kissing Rebecca's lips, 'good luck.'

Rebecca smiled as Connor walked away. Murphy racked and Rebecca broke.

Connor came back a short time later with our beers. He handed Rebecca her Budweiser and kissed her neck. Rebecca giggled.

'Sit yer ass down, Rope Boy,' said Murphy, 'yer girlfriend's about to get her arse kicked.'

'I kissed her,' said Connor, 'Irish kisses are good luck.'

'You and yer fuckin' kisses,' said Murphy.

Connor handed Emily her Coors. She watched as Rebecca lined up her shot.

'You look very deep in thought,' said Emily, 'you tend to take this game seriously.'

'She does,' said Connor, 'she really fuckin' concentrates.'

'It takes skill to get good shots,' said Rebecca, 'now shut up.'

Everyone was silent as Rebecca took her shot. She managed to sink three solids.

'Nice shot, Baby Cakes!' said Connor, applauding.

Rebecca smiled and looked at the table looking for another shot. Murphy shook his head.

Rebecca lined up another shot but missed. Murphy's turn.

'You got this, Kitty Love!' said Emily, 'come on!'

Connor sniggered. Murphy glared.

Emily watched as Murphy sunk a couple of stripes. He missed his next shot.

'You got it, baby!' said Emily, applauding, 'I'll still fuck you tonight if you lose!'

Connor snorted with laughter. He covered it up by coughing.

Rebecca almost won but Murphy snaked her. Emily applauded.

'Come on, Rocco!' said Rebecca, 'come play a game with your buddy's girlfriend!'

'Okay!' said Rocco.

After they were done, everyone went home. Of course, both couples had hot, sweaty, semi-drunk sex.

'Wow!' panted Emily, 'that was…'

'Amazing?' suggested Murphy, 'mind-blowing?'

'I'm shaking…' said Emily, 'holy fuck…'

Murphy chuckled.

'OH, CONNOR ADAM MACMANUS, YOU FUCKING BEAST!'

Connor grunted. He finished and rolled onto his side of the bed. Rebecca reached for a cigarette.

'How you feeling?' asked Connor as Rebecca blew out a puff of smoke.

'Refreshed,' said Rebecca, 'very refreshed.'

Connor laughed. Rebecca took another drag from her smoke before putting it out in the ash tray.

Connor took Rebecca in his arms and Murphy took Emily in his. The girls sighed contently.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _whispered the girls.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _the boys whispered back.


	28. Chapter 28

The following week the girls went to get their tattoos done. Unfortunately, the only place open was Wade's Tattoo & Piercing.

'Ahh,' said a voice when the gang walked inside, 'nice to see you again.'

'Aww, crap…' whimpered Emily.

Wade was standing behind the counter. He smirked at Emily. A low growl erupted at the back of Murphy's throat.

'Who's all getting a tattoo?' asked Wade in a thick sugary-sweet voice.

'We are,' said Emily, wrapping her arm around Rebecca's shoulders, 'on our backs.'

Wade looked at the photo. He grinned at the girls. Both girls backed up slightly, hissing.

'I'll get the stencils set up,' said Wade, 'have a seat.'

The gang sat down. Murphy wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders protectively.

'Is that the freak that tried grabbing your boobs?' whispered Rebecca.

'Yup,' whispered Emily, 'did you see the way his eyes went when he looked at Murphy? His eyes went wide with fear.'

'He knows I'll take his fuckin' eye out if he touches ya,' growled Murphy, 'I'm not afraid to snap his fuckin' neck.'

Wade came back. He smiled at the girls.

'Come on back,' he said, 'take your shirt off.'

The gang walked back to Wade's station. Emily went first.

'Alright,' said Wade, 'take off your top and bra. Relax, this won't hurt a bit.'

Murphy growled. Rebecca snuggled close to Connor.

Emily took her top and bra off. Wade's eyes glinted as he stared at her bare breasts before Emily rolled into her stomach.

'So, what's this tattoo for?' asked Wade as he got Emily's back ready.

'Another Murphy related tattoo,' said Emily, 'representing our closeness.'

'That's sweet,' said Wade as he slowly peeled off the stencil, 'it's good that you and your…man…are so close.'

'Don't try any funny business, arsehole,' hissed Murphy, 'one wrong move and I'll snap yer fuckin' neck.'

Wade was silent as he started the outline of Emily's tattoo. Emily closed her eyes, whispering in French.

'Does it hurt?' asked Rebecca.

'Stinging,' said Emily, 'it feels kinda good, actually.'

Murphy watched Wade intently. Emily looked at Murphy.

'So, who's the other girl here?' asked Wade.

'My twin sister,' said Emily, 'Rebecca.'

'Rebecca,' said Wade, 'I have a niece named Rebecca.'

Rebecca flinched. Connor held her tight, whispering to her in Gaelic.

It took a few hours for the outline to be finished before Wade started on the coloring. Emily shut her eyes, whispering again.

'You're French?' said Wade as he started on the purple dragon.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'French family.'

'You've been whispering in French since I started,' chuckled Wade, 'you okay?'

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'just talking to myself.'

Wade shrugged and continued. Murphy continued to stare Wade down.

It took a few hours, but Emily was finished. Wade rubbed her back with ointment and bandaged it. Emily got up slowly and sat down beside Murphy. Rebecca was up next.

'You okay?' asked Murphy as he helped Emily put her shirt back on.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'I just have to start sleeping on my stomach until this is healed.'

Rebecca took her top and bra off and lay on her stomach. Connor watched Wade with hawk eyes.

'Same meaning?' asked Wade.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'same meaning.'

'How romantic,' said Wade, looking at Connor. Connor growled at Wade.

Rebecca closed her eyes as Wade started on her tattoo. Emily watched her sister intently, making sure that she was okay.

'You're very beautiful, Rebecca,' said Wade, 'what's your boyfriend's name?'

'Connor,' said Rebecca, 'Connor MacManus.'

'Connor,' said Wade, 'I like that name.'

'Watch it, Bucko,' said Connor, 'one wrong move and I'll knock yer teeth down yer fuckin' throat.'

Rebecca glared at Connor. Connor glared at Wade. Emily snuggled close to Murphy. Murphy held Emily.

It took a few hours for Rebecca was finished. When it was bandaged, the girls paid and left.

'What a fuckin' pervert!' said Connor as Rocco drove the gang to Buckeye's for dinner, 'did ya see the way he was lookin' at Rebecca?'

'He did the same fuckin' thing when Emily got her tit tattooed,' said Murphy, 'arsehole had the nerve to ask to squeeze her fuckin' tits right in front of me.'

'Next time, we're going somewhere else,' said Emily, 'he's creepy.'

'I can't believe he'd have the nerve to perv on the girls in front of you guys,' said Rocco, 'he shouldn't be a tattoo artist.'

'He should be rottin' in Hell,' hissed Connor, 'if he touched Rebecca I would've fuckin' killed him.'

'I would've helped ya,' said Murphy, 'I still owe him a punch in the mouth for last time.'

They arrived at Buckeye's. Steve and John were there. The girls smiled.

'Girls!' said Steve, reaching for a hug.

'No hug,' said Emily.

'We just got our backs tattooed,' said Rebecca.

'What did you get?' asked John.

The girls showed the picture to John and Steve.

'Dragons?' said Steve.

'In the shape of a heart,' said Emily.

'Representing us and our boy,' smiled Rebecca.

'Can't wait to see the actual tattoo,' smiled Steve, 'now, come on. I'll treat y'all to dinner.'

After dinner was over the gang went home and watched The Simpson's Movie. The boys gingerly wrapped their arms around the girls so they wouldn't irritate their tattoo's.

'I love this movie,' said Emily, 'we saw this with Daddy when it opened.'

'He laughed so hard,' giggled Rebecca, 'and he hates The Simpson's.'

'He does,' giggled Emily, 'but he loved this movie.'

The boys smiled and kissed the girls' foreheads. The girls sighed contently, snuggling in close to the boys.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _whispered the boys.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _the girls whispered back.


	29. Chapter 29

After the girls' tattoos were healed they returned to dance school. See, the girls are dancers and they attend Ms. Cisco's Dance School as dancers and teachers. When they walked through the front door with Connor and Murphy they were greeted with cheers and applause.

'Girls!' said Ms. Cisco, hugging them both tightly, 'you're safe!'

'All thanks to these two amazing boys,' smiled Emily.

'Hello,' said Ms. Cisco, 'you are?'

'I'm Emily's fiancé, Murphy,' said Murphy.

'And I'm Rebecca's boyfriend, Connor,' said Connor.

'The MacManus Brothers,' smiled Rebecca, 'they saved us.'

The girls all stared and whispered as they looked at the boys. The girls smiled.

'It's so nice to see all of you again,' smiled Emily, 'how's everyone been?'

'Great!' chorused the group.

'Well, we're back!' said Rebecca, 'and we have an idea.'

'Oh?' said Ashley.

'We want to do a Vegas-style Burlesque musical,' said Emily, 'we have costumes, songs, choreography, everything.'

'And we'd like to star and direct it,' said Rebecca.

'I love that idea!' said Ms. Cisco, 'what does everyone else think?'

Everyone cheered. The girls smiled.

'Alright,' said Ms. Cisco, 'take it away.'

Emily cleared her throat and stood in front of the stage. Rebecca followed her.

'Here's the song list,' said Emily, handing out pieces of paper, 'if any of you do not know a song, Rebecca and I will be more than happy to teach it to you.'

'I love this list!' said Emma, 'I love all these songs!'

'We'll be posting the actual order in a week,' said Rebecca, 'and if Ms. Cisco doesn't mind, maybe Connor and Murphy can come whenever they don't work and be judges.'

'I like that idea!' said Ms. Cisco, 'and I know this show will be phenomenal!'

Everyone smiled at the girls. The girls smiled back.

'Alright,' said Emily, 'let's do this!'

Everyone began to learn the choreography to each song slowly. All the dancers adore Rebecca and Emily and Rebecca and Emily adored all the dancers. They're like best friends.

'Does anyone have any questions?' asked Emily.

'I do,' said Maria, 'are we gonna be singing?'

'Yes,' said Emily, 'we all are. All of you girls have gorgeous voices and we want to use them.'

Maria nodded. The girls continued teaching.

'So, are we on a time crunch?' asked Jessica, 'like, is there a set date?

'Nope,' said Rebecca, 'there's a lot of songs and a lot of choreography so we'll take our time.'

'We don't wanna pressure you,' said Emily, 'it'd be too hectic.'

'You girls rock,' said Hannah, 'we've missed you.'

'We've missed you, too,' said Rebecca.

'It feels good to be back,' said Emily.

Everyone agreed.

'Alright,' said Emily, 'let's get this show on the road.'


	30. Chapter 30

The dancers rehearsed three times a week for three hours. Ms. Cisco helped make the costumes and buy accessories and props for the show. Everything was going smoothly.

'This is so exciting!' said Ashley one day, 'this is going great!'

'You guys are amazing teachers,' said Hayley E, 'we don't feel so pressured.'

'Go at your own pace, Hayley,' said Emily, 'one day at a time.'

What the girls didn't know was that the boys had gone to McGinty's for a few beers and were on their way to watch the girls rehearse. They were drunk as fuck.

'Alright…' said Rebecca, 'five! Six! Seven! Eight!'

'GIRLS!' said a voice.

Everyone looked up. Connor and Murphy came stumbling through the front door. Their eyes were bloodshot red and they reeked of alcohol. The girls looked at them, horrified.

'We're here to watch ya rehearse!' said Murphy as Connor laughed, 'let's see some ass wigglin'!'

Emily covered her face with her hands. Rebecca looked like she was gonna cry.

'Alright!' said Connor, sitting down, 'let's see some Burlesque dancin'!'

The girls blinked and turned to the dancers. They spoke to them in French before turning around and continuing.

'So, his is the routine for Like Me by Girlicious, right?' asked Hayley M.

'Yes,' said Emily, 'you really need to shake your ass at the shake your ass part.'

Hayley nodded. The girls counted and began. The boys being drunk hooted and hollered.

'YEAH, BABY, SHAKE IT!' hooted Connor.

'NICE ASS!' hooted Murphy.

Rocco covered his face with his hands and shook his head. The girls shook their heads, concentrating hard on the dance.

'Okay, that routine is good,' said Rebecca, 'we still got some to get down. All of you are doing really well.'

'YER NOT AS HOT AS MY GIRL, THOUGH!' hollered Connor, 'I BET NONE OF YA THINK THAT BONDAGE FETISHES ARE SEXY ON A MAN!'

Rebecca's cheeks went bright red. Emily glared at Connor.

'You and yer fuckin' bondage,' said Murphy.

Rebecca looked like she was ready to cry. Emily patted her sister on the shoulder.

'Rehearsals are adjourned for now,' she said, 'you girls are doing really well.'

Everyone headed to the dressing rooms. Emily shot Connor a really dirty look.

'What?' said Connor, 'why'd you stop?'

'You embarrassed your girlfriend,' said Emily, 'look at her.'

Connor looked at Rebecca. His face softened when he saw how upset she was.

'I'm sorry,' he said, reaching out to Rebecca.

'No rope for a month,' said Rebecca.

Connor recoiled. He looked at Rebecca with a shocked expression.

'No rope?' he gasped, 'why?'

'You disrupted our rehearsal,' said Rebecca, 'I need to punish you somehow.'

'But Baby Cakes…' said Connor.

'No buts,' said Rebecca, 'let's go home, Emily.'

Connor sulked around the house all day. Rebecca felt bad but Emily kept talking her into the punishment.

'He embarrassed you, Rebecca,' she said as Connor paced through the kitchen whining, 'do you want him to get away with it?'

'I know he did,' said Rebecca, 'but I can't resist those puppy-dog eyes and the pout…'

'Murphy does the same thing when I'm on my period and he wants sex,' said Emily, 'I tell him no, even when he gives me the puppy dog eyes and pouts.'

'You're the worst girlfriend ever!' said Connor, 'I hate you!'

'Stop bein' such a baby, Connor!' said Murphy, 'it's just fuckin' rope!'

'Don't cave, Rebecca,' said Emily, 'he's just being a baby.'

Rebecca nodded.

Later that night Rebecca sat in front of the fireplace. She looked deep in the embers when she heard footsteps come up behind her.

'Who is it?' she asked.

'It's me,' said a voice, 'can I sit with you?'

'Oh,' said Rebecca, 'hi, Connor.'

Connor sat next to Rebecca. He opened his arms.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'am I forgiven?'

Rebecca looked at Connor. She half-smiled and melted into his arms.

'That's better,' said Connor, stroking Rebecca's hair.

'I'm still semi-mad at you,' said Rebecca, 'but I still love you.'

'That's all I care about,' said Connor, 'you know that I love ya with all my heart.'

'I'll lift the rope punishment,' said Rebecca, 'just don't tell Emily.'

'I won't,' said Connor, 'my lips are sealed.'

Rebecca smiled. She buried her face in Connor's chest, sighing.

'Yer so beautiful,' whispered Connor, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'I'm glad yer safe and goin' back to dance.'

'I missed dance,' said Rebecca, 'but being injured really put me in a bad spot. Emily and I could barely dance without it hurting. Now that we can actually move we can put this show into fruition.'

'Yer gonna look so beautiful,' said Connor, 'I can't wait to see the show.'

'You guys are getting front row,' said Rebecca, 'you, Murphy, Rocco, Doc and whoever else is coming that's associated with Emily and me.'

'I like that idea,' smiled Connor.

Rebecca smiled at her boyfriend. Her eyes danced.

'I love you, Connor Adam MacManus,' she said.

'And I love you, Rebecca Jane Ouellet,' said Connor.


	31. Chapter 31

The girls were ready to perform on February 1st. They sold thousands of tickets to the musical for the week-long performance. Everyone got ready in the dressing room.

'This is so exciting!' said Holly, 'I can't believe this is actually happening!'

'Is everyone ready?' asked Emily as she helped the girls put on their fake eyelashes and rhinestones.

'Ready as ever!' piped up the dancers.

There was a knock on the door. Ms. Cisco popped her head in.

'Girls,' she said, 'your boyfriends wanna see you.'

Rebecca and Emily walked out in the hallway. Connor and Murphy were there holding flowers.

'Hi!' said Emily, hugging Murphy, 'you made it!'

'Ma and Da are here, too,' said Murphy, handing Emily her flowers, 'they wanna see you strut yer stuff.'

'We're almost ready,' said Rebecca, brandishing her whip, 'I'm practicing with my prop for Circus.'

Connor purred as Rebecca cracked the whip against the wall.

'I've been a naughty little lion lately,' he said, wrapping his arm around Rebecca's waist, 'I need to be tamed.'

Rebecca giggled as Connor kissed her neck and purred.

'Alright,' said Emily, 'your girlfriend needs to finish getting ready. Go sit down.'

The boys walked away. Murphy kissed Emily one last time before following his brother inside the auditorium.

'You ready?' asked Emily.

'Ready as ever,' said Rebecca.

A short time later, it was time to start the show. Ms. Cisco started with the introduction.

'Hello, everyone and welcome to the Vegas Burlesque Dance Show Musical Extravaganza,' she said, 'this entire show was directed, choreographed, and designed by two of my best students, Emily and Rebecca Ouellet. The girls worked hard three times a week for three hours for a month to get this all completed and ready. Now, we ask that all cell phones and electronics are turned off. You may take photos and videos. Now, please put your hands together for your beautiful Show Girls!'

Everyone applauded as the curtain opened. Connor and Murphy's eyes danced as the crew cued the music.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, darlin' you give love a bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell, you promise me Heaven then put me through Hell_

_Chains of love got a hold on me, when passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah_

_Oh! There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me, the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_Hey, you give love a bad name_

_Paint your smile on your lips, blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy, your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah_

_Oh! There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me, the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_You give love, oh!_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name (bad name)_

_You give love, you give love, a bad name_

_You give love, you give love, a bad name_

_You give love, you give love, a bad name_

_You give love, you give love, a bad name_

The crowd applauded as the girls traded props for the next song. Annabelle and Lisa were recording as Noah and Jeff took photos. Connor and Murphy leered at the girls, grinning.

_Doctor, doctor, need you back home, baby_

_Doctor, doctor, where you at? Give me something_

_I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving, you got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

_My body needs a hero, come & save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird, oh! Oh, I need you to come & rescue me_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

Turn me on

_Turn me on_

_Oh, you make it, make it right, my temperature is super high_

_If I scream, if I cry, it's only 'cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero, come & save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird, oh! Oh, I need you to come & rescue me_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands. come & save me now_

_I know you can, I know you can_

_D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_

_I just want you to be my doctor, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I know you can save me & make me feel alive_

_Make me come alive come on & turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on & turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on & turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

The crowd roared. Rocco turned to the boys.

'You guys are fuckin' lucky,' he said, 'I had no idea they could sing that well.'

'I had no idea they could move like that,' purred Murphy.

'Shh!' said Connor.

_S.O.S she's in disguise, S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise, coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me, darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open, my body's craving, so feed the hungry_

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday, not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_Starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office so I'm gonna go somewhere closer to get me a lover and tell you about it_

_There's a she wolf in the closet, open up and set it free (AHWROO!)_

_There's a she wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe _

_Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey, it's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent, the moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

_To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar, and the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy, I'm having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a she wolf in the closet, open up and set it free (AHWROO!)_

_There's a she wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe _

_S.O.S she's in disguise, S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise, coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S she's in disguise, S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise, coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There's a she wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe _

Everyone applauded. The girls took the microphone.

'Thank you to everyone who came out tonight,' said Emily, 'we just wanted to let you know that your tickets are good for the entire week so if you wish to return and watch another performance, you may.'

'We hope that you've enjoyed the show so far,' said Rebecca, 'the dancers have worked hard to get this smooth and ready.'

'And to all the boyfriends and fiancé's in the audience, this next song is for you,' said Emily.

Connor and Murphy smirked as the dancers got in position for the next song. They all had feather boa's. The crew cued the music.

_This one is for the boys with the booming system, top down, AC with the cooling system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up, got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal, he pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke, he always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship, when he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for and yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe!_

_I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy, I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie, you're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is, I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, yeah that's that super bass_

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom _

_You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_This one is for the boys in the polos, entrepreneur niggas & the moguls, he could ball with the crew, he could solo, but I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on, he ain't even gotta try to put the mac on, he just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look then the panties comin' off, off, uh_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys, I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is, I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, yeah that's that super bass_

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom _

_You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay, no, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay, no, no, no, no, no don't go away_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?_

_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, yeah that's that super bass_

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom _

_You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

Everyone cheered. The girls threw their boas offstage and prepared for the next number by using over-sized candy and lollipops.

'This is gonna be hot,' Connor whispered to Murphy.

_I'm on the top, there's no luck, never turned around to stop_

_Make my move , make you move, make you wanna hear me talk_

_See me walk, see me fuck, see me suck a lollipop_

_Mmm...wanna get messy_

_I'll make you hot, make you rock , I'll leave the world in shock_

_I'm your tease, I'm your fuel, I just wanna see you drool on your knees pretty please, you wish you were my main squeeze_

_L-L-L-Luxury_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your eyes off me, I make you fuck me just to get somewhere_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your hands off me_

_I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

_Hot damn, here I come, tell me how you want it done, at the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall_

_You can choose, either way you will end up on the news_

_(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)_

_Do I make you wet? It's all about the C-U-N-T (I wanna hear you say)_

_Love my pink knife, you wish you had a slice of me_

_(I'm a celebrity)_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your eyes off me, I make you fuck me just to get somewhere_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your hands off me_

_I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

_OMG, LOL, it's true but sex will always sell_

_Now it's time for you to go so what? So what?_

_OMG, LOL, it's true but sex will always sell_

_Now it's time for you to go so what? So what?_

_Oh my God can't you tell my mmm...makes you wanna sweat_

_Am I all set? Not yet, not yet_

_Oh my God can't you tell my mmm...makes you wanna sweat_

_Am I all set? Not yet, not yet_

_Mmm..._

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop, I'll make your booty drop_

_Can't take your eyes off me, I'm everything you wanna be_

It was time for intermission. The girls all went backstage to have snacks and water. The girls were embraced by Connor and Murphy.

'You girls are fuckin' incredible!' said Connor, 'holy fuck!'

'I never knew ya could move like that!' said Murphy, 'I got a fuckin' boner!'

The girls giggled. Rocco embraced them.

'You guys are so talented!' he said, 'holy crap!'

'You'll be surprised at what we can do,' smiled Emily.

'I agree,' said Rebecca, 'I agree.'

After intermission, it was time for the next number. This had the boys panting like horny dogs.

_So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace? Turn it up,, heat it up, I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid, I'm a hurt ya real good, baby_

_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say, don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told ya_

_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed, give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over_

_Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet, but I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_It's alright, you'll be fine, baby, I'm in control, take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul, I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_

_No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over_

_Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet, but I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh oh, m-m-m-m-m-m_

_Oh oh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ahh_

_Oh oh, entertainment, I'm here for your entertainment_

_Ohh! Do you like what you see?_

_Oooh, yeah! Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaaaaaaaaaam_

_Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet, but I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

The girls threw confetti in the air. Everyone cheered and whooped.

'Sexy as fuck,' Murphy whispered to Connor, 'we're lucky men.'

_Ladies and Gentlemen_

_You you (Ay), you you (ay), you you (ay), you you (introduciiinng) (ay)_

_You you can keep (Girrrrrrl) on watchin' me (icious)_

_You you (Ay), you you (ay), you you (ay), you you (ay)_

_You you can keep on watchin' me_

_Look at me; I know I'm fly (know I'm fly), look at me; you wanna be fly like I_

_I'm the truth and the truth don't lie, gimme 10 feet chick, now add another 5_

_If I had a stiff one, you'd be all on that (I'm on fire), I put hot on the map 'cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like (oh oh oh oh)_

_Yeah, you wanna be like me_

_Everything she do is like me, from her head to her feet like me _

_She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me_

_Everything she be is like me, tryin' to imitate me _

_She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me_

_Look at me; you know I'm hot (know I'm hot), look at me; bet you wish you had my spot_

_You can't chick but I'm a let you try to get on my level level, get on my level tonight_

_If I had a stiff one, you'd be all on that (I'm on fire), I put hot on the map 'cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like (oh oh oh oh)_

_Yeah, you wanna be like me_

_Everything she do is like me, from her head to her feet like me _

_She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me_

_Everything she be is like me, tryin' to imitate me _

_She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me_

_She wish she was fine, she wish she was a dime like me, cause I'm a hottie, and this a party, she wish she was me, and that's too bad_

_Ohhh, she wish she was bad, ohh Ohh, she wish that she had, all the boys like me, it ain't easy being me-zie baby_

_Everything she do is like me, from her head to her feet like me _

_She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me_

_Everything she be is like me, tryin' to imitate me _

_She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me_

_She wish she was fine, she wish she was a dime like me, cause I'm a hottie, and this a party, she wish she was me, and that's too bad_

_You you (ay), you you (ay), you you (ay), you you (ay) you you can keep on watchin' me_

_You you (ay), you you (ay), you you (ay), you you (ay) you you can keep on watchin' me_

_Ooooooh!_

Fireworks flew everywhere. The crowd roared as the dancers set up props for their next number.

_There's only two types of people in the world: the ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl don't like the backseat, gotta be first _

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots (call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot when I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break _

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage _

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same _

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

_There's only two types of guys out there: ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared, I run a tight ship, so beware_

_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots_

_I'm like a fire cracker, I make it hot when I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break _

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage _

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same _

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

_Let's go, let me see what you can do_

_I'm running this (like-like-like-a circus)_

_Yeah, like what (like-like-like a circus)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

More fireworks exploded. The crowd was on their feet.

'WE WANT MORE!' hollered Connor and Murphy, 'WE WANT MORE!'

The dancers grinned and grabbed chairs. It was time.

_What it do babyboo_

_Yeah, little mama you lookin' good, I see you wanna play with a player from the hood_

_Come holla at me, you got it like that, Big Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat_

_I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down, me and you, one on one, treat you like a shorty_

_You look at me and I look at you, I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby, but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing_

_Typical hardly the type I fall for I like when the physical don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (Mama) who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on ya (on ya) back up all of the things that I told ya (told ya, told ya, told ya)_

_You been sayin' all the right things all night long but I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby, can't you see? (See) how these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me) and the heat coming from this beat (Beat)_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby, but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing_

_You say you're a big boy but I can't agree 'cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me_

_I wonder (wonder) if I'm just too much for you wonder (wonder) if my kiss don't make you just wonder (Wonder)_

_What I got next for you what you want to do? (do)_

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please_

_Baby, can't you see? (See) how these clothes are fittin' on me? (me) and the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby, but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing_

_Now you can get what you want but I need what I need and let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceed_

_I'ma show you where to put it at PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw a Puttycat_

_Now roll with the big dog all six of y'all on me, now tell me how it feel babydoll_

_Ashley, Nicole, Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody you feelin' me?_

_Loosen up my buttons, baby, loosen up my buttons, baby_

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons, baby, loosen up my buttons_

_Loosen up my buttons, baby, loosen up my buttons, baby_

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons, baby, loosen up my buttons_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby, but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby, but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby but you keep frontin' saying what you gon' do to me but I ain't seen nothing_

The crowd applauded. The girls left two chairs on the stage. Ashley took the microphone.

'We'd like to call Connor and Murphy MacManus to the stage, please,' she said.

Connor and Murphy walked onstage and sat on the chairs. They were in for a treat.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Candy man, Candy man)_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Sweet sugar candy man _

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night, he really had me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm, there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop, he's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man, a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Oh yeah.._

_He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine, we drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise, the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop, he's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man, a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop, he's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh, a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Woo yeah_

_Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot, when he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot_

_He had lips like sugar cane, good things come to boys who wait_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Candy man, Candy man)_

_Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine (Candy man, Candy man)_

_Sweet sugar candy man _

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

_Sweet sugar candy man _

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop_

_Sweet sugar candy man _

_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_

_Sweet sugar _

_He got those lips like sugar cane, good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big uh_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man _

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man _

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man _

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _

_Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell _

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell _

The crowd hopped to their feet. Connor and Murphy's jaws were on the floor.

'Thank you, boys!' said Emily as they walked offstage, 'you're such good sports!'

Connor and Murphy sat down. Their faces were covered in red lipstick.

The dancers put on top hats and grabbed canes. Second last number before the Grand Finale.

_Burlesque_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_The girls are flipping their hair back, you see them looking so perfect, like from another planet_

_All of the beautiful people shining like diamonds they got no problems_

_They always smile for the cameras stealing the spotlight, living the high life_

'_Cause it's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful people they love, yeah_

_Uh, so you wanna be famous and undeniably sexy_

_You wanna be so outrageous, oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_All of the beautiful people shining like diamonds they got no problems_

_They always smile for the cameras stealing the spotlight, living the high life_

'_Cause it's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful people they love, yeah_

'_Cause it's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful people they love, yeah_

_You say I wanna be, I wanna be just like one of the beautiful people_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people (it's the beautiful people)_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people (yeah)_

_The beautiful people they love, hey yeah_

_All of the beautiful people, wanna be don't you wanna be like_

_All of the beautiful people, wanna be_

_don't you wanna be like_

_Hey, people, people they love_

'_Cause it's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful people they love, yeah_

'_Cause it's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt _

_It's the beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful people they love, yeah_

_Super beautiful, yeah they all just wanna be so super beautiful, ain't really what it seems_

_Everybody wants, everybody wants a piece so super beautiful, they all wanna be, yeah yeah_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_

The dancers raised their canes in the air. The crowd roared.

'WHO'S READY FOR THE GRAND FINALE?' asked Emily.

The crowd cheered louder.

'ALRIGHT!' said Emily, 'HIT IT, BOYS!'

_I like it, I like it, I like it na na na come on_

_Na na na come on_

_Na na na na na come on_

_Na na na come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad, there's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na na come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_**Just one night full of sin, feel the pain on your skin**_

_**Tough, I don't scream mercy it's your time to hurt me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**If I'm bad tie me down, shut me up, gag and bound me**_

_**'Cause the pain is my pleasure nothing comes better**_

_**Yeah**_

_**'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me**_

_Na na na na come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_Oh I love the feeling you bring to me oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah, ah, ah_

_I like it like it_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na na come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_Come on come on come on_

_I like it like it_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

Fireworks and confetti flew everywhere. The crowd jumped to their feet and applauded.

'THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!' said the girls, 'GOODNIGHT!'


	32. Chapter 32

After the show was over the girls found time to visit Jeff's friend Dwayne. He owns a Harley Davidson shop and they wanted to do a sexy photoshoot of them on a Harley.

'Girls!' said Dwayne, embracing them, 'how are you?'

'Great!' said Emily.

'We have a favour to ask of you,' said Rebecca.

'Anything for you,' said Dwayne.

'You know about Connor and Murphy, right?' said Rebecca.

'I do,' said Dwayne, 'indeed I do. Your dad talks about how wonderful they are.'

'We wanted to do a photoshoot here of us straddling a gorgeous Harley,' said Emily, 'for the boys.'

'I like that idea,' said Dwayne, 'I still have the bikes you girls custom made.'

'The photographer's on his way,' said Emily, 'mind if we change and get ready?'

'What's your views on guns?' asked Rebecca as Emily walked away.

'Perfectly cool,' said Dwayne, 'good luck.'

Emily went up first. Both girls were dressed in jeans, biker boots, black tank tops, and leather jackets. They held guns in the photos. Of course, Rebecca added rope.

'Perfect!' said the photographer, 'you always got that look like you're undressing the camera!'

Emily struck fierce poses. Pointing the gun at the camera, looking angry like she was about to shoot someone, the works. Rebecca stood back and smiled at her sister.

'You look hot, Emily!' said Dwayne, 'Murphy's gonna love this!'

Emily did twenty shots. Rebecca went up next.

'Rope?' sniggered Dwayne.

'Connor's got a bondage fetish,' giggled Emily.

'That's funny,' said Dwayne.

Rebecca did similar poses as Emily. She really worked it.

'Really glare at the camera, Rebecca!' said the photographer, 'give the look you'd give to some slut hitting on Connor!'

Rebecca pulled the face she did when she smashed Nikki over the head with a barstool. Emily grinned at her sister.

After the shoot was over the girls looked at the photos.

'They all turned out great!' said Emily, 'I look hot!'

'Connor's gonna pop a massive boner,' said Rebecca.

'I'll print these and put them in an album for you girls,' said the photographer, 'you girls are my best clients.'

The girls grinned. Yup, they were the best clients.

The girls returned home a short time later. They went on a beer run before they drove home. The boys were watching the DVD from the show.

'We're home!' called Emily, 'we come bearing beer!'

'Girls!' said the boys, getting up.

'Hi, boys!' said Rebecca as Connor hugged her, 'did you miss us?'

'We were watchin' the DVD from the show,' said Connor, 'still the best show ever.'

Rebecca giggled.

'Well, we have a present for you,' said Emily, 'come to the living room.'

The gang walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Rebecca paused the DVD and handed Connor the album.

'What's this?' asked Connor as Emily handed Murphy his album.

'A shoot we did,' said Emily, 'Daddy has a friend who owns a Harley Davidson shop.'

The boys opened the album. They gasped.

'Meow!' purred Murphy, 'who's that sexy girl on the motorcycle?'

'I believe you're marrying her,' giggled Emily.

'God damn, Rebecca…' purred Connor, 'you make me wanna buy a Harley…'

Rebecca giggled. The boys looked at the rest of the photos. Again, the last photo had a message written in lipstick.

'_You can ride me any day of the week ;),' _said Connor, 'God dammit, Rebecca…'

Rebecca giggled.

'_You make my engine purr,' _said Murphy, 'ya naughty little Vixen.'

Emily giggled. The boys closed the albums and hugged the girls.

'Yer both gorgeous,' said Murphy, 'inside and out.'

'I agree with Murphy,' said Connor, 'I'm glad I have ya, Rebecca.'

'Oh, Conny-Wonny…' said Rebecca, kissing Connor's lips.

'Oh, brother…' groaned Murphy.

Connor let go of Rebecca and held her tight. Emily smiled at her sister.

'I'm hungry,' said Rebecca, 'let's order pizza and drink this beer.'

The pizza came. The gang invited Rocco over. They sat in the living room to watch the DVD, drink beer, and eat.

'What's the name of the song you sang when we went up?' asked Murphy.

'Candy Man,' said Emily, 'it's by Christina Aguilera.'

'It was nice seein' yer ass onstage,' said Connor, 'fuckin' hell, ya have a nice ass.'

Murphy rolled his eyes at his brother. Emily kissed Murphy's forehead.

'How did you manage to get the fireworks?' asked Rocco.

'Ms. Cisco is a really good friend of Mom's,' said Emily, 'they helped build that school and studio so it could withstand anything.'

'That is so badass,' said Rocco, 'fireworks indoors.'

'It's a fun experience,' said Rebecca, 'dangerous, but fun.'

Connor and Murphy smirked at each other. Lucky men. Lucky, lucky men.

By the end of the DVD everyone was drunk. They were still chowing down but they were giddy.

'I still remember the first time Emily and I had sex,' slurred Murphy, 'we watched movies with sex scenes upon sex scenes. I practically groped her.'

'He did,' giggled Emily, 'he gives the best sex out of every guy I've fucked. He's only been the third, but oh fuck is he a good lover.'

'She's so fuckin' kinky,' said Murphy, 'leather bonds, gags, whips, spanking, biting, scratching. It's fuckin' hot.'

'He's left bruises on my ass in the shape of his hands,' said Emily, 'it hurts to sit down sometimes.'

Rocco belched. Connor and Rebecca were making out on the beanbag chair.

'How was your first time with Connor, Becca?' asked Emily.

'Fucking hot!' said Rebecca as Connor kissed her neck, 'that was when he first revealed he likes bondage!'

'I tied her right to the bed,' said Connor, 'and she can fuckin' scream.'

'That was the first time I ever said his full name,' said Rebecca, 'I think the neighbours know it now.'

Emily giggled.

'I need to get laid,' said Rocco, 'all this talk about your sex lives is making me lonely.'

'I know a girl,' said Rebecca, 'she's a slut, though.'

'I'm down for anything,' said Rocco, 'I feel lonely watching you guys make out like this.'

'Aww,' said Emily, 'don't feel lonely, Rocco.'

'I'm happy for you guys, though,' said Rocco, 'Murphy's getting married.'

'Yer gonna be a Groomsmen, Rocco,' said Murphy, 'Connor's my Best Man.'

'And I'm the Maid of fuckin' Honour!' said Rebecca, raising her beer, 'my sister's marryin' an Irishman!'

'A sexy Irishman,' purred Emily, kissing Murphy's neck tattoo.

'Yer makin' me horny,' said Murphy, 'stop.'

Emily giggled and wrapped her arms around Murphy's neck.

'Well, I feel like watchin' that DVD again,' said Connor, 'come on!'


	33. Chapter 33

Valentine's Day was fast approaching. The girls settled down to watch WWE RAW with the boys one night. They sighed.

'Ohh, Sheamus!' swooned Emily, 'what a beaut!'

'He'd probably crush us with one hard hug,' giggled Rebecca, 'but I'd let him hug me.'

'He's badass!' said Connor, 'if I knew how to wrestle I'd tag team with him!'

'We could be the Team of Bandits!' said Murphy, 'that would be sick!'

'I wanna meet Natalya,' said Rebecca, 'she's amazing.'

'A true woman for sure,' said Emily, 'she's beautiful inside and out.'

'Well, ya might get that opportunity,' said Murphy.

'Oh?' said the girls.

The boys muted the TV. They looked at the girls, smiling.

'We've been invited to be guest stars on the Valentine's Day episode of Monday Night RAW,' said Murphy, 'all access, VIP, and you girls get to meet every Superstar and Diva ya want.'

'I guess bein' kidnapped has its perks,' said Connor.

The girls gasped. They burst into happy tears.

'Oh, guys!' said Emily, 'this is incredible!'

'Do ya have red sequined disco outfits?' asked Murphy.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'why?'

'Yer gonna be dancin' with Brodus Clay,' said Connor, 'honorary Funkadactyls.'

The girls continued to cry happy tears.

'You guys are amazing!' said Rebecca, hugging Connor, 'this is so amazing!'

'Anything for our girls,' said Connor, 'now let's get some sign ideas goin'.'

The girls went out and bought poster board, paint, brushes, and decorations. They each made 5 signs to hold together.

'I'm so excited!' said Emily as they painted the final sign, 'woo!'

'We should make shirts,' said Rebecca, 'they should say Sheamus, Will You Be My Valentine?'

'I like it!' said Emily.

Rebecca handed Emily a black t-shirt. They cut holes in the sides and proceeded with the lettering and design.

'Celtic cross would be a good thing to put,' said Emily, 'and a pot of gold at the back.'

'I like that idea,' said Rebecca, 'this is so amazing!'

The boys smiled as they watched the girls paint and laugh and prepare for the show.

'Don't forget, we're surprising 'em with Stone Cold, HBK, and Bret Hart,' whispered Connor.

'They're in for a treat,' whispered Murphy, 'I can't wait!'

Valentine's Day approached. The gang was taken in a limo to go to the arena. The girls were confused to see them heading towards East Side Mario's.

'Where are we going?' asked Emily.

'You'll see,' said Murphy with a grin, 'you'll see.'

The driver pulled up to the restaurant and let the girls out. The boys covered their eyes until they reached the table where Stone Cold and Shawn Michaels were sitting.

'Alright,' said the boys, 'open your eyes.'

The girls blinked. They gasped when they saw who was sitting at that dinner table.

'Hello, girls,' said Stone Cold, 'I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin.'

'And I'm Shawn Michaels,' said Shawn.

Well, at first the girls were silent. Everyone in the restaurant braced themselves for what came next.

'OH, MY GOD!' shrieked the girls, 'STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN AND SHAWN MICHAELS!'

Everyone applauded as the girls went up and hugged Shawn and Steve. They were so happy they cried.

'The boys said you two are fans,' said Shawn, 'we're two of your heroes.'

'I can't believe this is happening!' said Emily, 'we're having dinner with the Texas Rattlesnake and the Heartbreak Kid!'

'Have a seat,' said Murphy, 'we got a while yet.'

The girls had a wonderful time talking to Shawn and Steve. The limo took the girls to the arena for their backstage meet and greet.

'This is all so exciting!' said Rebecca as they walked backstage, 'oh my God!'

'Soak it in, Lover Face,' said Connor, 'this is a really big opportunity.

Everyone applauded as the girls walked in. Their faces lit right up.

'Welcome, Ladies!' said a voice, 'it's nice to finally meet ya!'

'Sheamus!'

There he was. The Great White Sheamus. The girls looked at him in amazement.

'It's nice to finally meet ya,' said Sheamus, 'nice t-shirts.'

The girls walked up to Sheamus. They slowly touched his body. Their eyes were wide with wonder.

'He's so much hotter in person,' whispered Emily.

'He's so muscular!' whispered Rebecca.

'He's…beautiful…' breathed Emily.

'Alright, girls, enough droolin',' sniggered Murphy, 'let's take yer picture next to yer WWE Boyfriend.'

The girls stood next to Sheamus. They kissed him on the cheek as the boys took the photo. Everyone laughed.

'Hello, girls,' said a female voice, 'it's nice to meet you.'

The girls gasped. There she was. Natalya Neidhart.

'Natalya!' said the girls, hugging her, 'oh my God!'

'It's so nice to finally meet you girls,' said Natalya, embracing the girls, 'your story brought me to tears. I'm so happy to see you girls safe and smiling.'

'Thank them,' said Emily, smiling at Connor and Murphy, 'they helped.'

'You two are amazing for what you're doing for these girls,' said Eve, 'they're both very beautiful women.'

'Thank you, Eve,' smiled Rebecca.

The boys took the girls' picture standing next to Natalya. The girls glowed with pride.

'Alright,' said Murphy, 'let's get ya through the rest of 'em and let's get ready.'

The girls finished their photo ops with everyone. It was time for the show. Justin Roberts, the RAW ring announcer, announced them to the ring.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, your special guests tonight for Monday Night RAW, The Ouellet Sisters and The MacManus Brothers!'

The sound crew cued the theme song the gang would come out to: In My Arms by Dead By April. The crowd roared as the gang walked down the ramp. Each member was given a mic. The girls spoke first.

'Thank you all so much for having us,' said Emily, 'it is such an honour to be here tonight and to celebrate this Day of Love with all of you.'

'We want to thank WWE, Vince McMahon, and Connor and Murphy for setting this all up,' said Rebecca, 'this is such a blessing and we hope that our story helps anyone else who is struggling with violence and rape. You're not alone.'

Everyone applauded. The girls went backstage to get ready to dance with Brodus.

'We'll be dancin', too,' said Connor, 'just as long as we don't attempt the splits.'

'This is so exciting!' said Emily, 'dancing with the Funkasaurus!'

'You're on!' said Stan, 'come on!'

The girls stood in front of Cameron and Naomi. They smiled at each other. Of course, Hornswoggle would be dancing with them.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, The Funkasaurus, Brodus Clay, and his honorary Funkadactyls…EMILY, REBECCA, CONNOR, AND MURPHY!'

The sound crew cued the music. The girls came out first, followed by the boys. The crowd roared as Hornswoggle, Brodus, Connor, and Murphy came out from backstage. It was time to get funky.

'And there are the Ouellet sisters,' said Josh, 'you see Rebecca on your left with Cameron and Emily to your right with Naomi.'

'Somebody call their Mama!' said King.

The girls hopped on the apron and did their signature pose. The twins did it. The crowd loved it.

'Aww, yeah!' said Booker, 'now that's what I'm talkin' about!'

Everyone stepped in the ring and danced. The crowd enjoyed every second of it.

Hornswoggle looked up at Emily. His jaw was on the floor. He didn't like Murphy being able to grind on her so he bit Murphy's butt.

'OW!' cried Murphy, looking at Hornswoggle, 'what the fuck? I JUST GOT BIT BY A FUCKIN' LEPRECHAUN!'

The gang laughed. Murphy glared at Hornswoggle.

'Little shit,' he muttered.

It was the end of the show. The girls were called to the ring for one last surprise. The theme music they heard had them in shock.

'Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the chairman of the board, VINCE MCMAHON!'

Everyone cheered as Vince strutted to the ring. He kissed the girls' hands before beginning.

'It's nice to meet you girls,' said Vince, 'let me start out by saying that it's tremendous how far you've come. I heard about you on the news and it moved me, which is why I brought you here this evening. Connor and Murphy have some more surprises for you. Here's the first one.'

The girls stood there, shocked. They gasped when they heard their first surprise's theme music.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, WWE Hall of Famer, ROWDY RODDY PIPER!'

The crowd roared as Piper walked down to the ring. He smiled at the girls.

Vince handed Roddy the microphone. Roddy smiled at the girls and kissed their hands.

'Welcome, ladies,' he said, 'I know this is a big shock considering I am one of your childhood heroes. You see, I've beaten cancer three times, and I know you girls have an uncle with the same cancer that I had that has fought it. I respect you girls so much for standing tall and taking a stand against captivity, abuse, and rape. I fought cancer and you two have fought both physical, mental, and emotional scars. These two men saved you, and it makes me smile to see two gorgeous young women smiling gorgeous young women smiles.'

The girls smiled. Happy tears flowed down their cheeks.

'Now we have one more surprise,' said Roddy, 'and I must add you might have a _heart_ attack.'

The girls stood there, shocked, wondering. The next song they heard had them freaking out.

'OH MY GOD!' they shrieked, 'OH MY GOD!'

The girls looked around for their all-time favourite, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. Their faces soon turned to disappointment when Bret didn't show up.

'Don't look so disappointed,' laughed Connor, 'turn around.'

The girls turned around. Their faces lit up and they burst into hysterical sobs of happiness.

There he was. Bret Hart. The Hitman. The girls fell to their knees, shocked and awed. Bret smiled at both girls. The crowd went wild.

'HE'S HERE!' exclaimed JR, 'THE HITMAN IS HERE! THE HITMAN IS HERE!'

Connor and Murphy helped the girls to their feet. Bret embraced them both.

'I know,' he said to them, 'let it out. Let it out.'

The girls clapped their hands over their mouths. Happy tears flowed down their cheeks.

'That's not all,' said Roddy, 'everyone has made a video package dedicated to you.'

The girls looked at the JumboTron. There was a video for them to the song Leave The Memories Alone by Fuel. They watched.

'When I heard their story, I burst into tears,' said HHH, 'hearing about what they were going through just shattered my heart.'

'These two innocent girls who had no hand in this were taken,' said Christian, 'beaten, raped, held captive. I wanted to go kill this bastard myself.'

'When I heard they had been rescued, my heart lifted,' said Natalya, 'these two girls were rescued from murder and horror.'

'These girls have come a long way,' said Bret, 'I'm proud of them.'

The video ended. All the Superstars and Divas from each roster came out and smiled at the girls. Bret took the mic and smiled at the girls.

'I wish you two the best of luck,' he said, 'and I hope that Connor and Murphy will be the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be.'

Connor and Murphy embraced the two sobbing girls. The crowd chanted 'OUELLET SISTERS!' *clap clap clap clap clap* 'OUELLET SISTERS!' *clap clap clap clap clap*

The girls smiled and hugged Bret, Vince, and Roddy. This was the best Valentine's Day in the history of Valentine's Day.


	34. Chapter 34

After the show was over everyone went out to Doc's for a few drinks. The girls were still giddy.

'Bret fucking Hart!' said Emily, 'the fucking Hitman!'

'Yer reactions were fuckin' priceless!' laughed Connor, 'ya looked so sad but when ya turned around ya fuckin' died!'

'It's nice seein' ya so happy,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily's cheek, 'I think the reaction to Bret was the best reaction.'

'It's not every day that you get to meet your hero,' said Emily, 'especially The Hitman.'

The rest of the gang was at Doc's already. A lot of the Superstars and Divas were there already when they showed up. The girls' faces were lit up like Christmas trees as they walked inside.

Everyone cheered and applauded as the gang walked inside. Rocco greeted them all with a hug.

'How the fuck did you get Bret fuckin' Hart?' he asked, 'I thought I was asleep!'

'The joys of media,' smiled Murphy, 'he researched 'em and saw they sited him as their hero so he showed up.'

'Our story touched him,' smiled Rebecca, 'I'm so happy right now.'

Connor held Rebecca close. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her in Gaelic.

'Welcome b-b-b-back!' said Doc, 'and girls, you look l-l-l-lovely.'

'Thank you, Doc,' smiled the girls.

'Doc's still got the poles,' sniggered Jack, 'maybe the girls can show these Divas their moves.'

'Put yer dick away, Jack,' snarled Murphy, 'I still owe ya a beatin' after last time ya fuckin' cock sucker.'

Jack's eyes widened. Murphy nodded his head and walked away. The gang followed suit.

'Hey, girls!' said Roddy, hugging them, 'you made it!'

'We wouldn't miss this for the world,' smiled Rebecca.

'A chance to drink with the Hot Rod,' smiled Emily.

CM Punk, the Straight Edge Superstar, smiled over at the girls. Connor looked.

'CM Punk's smiling at ya,' he said, 'look.'

The girls looked up. Sure enough, there was CM Punk, smiling in their direction. The girls smiled back.

'Go talk to him,' said Murphy, 'go.'

The girls took a deep breath and walked over to Punk. He smiled at them.

'Hey, girls,' he said in a gentle tone, 'I'm sure you know who I am.'

'How can we not?' said Emily breathlessly, 'you're CM Punk.'

'I just wanna say that even though I come across as a heartless person that your story moved me,' said Punk, 'hearing that you were severely beaten and raped for a month because of your dad…it shattered me, to be quite honest with you.'

'It's touched the world,' said Emily, looking at Rebecca, 'everyone says we're strong girls.'

'I know I don't approve of alcohol,' said Punk, 'but I gotta hand it to you both for not turning to alcohol and drugs to deal with your problems after you were rescued. I have to go over and thank the brothers as well for helping you and setting this all up. They must really love you.'

The girls looked back at Connor and Murphy and smiled.

'Yeah,' they said, 'they must.'

The party soon began. Everyone but Punk and Michael drank, but they had a good time with the gang.

'What a party!' said Rebecca as she danced with Connor, 'wow!'

'The romance can wait till later!' said Emily, grinding on Murphy, 'for now, we PARTY!'

Everyone cheered. There was another Superstar the girls hadn't talked to and he was smiling right at them.

'Question,' said Connor, 'ya like Chris Jericho, right?'

'Love him!' gushed Rebecca, 'my first celebrity crush.'

'Same with mine,' swooned Emily, 'what a hottie!'

'Well, he's starin' at ya,' said Murphy, 'I suggest ya go say hi.'

The girls walked over to where Chris was standing, mesmerized. Chris smiled his gorgeous smile at them, making their hearts skip a beat.

'Hi,' said Chris, 'I'm Chris Jericho.'

'Emily,' said Emily.

'Rebecca,' said Rebecca.

'Wow,' said Chris, 'I know I'm like twice your age and married, but I will admit that you're both very beautiful girls.'

The girls giggled like giddy school girls. Connor and Murphy watched them from the bar.

'I'm so happy for you both,' said Chris, 'seeing you two safe and sound. I remember watching the news and seeing the photos of you girls so savagely beaten…'

'I know,' sighed Rebecca, 'it was hard on a lot of people.'

'I wanted to help,' said Chris, 'but when I heard you had been rescued, my heart actually soared. I didn't know you girls but I prayed for you every night that you'd be safe.'

'We appreciate it, Chris,' smiled Emily, 'coming from our first celebrity crush that means a lot.'

Chris smiled. He embraced both girls.

'You two go have fun,' he said, 'and again, I'm proud of you.'

The girls smiled.

Everyone paid for the gang's drinks that night. Joey was there so he could DJ the music. They brought WWE Superstars' and Divas' theme songs so the girls mimicked their first entrance like they were models. First up: Sheamus.

'Work it, girls!' said Rocco, 'make it like the world is watching you!'

'Doesn't slappin' yer chest hurt?' asked Connor, 'I may have ta kiss ya better!'

'You and yer fuckin' tits…' muttered Murphy.

The girls struck Sheamus' pose onstage. Everyone snapped photos, shot videos, and cheered the girls on.

'That's my girl!' said Murphy, 'the girl with the tit tattoo!'

The girls blew kisses before hiding behind the door for their next entrance: Zack Ryder.

'WOO-WOO-WOO! YOU KNOW IT!'

_OHH, RADIO, TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!_

Everyone cheered as the girls came out fist-pumping. Cameras snapped everywhere.

'I think they do this entrance better than you, Zack,' sniggered Murphy.

'I'm not arguing with you on that one, Bro,' said Zack, 'these girls are phenomenal!'

The girls struck a pose onstage. Everyone whooped and cheered.

'THAT'S OUR GIRLS!' hollered the boys.

Time for entrance Number Three: Maryse.

'Wasn't Maryse the French Canadian chick who acted like she was the hottest thing ever?' asked Connor.

'Yup,' said Murphy, 'she's hot, but she's not as hot as Emily.'

'She is beautiful,' said a voice.

The boys turned around. Maryse was smiling at them.

'Bonjour,' said Murphy, 'it's nice to see you here.'

'I'm here with Mike,' said Maryse, pointing to The Miz, 'I heard their story. Such strong girls. I adore their strength so much.'

'They adore you,' said Connor, 'they think the world of you.'

'Well, I can't wait to say hello to them,' smiled Maryse.

The girls walked out and did Maryse's signature talk-to-the-hand gesture. Maryse laughed.

'They do it so well!' she said, 'incredible!'

'DO THE HAIR FLIP!' hollered Percy.

The girls got up onstage, flung their heads forward then flipped their hair back. Everyone cheered. Maryse cheered the loudest.

'INCREDIBLE!' she cheered, 'PHENOMENAL!'

The girls looked at Maryse and gasped. Maryse walked onstage and hugged them, whispering to them in French. When she was done, the girls prepared for their second-last entrance: Edge.

_You think you know me…_

The crowd applauded and hollered as the girls came out and posed like Edge.

'Phenomenal,' said a voice, 'incredible.'

'Oh!' said Connor, 'Edge!'

'Hey, guys,' said Edge, 'nice party.'

'All for them,' smiled Murphy, looking at the girls and smiling.

'Their story moved me,' said Edge, 'such strength.'

'They're strong girls,' smiled Connor, 'they really are.'

The girls got up onstage and did Edge's signature rockstar pose. Edge applauded the girls, grinning.

'Emily!' breathed Rebecca, 'look!'

Emily looked and gasped. Edge smiled.

'Edge!' breathed Rebecca, 'Edge!'

Edge walked onstage and embraced both girls, smiling.

'It's nice to finally meet you,' he said, 'you're both beautiful.'

Well, the girls didn't know what to say. They were being hugged by the Rated R Superstar. Edge smiled and kissed their cheeks before walking offstage.

The girls smiled and blew kisses before returning to behind the door for their final entrance: CM Punk.

'Is it bad that I'll mark if they yell It's Clobberin' Time?' asked Michael.

'I wouldn't blame ya,' said Connor, patting his shoulder, 'CM Punk's one of the best.'

Joey cued the music. Out came the girls. Emily stood behind Rebecca while Rebecca kneeled down. They looked at their imaginary watches, smiled, looked at each other, took a deep breath and hollered.

'IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!'

The crowd roared as the girls made their way to the stage, high-fiving everyone and strutting. Connor and Murphy hooted and hollered.

'THEY DID IT!' hollered Michael, 'THEY DID IT!'

The girls stood up on stage. They held each other's arms up.

'BEST IN THE WORLD!'

Everyone whooped and hollered. CM Punk looked like a proud father.

'Eat yer heart out, Punk,' chuckled Connor, 'the girls are givin' ya a run for yer money.'

'They're beautiful girls, Connor,' smiled Punk, 'you and Murphy are heroes.'

The girls finished their pose and walked offstage. Everyone whooped and cheered.

'Well, Rebecca,' said Emily, 'I think it's time to party.'

And so they did. Everyone paid for the girls' drinks and danced with them. Michael and Punk drank Pepsi and had a conversation about being Straight Edge as they watched everyone dance and laugh. They laughed and danced along.

'What a party!' said Emily, 'this is the best Valentine's Day ever!'

'This is all for you!' said Murphy, 'you girls both deserve it!'

The girls laughed and danced. Everyone raised their drinks in celebration.

'TO THE SISTERS!' said Connor.

'TO THE SISTERS!' echoed everyone.

The girls laughed. Yes, to the sisters.


	35. Chapter 35

It's March. It's almost time for Spring Break. The girls decided to book a fancy five-star hotel in Florida for a week to surprise the boys. The boys were clueless when they were suckered into taking the girls bikini shopping.

'Ya already have a shit load of bikinis,' said Connor as the girls looked around, 'why can't ya wear one of them?'

'Tradition, Lovey Angel,' said Rebecca, 'Mom would take us bikini shopping every year around this time.'

'Get with the program, Connor,' said Emily, patting his shoulder, 'you're our new shopping buddy.'

Connor rolled his eyes. Emily looked at a beautiful blue bikini and grinned.

'I love this!' she said, 'Rebecca!'

Rebecca turned around and gasped.

'Emily, that's gorgeous!' she said, 'try it on!'

'I don't know…' said Emily, 'is it too skimpy?'

'I don't think so,' piped up Murphy, 'I wanna see ya in it.'

'Alright,' said Emily, 'I'll consider it.'

Murphy's eyes danced. Connor smacked his shoulder.

'Ow!' hissed Murphy, 'what was that for?'

'Ya sound like a fuckin' pervert!' hissed Connor.

'Oh, I'm sure if Rebecca found a skimpy bikini you'd be all for it,' said Murphy.

'Just shut up and walk,' said Connor.

The girls each found different coloured bikinis to try on. Red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and purple. The boys stood and watched as the girls modelled each one. First: the blue one.

'So,' said Emily, turning around, 'how does it look?'

'I like it,' said Murphy, 'it compliments yer body.'

'I'm afraid my boob might pop out,' said Emily, 'having such huge tits is such a pain in my ass.'

Murphy smirked. Connor smacked him on the chest.

Rebecca came out a short time later in her blue bikini. Connor's jaw dropped.

'I don't know…' she said, 'it's kinda slutty…'

'I love it,' said Connor.

'You do?' said Rebecca, 'you don't think I look like a whore?'

'No,' said Connor, 'ya look beautiful.'

Murphy glared at his brother. Rebecca shrugged and walked back in the change room, followed by Emily. Murphy smacked Connor.

'Ya fuckin' hypocrite!' he said.

'Sorry,' said Connor, 'I wasn't expectin' that much skin.'

'Thank God for loose jeans,' said Murphy.

'Amen,' said Connor, 'amen.'

The girls both picked out new bikini's. Emily bought a pink one and Rebecca bought a blue one. The boys were still curious about why the girls needed new swimsuits.

'I'll bite,' said Murphy, 'why did ya need us?'

The girls looked at each other and grinned.

'We're going to Florida for Spring Break,' said Emily, 'we got a hotel booked for the entire week.'

'Florida?' said Murphy, 'why Florida?'

'Party central, Murphykins,' said Emily, 'we're going to party.'

'Plus it'll get us out of Boston for a while,' said Rebecca.

'What's the catch?' asked Connor.

'No catch,' said Rebecca, 'just fun in the sun with our heroes.'

'Five star hotel,' said Emily, 'all paid for by Mommy and Daddy Ouellet.'

'Yer parents are payin' for this,' said Connor.

'Damn skippy,' said Emily, 'the only money we're spending is shopping money.'

'What do you think?' Murphy asked Connor.

'I'm strangely comfortable with it,' said Connor.

'Then it's settled,' said Rebecca, 'we're going to Florida.'

The gang flew out the following week. They rode first class. And to be nice, they invited Rocco.

'This is so exciting!' said Rebecca, 'Florida!'

'And guess what?' said Emily, 'we get to see Aunt Marie!'

'Hey, that's right!' said Rebecca, 'Aunt Marie and Uncle James live in Miami!'

'So you get to meet more family,' said Emily, 'same rules apply.'

'And we can hook Rocco up with Isabelle,' said Rebecca, 'our hot, single cousin.'

'Isabelle's awesome,' said Emily, 'you'll like her, Rocco. She's not stuck-up when it comes to boys.'

'Well, I'd love to meet her,' said Rocco.

The plane was ready to take off. Murphy held Emily's hand and Connor held Rebecca's. The girls smiled.

'You excited?' asked Murphy.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'I haven't been to Florida since I was sixteen. That was six years ago.'

'Yer gonna be twenty two,' grinned Murphy, 'yer in yer final year of being a teenager.'

Emily laughed.

The plane took off. The girls sat back and relaxed. Florida, get ready. It's gonna be a shit show.

They arrived in Florida a few hours later. Emily and Rebecca bounced with excitement.

'This is all so exciting!' said Emily as they got their luggage, 'Florida!'

'I can't wait!' said Rebecca.

The gang walked off the plane. The girls gasped.

'Wow!' said Emily, 'this is beautiful!'

'Well, let's get ya to the beach,' said Connor, 'let's go.'

The gang checked into their hotel. The girls gasped when they walked inside.

'Water beds!' gasped Rebecca, 'this is amazing!'

'Well,' said Connor, 'this is gonna be an adventure.'

Murphy rolled his eyes at his brother. The girls jumped on the beds and laughed out loud.

'This is gonna be so much fun!' giggled Emily, 'Murphy! We're having sex on a water bed!'

'It's gonna be quite the party,' chuckled Murphy.

Rocco's eyes dropped. The girls smiled at him.

'Well, I think we should go to the beach,' said Rebecca, 'let's get our shit ready!'

The girls wore their new bikinis to the beach. They carried beach bags full of sunscreen, tanning lotion, towels, toys, the works. The boys purred when the girls walked out of the bathroom.

'Look at ya,' smiled Connor, 'ya look gorgeous.'

'I look like Sheamus,' pouted Rebecca.

'Ya look fine,' said Connor, 'just 'cause yer pale doesn't mean yer not beautiful, Becca-Boo.'

'Becca-Boo,' sniggered Murphy.

'Shut yer mouth,' said Connor, smacking Murphy's arm, 'it's not like Murphykins is any better!'

Murphy glared at his brother. Rocco cleared his throat.

'I suggest we go to the beach,' he said, 'get that over with.'

The gang arrived at the beach. Both boys eye-humped the girls the whole way there.

'The beach!' smiled Emily as they climbed out of the car, 'Miami, bitch!'

Rocco sighed as Connor kissed Rebecca and Murphy kissed Emily.

'Emily! Rebecca!'

The girls looked up and saw a skinny brunette waving to them. The girls gasped.

'Isabelle!' they cried.

Isabelle, the girls' cousins, ran to the girls and embraced them. The girls jumped for joy.

'It's so nice to see you!' said Isabelle, 'I heard you girls were coming!'

'Spring Break!' said Emily, 'partying in Miami!'

'You must be Connor and Murphy,' smiled Isabelle, shaking the boys' hands.

'It's nice to meet ya,' said Murphy.

'And who's this?' asked Isabelle, grinning at Rocco.

'This is Rocco,' said Emily, 'he's the boys' best friend.'

'Hi,' said Isabelle, looking at Rocco with a smile, 'you're kinda cute.'

'Really?' said Rocco.

'Really,' said Isabelle.

Rocco's eyes lit up. The girls smiled.

'Well, let's go!' said Isabelle, holding Rocco's hand, 'let's swim!'

The gang laughed and ran after Isabelle. The girls dropped their stuff by Isabelle's and ran into the water, laughing.

'Woo!' said Isabelle, 'it's so nice to see you guys again!'

'I agree!' said Emily, 'this week's gonna be fun!'

Isabelle giggled and swam off with Rocco. The girls smiled.

'Well,' said Emily as Murphy swam up behind her, 'I think Rocco has a girlfriend.'

'I think so,' smiled Murphy, 'I think so.'


	36. Chapter 36

After they were done swimming the girls lay on their towels to tan. The boys smiled at them and watched.

'Murphy?' said Emily.

'Yes, baby?' said Murphy.

'Can you do me a favour and put some tanning lotion on my back?' asked Emily, 'I can't reach.'

Murphy grinned and grabbed Emily's tanning lotion. He rubbed some between his hands and rubbed it all over her back.

'Thank you,' smiled Emily.

'Anything for my Sugar Dumpling,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily's cheek.

Emily grinned as Murphy sat back down on his towel. Rocco stared at Isabelle. Isabelle smiled.

'I need oil on me,' she said, 'Rocco?'

Rocco grinned and grabbed Isabelle's oil. He rubbed it on her back. Isabelle moaned.

'Thanks, Rocco,' smiled Isabelle, 'you're a huge help.'

Rocco's eyes danced. Connor and Murphy laughed.

'You staying in a hotel?' asked Isabelle.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'Mom and Dad are paying for it.'

'How are Aunt Lisa and Uncle Jeff?' asked Isabelle.

'Doing good,' said Rebecca, 'they love Connor and Murphy.'

'You guys fucking rock for what you did,' said Isabelle, 'you saved these girls. And Murphy, you're amazing for putting a ring on this girl's finger.'

She pointed to Emily as she said that. Emily smiled.

'I fell in love with her when I rescued her,' said Murphy, 'under all those bruises and all that blood I knew there was a beautiful woman. She's beautiful inside and out.'

'Aww,' said Isabelle, 'you're fucking awesome.'

'What can I say?' said Murphy, 'she's my Angel Sugar Dumpling. I can't help but love her.'

'You better shut up before I have sex with you on the beach,' said Emily.

Murphy laughed. Connor smiled at Rebecca.

'How gentle are they?' asked Isabelle, 'you know, in bed.'

The girls giggled. Isabelle's comfortable with sex talk so she's awesome to talk to.

'Connor likes tying me up,' said Rebecca, 'him and his fucking bondage.'

Murphy sniggered. Connor's cheeks went red.

'He loves it rough,' said Rebecca, 'he knows I love it when he spanks me so hard I get bruises.'

'Yer a fuckin' porn star,' said Connor, 'I'm surprised at how innocent you look outside to the public but behind closed doors yer a fuckin' sex machine.'

'Murphy likes rough sex,' said Emily, 'calls me all sorts of names, don't ya?'

'Ya love it when I do,' said Murphy, 'I can call her a filthy whore and she can't get mad at me.'

'I love everything,' said Emily, 'spanking, clawing, biting, name calling, leather bonds, whips.'

'Ya forgot hair pulling,' said Murphy, 'I yank on yer hair.'

'I love hair pulling,' said Emily, 'it's so hot.'

'It's like Connor said,' said Murphy, 'yer a lady in the streets but yer a fuckin' porn star in the sheets.'

'Sounds hot,' said Isabelle, 'you got some rocking boys.'

'Irish boys,' grinned Rebecca, 'gotta love Irish boys.'

Connor and Murphy smirked.

After they were done at the beach, the gang headed over to Isabelle's. They didn't know the girls were in Miami so they got a surprise.

'Mom! Dad!' called Isabelle, 'I got a surprise for you!'

'Oh!' said a woman, walking out of the kitchen, 'who is…?'

The woman stopped mid-sentence. Her jaw dropped.

'Hi, Aunt Marie!' said Emily, 'we're here!'

Well, the woman didn't say anything for a moment. Suddenly, she shrieked.

'Oh, my Goddess!' she breathed, 'Emily! Rebecca! You're safe!'

'Thank the boys,' smiled Rebecca, 'I'm sure Daddy's told you.'

'Connor and Murphy,' smiled Marie, 'I'm the girls' Aunt Marie. I'm Jeff's sister.'

'A pleasure,' said Connor, shaking her hand, 'I'm Connor MacManus. I'm Rebecca's boyfriend.'

'Murphy MacManus,' said Murphy, 'Emily's fiancé.'

'And who's this?' asked Marie.

'Rocco,' said Rocco, 'I'm best friends with Connor and Murphy.'

'It's nice to meet you,' smiled Marie.

'Marie!' called a voice, 'who is it?'

'Come down!' called Marie.

A tall, muscular man walked down the stairs. He gasped when he saw the girls.

'Uncle James!' cried the girls.

'Girls!' cried James, hugging the girls, 'you're here!'

'They're in Miami for Spring Break,' said Isabelle, 'they wanted to come visit.'

'And this must be Connor and Murphy,' said James, 'I'm the girls' Uncle James.'

'Connor,' said Connor, 'Rebecca's boyfriend.'

'Murphy,' said Murphy, 'Emily's fiancé.'

'It's nice to meet the men who saved my nieces' lives,' said James.

'They're wonderful girls,' smiled Connor.

'Indeed they are,' said James.

'Well, I'm starved,' said Isabelle, 'let's order pizza and get ready for the beach party!'

After the gang ate and got ready, they headed to the beach. Everyone would be in their swimwear so the girls wore their bikini's again. They rode in Isabelle's Camero.

'Beach party!' said Emily, 'woo!'

'The parties here in Spring Break are the bomb!' said Isabelle, 'fucking epic!'

'Drunk, wild fun?' said Rebecca with a smirk.

'Indeed,' said Isabelle, 'indeed.'

The gang arrived at the beach. There was a DJ and a bunch of people. The girls gasped.

'Miami beach party!' said Emily, 'so much win!'

'Let's go,' said Isabelle.

The gang ran to the beach. Everyone cheered as they saw Isabelle.

'Wanna dance, Rocco?' asked Isabelle, taking Rocco's arm.

'I'd love to,' panted Rocco.

Isabelle smiled and danced with Rocco. Everyone whooped and cheered.

'Beer, anyone?' asked Isabelle.

'Coors for me,' said Emily.

'Budweiser for me,' said Rebecca.

Isabelle smiled and went for some beer. The girls grinned.

'Ya look so fuckin' sexy,' purred Connor, kissing Rebecca's neck, 'this color suits ya.'

Rebecca giggled and grinded her butt on Connor. Murphy rolled his eyes.

Isabelle came back and handed the gang their beers. Isabelle held her cup up.

'To us!' she said.

'To us!' chorused the girls.

They toasted and chugged. It was time to party.

The next morning the boys woke up on the beach. They groggily looked around. Where were Emily and Rebecca? Why did their skin hurt?

'Murph,' said Connor, poking his brother, 'Murph.'

Murphy groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times.

'What?' he said, 'what happened?'

'Where's the girls?' asked Connor.

Murphy looked around. He looked at Connor again and gasped.

'Yer fuckin' naked!' he said.

Connor looked at Murphy.

'Yer naked, too!' he said.

Murphy looked around. Their towels and umbrella were gone.

'Where's our shit?' he asked.

'Where's our umbrella?' asked Connor.

Murphy looked around. He and Connor looked at each other.

'Where's the girls?' they exclaimed, 'GIRLS!'

The girls groaned and woke up. The hotel room was a mess. They looked at each other and gasped.

'Rebecca…' said Emily, 'what's that on your neck?'

Rebecca looked in the mirror and gasped. It was a hickey.

'I got a fucking hickey!' she gasped, 'a fucking hickey!'

'Looks like Rocco got laid,' said Emily, looking at a sleeping Rocco.

'He fucked Isabelle,' said Rebecca, 'she's got cum all over her.'

'Shit,' said Emily, 'where's Connor and Murphy?'

No sooner did she say this, the boys came bursting through the door. They sighed with relief.

'Becca-Boo!' said Connor, embracing Rebecca, 'oh, thank God!'

'Where were you?' asked Rebecca.

'Woke up naked on the fuckin' beach,' said Murphy, embracing Emily, 'our shit's gone.'

'We have it,' said Emily, 'oh, thank God my Murphykins is okay!'

Connor sniggered. Murphy glared.

'What happened?' moaned Isabelle, 'I don't remember a thing…'

'We got a DVD from someone at the party,' said Rebecca, 'let's see.'

Everyone sat down on the beds and watched the DVD. The first part had all of their jaws fall to the floor.

'When did this happen?' asked Rebecca, 'when?'

The shot was of Rebecca and Connor on an inflatable beach toy having rough, drunk sex. Rebecca's cheeks went bright red.

'I gotta Tweet about this!' hollered Rebecca, _'Having sex on Miami Beach because YOLO!'_

Murphy sniggered. Rebecca glared at him.

'THAT'S FUCKIN' HOT! I'M FUCKIN' JEALOUS!'

'Was that Rocco?' asked Emily.

'It was…' groaned Rocco.

The DVD rolled on. The next shot was of Murphy and Emily by the fire dancing. Emily looked closely. Her face went white.

'I'm topless…' she said, 'I'm fucking topless…'

'NICE TITS! YOU'RE ONE LUCKY MAN, MURPHY!'

'There goes Rocco again…' said Rebecca.

Rocco hid his face in his hair. Isabelle patted his shoulder.

The next shot was of everyone up in a sand hill raising their cups. All three of the girls were naked.

'WE GO HARD!' hollered Emily.

'LET'S GET DRUNK!' hollered Rebecca.

'MIAMI, FLORIDA!' hollered Isabelle.

'I am never showing my face again…' said Isabelle.

'This is embarrassing…' said Emily.

'God help us all…' said Rebecca.

The next shot was of Rocco making out with Isabelle. Connor and Murphy whooped.

'Damn!' said Connor, 'ya got it in!'

'Alright, Rocco!' said Murphy.

The DVD cut out. The girls' faces were chalk white. They all looked like they were ready to cry.

'That,' said Emily.

'Was,' put in Isabelle.

'Embarrassing,' finished Rebecca.

'Ah, don't worry,' said Connor, kissing Rebecca's forehead, 'drunk mess or not, I still love ya.'

'Same to you, my Angel Muffin,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's forehead.

The girls smiled.

'Well, I wanna go tanning,' said Isabelle, 'let's go.'


	37. Chapter 37

The following day the gang watched the news. The first story had the gang's trigger fingers itching.

'Russian mob,' said Emily, 'those fuckers were great friends with Giovanni.'

'They helped rape and beat us,' said Rebecca, 'their leader just loved anal rape.'

The boys growled long and low. That really fuelled their rage.

'I wanna kill him,' said Rebecca, 'he made me bleed once. I cried myself to sleep that night. He loved me the most.'

'I'll help ya,' said Connor, 'you and I are gonna kill some Russian Fuckers.'

'Talk about bondage,' said Emily.

Murphy burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him.

'SHE SAID BONDAGE!' laughed Murphy, 'SHE SAID BONDAGE!'

Emily rolled her eyes at her fiancé. Rebecca looked at Connor.

'Let's find an armoury,' she said, 'we're going on a kill.'

Connor drove Rebecca to an armoury in downtown Miami. They walked inside hand-in-hand. The owner grinned at them as they walked in.

'What are you looking for?' asked the owner whose name was Gill.

'Anything,' said Rebecca, 'we got cash.'

Rebecca presented a thousand dollars. Gill's eyes widened. He handed Connor and Rebecca duffle bags.

'Knock yourselves out,' he said, 'I got loads.'

Rebecca smiled and walked back with Connor. Giles wiped his glasses.

'If I didn't know any better, I say he was lookin' at ya,' said Connor.

'I think he was,' said Rebecca, 'a hot girl in an armoury. Every old pervert's dream.'

Connor smirked. He turned on the light and looked inside. His eyes danced.

'Come on,' said Rebecca, 'let's look around.'

There were guns galore. Rebecca looked and saw something that made her inner cat purr: whips.

'I can't wait!' said Connor, 'me and my beautiful girlfriend going on a hit!'

'This is gonna be good,' said Rebecca, grabbing a whip, 'I'm excited.'

Connor turned around. He purred as he watched Rebecca examine the whip.

'This'll be good for that fucker Ivan,' said Rebecca, cracking the whip, 'tie him up and torture him.'

Connor licked his lips as Rebecca continued to crack the whip against the floor.

'This is what happens when you torture innocent women!' she said, cracking the whip, 'Karma's a bitch, isn't it, Ivan?'

'Damn girl,' purred Connor, 'ya sure know how to raise this soldier.'

Rebecca laughed as Connor pointed to his dick, smiling.

'Keep it in your pants for now, Saint Veritas,' she said, 'we got some planning to do.'

Connor and Rebecca went back to the hotel room to shower and get ready. Emily braided Rebecca's hair.

'I want it to look like Lara Croft's braid,' said Rebecca as she sat down.

'Tomb Raider,' giggled Emily, 'I like it.'

Rebecca sighed as Emily started on her hair. She was nervous as hell about this hit.

'Nervous?' asked Emily.

Rebecca nodded.

'Yeah,' she said, 'a bit.'

'You and Connor going on a kill together,' grinned Emily, 'boyfriend and girlfriend. How romantic.'

'Shut it,' said Rebecca, 'who's to say you and Murphy won't go on a hit together.'

'That would be nice,' said Emily, 'I might do that.'

'Good bonding experience,' said Rebecca, 'might have hot sex after.'

Emily giggled and finished Rebecca's hair. After that was done, she did her makeup.

'I just hope Connor can focus,' said Rebecca as Emily applied her eyeliner, 'I'm gonna be in leather.'

'Knowing him, he'll get a boner,' said Emily, 'he does that when he sees your ass and tits.'

'And my legs,' said Rebecca, 'he has a thing for my legs.'

Emily chuckled and moved on to the eye shadow. Rebecca sighed.

'Good luck tonight, Becca,' said Emily, 'you got this.'

'Thanks, Emily,' said Rebecca, 'you're amazing.'

Emily smiled.

After Rebecca was ready she walked out into the hallway. Connor's jaw dropped when he looked at her.

'God…damn…' he purred, 'my sexy little Tomb Raider.'

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Connor licked his lips.

'I know,' said Rebecca, 'hot girl, leather suit, guns and a whip. Boner inducing.'

'Major boner inducer,' purred Connor.

'Quit yer fuckin' drooling,' said Murphy, 'I'm gonna be sick.'

Connor glared at Murphy. Rebecca smacked Connor's chest.

'Focus,' she said, 'let's go.'

Connor and Rebecca drove to the hotel where Ivan and his thugs were staying. They took the elevator to crawl through the vent. As soon as they were inside, Connor attacked.

'Connor…' moaned Rebecca as Connor hungrily kissed her neck, 'stop…'

'Ya look so fuckin' sexy…' purred Connor, 'black suits ya.'

Rebecca stopped the elevator. She fended off Connor's hungry lips.

'Come on,' she said, 'we got a job to do. Sex later.'

Connor opened the bags. Rebecca grabbed her mask, guns, and whip. Connor purred.

'Focus, Connor,' said Rebecca as she put her mask on, 'we don't want this to go wrong.'

'It's kinda hard to focus when I have a really hot girlfriend carrying weapons,' said Connor.

Rebecca scoffed. Connor helped her up. She opened the vent and crawled, followed by Connor.

Connor brought rope to tie Ivan up with so Rebecca could whip him. He purred as he crawled behind Rebecca.

'Nice ass,' he said, spanking Rebecca.

'Connor Adam MacManus!' hissed Rebecca, 'focus!'

Connor raised his hands in surrender and continued to crawl. Rebecca heard voices. They hit their mark.

'Y'know,' said Connor, 'this is a roomy vent. Let's have a quickie.'

'Connor, no,' said Rebecca, 'not right now.'

Connor didn't listen. He pressed his lips to Rebecca's. Rebecca struggled. Suddenly, there was a creak.

'Uh oh…' said Rebecca.

With a sudden jerk, the vent gave way. Connor and Rebecca fell through the ceiling. Luckily the rope held their ankles. They drew their guns and open fire.

_Let the bodies hit the floor...let the bodies hit the floor...let the bodies hit the floor...let the bodies hit the...FLOOOOOOOOOR!_

_Beaten why for (why for), can't take much more (Here we go! Here we go! Here we go!)_

_One! Nothing wrong with me_

_Two! Nothing wrong with me_

_Three! Nothing wrong with me_

_Four! Nothing wrong with me_

_One! Something's got to give_

_Two! Something's got to give_

_Three! Something's got to give_

_NOW!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOR!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOR!_

_NOW!_

_Push me again, this is the end (Here we go! Here we go! Here we go!)_

_One! Nothing wrong with me_

_Two! Nothing wrong with me_

_Three! Nothing wrong with me_

_Four! Nothing wrong with me_

_One! Something's got to give_

_Two! Something's got to give_

_Three! Something's got to give_

_NOW!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOR!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOR!_

_Skin against skin blood and bone, you're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in now you're here, driven by hate, consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOR!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOR!_

_One! Nothing wrong with me_

_Two! Nothing wrong with me_

_Three! Nothing wrong with me_

_Four! Nothing wrong with me_

_One! Something's got to give_

_Two! Something's got to give_

_Three! Something's got to give_

_NOW!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOR!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOR!_

Ivan survived. Rebecca stared right at him. Connor stripped Ivan of his shirt before tying him up and placing him against the wall. Rebecca took off her mask and brandished the whip.

'REMEMBER ME ASSHOLE?' she said, 'I'M THE LITTLE FRENCH BITCH YOU LOVED SO FUCKING MUCH!'

Rebecca angrily cracked the whip. Ivan cried out. Connor winced.

'OH, REBECCA!' said Rebecca in a Russian accent, 'YOUR LITTLE FRENCH ASSHOLE! IT'S SO TIGHT! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BLEED!'

She cracked the whip again. Ivan cried out louder now.

'YOU SICK FUCK!' growled Rebecca, 'I FUCKING HATE YOU!'

She cracked the whip harder. Connor winced as Rebecca shouted in French and continued to whip Ivan. After she was done, she threw away the whip and grabbed a gun. She and Connor did the prayer.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand _

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri_

_Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

They pulled the trigger. Ivan was dead. Rebecca threw her head back and howled.

'DAMN!' she hooted, 'THAT WAS AWESOME!'

'Ya sure know yer way around a whip,' said Connor, 'I was scared of ya for a while.'

Rebecca grinned and grabbed the whip. She turned to face Connor.

'Does the bad boy want to be punished?' she asked, cracking the whip against the floor, 'I think this Saint has been a sinner lately.'

Rebecca winked at Connor as she said this. Connor backed up.

'You've been a bad boy, Connor MacManus,' said Rebecca as Connor backed into the pool table, 'you need to be punished.'

Connor purred as Rebecca stroked his cock through his jeans. Rebecca placed her finger over his lips, shushing him.

'Hold still,' she said, 'I'm gonna do a little something for you.'

Connor watched as Rebecca got on her knees and unzipped his jeans. His eyes danced with lust.

Rebecca slowly pulled out Connor's cock. She licked her lips before wrapping her mouth around it. Connor threw his head back, moaning.

'Oh, God!' he moaned, _'fuck!'_

Rebecca giggled and continued. Connor grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, moaning in Gaelic.

After a few minutes, Rebecca stopped. She smiled at Connor.

'Get on your back,' she commanded, 'I'm in charge tonight.'

'_Íosa Críost fucking,' _moaned Connor, _'tá tú ag fucking te sin.'_

Rebecca giggled.

_I wish my girlfriend was more like you, I lose my mind with the way you move_

_The way you throw your hair around you got a smile that knocks me down_

_You don't waste time, you tell the truth, yeah that's what you do_

_the world comes crashing down, when you come around, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_I wish my girlfriend laughed like you and got my jokes just like you do_

_I don't want to give you the run around, I'm holding on to what we've found_

_You pull me in deeper with the way you move, yeah that's what you do_

_world comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

'I'm letting you dominate me more often,' purred Connor as Rebecca rode on top of him, 'you look so fucking hot with yer hair braided.'

'You've been a bad boy, Connor Adam MacManus,' said Rebecca, 'I shou;d punish you more often.'

Connor laughed.

_The world comes crashing down, when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

Connor and Rebecca came together. With a final thrust and moan, it was over. Rebecca got up and put Connor's dick away before snuggling up to him. Connor stroked Rebecca's hair, panting.

'That…' he panted, 'was…hot…'

Rebecca giggled and kissed Connor's neck tattoo. Connor kissed Rebecca's forehead.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _whispered Rebecca.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _Connor whispered back.


	38. Chapter 38

Connor and Rebecca returned to the hotel after the hit. They were greeted with cheers and applause.

'You did it!' said Emily, hugging her sister, 'you got him!'

'Fucker deserved it,' said Rebecca, 'after the hell he put us both through.'

'She did so well!' said Connor, embracing Rebecca, 'she knows the prayer!'

'Good job, Becca!' said Murphy, hugging her, 'yer turnin' out to be a phenomenal Saint!'

'I think Becca and I should be Sister Saints,' said Emily.

'I like that idea,' said Rebecca, 'Sister Saints.'

'How did you do with Ivan?' asked Isabelle.

'Fuckin' tormented him!' said Connor proudly, 'whipped him!'

'Tied him up and whipped him,' said Rebecca, cracking the whip, 'fucker was shocked when he saw me.'

'I love this!' said Rocco, 'we got recruits!'

'The most beautiful Saints in the history of Saints,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca's forehead.

'Well, I think the girls should go celebrate,' said Isabelle, 'nails and tanning!'

'Alright!' said Emily, 'let's go!'

The girls went to the tanning salon first for a spray tan. The owner smiled when she saw Isabelle.

'Izzy!' she said, hugging Isabelle, 'how's my best customer?'

'Great!' said Isabelle, 'I brought my cousins with me!'

'Hi,' smiled the woman, 'I'm Jessica.'

'Emily,' said Emily.

'Rebecca,' said Rebecca.

'What are you getting done?' asked Jessica.

'Spray tan,' said Isabelle, 'we're celebrating.'

'Oh!' said Jessica, 'what are we celebrating?'

'An engagement,' smiled Isabelle, 'Emily's getting married in June.'

'Oh!' squealed Jessica, 'a wedding! I love weddings!'

'I'm excited,' said Emily, 'this is big.'

'Well, let's get you girls inside!' said Jessica.

All three girls stepped into the chamber to tan. They all went naked so they wouldn't have tan lines. They all held their breath.

Emily let out a small shriek as she was sprayed. Rebecca laughed. After a few minutes, they were done. The girls all looked in the mirror, satisfied with the results.

'How did it go?' asked Jessica as the girls walked out of the room.

'It went very well,' smiled Rebecca.

'Jessica's tanning salon is the best one in Miami,' said Isabelle, handing Jessica some money, 'which is why I let her keep the change whenever I come in.'

'Good luck with your wedding,' smiled Jessica, 'congratulations.'

'Thanks, Jessica,' smiled Emily.

Jessica smiled.

After the girls' nails were done they went back to the hotel to get ready for another beach party. Rebecca and Emily wore skimpier bikini's this time. Emily's was green, Rebecca's was yellow, and Isabelle's was blue. The boys purred when the girls walked out of the bathroom.

'You look beautiful,' said Murphy as Emily walked up to him.

'Yellow suits ya,' said Connor as Rebecca hugged him.

'I think I died and went to Heaven…' said Rocco.

The girls giggled. All three of the boys' eyes danced with lust.

'Ya look good with a tan,' smiled Murphy, 'and yer nails look gorgeous.'

'All the better to claw you with,' said Emily.

'Meow,' purred Murphy.

'Well, let's get going,' said Isabelle, 'I wanna dance by the fire again.'

The gang took Isabelle's car again. Once again, they were greeted with cheers and applause. Isabelle grabbed everyone a beer.

'To us!' said Isabelle, raising her cup.

Everyone toasted and chugged. The DJ turned on his microphone.

'WHAT UP, EVERYBODY!' he hollered.

Everyone cheered. This was gonna be a wild night.

'I hope everyone's ready to party again!' said the DJ whose name was Paul, 'let's get ready! This song's dedicated to Emily and Rebecca!'

The girls listened intently to the song. They gasped.

'THE WAY I ARE!'

_I ain't got no money, I ain't got no car to take you on a date_

_I can't even buy you flowers, but together we can be the perfect soul mates_

_Talk to me girl_

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me, if we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me, thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip 'cause I like you just the way you are_

_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped, can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the G's or the car keys, boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see you strip, you can get a tip 'cause I like, I like, I like_

_I ain't got no Visa, I ain't got no Red American Express_

_We can't go nowhere exotic, it don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best_

_Talk to me girl_

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me, if we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me, thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip 'cause I like you just the way you are_

_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped, can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the G's or the car keys, boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see you strip, you can get a tip 'cause I like you just the way you are_

_Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house_

_Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float your boat_

_So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you're gonna want some more_

_So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah_

Everyone cheered. Connor and Rebecca proceeded to make out after the song was over.

'WOO!' hollered Paul, 'ATTA BOY!'

Connor let go of Rebecca. They smiled at each other.

'I love you,' said Connor.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

The party continued. It was time for the final song:

'PARTY ROCK ANTHEM!'

_PARTY ROCK YEAH! WOO!_

_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that!_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl, she on my jock (huh) _

_Non stop when we in the spot booty move weight like she owns the block_

_Where I drank I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoos 'cause I'm rock and roll_

_Half black half white, domino, gain the money Oprah Doe!_

_Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano, I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

_We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping, on a rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin_

_Hey!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time_

_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that!_

The boys got so caught up in the moment they accidentally stripped the girls of their bikini tops. The music stopped.

'Ah, who cares?' said Isabelle, 'LET'S PARTY!'

Everyone cheered.

_Every day I'm shuffling_

_Shuffling, shuffling_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash, we get money don't be mad now stop! Hatin' is bad!_

_One more shot for us (another round) please fill up my cup (don't mess around)_

_We just wanna see you shake it now, now you home with me_

_YOU'RE NAKED NOW!_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _

_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound _

_Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

_Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!), everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!) everybody just have a good-good-good time_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

_Put your, put your_

_Put your, put your (Yeah! Yeah)_

_Put your, put your (WOO!)_

_Put your, put your_

_Put your hands up! Your hands up!_

_Put your hands up! _

_Every day I'm shuffling_

The crowd roared. Confetti and glitter covered the entire beach.

'THANKS SO MUCH!' hollered Paul, 'GOODNIGHT!'


	39. Chapter 39

Everyone work up with massive headaches the next day. Murphy rubbed his eyes and tried to wake up Emily.

'Em,' he whispered, gently poking her, 'Em.'

Emily groaned and rolled over. She didn't wake up. Murphy tried again.

'Em,' he whispered, poking her again, 'Em.'

Emily didn't move. Murphy went to poke her again, but Emily grabbed his finger.

'Poke me one more time and I will break your fucking finger,' she said.

Murphy scoffed. He kissed Emily on the cheek.

'How ya feelin'?' he asked as Emily rolled over on her back.

'Headache,' said Emily as Murphy stroked her hair, 'no hangover.'

'Good,' said Murphy, kissing her forehead, 'as long as yer not sick.'

Emily laughed. Murphy kissed her forehead again.

In the next room over, Murphy could hear Connor waking up. Connor yawned and stretched.

'Does your brother always make sexual noises when he stretches?' giggled Emily.

'Yeah,' said Murphy, 'he does.'

Emily giggled. Connor walked in the room, followed by Rebecca.

'We're goin' out for breakfast,' he said, 'go shower.'

After the gang was showered and dressed and the girls put their makeup on, they headed out to breakfast. The TV had the news on and the first story had ice running through the girls' veins.

'What?' said Connor, 'what's the matter?'

Neither of the girls spoke. Their eyes were wide with fear.

The boys snapped their fingers in front of the girls' faces. Both girls jumped.

'What?' said Emily, 'what?'

'What happened?' asked Murphy, 'ya went into a trance.'

'That's Joseph,' whispered Emily in a sad voice, 'he's Giovanni's son.'

'He has a son?' whispered Rocco.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'just like his fucking father: evil.'

'Fucker helped rape us,' whispered Rebecca, 'he beat us while he did it.'

'He was fucking horrible,' whispered Emily, 'he…'

Emily couldn't finish her sentence. She burst into tears.

'Oh, Emily…' whispered Murphy, 'come here…'

Emily melted into Murphy's body. Murphy stroked her hair, whispering to her in Gaelic.

'I can't believe he's here,' whispered Rebecca, 'we gotta do something.'

Emily stopped crying. She wiped her eyes with a napkin and looked at her sister.

'I wanna kill him,' she said, 'tonight.'

'Tonight?' said Rebecca.

Emily nodded. She looked serious.

'Just us?' said Rebecca, 'no boys?'

'No boys,' said Emily, 'Sister Saints.'

Rebecca looked at Connor. Connor looked at Rebecca. Rebecca sighed.

'Alright,' she said, 'deal.'

After breakfast, everyone returned to the hotel room. When it got dark, the girls got ready to go on their hit. First, they braided each other's hair.

'Nervous?' asked Emily as she braided Rebecca's hair.

'A little bit,' said Rebecca, 'but I've gone on a kill before.'

'You and Connor,' said Emily, 'that's different.'

'You know what to do,' said Rebecca as Emily finished her hair.

'True enough,' said Emily, sitting down.

'We got this,' said Rebecca, braiding Emily's hair, 'I know we do.'

'This is so nerve racking,' said Emily, 'Sister Saints Solo Hit.'

Rebecca giggled and continued to braid her sister's hair. She finished a few minutes later.

'Alright,' said Emily, 'let's do this shit.'

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game the game, the game, the game_

_When I said I could move on and go, you said I'm weak and it shows, I couldn't go on without you_

_Now you're sittin' in your house alone wonderin' why I left home _

_And I'm hoping that you know I had to fake it till I made it and you try to break it _

_Now you try to take it back but you know that I've been doing my thing I've been running my game and you know I wont look back _

_You know that_

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game, the game, the game, the game_

_I'm standing on my toes, to the sky above _

_And you know you're the one to thank it's all part of the game, the game the game the game _

_We all play it the same_

_As you left you saw me walking out you tried to knock me down and I would go on without you_

_Now you're standing in the mess you made, now you're feelin' my pain_

_And I'm hoping that you know that I'm stronger 'cause you made me you will never faze me _

_You could never take me down 'cause you know that I've been doing my thing, I've been running my game and you know I wont look back _

_You know that_

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game, the game, the game, the game_

_I'm standing on my toes, to the sky above _

_And you know you're the one to thank, it's all part of the game, the game the game the game _

_We all play it the same_

_(Play it the same, play it the same, play it the same)_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game the game, the game, the game_

_I'm standing on my toes, to the sky above _

_And you know you're the one to thank it's all part of the game, the game the game the game _

_We all play it the same (play it the same, the game, the game)_

_We all play it the same (play it the same, the game, the game)_

_It's all part of the game_

The girls arrived at the hotel where Joseph was staying. They walked up to his room and put their masks on before drawing their guns.

'Alright,' whispered Emily, 'are you ready?'

'Ready,' whispered Rebecca.

Emily braced herself. She kicked the door in. The group looked at them with shocked expressions.

'Peek-A-Boo!' began Rebecca.

'I KILL YOU!' finished Emily.

Before the gang could react, the girls drew their guns and opened fire.

_Define your meaning of war, to me it's what we do when we're bored_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop and it makes me want it more_

_Because I'm hyped up out of control, if it's a fight, I'm ready to go_

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy, if you know what I know that I know_

_It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around 'cause one of us is going, one of us is going down_

_I'm not running, it's a little different now, 'cause one of us is going...ONE OF US GOING DOWN!_

_Define your meaning of fun, to me it's when we're getting it done _

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop, so get ready for another one_

_Let's take a trip down memory lane, the words circling in my brain_

_You can treat this like another all the same, but don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

_It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around 'cause one of us is going, one of us is going down_

_I'm not running, it's a little different now, 'cause one of us is going...ONE OF US GOING DOWN!_

_This is hardly worth fighting for, but it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore_

_When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor_

_It'll be a long time coming, bet you got the message now, 'cause I was never going...YEAH, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOIN' DOWN!_

Each member fell victim to the girls' gunshots. Each girl screamed.

'MOTHERFUCKERS!' hollered Rebecca.

'YOU'RE GOING DOWN!' hollered Emily, 'MOTHERFUCKERS!'

_One of us is going down_

_I'm not running, it's a little different now, 'cause one of us is going...ONE OF US GOING DOWN!_

_ONE OF US IS GOING DOWN!_

Joseph was the last one standing. The girls took their masks of, smiling.

'You…' said Joseph, pointing a shaking finger at the girls, 'you…'

'SHUT UP!' hollered Rebecca.

'ON YOUR KNEES!' hollered Emily, 'ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES!'

Joseph got on his knees. Rebecca tied his wrists together with rope before she and Emily put their guns against Joseph's head.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri_

_Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

With one swift pull, the girls shot Joseph. He fell over dead. The girls looked at each other and hooted.

'YES!' said Emily, hugging her sister, 'WE DID IT!'

'Yes, we did!' said Rebecca, 'yeah!'

Emily looked at Joseph's corpse. She smirked.

'Rest in hell.'

Emily kicked Joseph's head hard. She smiled at her sister.

'Come on, Sister Saint,' she said, wrapping her arm around Rebecca's shoulders, 'let's go back to the hotel.'

'Okay, Sister Saint,' said Rebecca.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day, Michael Hunter arrived in Miami to spend the rest of Spring Break with the gang. Connor and Murphy met him at the airport and drove him to the hotel room where he was greeted by hugs.

'Michael!' cried Emily, hugging him, 'you're here!'

'I am!' said Michael, hugging Rebecca, 'Miami!'

'Michael Hunter,' said Rocco, patting Michael's shoulder, 'Anarchy.'

'Hey, Rocco,' said Michael.

Isabelle shyly poked her head around Rocco's shoulders. Rocco laughed.

'Michael,' he said, 'this is Isabelle. She's the girls' cousin.'

'Hello, Isabelle,' smiled Michael, 'I'm Michael Hunter, I'm friends with the girls.'

'Hi,' said Isabelle, 'nice to meet you.'

Michael smiled a warm smile at Isabelle. Isabelle half-smiled.

'Well, we got a hit to do tonight,' said Connor, 'murderer. Thomas Brown-Hewitt.'

'That fucker,' growled Michael, 'I'll gladly join.'

'Good on ya, bro,' said Murphy, patting Michael's shoulder, 'let's get ready.'

Everyone showered and relaxed that day. The boys left around ten to go to the armoury.

'Be careful,' said Emily as Murphy kissed her goodbye.

'I will,' said Murphy, 'MacManus Code.'

Emily smiled and hugged her fiancé. Connor and Rebecca were saying their goodbye in the living room.

'I love you,' said Rebecca, kissing Connor.

'I love you, too,' said Connor, kissing Rebecca.

'Be careful,' said Rebecca, 'please.'

'I will,' said Connor, 'I promise.'

Rebecca sighed as Connor kissed her one last time before heading out the door with the gang. She sighed.

'Well…' said Isabelle, wrapping her arms around the girls' shoulders, 'let's have a girl's night.'

Meanwhile, the boys had just loaded up at the armoury and headed to Thomas' house. They put on their masks and snuck up to the door, guns ready.

'Ya ready?' whispered Connor.

'Ready,' whispered Michael and Murphy.

Connor nodded. He kicked the door down. Thomas jumped.

'PEEK-A-BOO!'

Thomas had no time to breathe. The boys drew their guns and opened fire.

_We walk alone in the unknown, we live to win another victory_

_We are the young dying sons, we live to change the face of history _

_So be afraid, it's the price we pay, the only easy day was yesterday_

_So hear our voice,, we have a choice,, it's time to face it_

_We are one, we are one, we are one, we will stand together_

_Number one, number one, the chosen ones_

_We are one, we are one, we will fight forever_

_We are one and we won't die young_

_We are the bold united souls, we live to win another victory_

_Our sacred scars show who we are, they tell the story of our memories_

_Don't be afraid, it's the price we pay, the only easy day was yesterday_

_So hear our voice, we have a choice, it's time to face it_

_We are one, we are one, we are one, we will stand together_

_Number one, number one, the chosen ones_

_We are one, we are one, we will fight forever_

_We are one and we won't die young_

_We walk alone in the unknown, we live to win another victory_

_Our sacred scars show who we are, it's time to face it_

_We are one, we are one, we are one, we will stand together_

_Number one, number one, the chosen ones_

_We are one, we are one, we will fight forever_

_We are one and we won't die young_

Thomas lay dead on his living room floor. The boys walked over and smiled.

'We got him,' said Connor, 'he's dead.'

'Well, I think we should head back and see the girls,' said Murphy, 'come on.'


	41. Chapter 41

A few days later, the gang left Miami. Isabelle had her luggage with her. The gang looked at her, confused.

'I'm moving to Boston,' she said, 'Rocco and I are dating and I'm gonna live with him until I get my own place.'

Well, everyone was speechless for a few seconds…then, suddenly, the girls squealed.

'Isabelle!' breathed Emily, hugging her cousin, 'this is amazing!'

'I can't believe this!' said Rebecca, 'you're moving to Boston!'

'When we get back, Em and I are goin' on a hit,' said Murphy, 'Jason Voorhees got out of prison.'

'The pedophile?' said Rocco, 'the one accused of molesting all those kids?'

'And all that child porn,' growled Murphy, 'Em hates people like him.'

'Avril was molested,' said Emily, 'Uncle Dominic.'

Rebecca growled. Isabelle frowned.

'Well, we should head to the airport,' said Connor, 'we got shit to do.'

The gang arrived back in Boston a few hours later. Rocco dropped Emily and Murphy off at the armoury. They paid the guy. He nodded and handed them bags.

'Go ahead,' he said, 'I'll be upstairs.'

He turned on the light switch and let Murphy and Emily in. Emily looked at Murphy and smirked.

'Have you ever shot a Sex Pistol?' asked Emily as Murphy looked at the guns.

'Sex Pistol?' asked Murphy, 'what are ya talkin' about?'

'Have you ever shot one?' asked Emily.

Murphy was silent for a bit. Finally, he clued in.

'Ya little sneak,' he said, 'yer seducing me! I call ya my little Sex Pistol!'

Emily giggled.

'You got me,' she said, 'you're too smart.'

Murphy chuckled. He pressed Emily against the table.

'I've never shot a Sex Pistol,' he said, 'but I'm about to.'

Emily giggled.

_I wish my girlfriend was more like you, I lose my mind with the way you move_

_The way you throw your hair around you got a smile that knocks me down_

_You don't waste time, you tell the truth, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down, when you come around, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_I wish my girlfriend laughed like you and got my jokes just like you do_

_I don't want to give you the run around, I'm holding on to what we've found_

_You pull me in deeper with the way you move, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_World comes crashing down, when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

Murphy and Emily came together. With a final thrust and moan, it was over. Murphy put his dick away and kissed Emily's neck.

'Let's to kill this fucker,' he said.

Emily drove the car to Jason's house. It was dark. They put their masks on and walked up to the front door. With a swift kick, Emily broke the door down. They opened fire.

_Well I wonder bout the hunger that I've felt inside _

_Forced changes causing longing, I gave my will to survive _

_Don't wait for tomorrow, make it today, you'll never find a better time to your faith _

_So drop to your knees before it's too late and reach up to the sky _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Like a thunderbolt from Heaven, swinging that hammer, you know that God He pounds his nails _

_One! Two! Three _

_When that drum beats up in Heaven, swinging that hammer you know that God He pounds his nails _

_Seven wishes, unchained madness, paid the price for a dream _

_Fates warning, forever thinking God decides sight unseen _

_Don't wait for tomorrow, make it today, you'll never find a better time to lean on your faith _

_So drop to your knees before it's too late and reach up to the sky _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Like a thunderbolt from Heaven, swinging that hammer, you know that God He pounds his nails _

_One! Two! Three _

_When that drum beats up in Heaven, swinging that hammer you know that God He pounds his nails _

_Then I stop and look and die and never have to wonder why I'm screaming but I remember that God pounds his nails_

_Don't wait for tomorrow, make it today, you'll never find a better time to lean on your faith _

_So drop to your knees before it's too late and reach up to the sky _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Like a thunderbolt from Heaven, swinging that hammer, you know that God He pounds his nails _

_One! Two! Three _

_When that drum beats up in Heaven, swinging that hammer you know that God He pounds his nails_

Jason was dead. Emily took her mask off and smiled at Murphy.

'Ya look so sexy in that Lara Croft braid,' purred Murphy.

'I hope you like yanking on it,' smiled Emily, 'let's fuck.'

'I love you!' said Murphy.

_I wish my girlfriend was more like you, I lose my mind with the way you move_

_The way you throw your hair around you got a smile that knocks me down_

_You don't waste time, you tell the truth, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down, when you come around, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_I wish my girlfriend laughed like you and got my jokes just like you do_

_I don't want to give you the run around, I'm holding on to what we've found_

_You pull me in deeper with the way you move, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_World comes crashing down, when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

It was over. Murphy and Emily were left out of breath. Murphy put his dick away and kissed Emily's neck, panting.

'Oh, Murphy…' moaned Emily, 'that was amazing…'

'Yer heart's beatin' pretty fast,' laughed Murphy, kissing her neck.

'Adrenaline,' breathed Emily, 'lots of it.'

Murphy smiled.

'I love you,' said Emily.

'As I love you,' said Murphy.


	42. Chapter 42

The next day, Rebecca went back to Wade's to get her tattoo: a heart on her left breast with a rope that says 'CONNOR' written in cursive. Much to her relief, Kelly was working.

'Hello!' said Kelly, 'what would you like done today?'

'Where's Wade?' asked Connor.

'Fired,' said Kelly, 'complaints from female clients that he wanted sex after.'

'He did that to my sister,' said Rebecca.

'Disgusting,' scoffed Kelly, 'thank God he's gone.'

Connor smiled. Rebecca handed Kelly the sketch. Kelly smiled.

'I'll draw this up for you,' she smiled, 'have a seat.'

Connor and Rebecca sat down. Connor smiled at Rebecca.

'Ya nervous?' he asked.

'Nope,' said Rebecca, 'it won't take as long as my back.'

'I'm surprised ya didn't cry,' smirked Connor, 'that was a big tattoo.'

'I'm brave,' said Rebecca, 'Daddy has a few tattoo's. We inherited his pain tolerance.'

'Jeff has tattoo's?' said Connor.

'Five,' said Rebecca, 'one with Mom's name, one with mine, one with Emily's, one that says 'Family Forever' in French, and both mine & Emily's names with our birthdays.'

'Insane,' said Connor, 'insane.'

A short time later, Kelly came out. She smiled at Rebecca.

'It's ready,' she said, 'come on back.'

Rebecca followed Kelly to her station. Kelly smiled as she put the stencil on Rebecca's breast.

'So, what does this tattoo represent?' asked Kelly as she got the ink ready.

Rebecca looked over at Connor and smiled before telling the story.

'I'm one of the Ouellet Twins,' she said, 'you've heard of us, right?'

'Oh!' said Kelly, 'you're Rebecca, right?'

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'well, this is my boyfriend, Connor. He's the one who carried me to the car and took care of me in the hospital.'

'That's sweet,' said Kelly.

'He helped me,' smiled Rebecca, 'this tattoo represents my love for him, hence it being on my left breast so it's over my heart.'

'Aww,' said Kelly, 'that's so cute.'

Rebecca smiled at Connor. Connor smiled at Rebecca.

'Alright,' said Kelly, dipping the gun in the ink, 'let's do this.'

Rebecca giggled as Kelly began to outline the heart, lettering, and rope. Connor squeezed Rebecca's hand.

'So, it was your sister that Wade hit on?' asked Kelly.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'she got a tattoo like this one only it was a gun instead of a rope and it said Murphy instead of Connor.'

'Wade's always been a pervert,' snorted Kelly, 'thank God Vince got rid of him before someone got raped.'

'My brother threatened to take his eye out with the tattoo gun,' said Connor.

'He should have,' said Kelly as she got the red ink ready, 'Wade's a dirty pervert.'

Rebecca smiled at Connor again and mouthed 'I love you' to him.

'Alright,' said Kelly, finishing the tattoo, 'you're done.'

Rebecca held the mirror in her hand and gasped. She was ecstatic.

'Do you like it?' asked Kelly.

'I love it!' gushed Rebecca, 'wow!'

'Let's get a photo,' said Kelly.

Connor used Rebecca's phone to take the picture and Kelly used hers. Connor smiled at Rebecca.

'Okay,' said Kelly, 'let's bandage this thing and get you on your way.'

Rebecca smiled as Kelly carefully placed a bandage on the tattoo. Connor smiled brightly.

'Here,' said Kelly, handing Rebecca a pack of gel, 'this is for your tattoo.'

Rebecca smiled and followed Kelly to the front desk. Rebecca grabbed her money and paid Kelly.

'Keep the change,' she said, 'you deserve it.'

'Thank you,' smiled Kelly, 'good luck you two.'

'Thank you,' smiled Rebecca.

Kelly smiled as Connor and Rebecca headed to the car. Rebecca accidentally brushed her tattoo with her seatbelt.

'Ow…' she whimpered.

'Careful,' chuckled Connor, 'yer tit's gonna sting for a bit.'

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Connor. Connor smiled and drove off. Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes.

'Ya okay?' asked Connor, 'yer closing yer eyes over there.'

'Just picturing Emily's wedding,' said Rebecca.

'Ya nervous?' asked Connor.

'More excited than nervous,' said Rebecca, 'my sister's getting married.'

'We're in the same boat,' chuckled Connor, 'only it's me bein' excited for Murphy.'

'Emily's gonna look beautiful,' sighed Rebecca.

'Not as beautiful as you,' said Connor.

Rebecca smiled. Connor kissed her on the cheek.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'As I love you,' said Connor.


	43. Chapter 43

The following week the girls went back to dance school. Once again, they were greeted by cheers and applause.

'Welcome back!' said Ms. Cisco, hugging the girls, 'it's so nice to see you again!'

'Indeed,' smiled Emily, 'it's good to be back.'

'Everyone's still buzzing about the Burlesque show!' said Hayley M, 'they want more!'

'Well, they're getting more,' said Rebecca, 'we're doing a dance show.'

Everyone cheered. The girls' shows are always a smash hit.

'We have an entire song list made,' said Emily, 'all the boy dancers will be involved with this.'

'This is so exciting!' said Sigrid, 'another show!'

'Well, we're gonna play each song for you guys,' said Rebecca, 'and we have a list of costumes.'

Everyone gathered around the stereo and listened to each song. It was the last two that had everyone buzzing.

'Wormwood!' breathed Ashley, 'Fozzy!'

'Fourteen Minute Epic,' said Emily, 'this one will be very epic.'

'I love this idea,' smiled Ms. Cisco.

'The crowd always wants an encore,' said Rebecca, 'here it is.'

Emily cued the music. Everyone gasped with excitement.

'Mortal Kombat!' squealed Emma, 'yes!'

'We have costumes made and ready,' smiled Rebecca, 'thank God for being able to sew.'

'Well, let's get started!' said Ms. Cisco, 'good luck, girls!'

Again, the gang rehearsed three times a week. Wormwood and Mortal Kombat are the ones everyone is looking the most forward to.

'Everyone's doing very well!' said Emily, 'this is gonna be great!'

'We have great teachers,' smiled George.

'Amazing teachers,' echoed Foduck.

The girls smiled. Connor and Murphy were judging, along with Rocco and Isabelle.

'So, this is all about Hyrule's rapture?' asked Emma Sophia.

'Yup,' said Emily, 'that's what it's about.'

'Who's who?' piped up Hank.

'I'm gonna be the Goddess of Light,' said Emily, 'Rebecca will be the Goddess of Forest.'

'Who's gonna be the rest?' asked Theodore.

'Sigrid will be the Goddess of Fire,' said Rebecca.

'Carla will be the Goddess of Water,' said Emily.

'Dorothy will be the Goddess of Shadow,' said Rebecca.

'And Emma Sophia will be the Goddess of Spirit,' said Emily.

'Names?' asked Ashley.

'They'll all be Gaelic for each element,' said Emily, 'Solas, Foraoise, Dóiteáin, Uisce, Scáth, and Spiorad.'

'I like it!' said Emma Sophia.

'Let's see some dancing!' said Murphy, 'I'm fallin' asleep!'

The girls rolled their eyes and cued the music. Everyone danced. The judges loved it.

'Awesome work!' said Isabelle, 'perfect frames and arms! This is gonna be amazing!'

The girls grinned. Yes, this is gonna be an amazing show.


	44. Chapter 44

A week later, it was officially time for the show. The opening number would be a duet between Emily and Rebecca to Halo by Beyonce, dedicated to the boys.

'How do I look?' asked Emily as she walked into the hallway in her white dress.

'You look beautiful,' said Ashley, 'as always.'

Emily smiled at Ashley. Everyone else was dressed for the dance to Judas. Rebecca walked out of the dressing room in her white dress.

'You look beautiful, Becca,' smiled Ashley, 'Connor and Murphy are gonna love this dance.'

'Thanks,' smiled Rebecca.

Ashley smiled and helped Emma and Derek get ready. Both girls sighed.

'You ready?' asked Emily.

Rebecca nodded.

'Ready,' she said.

Ms. Cisco opened the show with the introduction. Connor, Murphy, Rocco, Isabelle, Jeff, Lisa, Noah, and Annabelle all sat in the front row.

'Welcome to the Dance Show,' began Ms. Cisco, 'once again, this will be a week-long show. This was put together by the Ouellet Twins. We have lots of amazing dances lined up for you. Between dances, everyone will have costume changes, so hang tight. You all know the rules, so I would like to introduce the opening number: Emily and Rebecca choreographed this dance to dedicate to Connor and Murphy. Enjoy.'

'For us?' whispered Connor.

'They never rehearsed this,' Murphy whispered back.

'Shh!' hissed Isabelle.

The curtain opened. The girls stood on the stage. Sound cued the music. It was time

_Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin', I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_Halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again but this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin', I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_Halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_Halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_Halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo), I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_Halo_

The crowd applauded. Connor and Murphy smiled brightly. The girls got changed and prepared for Judas.

_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

_When he comes to me I am ready, I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain, even after three times he betrays me_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

_I couldn't love a man so purely, even prophets forgave his crooked way_

_I've learned love is like a brick you can build a house or sink a dead body_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

_Ew_

_In the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance, fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind_

_But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense, Judas, kiss me if offenced, or wear an ear condom next time_

_I wanna love you, but something's pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue, Judas is the demon I cling to_

_I cling to_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Ohohohoh, I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

The crowd cheered as the dancers prepared for the next number: Papi

_Let all the heat pour down, I'm good as long as he's around_

_He let's me wear the crown, I do my best to make him proud_

_Now all my super ladies, I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby_

_Move your body, move your body, dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body, dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Move your body, move your body, dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body,, dance for your papi, oh-oh_

_My rock is shining bright even if he ain't by my side_

_He makes sure that I glow, I make sure everybody knows_

_Now all my super ladies, I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby_

_Move your body, move your body, dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body, dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Move your body, move your body, dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body, dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Step up, step up, let your hair down_

_Pop, drop, and lock, it go all out_

_If If he rocks tear up the crowd_

_Dance for your papi_

_Quiérelo, quiérelo, suéltate el pelo, levántate y calla seguramente_

_Ve con todas_

_Sí, eres lo máximo, azota baldosa, baila para tú Papi_

_Now all my super ladies, I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby_

_Move your body, move your body, dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body, dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Move your body, move your body, dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body, dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

The dancers walked offstage. Everyone clapped and cheered.

'Enjoying the show?' Isabelle asked Annabelle.

'Very much so,' smiled Annabelle, 'such talented girls.'

Isabelle smiled. Time for the next number: On The Floor

_J-LO!_

_It's a new J-Lo ration of party people_

_Get on the floor (dale)_

_Get on the floor (dale)_

_RedOne!_

_Let me introduce you to my party people in the club..._

_I'm loose and everybody knows I get off the chain_

_Baby it's the truth I'm like inception I play with your brain so I don't sleep or snooze_

_I don't play no games so don't get it confused no 'cause you will lose yeah_

_Now pump it up and back it up like a Tonka truck_

_Dale_

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor, if you're a party freak then step on the floor_

_If your an animal then tear up the floor, break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor_

_Don't stop, keep it moving, put your drinks up!_

_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor, let the rhythm change your world on the floor_

_You know we're running shit tonight on the floor_

_Brazil, Morocco London to Ibiza_

_Straight to L.A. New York, Vegas to Africa (Dale!)_

_Dance the night away, live your life and stay out on the floor_

_Dance the night away grab somebody, drink a little more_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_I know you got it clap your hands on the floor and keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor_

_If you're a criminal kill it on the floor, steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_

_Don't stop, keep it moving, put your drinks up!_

_It's getting ill it's getting sick on the floor_

_We never quit, we never rest on the floor, if I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor_

_Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza_

_Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa_

_Dance the night away, live your life and stay out on the floor_

_Dance the night away grab somebody, drink a little more_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy seven tray donkey donk_

_All I need is some vodka some and coke and watch people get donkey konged_

_Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, dale_

_Don't believe me just bet me my name ain't Keath but I see why you sweat me_

_L.A. Miami New York, say no more get on the floor, get on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

The crowd cheered again. The dancers were sweating already so they had quick drink breaks as they changed.

'What's after this?' asked Sara C.

'Ganondorf Battle,' said Emily, 'one of the Legend of Zelda songs.'

'Right,' said Sara C, 'okay.'

After the Ganondorf Battle number and a quick intermission, it was time for the Horror Movie Icon dance that had every dancer dressing as classic horror movie characters: Calling All The Monsters.

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_Heart thumps and you jump! Comin' down with goosebumps!_

_You dared to go there? I'ma, I'ma get you so scared!_

_We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you, we're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_If you stayed in too late to be getting afraid_

_This scene's extreme,, I-I-I-I'ma get you so scared!_

_We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you, we're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_Gonna get your body shakin' wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go..._

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_You hide or you try,, kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

_We thrill to your chill, b-b-b-buckin' for a freak-out!_

_We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you, we're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight, more fun if you run! I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

_We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you, we're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_Gonna get your body shakin' wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go..._

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

_We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you, we're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_Gonna get your body shakin' wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go..._

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_We're comin' to get you!_

Everyone struck a creepy pose. They didn't change outfits for the next number: This Is Halloween.

_Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream in this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed: teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs: fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_Scream! This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream! Everybody scream in our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face: here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the who when you call, Who's there? I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween_

_In this town don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin!_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

Everyone fell, playing dead. The crowd jumped to their feet, The girls grabbed the microphone.

'Hello everyone,' said Emily, 'I'm Emily. Welcome to the Big Show.'

'For this next number we'd like to call Connor and Murphy MacManus to the stage,' said Rebecca, 'they have volunteered to be special guests for our next number. Boys, if you please, you need to be shirtless.'

Connor and Murphy took their shirts off and headed onstage. Sound crew cued the music for the next number: Nightmare

_**!**_

_(Now your nightmare comes to life)_

_Dragged ya down below, down to the devil's show to be his guest forever __**(PEACE OF MIND IS LESS THAN NEVER)**_

_Hate to twist your mind but God ain't on your side_

_An old acquaintance severed __**(BURN THE WORLD YOUR LAST ENDEAVOR)**_

_Flesh is burning you can smell it in the air 'cause men like you have such easy soul to steal (steal)_

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head_

_You're now a slave until the end of time here __**(NOTHING STOPS THE MADNESS, BURNING, HAUNTING, YEARNING, PULL THE TRIGGER)**_

_You should have known the price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

_Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

_(While your nightmare comes to life)_

_Can't wake up and sweat 'cause it ain't over yet, still dancing with your demons __**(VICTIM OF YOUR OWN CREATION)**_

_Beyond the will to fight where all that's wrong is right_

_Where hate don't need a reason __**(LOATHING SELF-ASSASINATION)**_

_You've been lied to just to rape you of your site and now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)_

_So sedated as they medicate your brain and while you slowly go insane they tell ya __**'Given with the best intentions help you with your complications'**_

_You should have known the price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

_No one to call, everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah_

_Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

_Fight not to fail, not to fall or you'll end up like the others_

_Die, die again drenched in sin with no respect for another_

_Down, feel the fire feel the hate, your pain is what we desire_

_Lost, hit the wall, watch you crawl, such a replaceable liar_

_And I know you hear their voices (calling from above)_

_And I know they may seem real (these signals of love)_

_But our life's made up of choices (some without appeal)_

_They took for granted your soul and it's ours now to steal_

_As your nightmare comes to life_

_You should have known the price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

_No one to call, everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah_

_Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

Emily was lifted off her feet with wires. The crowd went nuts as the boys walked off stage and the dancers got changed for Wormwood.

'You guys look so beautiful!' said Maria, 'wow!'

'Props, much?' giggled Hank.

'We're Goddesses, Hank,' said Rebecca, 'we need this shit.'

'You all look beautiful,' smiled Ashley, 'this is all so exciting.'

'Alright,' said Emily after the Goddesses were dressed and propped and the dancers were dressed, 'Wormwood.'

'Welcome to the finale!' said Ms. Cisco, 'this is a Fourteen Minute Dance & Song Epic choreographed by Emily and Rebecca. We all hope you enjoy fire, singing, lots of action. This will be to Wormwood by Fozzy, but the girls altered the lyrics to have it be the Rapture of Hyrule in the Second Coming of Ganondorf. Thank you and enjoy the dance.'

The crowd murmured as the curtain opened and the music began. This was gonna be amazing.

*whispered*

_The day of Judgment has arrived, Link & Zelda shall survive_

_The second coming of Ganondorf, returning, like a thief in the night_

_A tribulation, seven years, the prophet's right the end is near_

_The written fall of Babylon, all believers dead and gone_

_Chosen people ostracized, take the mark or surely die _

_To buy or sell, must be affixed, the Antichrist, Six Six Six_

_Ushering in the End of Days, destroying those who've lost their way _

_Only the blessed shall survive, Armageddon has arrived_

_Ganon falls from the sky, a soul denied, twice will die_

_Ganon falls in the sea, humanity will cease to be_

[II. The Seven Seals]

_On through the dead of night see the Six Bosses ride_

_I saw the lamb open wide, the seven seals are broken_

_The Phantom is given a crown: the conqueror bent on conquest_

_The Dragon is given a sword: taking peace from the world, slayer of men_

_The Drummer is given a scale: the deliverer bringing famine_

_The Witches is given the force: die by the sword, sickness and plagues_

_Souls that are in slain (testimony maintained)_

_The sun a black snake (devastating earthquake)_

_Heaven is still, raining fire at will_

_Heaven is still, raining fire at will_

_[III. The Seven Trumpets]_

_Seven trumpets, seven Sages_

_Seven trumpets, seven Sages_

_A hailstorm of blood falling like a flood_

_Death Mountain in flames plugging in the waves_

_Locusts arise to torture, not kill them_

_Massive attacks two hundred million_

_Booming thunder, the lightning destroyer_

_Zelda did not know her, the whore of Hyrule_

_IV. The seven Thunders_

_Seal up what the seven thunders know, trumpet of the Seven Sages blow_

_Seal up what the seven thunders know, trumpet of the Seven Sages blow_

_[V. The Seven Bowl Judgments]_

_The judgments of the Gods slaughter all in its path _

_The angels of the Gods pour the bowls of his wrath_

_The first Vail unleashes sores on the children of the beast_

_The second angel pours his bowl on the sea, killing all the living creatures_

_The third Vail unleashes blood on the rivers and springs_

_The fourth angel pours his bowl on the sun, scorching people with the fire_

_The fifth Vail unleashes night on the kingdom of the beast_

_The sixth angel pours his bowl Euphrates runs dry, armies walk across_

_The seventh Vail unleashes hell, every mountain is razed_

_The mother whore holds the cup in her hand, filled with filthy adultery_

_Ganon falls from the sky, a soul denied, twice will die_

_Ganon falls in the sea, humanity will cease to be_

_Ganon falls from the sky, a soul denied, twice will die_

_Ganon falls in the sea, humanity will cease to be_

_[VI. The Thousand Years]_

(Emily) _I saw Hyrule open wide, on the white horse, Zelda rides_

(Rebecca) _Clad in red dress dipped in blood, she has the Word of Gods_

(Sigrid) _Ganon's captured, burned in fire, locked away the king of liars_

(Carla) _One thousand years is Ganon's stay, begins this resurrection day_

(Dorothy) _Warning sign, a prophecy, rising from his eternal sleep_

(Emma Sophia) _Down on your knees start to pray, ray of son to light the way_

(Rebecca) _Will this happen, a story cast or a fable from the past_

(Emily) _Make your choice this is no game, will the Book Of Life bear your name?_

(Emily) _Bear your name..._

The girls sang their hearts out until the end of the song. After it was over, the crowd roared and jumped to their feet as the dancers got ready for the encore.

'ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!'

'You want an encore?' said Ms. Cisco.

The crowd roared louder now. Ms. Cisco smiled as Emily gave her the okay signal.

'Here's your fucking encore!'

The crowd roared as the dancers got on stage dressed as Mortal Kombat characters. Emily gave the signal to sound for the music.

_Test your might…test your might…test your might…test your might…_

_MORTAL KOMBAT!_

_FIGHT!_

The crowd went ballistic as the dancers began the dance. They all worked hard to make it epic and work with the music.

'YOU GOT IT, EMILY!' hollered Murphy, 'WORK IT!'

'THAT'S MY GIRL!' hooted Connor, 'MOVE THAT BODY!'

A few minutes later, the dance was over. The crowd jumped to their feet.

'THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! GOODNIGHT!'

The dancers bowed and walked offstage. Connor and Murphy immediately took the girls in their arms.

'That was amazing!' said Connor, 'that Wormwood dance was phenomenal!'

Suddenly, the girls heard the sound of applause followed by a familiar voice.

'That was amazing, girls! And that Wormwood thing? PHENOMENAL!'

The girls turned their heads and saw Chris Jericho standing there smiling like a proud father. Without even saying a word, the girls fainted.

'Oops,' said Chris, 'are they dead?'

'Fainted,' said Connor, 'I got this.'

Chris watched as Connor knelt down next to the girls.

'Bret Hart's here.'

Both girls' eyes shot open. They sat up suddenly, looking around.

'WHERE?' they shouted, 'WHERE?'

'Right here.'

Both girls turned their heads. Bret was standing by the back doors smiling. The girls almost tripped over each other getting up.

'BRET!' they shrieked, tackle-hugging him, 'YOU'RE HERE!'

'That was a wonderful show!' said Bret, hugging both girls, 'that was amazing!'

'I loved that version of Wormwood!' said Chris, 'you girls have amazing voices!'

'Thank you,' smiled Emily.

'Singing lessons since we were five,' smiled Rebecca.

'Well, it was amazing,' said Chris, 'beautiful.'

Both girls smiled.

'Well, I think this calls for photos,' said Connor, 'get in there, Chris.'

Chris walked up and stood beside Rebecca. The first photo went Bret, Emily, Chris, Rebecca. Second one was Bret, Rebecca, Chris, Emily. Then it went Bret with both girls, Chris with both girls, Bret with Emily, Bret with Rebecca, Chris with Emily, then Chris with Rebecca.

'Beautiful!' said Murphy.

'Wanna join us at McGinty's?' asked Bret.

'We'd love to!' said Emily.

'Let's go!' said Rebecca.


	45. Chapter 45

After the show was over, Emily received a phone call asking her to appear on an episode of Say Yes To The Dress: Bridesmaids Edition. She accepted.

'Hello,' smiled the owner of the dress shop whose name was Bella, 'are you Emily?'

'I am,' smiled Emily.

In a separate take, Emily did a shot where she told the story of her and Murphy.

'I'm Emily Ouellet,' she said, 'I am twenty-one years old. I'm marrying Murphy MacManus. Murphy was one of the men who helped save my sister and I from Giovanni. He carried me to the car, in the hospital, to the bathroom, everywhere. He and I went on a date shortly after Rebecca and I got out of the hospital and we've been in love ever since. I'm very thankful that he's in my life.'

'Who do you have with you?' asked Bella.

'My sister, Rebecca, who's my Maid of Honour,' said Emily, 'and my Bridesmaids: my cousin, Isabelle, and my friends Carla and Emma Sophia.'

'What are you looking for?' asked Bella.

'Something very royal-like,' said Emily, 'the theme is The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.'

'I'm a huge Ocarina of Time nerd,' said Emily, 'I've always pictured myself walking down an aisle set on Lon Lon Ranch and walking to Zelda's Lullaby and being in a dress very much like Princess Zelda's.'

'We have a few ideas,' smiled Bella, 'follow me.'

The girls followed Bella to the dress area. She found a few dresses for each of the girls to wear. Emily sat back and watched as all the girls walked out. She gasped.

'Wow!' she said, 'you all look gorgeous!'

Isabelle was in purple, Rebecca was in red, Emma Sophia was in pink and Carla was in blue. Emily's eyes danced.

'What do you think?' asked Bella.

'All of them are beautiful,' said Emily, 'and they all look like something out of Zelda's closet.'

Carla rolled her eyes and scoffed.

'What?' said Emily.

'Come on, Em,' said Carla, 'get out of your fantasy world and snap back to reality, will you?'

'What are you talking about, Carla?' asked Emily.

'Ocarina of Time?' said Carla, 'you can't be serious, Emily. Get real.'

Emily gasped. The other girls glared at Carla.

'You're not exactly a Zelda type,' said Carla, 'you're really not.'

'Oh, go suck a dick, Carla,' said Emma Sophia.

'Excuse me?' said Carla.

'Stop being a jealous bitch, Carla,' said Emma Sophia, 'we all know that you're jealous because Emily's marrying someone who loves her while you're stuck with guys that only like you because you open your legs.'

Carla gasped. Emily looked between her friends.

'I just don't see why she should be Princess Zelda,' said Carla, 'she's not that pretty.'

That did it. Emily got up and got right in Carla's face.

'YOU BITCH!' she snarled, 'WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME FOR ONCE? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR JEALOUSY OVER EVERYTHING? YOU ARE SO FUCKING SELFISH!'

Carla's eyes went wide with fear. Emily shouted again.

'YOU'RE OUT OF THE WEDDING!' she growled, 'MALON'S YOUR REPLACEMENT! YOU'RE A SELFISH, JEALOUS SLUT, CARLA MARIE MCKELLEN!'

The other girls' jaws were on the floor as Emily sat down. She looked between the dresses.

'Pink,' she said, 'let's buy them and go.'

Emily paid for the dresses and left the store. She drove Rebecca, Isabelle, and Emma Sophia to Paula's. Carla didn't have a car so she had to call her dad to pick her up.

'I hate her,' growled Emma Sophia, 'ever since we were kids she's been jealous of you.'

'Jealousy is ugly,' said Emily, 'but then again, so is she.'

'Which explains all the plastic surgery she's had done,' scoffed Isabelle.

'Face lift, boob job, botox,' said Emily, 'to name a few.'

'Just ignore her, Em,' said Rebecca, 'Malon will be happy to be involved.'

Emily grunted and pulled into the parking lot of Paula's. The girls walked inside where they were greeted by Paula.

'Hello!' she said, 'welcome back!'

'Thank you,' smiled Emily, 'we're here for lunch.'

'I'll get you a seat,' smiled Paula, 'follow me.'

The girls were seated at a booth. Paula handed them menus before walking away.

'You excited?' asked Emma Sophia.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'this will be fun.'

'Well, I think we should call Malon later,' said Rebecca, 'let her know the news.'

'Okay,' said Emily, 'but before we do that, we eat.'


	46. Chapter 46

The following week, the girls found an ad in the paper. My Darkest Days was coming to town that Friday for a concert. They ran into the living room screaming.

'BOYS! BOYS, BOYS, BOYS, BOYS, BOYS!' they shrieked, 'GUESS WHAT?'

'What?' said Connor.

'MY DARKEST DAYS IS COMING TO BOSTON!' said Emily, 'WE'RE GOING!'

'We're?' repeated Murphy.

'All of us!' said Rebecca, 'MDD!'

'Isn't that the band that sings Porn Star Dancing?' asked Rocco.

'Yup!' said Isabelle, 'the same!'

'I'm sold!' said Rocco.

'We're going to Buckeye's for the tickets,' said Emily, 'we're paying for your tickets.'

'Well, you're sweet,' said Rocco, 'I can pay you back.'

'They're only $5,' said Emily, 'good price.'

'Well, let's go!' said Isabelle, 'come on!'

Emily drove to Buckeye's for the tickets. After they were purchased, the girls played some pool.

'This is so exciting!' said Isabelle as she watched Emily and Rebecca play, 'MDD!'

'I know!' said Rebecca, 'exciting!'

'Matt Walst is soooooo hot,' crooned Emily, 'I'd bang him any day of the week.'

'What about Sal?' asked Rebecca.

'Threesome,' said Emily, 'threesome.'

Rebecca laughed at her sister. Emily sunk a few of her balls before missing her next shot.

'We should make shirts!' said Isabelle as Rebecca lined up her next shot.

'I like that idea!' said Emily.

'Cuts in the sides,' said Rebecca, 'black.'

'With something to do with our favourite band member,' said Isabelle.

'Matt's Porn Star Dancer,' said Emily.

'Sal's Porn Star Dancer,' said Rebecca.

'Doug's Porn Star Dancer,' said Isabelle.

'That settles it,' smiled Emily, 'we're doing it.'

Friday fast approached. The gang all took Emily's car and drove to Buckeye's. The girls were excited.

'This is so exciting!' squealed Isabelle, 'My Darkest Days in the flesh!'

'Ohh, I can't wait!' said Emily, 'this is our first time seeing them live!'

'You girls brought spare panties, right?' asked Rocco.

'What are you implying, Rocco?' asked Isabelle.

'That you might cream your panties when you see them,' chuckled Rocco.

'Eww, Rocco!' said Emily.

'Inappropriate!' said Rebecca.

'Roc, that was super inappropriate,' said Connor.

'Yeah, man,' said Murphy.

Rocco rolled his eyes as Emily parked the car. They got out, showed their tickets, and found a table in front of the stage.

'Nice shirts,' smiled Murphy, 'did ya make 'em?'

'We did,' said Emily.

'They're nice,' said Connor, 'ya should design clothes.'

'Maybe,' giggled Rebecca.

All three girls had their custom shirts on along with worn-out blue jeans and stiletto heels. Their nails were painted black with pink skull and crossbones.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE, MY DARKEST DAYS!'

The crowd roared as the band walked onstage. Emily smirked at Matt, licking her lips.

'Down, girl,' said Murphy.

'BOSTON, MASSECHUSETS!' said Matt, 'ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?'

The crowd roared. Matt wasn't satisfied.

'I SAID…ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?'

The crowd roared louder. The gang got up at the front of the stage to dance.

'Alright!' said Matt, 'our first song is a little diddy I like to call Fucked Up Situation.'

The girls roared. The boys stood behind them and danced as the song began.

_I should be home right now, it's a real small town_

_I keep looking over my shoulder, how many people, oh no_

_You got a family at home, you're out with getting stoned_

_It's been a long time coming, but now I got you all alone_

_So we lock the door behind us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination, it's a fucked up situation_

_She likes it rough and I do too, her knees are turning black and blue_

_The frontiers keeps on calling, she throws the phone across the room_

_So we hope nobody finds us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination when the one that you trust is traded for lust_

_It's a fucked up situation_

The girls moved their hips to the beat of the guitar solo. Connor and Murphy purred as they gripped the twins' hips.

'Yer so hot,' purred Connor as Rebecca grinded her ass on him.

'I am, am I?' giggled Rebecca.

'Yes,' said Connor, 'ye are.'

Rebecca laughed.

_So we lock the door behind us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination when the one that you trust is traded for lust_

_It's a fucked up sit-_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination, it's a fucked up situation_

The song ended. The girls whooped and cheered.

'Want a beer?' asked Murphy.

'I'd love one,' said Emily.

'Beer run!' said Murphy, 'come on!'

The boys left to go get the girls beer. The girls smiled.

After the boys came back, it was time for the next song.

'This one's called Set It On Fire!'

'AWW, YEAH!'

_I wish my girlfriend was more like you, I lose my mind with the way you move_

_The way you throw your hair around you got a smile that knocks me down_

_You don't waste time, you tell the truth, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down, when you come around, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_I wish my girlfriend laughed like you and got my jokes just like you do_

_I don't want to give you the run around, I'm holding on to what we've found_

_You pull me in deeper with the way you move, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_World comes crashing down, when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

The crowd cheered loudly. The girls grinned at each other. This was gonna be an epic concert.

The final song was nigh. Matt knew the girls were there, so he announced.

'Where are Emily and Rebecca Ouellet?' he asked.

The girls looked at each other before raising their hands.

'Do you have on your sexy bra and panties the boys love?' asked Matt.

The girls nodded.

'Well, we have alternate lingerie for you,' said Matt, 'you're being honorary Porn Star Dancers. Emily, go get changed, you're being the Angel. Rebecca, you're going to be in red, you're the Devil.'

The roadie handed the girls their bra and thongs. They looked at each other with happy expressions.

'Go get changed!' said Matt, 'let's do this!'

The girls ran off to the bathroom to get changed. They were both in shock. When they were ready, they walked onstage. Everyone cheered.

'Alright!' said Matt, 'you girls do whatever choreography you have to this. Don't forget the hair flip. PORN STAR DANCING!'

The girls stood in position for the hair flip. Right at the guitar riff, the girls did it. The crowd went wild.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed. got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage & that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a..._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage but that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do_

The girls really worked it during the solo. Rebecca danced by Sal as Emily danced by Matt. The brothers glared.

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

The song ended. The crowd went wild.

'THANK YOU SO MUCH!' said Matt, 'GOODNIGHT!'

The girls got off stage and got dressed. Matt smiled at them.

'You wanna come smoke some weed?' he asked.

'Yes!' said Emily.

'Where are ye goin'?' asked Murphy.

'Going to smoke some reefer with MDD,' said Emily, 'we'll be back.'

Rebecca, Emily, and Isabelle followed the gang backstage. There was a joint and a giant bong. Their eyes danced.

Matt lit the joint and took the first few puffs before passing it to Sal.

'Nice shirt,' he said to Emily before blowing out the smoke, 'did you make it?'

'I did,' smiled Emily, 'I make shirts.'

'It's very nice,' smiled Matt, 'creative.'

'Thank you,' smiled Emily.

Doug took a puff from the joint before handing it off Brendon who handed it to Reid who handed it to Emily.

'Have you smoked this shit before?' asked Sal as Emily handed the joint to Rebecca.

'Twice,' said Emily, 'in high school and college.'

'You're from rich families,' laughed Doug, 'you're not prissy.'

'Hell On High Heels,' said Rebecca as she handed the last of the joint to Isabelle, 'that's what they call us.'

'Load up the bong,' said Brendon, 'we're doing poppers.'

'Oh, man!' said Isabelle, 'I did one of those during Spring Break!'

'Is this when you take all of it?' asked Emily.

'Yup,' grinned Reid.

Doug loaded up the bong and took the first hit. Everyone whooped.

'Head rush!' said Doug, 'wow!'

The rest of the band took their hits before handing it off to Isabelle.

'COME ON, ISABELLE!' said Emily, 'SUCK THAT BONG LIKE IT'S ROCCO'S DICK!'

Isabelle tried not to laugh as she sucked the smoke. Everyone cheered as she blew out a huge billow of smoke.

'WHOO!' hollered Doug, 'ATTA GIRL!'

Rebecca's hit was next. Sal lit the bong for her.

'COME ON, REBECCA!' said Emily, 'SUCK IT!'

Rebecca took in all the smoke. She coughed loudly.

'Here,' said Sal, handing her a beer, 'have a sip.'

Rebecca took a sip of the beer to stop her coughing. Everyone cheered.

'Alright, Emily!' said Isabelle, 'you're next!'

Emily grabbed the bong as Matt lit it. She was in for a rush.

'SUCK IT, EMILY!' hooted Rebecca, 'SUCK IT LIKE YOU'RE SUCKING MURPHY'S DICK!'

Emily sucked in all the smoke. She held it in and blew it out. Everyone cheered.

'OOOOOOOOH, WHAAAAAAT AAAAAAA RUUUUUUUSH!' breathed Emily, 'WHOO!'

Everyone laughed.

All the girls were stoned by the end of the night. Thankfully Rocco wasn't drunk so he drove.

'That was awesome!' said Emily, 'I did bong rips with MDD!'

'They're so chill!' said Isabelle, 'who knew?'

'That was so fucking epic!' said Rebecca, 'I almost fell on my ass!'

'Yer eyes are bloodshot,' said Connor, 'have ya ever smoked weed before?'

'High school and college,' said Rebecca, 'once in each.'

'But they were with girls instead of hot band members,' giggled Emily.

The gang arrived back at the mansion. The boys carried the girls inside.

'We got to keep the lingerie!' said Emily, 'let's give the boys a lap dance!'

With a swift movement, the girls stripped down and ran into the living room.

'Get the music, Rocco!' said Emily, 'let's do this!'

Rocco cued the music. Connor and Murphy sat on the couch and watched the girls dance.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed. got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage & that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a..._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage but that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do_

_The girls really worked the boys during the guitar solo. Everyone cheered._

_'This is fuckin' hot!' hollered Murphy, 'God damn, I'm a lucky man!'_

_'How do you think I feel?' asked Connor, 'I feel like the luckiest man on Earth!'_

_The girls laughed._

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

The girls sat in the boys' lap at the end of the song. They looked at the girls in amazement as the girls whispered in their ear.

'You're getting the ride of your life when Isabelle and Rocco go to bed,' they whispered, 'we hope you're ready.'

Isabelle and Rocco went to bed. As promised, Connor and Murphy got the ride of their lives.

_I wish my girlfriend was more like you, I lose my mind with the way you move_

_The way you throw your hair around you got a smile that knocks me down_

_You don't waste time, you tell the truth, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_I wish my girlfriend laughed like you and got my jokes just like you do_

_I don't want to give you the run around, I'm holding on to what we've found_

_You pull me in deeper with the way you move, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

'Wow!' panted Murphy as Emily kissed his neck tattoo, 'that was amazing!'

'I told you,' giggled Emily, 'how do you feel?'

'Amazing…' breathed Murphy.

Emily giggled.

'Oh, my God!' said Connor, 'the fuck was that?'

'The best sex ever?' suggested Rebecca.

'I guess ya could say that,' laughed Connor, 'wow.'

Rebecca laughed and kissed Connor on the lips.

'Je t'aime,' she whispered.

'Je t'aime,' Connor whispered back.


	47. Chapter 47

The following weekend, the carnival was in town. The whole gang went. The girls were excited.

'I hope I get a big stuffed animal,' said Emily, 'I need to add to my collection.'

'I'll try and win ya one,' said Murphy, 'a little something for ye.'

'I love the fair,' smiled Isabelle, 'I love the House of Horrors.'

'I've never been in it,' said Emily.

'Neither have I,' said Rebecca.

'I love going in it whenever I came here when I lived in Miami,' said Isabelle.

'Well, we should go through it,' said Rocco, 'see why Isabelle loves it.'

Emily parked the car. Everyone got out.

'Wow!' breathed Isabelle as Rocco held her hand, 'amazing!'

'What do you wanna do first?' asked Connor.

'I wanna play some games,' said Rebecca, 'let's go!'

The first game was a dice game for teddy bears. The girls tugged the boys by the hand.

'Alright, everyone!' said the carnie, 'step right up! Put a dollar on a month! If someone rolls your month you win a bear!'

'Come on!' said Rebecca, 'I want a teddy!'

'What month?' asked Connor, 'pick a lucky one.'

'October and May,' said Rebecca, 'I'm a Libra and you're a Taurus.'

'Alright,' said Connor, 'what are ya bettin' on, Murph?'

'October and June,' said Murphy.

'Alright!' said the carnie, handing the die to Isabelle, 'roll!'

Isabelle rolled. It landed on October. Both girls cheered.

'Who bet on October?' asked the carnie.

Rebecca and Emily raised their hands. The carnie handed them big teddy bears with gold fur. The girls jumped with joy.

'Come on!' said Emily, tugging Murphy by the hand, 'I want more!'

By the end of the day, the girls each had two teddy bears. The gang sat down and ate cotton candy and ice cream before heading to the House of Horrors.

'What a day!' said Rocco as Isabelle sat in his lap eating her ice cream, 'this is fun!'

'I love the fair,' said Emily, 'I love it when it comes to town.'

'Well, yer here with me,' said Murphy, feeding Emily some cotton candy, 'that makes it all the more special.'

Emily smiled and kissed Murphy. Rebecca fed Connor some cotton candy.

'I love this,' she smiled as Connor kissed her neck, 'this is the best day ever.'

'I agree, Rebecca,' said Emily, 'I agree.'

After they were done eating, they walked through the House of Horrors. Isabelle was shaking with excitement.

Emily gasped when she heard the music being played.

'What?' said Murphy, 'ya look excited.'

'They play this in the Shadow Temple in Ocarina of Time!' said Emily, 'yes!'

'This is creepy…' shuddered Rebecca, 'eesh…'

Connor squeezed Rebecca's hand and they continued to walk. Before they knew it, someone dressed as Leatherface jumped out.

'WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF HORRORS!' he shouted, revving his chainsaw.

Emily and Rebecca shrieked. Murphy lurched forwards in defence, but Leatherface hid again.

Isabelle and Rocco walked ahead. Isabelle was laughing as Rocco towed her by the hand.

Emily and Rebecca clung to Connor and Murphy for dear life. They were both frightened.

Around the next bend, Jason popped out. Both girls shrieked.

'You left me to die!' he growled, 'I'll punish you!'

Rebecca hid behind Connor as Jason went back into hiding. The next character had Emily sobbing: Pinhead.

'RAH!'

Emily shrieked and ran before Pinhead could even say a word to her. Rebecca followed suit. They both stopped, sobbing.

'What's the matter?' asked Murphy, holding Emily, 'you really freaked out.'

'Pinhead Terrors,' said Isabelle, 'she's terrified of Pinhead. I made her watch Hellraiser when we were three.'

'What about Leatherface?' asked Connor, 'Rebecca shook like a leaf.'

'Same deal,' said Isabelle, 'only her dad made it worse by revving a chainsaw to scare her.'

'Let's get out of here,' said Murphy, 'come on.'

That night the gang watched the news. The twins were still shaken up from the House of Horrors.

'Looks like we're goin' on a hit,' said Connor, 'that gang of killers is getting out of prison.'

The girls didn't want them to go, but they didn't wanna stop them.

'We'll be back soon,' said Connor, seeing the fear in Rebecca's eyes, 'I promise.'

The girls went to bed that night. Unfortunately, Rebecca had a very terrifying nightmare.

'It's okay, Becca-Boo,' soothed Connor, 'it'll all be over soon.'

Rebecca dreamt that she was in the hospital ready to give birth, but there was something off with this hospital. The lights kept flickering on and off, the windows creaked, there were strange people walking by, and she could hear voices whispering her name.

'Rebecca…Rebecca…'

The nurse wheeled her into the room. She looked around. The room was dark and dingy. It reeked of mould and urine. Rebecca tried not to gag.

The doctor put his gloves on and looked at Rebecca. He smiled.

'You're almost ready,' he said, 'just a matter of minutes now.'

Rebecca looked around and gasped. Leatherface and Giovanni were standing in the room. Why?

Before she knew it, Rebecca could feel something fall out of her. The doctor let out a sad sigh.

'Rebecca, I'm sorry,' he said, 'the baby's a stillborn. She's dead.'

'What?' said Rebecca, 'what?'

The doctor held up the baby's dead body. Rebecca clapped her hand over her 'Leatherface,' said Giovanni, 'may you give our dear Rebecca a _head's up _and present her the child?'

Leatherface handed Rebecca the baby. She gasped with horror.

She was holding Connor's severed head. She cried even harder now.

'NOW YOU'RE OURS!' laughed the doctor, 'TOMMY! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!'

Leatherface revved his chainsaw. Rebecca screamed.

With a sudden jerk, Rebecca woke up. She was screaming and screaming. Suddenly, she heard her phone ring. She stopped screaming. Hesitantly, she answered it.

'Hello?' she whispered.

'Baby?' said a voice.

'Connor?' whimpered Rebecca, 'is that you?'

'Are you okay, Lovey Dove?' asked Connor, 'I sensed something was wrong.'

Rebecca didn't answer. All she could do was cry.

'What's the matter?' asked Connor, 'what happened?'

'I had a bad dream,' sobbed Rebecca, 'dead baby.'

'Dead baby?' asked Connor, 'the fuck are ya talkin' about, Rebecca?'

'I had a dream that I was about to have your baby,' whispered Rebecca, 'but she was a stillborn. Giovanni and Leatherface were there.'

'What else happened?' asked Connor.

'When Leatherface handed me the baby it was your head,' sobbed Rebecca, 'they killed you and went to kill me.'

'Oh, baby…' said Connor.

'I'm scared, baby…' sobbed Rebecca, 'come home…'

'I won't be home for a while, Angel Sweetie,' said Connor, 'I'll have Ma come over until I come home.'

'Okay,' said Rebecca.

Rebecca put on her bathrobe and slippers. She sat outside on the porch swing smoking a cigarette while she waited for Annabelle.

A cab rolled into the parking lot. A plump woman with flaming red hair climbed out of the cab. Rebecca ran into her arms, sobbing.

'Oh, Rebecca!' said Annabelle, 'are you okay?'

'No…' sobbed Rebecca, 'I'm scared, Annabelle…'

'Come here,' said Annabelle, leading Rebecca to the swing, 'come sit.'

Rebecca sat down. Annabelle held her and stroked her hair as she sobbed.

'_Tá gach rud ag dul a bheith ceart go leor,' _whispered Annabelle, _'Tá tú sábháilte anois_.'

'Annabelle, did you ever have dreams like this?' asked Rebecca softly.

'When I was pregnant with the boys,' said Annabelle, 'my worst fear was either losin' 'em or havin' 'em be still-born.'

'How did you deal with it?' asked Rebecca.

'Their dad got me into counselling,' said Annabelle, 'he helped me out a lot.'

'I'm not even pregnant…' whispered Rebecca, 'why would I have this dream?'

'Maybe it's because you want to be a mother one day,' said Annabelle, 'and you also fear losin' Connor.'

'That's my worst fear,' said Rebecca, 'having some mob fucker or murderer cut his head off and send it to me.'

'I know how much you love me son,' said Annabelle, 'ya make him the happiest he's ever been.'

'Really?' said Rebecca, 'how do you know this?'

'He told me,' smiled Annabelle, 'he called me gushin' on and on about how much he loves ya.'

'Really?' said Rebecca.

'Yes,' said Annabelle, 'Ma, I want to marry her! She's the greatest, Ma! I love her, Ma!'

Rebecca laughed. Annabelle is like her second mom and she adores her.

A few minutes later, Rocco's car came rolling into the driveway. Rebecca sat up.

'Unlock the fuckin' doors!' hissed Connor.

'I'm trying!' said Rocco, 'I can't fucking see!'

'Hurry the fuck up!' hissed Connor.

Finally, Rocco unlocked the door. Rebecca ran into Connor's arms.

'Connor!' she said, 'I'm so happy to see you!'

'Are you okay, baby?' asked Connor, letting her go.

'I'm still scared,' whispered Rebecca.

'She said it may have to do with her fear of you bein' decapitated and havin' yer head sent to her,' said Annabelle.

'Do ya really think that?' asked Connor.

Rebecca nodded, looking at the ground.

'Oh, Lovey Dove…' said Connor, embracing Rebecca, 'why didn't ya tell me?'

'I didn't want you to stop doing this because of me,' said Rebecca.

'I wouldn't do it because of you,' said Connor, 'I'd do it so you wouldn't have these nightmares anymore. Fuck, Rebecca…I don't like seein' ya like this.'

'I think we should stop with this hit shit,' said Murphy, 'with Becca havin' these nightmares.'

Rebecca sobbed again. Connor held her tight.

'_Tá sé ceart go leor, sweetheart,' _he whispered, stroking her hair, _'Tá sé ceart go leor.'_

'Let's get her inside,' said Annabelle, 'fuckin' mosquitoes.'

Connor carried Rebecca inside. He sat on the couch and snuggled her tight, whispering to her in Gaelic.

'So, are we seriously gonna cut this Saint shit?' asked Rocco.

'Yes,' said Connor, 'I don't wanna do this anymore after learnin' this.'

'I agree with Connor,' said Murphy, 'we don't want Becca's mental health goin' to shit over this.'

'Alright,' said Rocco, 'I think we've reached an agreement.'

Rebecca buried her face in Connor's chest. Connor stroked her hair.

'Well, I'm goin' to let Em know I'm home,' said Murphy, 'come on, Rocco.'

Rocco followed Murphy upstairs. Annabelle sighed.

'Thanks for keeping her company, Ma,' said Connor.

'She's like a daughter to me,' smiled Annabelle, stroking Rebecca's cheek, 'her and Em.'

'Thank you so much, Annabelle,' said Rebecca, 'you're amazing.

'Anytime,' smiled Annabelle.

Rebecca smiled. Connor kissed her forehead.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _whispered Rebecca.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _Connor whispered back.


	48. Chapter 48

It was getting close to the wedding: one more month. Emily wanted to waltz at her wedding to the Song of Storms, so she signed everyone up for ballroom dancing.

'Ballroom dancing?' said Murphy.

'Yup,' said Emily, 'we're learning how to waltz.'

'For what?' asked Connor.

'My wedding,' said Emily, 'we're waltzing to the Song of Storms.'

'Are ya out of your fuckin' mind, Em?' asked Murphy, 'the Song of Storms?'

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'you know: _do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do_…'

'I can't believe this…' muttered Connor.

'Oh, suck it up, buttercup,' said Rebecca, 'it's not gonna kill you.'

The boys groaned. This was gonna be a long month.

The gang rehearsed three times a week at the studio. During one rehearsal session, there was a ton of tension between the couples.

'Watch your arms!' said Emily, 'they're flopping!'

'I'm not experienced like ye are!' growled Murphy, 'cut me some fuckin' slack, woman!'

Rebecca was having the same issues with Connor. His arms and frame.

'Watch your frame!' said Rebecca, 'and your arms!'

'Sorry,' said Connor, 'let's try again.'

They tried it again. Rebecca growled with frustration.

'Connor!' she hissed, 'I know you love rope but do your arms have to be like rope? Holy fuck, Noodle Arms!'

That did it.

'Fuck you!' said Connor, pushing Rebecca back, 'I'm sorry I'm not light on my feet, Little Missy!'

'Fuck you!' hollered Rebecca as Connor stormed out of the studio, 'I don't need you!'

Connor slammed the door. Isabelle and Rocco looked on with shock.

'Come on, Murphy!' said Emily, 'the wedding's coming up soon! This needs to be polished!'

'Oh!' said Murphy, 'I'm sorry, Bridezilla! I never took fuckin' ballroom dancin'! I did manly shit like play football and shit! I'm fuckin' sorry I'm not a fuckin' pansy!'

Emily recoiled like she had been slapped. She shook her head and ran out of the studio crying.

'Look what you've done, asshole!' said Rebecca, 'you made her cry!'

'Oh, whatever!' said Murphy, 'ya called my brother Noodle Arms!'

Rebecca and Murphy kept yelling in each other's faces. Rocco had enough.

'SHUT UP!' he hollered, 'SHUT UP!'

Rebecca and Murphy stopped. They looked at Rocco.

'What is this?' said Rocco, 'you guys never fight like this! Is this really worth it?'

Rebecca and Murphy looked at each other and sighed. They found Connor and Emily sitting in the hallway.

'Hey,' said Rebecca, kneeling in front of Connor, 'I'm sorry I called you Noodle Arms. Ballroom dancing turns me ugly.'

'I'm sorry, too,' said Murphy, kneeling in front of Emily.

Connor and Emily looked at each other and shrugged. Emily hugged Murphy and Connor hugged Rebecca.

'That's better,' said Murphy, stroking Emily's hair, 'come on, we got a waltz to do.'

Connor still had some issues with his arms, but he got the hang of it. Murphy's arms and frame were doing very well.

'This is so exciting!' said Isabelle, 'one more week!'

'One more week until my last name changes from Ouellet to MacManus,' smiled Emily.

Murphy smiled and kissed Emily's forehead. Emily smiled at her fiance.

'Well, come on!' said Rebecca, 'hit the music, Rocco!'

Rocco used the remote and cued the music. Everyone waltzed their hearts out. When the song was over, everyone cheered.

'Alright!' said Emily, 'we got this shit!'

Everyone murmured in agreement. Let's waltz!


	49. Chapter 49

One month came and went. It was finally June 6th, the day of the MacManus-Ouellet wedding. Rebecca and Emma Sophia helped Emily get ready after they were ready. Malon did Emily's nails, but just as she started, Carla came in.

'Hey!' she said, 'oh, your dress looks so beautiful!'

'What do you want?' sneered Emma Sophia.

'I just wanted to see the Blushing Bride,' said Carla, 'I was wrong. She looks beautiful.'

'Nice try,' said Rebecca, 'you're not being a Bridesmaid again.'

'But I was on my period that day,' said Carla, 'I didn't mean it.'

Emily went to say something, but Malon put a finger up and walked up to Carla.

'Slut.'

Before Carla could even think, Malon slapped her across the face. Everyone gasped.

'SECURITY!' said Malon, 'KICK THIS BITCH OUT OF THE RANCH AND KEEP HER OUT!'

Emily hired Ezekiel Jackson and Big Show as her security. They each grabbed one of Carla's arms.

'Come on,' said Big Show, 'you're out of here.'

Carla looked at Emily with a shocked expression. Emily flipped her off as she was carried out of the room. The girls laughed.

'Good one, Malon!' said Emma Sophia, 'that was incredible!'

'She fuck-and-chucked my brother,' said Malon, 'she's a whore.'

'True story,' said Rebecca, 'she is a whore.'

Emily laughed at her friends. Emma Sophia and Rebecca continued with her hair as Malon did her nails.

'Nervous?' asked Emma Sophia.

'A little,' said Emily, 'excited is more like it.'

'I can't wait to see Murphy's face when he sees you,' giggled Malon.

'His jaw is gonna fall off,' giggled Emma Sophia.

After Malon was done with Emily's nails she did her makeup. Emily closed her eyes and daydreamed.

The front pieces were done. Emily did her hair like Zelda's so she could wear the crown for it. The girls could hear voices in the hallway.

'Where's my daughter? Is she here?'

'Mom?' said Emily, 'is that you?'

Malon's bedroom door opened. Lisa peeked her head through the door.

'Can I come in?' she asked.

Everyone nodded. Lisa gasped when she looked at Emily.

'Oh!' she breathed, 'Emily! You look beautiful!'

'Thank them,' smiled Emily, pointing to Emma Sophia, Malon, and Rebecca, 'they did all the work.'

'You girls are doing wonderful,' smiled Lisa, 'my daughter truly does look like Princess Zelda.'

'Wait until you see the dress,' said Rebecca, 'Emily worked her ass off on it.'

'Oh,' said a male voice.

'Hi, Daddy,' said Emily.

'Where's my daughter?' asked Jeff, 'Rebecca, where's your sister?'

'Good one, Daddy,' giggled Emily.

Jeff smiled at his daughter. Noah would be walking Emily down the aisle because of Jeff's bad hips.

'Alright,' said Malon with a smile, 'her makeup and hair is done. Time for the dress.'

Emily put her dress on and sighed. She waited for her cue as everyone walked down the aisle. First went Emma Sophia and Romeo, then Isabelle and Rocco, then Malon and Michael, and finally, Rebecca and Connor. Murphy was at the altar waiting for Emily. It was time.

'Ya ready?' asked Noah.

Emily took a deep breath. She sighed and looked at Noah.

'Ready,' she said.

'Please stand for the arrival of the Bride.'

Everyone stood up. The band cued the music. Emily walked to Zelda's Lullaby.

Everyone gasped when they saw Emily. They couldn't believe their eyes.

'She looks beautiful,' whispered James.

'Amazing,' whispered Josephina.

Annabelle sat front row with Jeff and Lisa. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Emily smiled at her.

'Yer husband's smiling at ya,' smiled Noah, 'look.'

Emily looked up and gasped. Murphy was standing at the altar with a great big smile on his face. His eyes glowed in the sunlight. Emily longed to sprint down the aisle, but she wanted this to be perfect.

Finally, Noah and Emily reached the altar. Noah placed Emily's hand in Murphy's before going to sit with his wife. Everyone took their seat. Bret Hart was the minister so he began.

'Dearly beloved,' he said, 'we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join Murphy Noah MacManus and Emily Lisa Marie Ouellet in holy matrimony. The couple has decided to skip the vows. Murphy, repeat after me…'

'I, Murphy MacManus, take you, Emily Ouellet, to have, and to hold, to love, and to cherish, in sickness, and in health, till death do us part.'

'I, Emily Ouellet, take you, Murphy MacManus, to have, and to hold, to love, and to cherish, in sickness, and in health, till death do us part.'

'It's time for the I Do's,' said Bret. He looked at Murphy and smiled.

'Do you, Murphy Noah, promise to be the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be?'

'I do,' said Murphy.

'Do you, Emily Lisa Marie, promise to be the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be?'

'I do,' said Emily.

'The rings, please,' said Bret.

Murphy smiled as he put the ring on Emily's finger.

'With this ring, I thee wed.'

'With this ring, I thee wed.'

'And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. MacManus,' said Bret, 'Murphy, you may now kiss your bride.'

Murphy smiled and kissed Emily. Everyone jumped to their feet.

After the kiss, Murphy embraced Emily. This was the best wedding ever.

After Emily threw the bouquet it was time to cut the cake. Murphy purposely got icing on Emily's nose so he could kiss it off. After that, it was time for the couple's first dance.

'Ya look beautiful, Em,' said Murphy, stroking Emily's cheek, 'ya really do look like Princess Zelda.'

'Mommy and Daddy said the same thing,' giggled Emily.

'Well, ya do look like Princess Zelda,' said Murphy, 'and I'm Link.'

Emily giggled. She looked over at the crowd.

Lisa was talking to Annabelle and Jeff was talking to Noah. Emily smiled at her parents.

'Ma looks happy,' smiled Murphy.

'She was crying earlier,' said Emily, 'she really loves me, doesn't she?'

'She adores ya,' said Murphy, 'you and Rebecca.'

'And I adore her,' said Emily, 'she's like a second mom.'

'Lisa's my second mom,' smiled Murphy, 'I adore Lisa.'

'That's a good thing,' smiled Emily.

After the dance, it was time to switch partners. Emily invited Jeff Dunham and Peanut so Peanut danced with Rebecca as Connor danced with Annabelle.

'You look very lovely, Rebecca,' smiled Peanut.

'Thank you, Peanut,' smiled Rebecca, 'you look very handsome.'

'Why, thank you,' said Peanut, 'means a lot coming from the lovely Rebecca Ouellet.'

Rebecca giggled. Connor glared at Peanut.

'Stupid fuckin' puppet…' he muttered, 'puttin' his hands on me girl…'

Peanut looked over at Connor and laughed. Connor growled.

'Behave, Connor,' said Annabelle, 'it's just a puppet.'

Connor growled again. He continued to glare at Peanut.

'I love your tattoo,' said Peanut, 'it's very nice.'

'Thank you,' smiled Rebecca, 'I'm glad you do.'

Peanut put his hand on Rebecca's breast, touching the tattoo. That set Connor off.

'THAT'S IT!' he growled, 'YER DEAD, FELT-ASS!'

Peanut ran away. Connor chased him.

'GET BACK HERE, YA LITTLE FUCKER!' growled Connor, 'I'LL KILL YA!'

'Can't catch me, Rope Boy!' laughed Peanut.

'GET BACK HERE YA FUCKIN' PUPPET!' growled Connor.

'Everyone please gather for the Cha-Cha Slide!'

Connor stopped. He glared at Peanut.

'Ya win this round,' said Connor, walking away.

'Have fun, Cha-Cha Rope Boy!' said Peanut, laughing.

Everyone gathered in front of the DJ to do the Cha-Cha Slide. The reception was being held at the ranch. It was time to dance.

_This is something new, the Casper Slide Part 2, featuring the platinum band_

_And this time we're gonna get funky_

_Everybody clap your hands_

_Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Alright we gonna do the basic steps_

_slide to the left_

_slide to the right_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Cha cha real smooth_

_Now turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Cha cha now y'all_

_Now it's time to get funky_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time, one hop this time_

_Right foot two stomps_

_Left foot two stomps_

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Criss cross, criss cross_

_Cha cha real smooth_

_Lets go to work_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Two hops this time, two hops this time_

_Right foot two stomps_

_Left foot two stomps_

_Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_

_How low can you go_

_All the way to the floor_

_Like you never never stoped_

_Can you bring it to the top_

_Like you never never stoped_

_Get funky with it_

_Ooooooooh yeah (come on)_

_Cha cha now y'all_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Five hops this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Right foot again_

_Left foot again_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_FREEEZE_

_Everybody clap your hands_

_(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)_

_How low can you go?_

_Can you go down low?_

_All the way to the floor_

_How low can you go?_

_Can you bring it to the top?_

_Like you never never stop?_

_Can you bring it to the top, one hop_

_Right foot now_

_Left foot now y'all_

_Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_One hop this time_

_Reverse (reverse)_

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Reverse, reverse_

_Reverse, reverse_

_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Two hops two hops_

_Two hops two hops_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_left foot let stomp_

_Charlie brown_

_Turn it out now_

_Slide to the right_

_Slide to the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Cha cha now y'all_

_Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff oooh yeah I'm out of here y'all peace!_

Everyone cheered. Emily smiled at her new husband.

'Alright, everyone!' said Joey, 'it's time for another favourite: THE MACARENA!'

Everyone cheered. The Macarena is the boys' favourite dance.

'I can't remember this dance!' giggled Emily as everyone danced, 'I haven't done it since high school!'

'You'll get the hang of it,' smiled Murphy, 'follow me.'

Emily watched everyone dance. They were all laughing and smiling.

Finally, at the end of the song, everyone decided to holler at the same time.

'EEEEEEEH, MACARENA!'

Everyone cheered and laughed. Connor took the microphone.

'Hello, everyone,' he said, 'I'm Connor, I'm the brother of the Groom. Rebecca and I have a surprise for the happy couple.'

'Oh, no…' muttered Emily, 'this can't be good…'

Connor and Rebecca prepared to dance. Emily prepared for the worst. Joey cued the music.

_Here she comes now sayin' Mony Mony, shoot 'em down turn around come on Mony_

_Hey she give me love and I feel all right now, come on you gotta toss and turn and feel all right, yeah I feel all right_

_I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel so good, so good, so good, so fine, so fine_

_It's all mine, well I feel all right_

_I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Well you could shake it Mony Mony, shot gun dead and I'll come on home yeah_

_Don't stop cookin' 'cause I feel all right now_

_Don't stop now come on Mony_

_Come on yeah, I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel, so good, so good, well I feel all right_

_You're so fine, you're so fine you're so fine, and I feel all right_

_I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I love you Mony mo-mo-mony_

_I love you Mony mo-mo-mony sure I do_

_I love you Mony mo-mo-mony sure I do_

_I love you Mony mo-mo-mony sure I do_

_I love you Mony mo-mo-mony sure I do_

_I love you Mony mo-mo-mony sure I do_

_I love you Mony mo-mo-mony sure I do_

_I love you Mony mo-mo-mony_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Feel all right, I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Wake it, shake it Mony Mony, up, down, turn around, come on mony_

_Hey she give me love and I feel all right now_

_Don't stop now come on Mony_

_Come on, I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel so good, so good, so good_

_Feel all right, all right_

_Well I feel all right_

_I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ride your pony, ride your pony_

_Ride your pony come on, come on_

_Mony Mony_

_Feel all right, I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Emily was caught off guard by how amazing the dance was. Everyone cheered.

'ALRIGHT, CONNOR!' said Noah, 'THAT'S ME BOY!'

Connor and Rebecca bowed. Emily looked at Connor with a shocked expression.

'Rope Boy can dance!' said Connor, 'yeah!'

Everyone changed partners again. Connor got stuck dancing with…

'Triumph?' said Connor.

'Hey, Rope Baby!' said Triumph, 'where's your rope?'

'The fuck are ya talkin' about?' said Connor.

'Your brother told me when you get drunk enough you start acting like a baby,' said Triumph, 'and he calls you Rope Baby.'

'So?' said Connor.

'So, I'm the dog here, not you, Rope Baby,' laughed Triumph, 'people thought I had issues!'

Connor growled. Triumph stuffed a rope in his mouth.

'Just so Rope Baby won't cry,' said Triumph.

Connor glared.

'Oh, by the way,' said Triumph, 'your Mama, aka your girlfriend, has nice tits. Mind if I suck on 'em to test the theory that they taste like French Vanilla?'

That did it. With an angry growl, Connor pounced.

'YA STUPID MUTT!' growled Connor, 'I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THE FUCKIN' INSULTS! FIRST THAT PEANUT, NOW YOU! FUCK ALL YA!'

Rebecca ran over and pried Connor off of Triumph. Triumph ran away.

'YA BETTER RUN, MUTT!' roared Connor.

'Calm down!' said Rebecca, 'Connor!'

Connor took a deep breath and sighed. Joey tapped the microphone.

'Alright, it's time to do the YMCA!'

Everyone gathered by Joey again. He cued the music.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down, I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground_

_I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town, there's no need to be unhappy_

_Young man, there's a place you can go, I said, young man, when you're short on your dough_

_You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find many ways to have a good time _

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA _

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_They have everything for you men to enjoy, you can hang out with all the boys _

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA _

_You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, you can do what about you feel _

_Young man, are you listening to me? I said, young man, what do you want to be? _

_I said, young man, you can make real your dreams, but you got to know this one thing! _

_No man does it all by himself, I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf and just go there, to the YMCA _

_I'm sure they can help you today_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA _

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_They have everything for you men to enjoy, you can hang out with all the boys _

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, you can do what about you feel _

_Young man, I was once in your shoes, I said, I was down and out with the blues_

_I felt no man cared if I were alive, I felt the whole world was so tight _

_That's when someone came up to me and said, young man, take a walk up the street_

_There's a place there called the YMCA, they can start you back on your way_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA _

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA _

_They have everything for you men to enjoy, you can hang out with all the boys _

_YMCA, you'll find it at the YMCA _

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down_

_Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground_

_YMCA, you'll find it at the YMCA _

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down _

_Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground_

_YMCA just go to the YMCA_

_Young man, young man, are you listening to me? _

_Young man, young man, what do you wanna be? _

The song ended. Everyone cheered.

'Havin' fun?' asked Murphy.

'A blast,' smiled Emily.

'Good,' said Murphy.

'Alright, everyone!' said Joey, 'it's the dance that everyone's been waiting for…THE WALTZ!'

Everyone cheered. Emily smiled at Murphy as Joey cued the music.

'What a beautiful wedding,' smiled Emily as she and Murphy danced to the Song of Storms.

'A very beautiful wedding,' smiled Murphy, 'for a very beautiful girl.'

Emily smiled. Everyone waltzed around them. Annabelle waltzed with Jeff and Lisa waltzed with Noah. Emily laughed.

Finally, it was time for the fast part. No one but Murphy and Emily would dance.

Everyone whooped and cheered as they watched the happy couple dance. The song ended. Everyone cheered.

'Ya ready for to party?' asked Murphy.

'More ready than I was before,' said Emily.

Finally, around sundown, it was time for the final dance. Everyone gathered 'round to dance to Salty.

_There's a dockside Diesel we know well who can spin a yarn, who can tell a tale_

_He loves the sea and the ships that sail, Salty is his name_

_He works so hard, he's very, very proud, his friends all love him being around_

_When the sun goes down they gather round for a tale or a song of the sea_

_On with the sailor's song, follow on, Salty's song_

_Follow the leader home, follow the leader home_

_Salty, give us another one, Salty, spin us another one, Salty, one more story will do_

_Salty, oh Salty, we'll always follow you_

_Everyone knows the troublesome trucks, push their luck, get the engines stuck_

_But somebody knows just what to do, Salty is his name_

_When he rolls along, he hums his song, a brilliant song, let me tag along_

_And his rhythm makes them follow on, over and on we go_

_On with the sailor's song, follow on, Salty's song_

_Follow the leader home, follow the leader home_

_Salty, tell us another one, Salty, spin us another one, Salty, one more story will do_

_Salty, oh Salty, we'll always follow you_

_Salty, tell us another one, Salty, spin us another one, Salty, one more story will do_

_Salty, oh Salty, we'll always follow you_

_We'll always follow you_

_We'll always follow you_

The song ended. Everyone cheered.

'Bring out the horse!'

Talon brought out a beautiful maroon horse. Her name was Epona and she looked exactly like Epona in Ocarina of Time.

Murphy mounted Epona first before helping Emily. Everyone snapped photos.

'I love you,' said Emily.

'And I love you,' said Murphy.

'Sound off!' said Talon.

The band began to play Zelda's Lullaby again. Epona trotted slowly to the beat of the music as everyone threw flower petals and rice as the happy couple rode off into the sunset.

Emily kissed Murphy on the cheek and smiled.

'_Je t'aime,' _she said.

'_Je t'aime,' _said Murphy.


	50. Chapter 50

One week after the wedding, Rebecca noticed that Connor was acting…secret. She didn't understand why and she began to worry.

'What's wrong?' asked Emily, 'you look sad.'

'Connor's been acting weird,' said Rebecca, 'I think he's cheating on me.'

'Connor?' said Emily, 'I doubt it.'

'Then why the fuck is he acting so weird?' asked Rebecca, 'unless he's planning something for me, I suspect cheating.'

Emily sighed. Rebecca closed her eyes and let tears run down her cheeks.

'Hey,' said Emily, 'why don't you, me, and Isabelle go to Paula's tonight? Get your mind off things?'

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. She cried harder. Emily hugged her sister.

'Let it out,' said Emily, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'let it out.'

'Why would he cheat on me?' sobbed Rebecca, 'he loves me…'

'I don't think he's cheating,' said Emily, 'he's probably planning something.'

'Really?' whispered Rebecca.

'Really,' said Emily, 'come on, let's get you showered and dressed.'

When the girls went out to dinner, Connor began his plan: he was gonna ask Rebecca to marry him. He went out and bought a male Yorkshire Terrier puppy and named him Sheamus earlier that month and trained Sheamus to come with the engagement ring on his collar, but that would be after a romantic bath for two.

'Alright,' said Connor, looking at Sheamus, 'Rebecca's heart's gonna melt over ya fer sure.'

Sheamus whimpered and looked at Connor. Connor smiled and took his bathrobe off. He was gonna lay in front of the fireplace naked for when Rebecca came home. Connor lit a fire and lay on the tiger rug that Jeff gave them for Christmas and held Sheamus in his arms. The door flew open, followed by footsteps.

'That was fun!' said Isabelle, 'I kicked ass in pool!'

'You got lucky!' said Emily, 'lucky!'

Rebecca walked into the living room and gasped. Connor was lying on his stomach, grinning at her.

'Welcome home,' he said, 'did you have a good time with the girls?'

'Connor?' said Rebecca, 'what's going on?'

'Nothin',' said Connor, 'just relaxin' by the fire waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to come home.'

Rebecca stared at Connor, completely dumbfounded. Emily and Isabelle rounded the Connor and stopped, stunned.

'Connor…' said Emily, 'why are you naked?'

'Relaxin', Em,' said Connor, stroking the head of the tiger, 'I live here too, ya know.'

Isabelle covered her eyes. She couldn't look.

'I got a surprise for ya, Rebecca,' smiled Connor, 'come here, Sheamus.'

Rebecca gasped as she saw the little Yorkshire Terrier puppy come running across the living room to Connor. Connor picked the puppy up before walking up to Rebecca.

'Oh, Connor!' said Emily, covering her eyes.

'Go upstairs, ya pansy,' said Connor, 'yer hubby's awake.'

Isabelle and Emily ran upstairs. Rebecca looked at Sheamus.

'Oh!' she gasped, 'is he for me?'

'His name is Sheamus,' said Connor, 'I bought him for ya.'

'Oh!' said Rebecca, taking Sheamus, 'Connor!'

Sheamus wagged his tail and licked Rebecca's nose. Rebecca giggled.

'You're a cute puppy!' she said, 'yes, you are! Yes, you are!'

Connor laughed as Sheamus licked Rebecca's face. Rebecca giggled.

'Alright,' said Connor, taking Sheamus, 'go get undressed. We're havin' a bath together.'

Rebecca squealed and ran upstairs. When she was out of sight, Connor placed the ring on Sheamus' collar. He looked at Sheamus.

'Ya know the drill,' he said.

Connor carried Sheamus upstairs and headed into the bathroom. Rebecca was standing there in her bra and panties. Her hair was tied into a loose bun. Connor smiled at his girlfriend.

'Ya sexy little thing,' he purred, 'ya tryin' to tease me?'

'You were the one sitting in front of a fireplace naked,' giggled Rebecca.

Connor laughed. He walked up to Rebecca and un-hooked her bra with one quick flick of his wrist.

'Take yer panties off,' said Connor, 'I'll get the water ready.'

Rebecca smiled and stripped herself of her panties as Connor ran the bath water.

'This is a nice surprise,' said Rebecca as Connor poured bubble solution into the water.

'Anything for you, my beautiful little rose,' smiled Connor.

Rebecca giggled as Connor put rose petals in the water. He winked at her.

The water was ready. Connor helped Rebecca slide into the tub. She giggled as Connor got in.

'Here,' he said, grabbing the remote, 'let's play some music.'

Rebecca listened as Connor hit play. She gasped.

'Zora's Domain!' she breathed, 'this song is amazing!'

'A little something for my baby,' smiled Connor.

Rebecca giggled. Connor swam up to her and stroked her cheek. Rebecca closed her eyes.

'Yer so amazing, Rebecca,' whispered Connor, 'I'm so glad I have ya in my life.'

'I'm so glad you helped rescue me,' said Rebecca, 'I love you.'

'As I love you,' smiled Connor.

Rebecca smiled. Connor gently pressed his lips against hers, moaning. The music played gently in the background, soothing the mood. Without breaking the kiss, Connor reached up and gently took the hair tie out of Rebecca's hair. Her hair fell in curtains around her face.

'Yer beautiful,' whispered Connor, stroking Rebecca's cheek.

'You're handsome,' whispered Rebecca.

Connor smiled. Rebecca's hair was in waves. She looked like a blond Ariel.

'Get out of the tub for a second,' said Connor, 'sit on the edge.'

Rebecca got out of the tub and sat on the edge of the tub. Connor grabbed the camera that Lisa bought for him. He smiled at Rebecca.

'Pose like yer a Mermaid sitting in an oyster,' he said.

Rebecca giggled. She used one arm to cover her breasts and the other to cover her vagina. Connor snapped the photos, smiling.

'Are ya ready to get out?' asked Connor.

Rebecca nodded. Connor grabbed a towel and wrapped Rebecca in it before carrying her into their bedroom and draining the tub.

Rebecca giggled as Connor posed in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom. He looked like a God.

'Ya wanna know why I've been actin' secret lately?' asked Connor.

'Yes,' said Rebecca.

Connor whistled.

'Here, Sheamus!' he said, 'here boy!'

Rebecca looked as Sheamus came running into the bedroom. Connor scooped him up and sat on the bed. Sheamus pawed something off his collar. Rebecca gasped when she saw it.

'Connor…' she whispered, 'is that…?'

'A ring?' said Connor, 'yes.'

Rebecca burst into happy tears as Sheamus wagged his tail. Connor took Rebecca's hands in his, smiling.

'Rebecca, I love you so much,' he said, 'I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I have a very important question…Rebecca Jane, will you marry me?'

Rebecca clapped her hand over her mouth and sobbed. She was such an idiot for thinking Connor was cheating on her. He was planning a romantic way to ask her to marry him.

'Yes!' she choked, 'yes!'

Connor smiled and put the ring on Rebecca's finger. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Rebecca continued to cry.

'_Je t'aime,' _whispered Connor.

'_Je t'aime,' _whispered Rebecca.


	51. Chapter 51

Rebecca announced the engagement the next morning. Connor wasn't awake yet, but a loud shriek had him crashing on the floor.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS?'

'GAH!'

Before he knew it, Connor was on the floor with the blankets wrapped around him. He growled.

'I can't believe this!' said Emily, 'you're getting married!'

'I know!' said Rebecca, 'I was so happy last night! I didn't even have nightmares!'

Connor came downstairs. His head was hurting from the fall.

'Do you have a theme?' asked Emily, 'a date?'

'Theme, no,' said Rebecca, 'but he and I decided the date to be in August.'

'The fuck is all this commotion?' said a voice.

'Oh,' said Emily, 'hi, Connor.'

'Ya fuckin' woke me up,' growled Connor.

'Sorry,' said Emily, 'I'm just so proud of my sister!'

'Be proud of her all ya want but be fuckin' quiet about it,' said Connor, 'I need a fuckin' beer…'

Emily shook her head and continued to talk to Rebecca. Connor grabbed his beer and sat on the couch.

'We gotta celebrate!' said Emily, 'I have the perfect way!'

'What?' said Rebecca.

Emily looked deep into her sister's eyes. She smiled.

'Las Vegas.'

Rebecca gasped. She and Emily squealed and jumped.

'Vegas! Vegas! Vegas! Vegas! Vegas!'

'Yer seriously thinkin' of goin' to fuckin' Vegas?' said Connor.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'celebrate a wedding and engagement.'

'I like that,' said Connor, 'but who's all goin'?'

'You, me, Emily, Murphy, Rocco, Isabelle, Romeo, and Michael,' said Rebecca, 'duh.'

'Then it's settled,' said Connor, 'we're goin' to Vegas.'

Lisa and Jeff paid for the tickets. The gang set off that night. Everyone was shaking with excitement.

'Vegas!' said Isabelle, 'Vegas!'

'I brought a camera,' said Emily, 'let me do a quick video.'

Everyone watched as Emily grabbed her camera. She hit record and cleared her throat.

'Hey, Mommy and Daddy!' she said, 'we're on the plane to go to Vegas for the celebration of my wedding and Rebecca's engagement! We're all so pumped! Wave hi to the camera, Rebecca!'

'Hi, Mommy and Daddy!' said Rebecca, 'we're going to Vegas!'

'And here's Isabelle,' said Emily.

'Hi, Aunt Lisa and Uncle Jeff!' said Isabelle.

'And don't forget Rocco,' said Emily.

'Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Ouellet!' said Rocco.

'And here's Romeo,' said Emily, 'you'll meet him eventually.'

'Hola, Mr. and Mrs. Ouellet!' said Romeo, 'your daughters are amazing!'

'Here's Michael,' said Emily.

'Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Ouellet!' said Michael.

'Here's your future son-in-law,' said Emily, 'say hi to Mom and Dad, Connor!'

'Hey, Lisa and Jeff!' said Connor, 'I won't blow too much money!'

'And finally, your son-in-law, Murphy,' said Emily.

'Hey, Lisa and Jeff!' said Murphy, 'I love yer daughter!'

'We're gonna buy you guys expensive stuff there!' said Emily, 'Michael will record our antics and we will show you the non drunk fun. Love you, Mommy and Daddy!'

Emily closed the camera and sighed. Murphy kissed her forehead.

'We're taking off!' said Rocco, 'here we come, Vegas!'

Murphy held Emily's hand and Connor held Rebecca's. Both girls smiled.

'This is so exciting, guys!' said Romeo, 'Las Vegas!'

'Is Papi Romeo ready to tear up Vegas with his Mamacita's?' said Isabelle.

'Papi's ready, Mamacita Isabelle!' said Romeo, 'what about you, Mamacita Emily?'

'Mamacita Emily's ready!' said Emily.

'What about you, Mamacita Rebecca?' said Romeo.

Rebecca was about to answer, but her tummy rumbled. She burped.

'Uh oh.'

Rebecca bolted to the bathroom. She vomited. Connor followed her inside to hold her hair.

'Ya okay?' asked Connor when Rebecca was done.

Rebecca nodded, panting. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth before flushing. Connor helped her back to her seat. Rebecca whimpered.

'You okay?' asked Rocco.

'Plane sickness,' muttered Rebecca, 'I'm fine.'

'Ya don't look it,' said Murphy, 'ya look like ya died and came back ta life.'

'Murphy,' said Emily.

'What?' said Murphy, 'her face is as white as a ghost!'

Connor wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulders. Rebecca moaned and went to sleep.

'Poor thing,' said Isabelle.

'Plane sickness sucks,' said Emily, 'I've had it before.'

'Hopefully she'll be okay when we get to Vegas,' said Romeo.

'I hope so, too,' said Connor.

A few hours later, the gang arrived in Vegas. Rebecca woke up, mumbling.

'Where are we?' she mumbled, 'are we in Vegas?'

'We're here!' said Emily.

Rebecca's head snapped up. She jumped and grabbed her luggage.

'Well, this is an improvement,' laughed Connor, 'just a few hours ago ya were pukin' in the airplane bathroom.'

'I'm fine,' said Rebecca, 'feeling awesome.'

Everyone grabbed their luggage and got off the plane. They gasped with wonder and excitement.

'Wow!' gasped Isabelle.

It was night time. All the lights were lit up. It looked beautiful.

'Wow!' said Romeo, 'Las Vegas!'

'Well,' said Murphy, 'are ya ready to tear up Las Vegas?'

'Ready,' said the gang together.

_Come on! Come on! Shake your money maker!_

_Take, take your time, do it right tonight_

_Double down, another round, everybody wears a crown_

_Wasted space on my face, heading into outer space _

_City of Sin, yeah, we just can't deny it_

_City of Sin, yeah, we just cannot fight it_

_City of Sin, raise a glass and let's toast to it_

_We're singing "WELCOME TO THE CITY OF SIN!"_

_Sin! Sin! Sin! City of Sin!_

_Sin! Sin! Sin! Sin! City of Sin!_

_Come on, come on, meet me on the top floor (you know you wanna, you know you wanna)_

_So dangerous but I thirst for more (you know I want it, you know I want it)_

_Double down, jump around, everybody wears a crown_

_Wasted space on my face, heading into outer space_

_City of Sin, yeah, we just can't deny it_

_City of Sin, yeah, we just cannot fight it_

_City of Sin, raise a glass and let's toast to it_

_We're singing "WELCOME TO THE CITY OF SIN!"_

_Sin! Sin! Sin! City of Sin!_

_Sin! Sin! Sin! Sin! City of Sin_

_City of Sin, yeah, we just can't deny it_

_City of Sin, yeah, we just cannot fight it_

_City of Sin, raise a glass and let's toast to it_

_We're singing "WELCOME TO THE CITY OF SIN!"_

_Sin! Sin!_

_Welcome to the City of Sin!_

_Sin! Sin!_

_City of Sin!_

The gang arrived to their hotel room in Caesar's Palace. All three of the girls squealed.

'This is the best room ever!' said Emily.

'Our own room!' squealed Rebecca.

'Water beds!' said Isabelle.

The boys laughed as the girls went and claimed a room. They were all giddy from giggling.

'Put yer dresses on, girls!' said Connor, 'we're goin' gambling!'

The girls got ready in the vanity room. Isabelle made veils for the girls. Emily's said JUST MARRIED and Rebecca's said ENGAGED. They were all in short party dresses. They curled their hair and did their makeup, giggling all the while.

'Vegas, baby!' said Isabelle, 'are you girls ready to tear this shit up?'

'I am!' said Emily, 'woo!'

'I won't be drinking,' said Rebecca, 'Connor's not allowing it after I upchucked on the plane.'

'Good plan,' said Emily, finishing her makeup, 'don't wanna risk anything.'

'We're gonna watch the boys play Poker,' said Isabelle, finishing her makeup, 'be their Good Luck Charms.'

'Connor calls me that all the time,' said Rebecca, finishing her hair before putting her veil on, 'he calls me his Lucky Lass.'

'Cute,' giggled Emily.

The girls were ready. Emily put her veil on and followed the girls. The boys purred at the sight of them.

'You look beautiful!' said Rocco, hugging Isabelle.

'Ya look stunning!' said Murphy, hugging Emily.

'Ya look sexy!' purred Connor, hugging Rebecca.

'Well, let's go!' said Michael.

Everyone went downstairs. The boys immediately got drinks except for Michael. Rocco, Murphy, and Connor joined in on a Poker game. The girls stood behind them, watching.

'Alright, we got new players!' said a man whose name was Joe.

'And they brought women!' said another whose name was Ross.

'Hot women!' said another whose name was Chandler.

'Back off, Bucko,' growled Murphy, 'me wife ain't no piece of meat. Given the chance she'd shove her fuckin' stiletto in yer eye.'

Emily smiled at Murphy and stroked his hair. Murphy kissed her, smiling.

'Let's play some Poker!' said Ross, 'come on!'

Isabelle and Emily sipped on martini's as they watched the boys play Poker. Emily was in purple, Isabelle was in blue, and Rebecca was in red. All three of them wore Ruby Red lipstick. They packed extra knowing all three boys would be covered in lipstick by the end of the night.

'Ya filmin' this, Mike?' asked Connor.

'Got it!' said Michael, 'no worries, bro!'

Emily strategically placed her leg by Murphy. Murphy rubbed her leg, grinning.

'Nice legs,' he said.

Emily giggled and kissed Murphy's forehead. The boys whooped.

'Someone's getting lucky tonight, eh, Murphy?' said Romeo, patting Murphy's shoulder.

'Ooh, karaoke!' said Isabelle.

Rebecca's eyes glowed. She had the perfect song to sing with the piano and saxophone.

'I'm gonna go sing,' said Rebecca, 'be right back.'

Emily and Isabelle smiled as Rebecca talked to the band about the song she was going to sing. She was ready.

'Hi, everyone,' she said, 'I'm Rebecca. I have a song that I would like to sing tonight. This song is very close to my heart and I would like to dedicate it to my fiance Connor MacManus.'

Everyone patted Connor's shoulders as the piano player began the music. Rebecca took a deep breath.

_I know how the moon must feel looking down from the Heavens smiling at the silly things we put ourselves through_

_Missing magic each day and not seeing the wonder_

_That's how the moon must feel_

_I know how the moon must feel starting right and contented_

_Everything is beautiful as it all should be_

_Far away from it all, never meaning to hurry_

_That's how the moon must feel_

_From up there our worries must seem very small, maybe that is why he wears a smile_

_I'm sure he knows that there is more to life_

_Wish I could be him for a while_

_I know how the moon must feel looking down from the Heavens smiling at the silly things we put ourselves through_

_Missing magic each day and not seeing the wonder_

_That's how the moon must feel_

Connor was sitting at the table crying. Romeo looked at him.

'Homie, are you crying?' he asked.

'No…' lied Connor, 'I just got something in my eye…'

'Liar,' muttered Romeo.

_I'm sure he knows that there is more to life_

_Wish I could be him for a while_

_I know how the moon must feel and I can't say I blame him smiling at the silly things we put ourselves through_

_Never taking the time, always running in circles_

_That's how the moon must feel_

The song ended. The whole casino jumped to their feet. Connor ran to the stage and took Rebecca in his arms. He spun her in a circle and took the microphone.

'I'M MARRYIN' THIS GIRL!' he said, 'THIS BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IS GONNA BE MY WIFE!'

Everyone cheered as Connor kissed Rebecca passionately on the lips. Rebecca began to cry, too.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _said Connor, 'forever.'

'_Is breá liom tú,' _echoed Rebecca, 'forever.'


	52. Chapter 52

That night, the gang partied like the world was ending. Rebecca sat in the back and drank Pepsi with Michael and watched the gang get hammered.

'Hey,' said Michael, 'can I join you?'

'Go for it,' said Rebecca.

Michael sat down next to Rebecca, sipping his Pepsi Max. Rebecca smiled at her brother.

'Having fun?' asked Michael.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'I love Vegas.'

'I like your dress,' said Michael, 'it's beautiful.'

'Thanks,' said Rebecca, 'my aunt in France bought it for me.'

'It's beautiful,' said Michael, 'I like it.'

Rebecca giggled. Next thing she heard had Michael scrambling for his video camera.

'Alright, this next song is dedicated to Connor and Murphy from Emily and Rebecca!'

Rebecca listened. She burst out laughing.

'SEXY AND I KNOW IT!'

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly, I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro and like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out!_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (okay) everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off and when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous no shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out!_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (okay) everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Check it out_

_Check it out_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Before anyone could react, a very drunk Murphy slipped and fell off the bar. Everyone gasped and rushed to see if he was okay. Murphy being Murphy, he milked it before telling everyone he was okay.

'BOO YAH!'

Everyone laughed and cheered as the boys got off the bar. It was time for the girls to dance.

'Come on, Rebecca!' said Emily, 'come dance with us!'

Rebecca shrugged and got on the bar. Isabelle was in the middle. It was time to party rock.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed. got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage & that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a..._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage but that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

Everyone cheered. All three girls shook a beer and sprayed it all over everyone, cheering.

'VEGAS, BABY!' said Emily, 'WOO!'

After a quick break, it was time to dance again. The next song had the girls bumping and grinding on the boys.

_I ain't got no money, I ain't got no car to take you on a date_

_I can't even buy you flowers, but together we can be the perfect soul mates_

_Talk to me girl_

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me, if we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me, thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip 'cause I like you just the way you are_

_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped, can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the G's or the car keys, boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see you strip, you can get a tip 'cause I like, I like, I like_

_I ain't got no Visa, I ain't got no Red American Express_

_We can't go nowhere exotic, it don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best_

_Talk to me girl_

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me, if we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me, thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip 'cause I like you just the way you are_

_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped, can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the G's or the car keys, boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see you strip, you can get a tip 'cause I like you just the way you are_

_Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house_

_Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float your boat_

_So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you're gonna want some more_

_So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah_

Everyone cheered. The gang was right hammered. It was time for the next song.

_PARTY ROCK YEAH! WOO!_

_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that!_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl, she on my jock (huh)_

_Non stop when we in the spot booty move weight like she owns the block_

_Where I drank I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoos 'cause I'm rock and roll_

_Half black half white, domino, gain the money Oprah Doe!_

_Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano, I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

_We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping, on a rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin_

_Hey!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time_

_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuffling_

_Shuffling, shuffling_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash, we get money don't be mad now stop! Hatin' is bad!_

_One more shot for us (another round) please fill up my cup (don't mess around)_

_We just wanna see you shake it now, now you home with me_

_YOU'RE NAKED NOW!_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

_Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!), everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!) everybody just have a good-good-good time_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

_Put your, put your_

_Put your, put your (Yeah! Yeah)_

_Put your, put your (WOO!)_

_Put your, put your_

_Put your hands up! Your hands up!_

_Put your hands up!_

That night, the gang went back to their hotel room wasted. Rebecca helped Connor to the room and Michael helped Emily and Murphy. The fun really began when they walked in the room.

'PILLOW FIGHT!'

Isabelle played music and the gang got into a massive pillow fight. Oh, the drunken fun.

_Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us, then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love and we've got our hot-pants on and up_

_And yes, of course we does, we running this town just like a club and no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied so let's go-o-o _

_Let's go!_

_Tonight we're going hard-hard-ha-ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart-part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-duh-dumb_

_Our bodies go numb-numb-n-n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up, it's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious it's making my brain delirious!_

_I'm just talkin' truth, I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars, dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied so let's go-o-o _

_Let's go!_

_Tonight we're going hard-hard-ha-ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart-part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-duh-dumb_

_Our bodies go numb-numb-n-n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)_

_Tonight we're going hard-hard-ha-ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart-part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-duh-dumb_

_Our bodies go numb-numb-n-n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

Everyone blacked out drunk that night. Rebecca and Michael work up early to see the gang when they woke up hungover and sick.

'Good morning,' chuckled Michael when everyone came stumbling and moaning into the living room, 'I trust you slept well.'

Rebecca giggled.

'Fuck you, Mike,' moaned Murphy, 'I feel like I got hit by a fuckin' bus…and a lawnmower…and a truck…'

'You'd be dead if that was the case, Murph,' giggled Rebecca.

'Shut yer fuckin' mouth, Rebecca,' said Murphy.

'Don't talk to her like that!' growled Connor, 'I'm hungover but that won't stop me from kickin' yer ass!'

Emily put her hand over Murphy's mouth.

'Shh…' she whispered, 'I have a headache…'

'You guys did some fucked up shit last night,' said Michael, sipping his Pepsi Max, 'I got it all on camera.'

'Oh, fuck…' said Rocco, 'what happened?'

'You'll see,' said Rebecca with a mischievous grin.

Michael put on the DVD. The other boys gasped.

'We danced on the fucking bar?' said Romeo.

'Not only did you dance,' said Rebecca, 'you Wiggled.'

'In your underwear,' said Michael.

'I can't believe this…' said Rocco, 'I did the LMFAO Wiggle in my boxers…'

'Yer not the only fuckin' one!' said Connor.

'Here comes the best part,' sniggered Rebecca.

'I'M SEXY AND I…WHOA!'

'Oh,' said Murphy, 'that explains why I have bruises.'

'You fell flat on your ass,' said Michael, 'you were okay, though.'

'BOO YAH!'

Murphy hid his face in his hands. Emily laughed.

'You are such a klutz!' she laughed, 'that was graceful!'

'We got up on the bar, too,' said Rebecca, 'we Porn Star Danced in Vegas.'

'Wow,' said Isabelle, 'I danced.'

'You're a good dancer, Isabelle,' smiled Emily, 'it runs in the family.'

'I'll say,' said Rocco, 'holy smokes…'

'Mamacita Isabelle shaking her ass in Vegas!' said Romeo, 'and Mamacita's Rebecca and Emily looking hot hot hot!'

Rebecca high-fived her sister and cousin. The tape cut to Murphy and Emily making out in a corner.

'Let's go visit the married couple,' said Michael, 'hey, Em, how does it feel to be married?'

'It's wonderful, Mikey,' slurred Emily as Murphy kissed her neck, 'I married the perfect man.'

'What about you, Murph?' asked Michael, 'you like being married?'

'Mike,' said Murphy, 'I married the hottest girl on the face of the fuckin' planet. I fuckin' love marriage.'

Emily squealed with delight as Murphy raised her legs. The next shot was Rocco and Isabelle dancing together.

'You guys liking Vegas so far?' asked Michael.

'It fucking rocks, man!' said Rocco, 'I got a hot girl on my arm in Sin City. This shit is epic.'

'Vegas is my second home!' said Isabelle, 'I come here with the girls every summer. We have a blast! Everyone knows us by name!'

'Glad y'all are having fun,' said Michael, 'now to see Romeo.'

'Whoa!' said Romeo, 'I was surrounded by chicks! Explains the lipstick on my shirt and neck!'

'Romeo!' said Michael, 'enjoying Vegas?'

'You know it, homie!' said Michael, 'Vegas is the bomb!'

The final shot: Connor and Rebecca dancing and making out on the dance floor. Rebecca's lipstick was smeared.

'You enjoying Vegas, guys?' asked Michael.

'I am!' said Rebecca, 'I'm not Irish drunk but I'm having a ball!'

'VEGAS!' hollered Connor.

The tape cut out. Everyone's jaws were on the floor.

'Well…' said Michael, 'that's about it. I'll show you the pillow fight later.'

'Well, I need a fuckin' shower,' said Murphy, 'come on, Emily.'

That night, Rebecca had a horrid nightmare. She was locked in a room similar to the basement she and Emily were held captive in. She looked around, confused and scared. Suddenly, she heard laughter.

'Hello?' she called.

The laughter came again. Rebecca looked around.

'Hello?'

Suddenly, a little girl walked in the room. She had blond curls and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a pink ribbon in her hair. She smiled at Rebecca.

'Hello,' said Rebecca, 'what's your name?'

'Annabelle,' said the girl, 'what's yours?'

'Rebecca,' said Rebecca.

'I like that name,' said Annabelle.

'Where are your parents?' asked Rebecca, 'do they know where you are?'

'Daddy's playing with his friend Tommy,' said Annabelle.

'Tommy?' said Rebecca, 'no…'

Suddenly, there was a sound of evil laughter. Annabelle screamed.

'Dada! Dada!' she cried.

Rebecca looked up, horrified. Leatherface was standing there with blood on his chainsaw. With an evil smile, he held up Connor's head. Rebecca screamed.

_Come inside and be afraid of this impressive mess I've made_

_If you take a look now you will find_

_I have thrown away my vice done away with paradise_

_See what's going on inside my mind_

_Please let me out! Please let me out! Please let me...!_

_Branded like an animal, I can still feel them burning my mind_

_I do believe that you made your message clear (I think I am losing my mind, I think I am losing my mind)_

_Deprivating, isolating all that I feel leaving me with images I know are not real_

_Are those words of condemnation that I hear_

_(I think I am losing my mind, I think I am losing my...)_

_Come inside now, I implore do you think you can restore the crucial pieces missing from my brain_

_What seems to be the matter dear? Why do you cry and shake with fear?_

_I've only had the best dub me insane_

_Please let me out! Please let me out! Please let me...!_

_Branded like an animal, I can still feel them burning my mind_

_I do believe that you made your message clear (I think I am losing my mind, I think I am losing my mind)_

_Deprivating, isolating all that I feel leaving me with images I know are not real_

_Are those words of condemnation that I hear_

_(I think I am losing my mind, I think I am losing my…)_

_I don't know how much I can take the secret thoughts inside me wake_

_I've lost what was within me oh sweet insanity_

_I don't know how much I can take the secret thoughts inside me wake_

_I've lost what was within me oh sweet insanity_

_Now I try again to find the thing that was my mind_

_Behold the undersigned who said I've lost my mind_

_Now I try again to find the thing that was my mind_

_Behold the undersigned who said I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost _

_Mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

Rebecca woke up screaming. She jumped out of bed, scaring the living hell out of Connor.

'NO! NO! CONNOR! CONNOR!'

Connor jumped out of bed. He gripped Rebecca's shoulders, shaking her.

'REBECCA!' he roared, 'WAKE UP! REBECCA!'

'GET AWAY FROM ME! NO! NO!'

'REBECCA JANE OUELLET!' roared Connor, 'WAKE THE FUCK UP!'

Rebecca woke up. She panted, looking at Connor.

'Rebecca…' whispered Connor, stroking Rebecca's cheek, 'are ya okay?'

Rebecca didn't answer. She burst into tears.

'Oh…' said Connor, holding Rebecca, 'it's okay…'

'Connor…' sobbed Rebecca, 'Connor…'

'Shh…' whispered Connor, 'it's okay…'

Rebecca pushed Connor back. She sighed.

'I'm watching Thomas & The Magic Railroad,' she said, 'go back to sleep.'

Rebecca watched the movie over and over again for three hours. She hugged her knees, staring blankly at the TV. Connor walked into the living room and looked at her with sombre eyes.

'Rebecca,' he said, 'how much more are ya gonna watch this?'

'One more time,' said Rebecca.

'Ya said that five times,' said Connor, 'ya need sleep, love.'

'NO! I can't…! I can see your severed head…!'

Rebecca burst into tears again. Connor rushed over and embraced her, stroking her hair.

'Those nightmares again, Baby Cakes?' he asked.

Rebecca nodded her head. Connor stroked her hair, comforting her.

'Isabelle,' growled Connor, 'she shouldn't have mentioned that House of Horrors. That's what started this shit.'

'I'm scared, Conny-Wonny…' whispered Rebecca, 'I'm scared…'

'Shh…' said Connor, 'I'm here…I won't let them harm ya…'

Rebecca slowly calmed down. She sighed.

'Thank you, baby,' she said, 'thank you.'

'Let's get ya to bed,' said Connor, 'come on.'

Rebecca sighed as Connor turned the TV off and carried her into bed. The bed shook as Connor set Rebecca down on the mattress.

Rebecca sobbed silently. Connor sang to her sweetly.

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach ag féachaint síos ó na Spéartha miongháire ar na rudaí a amaideach a chur againn dúinn féin trí_

_Iarraidh draíochta gach lá agus nach bhfaca an Wonder_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach ag tosú ceart agus contented_

_Tá gach rud álainn mar a ba chóir go mbeadh gach_

_I bhfad ar shiúl ó sé riamh go léir, rud a chiallaíonn go Hurry_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

_Ó suas ann caithfidh ár imní Is cosúil an-bheag, b'fhéidir go bhfuil sin an fáth go gcaitheann sé aoibh gháire_

_Tá mé cinnte go bhfuil a fhios aige go bhfuil níos mó leis an saol_

_Is mian raibh mé in ann a bheith air ar feadh tamaill_

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach ag féachaint síos ó na Spéartha miongháire ar na rudaí a amaideach a chur againn dúinn féin trí_

_Iarraidh draíochta gach lá agus nach bhfaca an Wonder_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

_Tá mé cinnte go bhfuil a fhios aige go bhfuil níos mó leis an saol_

_Is mian raibh mé in ann a bheith air ar feadh tamaill_

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach agus ní féidir liom a rá an milleán mé miongháire dó ag na rudaí amaideach a chur againn dúinn féin trí_

_Ná cur an am, i gcónaí ag rith i measc lucht_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

Rebecca closed her eyes and fell asleep. Connor wiped her tears, stroking her cheek.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _he whispered, 'forever.'


	53. Chapter 53

The next day the gang went out to lunch. Rebecca woke up with a migraine. She groaned.

'Fuck…' she moaned, 'migraine…'

Connor turned around and wrapped his arm around Rebecca. Rebecca smiled and turned around to kiss him good morning.

'Hey, sleepyhead,' she whispered, 'wake up.'

Connor moaned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before smiling.

'Hey,' he said, 'I didn't hear ya screamin' last night.'

'Your singing soothed me,' said Rebecca, 'thank you.'

'Anything for you,' smiled Connor.

Rebecca smiled and pressed her forehead against Connor's. She heaved a heavy sigh.

'I'm sorry about last night,' she said, 'that nightmare really scared me.'

'Don't be sorry, Becca Bear,' said Connor, 'I used to have nightmares about Freddy Krueger when I was a kid.'

'Really?' said Rebecca.

'Yeah,' said Connor, 'he terrified me as a child. I'm over it now, but back then I was petrified.'

'I'm glad you got over it,' smiled Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He held Rebecca's face in his hands.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'As I love you,' whispered Rebecca.

After everyone had a shower and the girls did their hair and makeup, they left. Rebecca took an Advil for her migraine. She felt like shit.

'Are you okay, Mamacita?' asked Romeo, 'you look like crap.'

'I have a fucking migraine, Papi,' said Rebecca, 'I feel like the Great Khali is vice-gripping my head.'

'Did you take an Advil?' asked Isabelle.

'Two,' said Rebecca, 'before we left.'

'Give it time,' said Isabelle, 'Advil works on my migraines.'

Rebecca nodded. She pressed her fingers to her temples, groaning with pain. Connor gently kissed her forehead.

'You'll be fine, Becca,' said Emily, 'remember when I had migraines on and off for a week?'

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'I remember.'

'You're tough,' said Rocco, 'kick that migraine's ass!'

Rebecca smiled. Connor kissed her forehead again.

'I'm starving,' said Murphy, 'where's a fuckin' waiter?'

'Should be coming soon,' said Emily, 'I hope.'

'Well, he or she better hurry their fuckin' ass,' said Murphy, 'I'm fuckin' starving.'

After a bit, the waiter came over. Everyone ordered their food. The waiter smiled and walked away.

'Holy horrible service, Batman,' said Isabelle.

'He was totally looking down my shirt,' said Emily.

'Em, you think _everyone_ is looking down your shirt,' said Rocco.

As they ate, the news played. There was a story that had the gang smiling.

'Mob fuckers!' said Connor, 'Italian mob fuckers!'

'We're going on a hit!' said Rocco.

'Only one thing,' said Murphy, 'we've decided something. Connor and Rebecca are staying behind.'

'What?' said Rebecca.

'Yer condition,' said Murphy, 'there's no way in hell yer fit to kill.'

'And Connor's staying behind to comfort you,' said Emily.

'But…' said Rebecca.

'No buts,' said Murphy, 'now let's eat and load up.'

After lunch, everyone got ready. Romeo and Isabelle were replacing Connor and Rebecca. After they were gone, Connor put on Thomas & The Magic Railroad. Rebecca stared blankly at the TV.

'Ya feeling okay?' asked Connor.

Rebecca nodded slowly. She felt empty, sad.

Connor wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulders. Rebecca let tears flow down her cheeks.

'Hey,' said Connor, 'why are ya cryin'?'

'I don't know…' whispered Rebecca, 'I don't know…'

Connor paused the movie and held Rebecca's face in his hands. He looked deep in her eyes.

'I wish I knew what was wrong with ya,' he whispered, 'I don't know.'

Rebecca sobbed harder now. Connor stood up, cradling Rebecca in his arms, bouncing her. Unfortunately for Rebecca, she fell asleep, and she had another nightmare.

Rebecca walked through a hospital hallway. She was in the maternity ward. Leaves and wind tickled her toes. She looked around.

'Hello?' she called, 'hello?'

Suddenly, she heard a baby crying. She looked over at the basket and gasped. It said 'MacManus.'

She walked over to the basket. She looked inside and gasped.

'Hello, beautiful,' said a voice, 'it's nice to see you again.'

'What do you want?' asked Rebecca, 'what do you want?'

'Thomas,' said Giovanni, 'give her the _head's up_.'

Leatherface smiled at Rebecca. He held Connor's head. Rebecca sobbed.

'Sick her, boy,' said Giovanni.

Leatherface advanced towards Rebecca. Rebecca screamed.

_It's a new day, something feels strange_

_I'm walking in the clouds, I'm almost touching the stars_

_Anything seems possible, imaginable_

_Am I dreaming? All normal things start to change_

_Can feel no gravity, I step outside the atmosphere_

_Nothing seems impossible, unreachable_

_How strange it feels moving in slow motion_

_I guess I must be dreaming_

_Now, is this real or my imagination?_

_I guess I must be dreaming_

_I guess I must be dreaming_

_I take a leap, I should be scared, but I'm not_

_Traveling in the speed of light, planets are flashing by_

_Like a shooting star I fly_

_How strange it feels moving in slow motion_

_I guess I must be dreaming_

_Now, is this real or my imagination?_

_I guess I must be dreaming_

_I guess I must be dreaming_

_This is just a dream_

_This is just a dream_

_How strange it feels moving in slow motion_

_I guess I must be dreaming_

_Now, is this real or my imagination?_

_I guess I must be dreaming_

_I guess I must be dreaming_

Rebecca woke up with a gasp. Connor looked at her concerned.

'I'm okay,' said Rebecca, 'I'm okay.'

'I'm runnin' ya a bath,' said Connor, 'come on.'

After Rebecca's bath, she and Connor had sex. They sighed and cuddled in bed. Rebecca closed her eyes and cried.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered as Connor kissed her forehead, 'I don't know…'

'Shh…' whispered Connor, 'don't worry about it.'

Rebecca sighed. Connor stroked her hair, comforting her.

'Can you sing to me again?' asked Rebecca.

'I'd love to,' said Connor.

Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes. Connor sang.

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach ag féachaint síos ó na Spéartha miongháire ar na rudaí a amaideach a chur againn dúinn féin trí_

_Iarraidh draíochta gach lá agus nach bhfaca an Wonder_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach ag tosú ceart agus contented_

_Tá gach rud álainn mar a ba chóir go mbeadh gach_

_I bhfad ar shiúl ó sé riamh go léir, rud a chiallaíonn go Hurry_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

_Ó suas ann caithfidh ár imní Is cosúil an-bheag, b'fhéidir go bhfuil sin an fáth go gcaitheann sé aoibh gháire_

_Tá mé cinnte go bhfuil a fhios aige go bhfuil níos mó leis an saol_

_Is mian raibh mé in ann a bheith air ar feadh tamaill_

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach ag féachaint síos ó na Spéartha miongháire ar na rudaí a amaideach a chur againn dúinn féin trí_

_Iarraidh draíochta gach lá agus nach bhfaca an Wonder_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

_Tá mé cinnte go bhfuil a fhios aige go bhfuil níos mó leis an saol_

_Is mian raibh mé in ann a bheith air ar feadh tamaill_

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach agus ní féidir liom a rá an milleán mé miongháire dó ag na rudaí amaideach a chur againn dúinn féin trí_

_Ná cur an am, i gcónaí ag rith i measc lucht_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

Before she knew it, Rebecca was fast asleep. Connor kissed her forehead.

'_Je t'aime,' _he whispered, 'forever.'


	54. Chapter 54

Connor decided to talk to Murphy the next day. He knew he could confide in his own flesh and blood.

'Becca's been off lately,' he said.

'Yeah, so?' said Murphy.

'So I need to talk to ya, Numb Nuts!' said Connor, 'yer my fuckin' twin brother for fuck's sake!'

'Sorry,' said Murphy, 'tell me.'

'She's been out-of-sorts lately,' said Connor, 'nightmares every night. Wakin' up cryin' and screamin'. She said something about my severed head…'

'Yer fiancée's turnin' into a basket case, Con,' said Murphy, 'nightmares about Leatherface and yer fuckin' head.'

'I'm worried sick, Murph,' said Connor, 'she's my Becca Bear, and seein' her like that makes me wanna cry.'

Rebecca walked by and heard the conversation. Her mood swings kicked in and she flipped.

'STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME!' she shrieked, 'I HATE YOU!'

'Rebecca…'

Rebecca stormed out of the room. She slammed the door. Connor sighed.

'Like I said,' said Murphy, 'basket case.'

That night Rebecca went to bed alone while everyone else went out partying. She had another nightmare. She was in her wedding dress walking through an abandoned old-time train station. What came next frightened her like no tomorrow.

'Hello, again,' said Giovanni, 'it's so nice to see you.'

Rebecca froze. She was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move.

'I brought some friends,' said Giovanni, 'meet Freddy, Jason, Leprechaun, Pinhead, Chucky, and Michael.'

Rebecca stared. She gulped, scared.

'Aww…' said Freddy, 'don't be scared…your fiance wouldn't wanna see ya cry like this!'

Rebecca screamed. Freddy held up Connor's head again. She burst into tears. Then something freaky happened: the head began to talk. Its voice was distorted and demented. It didn't sound like the Connor that Rebecca knew.

'I never loved you,' it said, 'I smiled when I saw you in pain when I 'rescued' you. I faked everything in the relationship. I wish you were dead!'

Rebecca sobbed harder now. Connor would never say something like that.

The Leprechaun walked up to Rebecca. He sniffed her leg and bit her. Rebecca shrieked in pain, sobbing. The Leprechaun laughed and ran back to the Gang of Horror.

Giovanni smiled.

'Get her.'

_!_

_(Now your nightmare comes to life)_

_Dragged ya down below, down to the devil's show to be his guest forever (PEACE OF MIND IS LESS THAN NEVER)_

_Hate to twist your mind but God ain't on your side_

_An old acquaintance severed (BURN THE WORLD YOUR LAST ENDEAVOR)_

_Flesh is burning you can smell it in the air 'cause men like you have such easy soul to steal (steal)_

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head_

_You're now a slave until the end of time here (NOTHING STOPS THE MADNESS, BURNING, HAUNTING, YEARNING, PULL THE TRIGGER)_

_You should have known the price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

_Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

_(While your nightmare comes to life)_

_Can't wake up and sweat 'cause it ain't over yet, still dancing with your demons (VICTIM OF YOUR OWN CREATION)_

_Beyond the will to fight where all that's wrong is right_

_Where hate don't need a reason (LOATHING SELF-ASSASINATION)_

_You've been lied to just to rape you of your site and now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)_

_So sedated as they medicate your brain and while you slowly go insane they tell ya 'Given with the best intentions_

_help you with your complications'_

_You should have known the price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

_No one to call, everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah_

_Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

_Fight not to fail, not to fall or you'll end up like the others_

_Die, die again drenched in sin with no respect for another_

_Down, feel the fire feel the hate, your pain is what we desire_

_Lost, hit the wall, watch you crawl, such a replaceable liar_

_And I know you hear their voices (calling from above)_

_And I know they may seem real (these signals of love)_

_But our life's made up of choices (some without appeal)_

_They took for granted your soul and it's ours now to steal_

_As your nightmare comes to life_

_You should have known the price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

_No one to call, everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah_

_Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_

Rebecca woke with a start. No one was there. She burst into tears again. Suddenly, she felt something wrap their arms around her. She shrieked.

'Rebecca!' hissed a voice, 'be quiet! It's me!'

Rebecca stopped screaming. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was Connor.

'Are ya okay?' asked Connor, 'I felt ya jerk.'

'Nightmare,' said Rebecca, 'a really horrid one.'

'What happened?' asked Connor.

'Abandoned railroad,' said Rebecca, 'I was in my wedding dress. Giovanni had a gang of horror movie villains. He had Leatherface, Freddy, Jason, Michael Myers, Chucky, and the Leprechaun. Freddy held up your head. It spoke in a really scary voice and it said some really awful things.'

'What did it say?' asked Connor.

'I never loved you,' whispered Rebecca, 'I smiled when I saw you in pain when I 'rescued' you. I faked everything in the relationship. I wish you were dead!'

'Oh, baby…' said Connor, 'ya know I'd never say that.'

'I know,' whispered Rebecca, 'I know.'

'Let me sing to you again,' said Connor, 'lie down.'

Rebecca snuggled in close to Connor. She closed her eyes as Connor sang.

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach ag féachaint síos ó na Spéartha miongháire ar na rudaí a amaideach a chur againn dúinn féin trí_

_Iarraidh draíochta gach lá agus nach bhfaca an Wonder_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach ag tosú ceart agus contented_

_Tá gach rud álainn mar a ba chóir go mbeadh gach_

_I bhfad ar shiúl ó sé riamh go léir, rud a chiallaíonn go Hurry_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

_Ó suas ann caithfidh ár imní Is cosúil an-bheag, b'fhéidir go bhfuil sin an fáth go gcaitheann sé aoibh gháire_

_Tá mé cinnte go bhfuil a fhios aige go bhfuil níos mó leis an saol_

_Is mian raibh mé in ann a bheith air ar feadh tamaill_

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach ag féachaint síos ó na Spéartha miongháire ar na rudaí a amaideach a chur againn dúinn féin trí_

_Iarraidh draíochta gach lá agus nach bhfaca an Wonder_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

_Tá mé cinnte go bhfuil a fhios aige go bhfuil níos mó leis an saol_

_Is mian raibh mé in ann a bheith air ar feadh tamaill_

_Tá a fhios agam conas a bhraitheann mór an ghealach agus ní féidir liom a rá an milleán mé miongháire dó ag na rudaí amaideach a chur againn dúinn féin trí_

_Ná cur an am, i gcónaí ag rith i measc lucht_

_Sin é an chaoi mór an ghealach bhraitheann_

Rebecca was fast asleep. Connor kissed her on the cheek.

'I love you Becca Bear,' he whispered, 'sweet dreams.'


	55. Chapter 55

The next day the gang decided to look around the Wax Museum. Rebecca was sleepy from the night before. Everyone could tell something was wrong.

'You okay, Mamacita?' asked Romeo, 'ya seem out of it.'

'Tired,' said Rebecca quietly, 'nightmares.'

'Worse ones,' said Connor, 'Giovanni had a fucking gang.'

'Of who?' asked Rocco.

'Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, The Leprechaun, Chucky, Pinhead, Michael Myers, and Leatherface,' said Connor, 'does that answer ya?'

'Jesus…' said Rocco, 'that's fuckin' nuts man…'

'Can we stop?' asked Rebecca, 'please?'

'Sorry,' said Rocco.

Connor wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist. The gang looked all through the museum.

'Crazy good figures,' said Isabelle, 'life-like.'

'They're amazing!' breathed Emily, 'wow!'

The gang walked through the horror movie icon section. They didn't know that hell would break loose when they did.

'Check out the Leatherface figure!' said Rocco, 'wow!'

Rebecca looked up. Her eyes widened with fear. Flashes of past Leatherface nightmares played before her eyes. Rebecca screamed.

_I tried to kill my pain but only brought more (so much more)_

_I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me? Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_(Return to me salvation)_

_**I WANT TO DIE!**_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

_Return to me salvation_

_Return to me salvation_


	56. Chapter 56

Rebecca could hear beeping and buzzing. Her head was swimming. Where was she?

'I think she's waking up,' said a voice.

'Is she okay?' said another.

'Give her time,' said another, 'she's waking up from shock.'

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open. She sat up.

'Connor!' she gasped.

'Oh, Rebecca!'

Connor embraced Rebecca. He cried tears of relief.

'Connor, are you crying?' asked Rebecca.

'Don't ya ever, _ever _scare me like that again!' said Connor.

'What happened?' asked Rebecca, 'why am I in the hospital?'

'You freaked out at the Wax Museum,' said Isabelle, 'you saw the Leatherface statue and you blacked out.'

'Why are my jeans wet?' asked Rebecca.

'You wet yer pants,' said Murphy, 'ya were so terrified ya peed in the ambulance.'

Rebecca's cheeks went bright red. She hid her face in her hair. Connor laughed and brushed the hair away, smiling.

'Why is everyone silent?' asked Rebecca.

'Nothing,' said a voice, 'you just have something in your tummy, that's all.'

Rebecca looked up. There was a doctor standing by her bed. She looked at him, confused.

'Something in my tummy?' she muttered, 'what are you…?'

Something in Rebecca's brain clicked. She gasped.

'No…' she whispered, 'I'm…?'

'Yer pregnant, Sugar Baby,' said Connor, 'yer pregnant.'

Well, at first Rebecca didn't know what to say. Then, suddenly, she burst into tears.

'Rebecca!' said Connor, 'why are ya cryin'?'

'I'm crying because I'm happy,' choked Rebecca.

Everyone smiled as Connor embraced his sobbing fiancée. Rebecca was crying tears of joy and regret.

'I'm so happy!' sobbed Rebecca, 'but I'm so sorry…'

Connor put a finger on Rebecca's lips, shushing her.

'Shh, baby…' he whispered, 'all I wanted was to see a smile on yer face and know that yer okay.'

Rebecca still cried. She embraced Connor. Murphy started to cry. Emily looked at her husband.

'Honey, are you crying?' she asked.

'Em, this is beautiful!' sobbed Murphy, 'hold me!'

Emily embraced her crying husband, whispering to him in French. Isabelle dabbed at her eyes as Rocco full-on bawled.

'It's beautiful, man!' he sobbed, 'my best friend! A dad!'

Rocco blew his nose loudly. Isabelle patted his shoulder. Romeo was sobbing next to Michael.

'Oh, man!' he said, 'this is beautiful!'

Michael tried his hardest not to cry. He cracked.

'Come here, Romeo!' he said, 'hold me!'

Everyone in that hospital room sobbed. Connor held Rebecca's face in his hands and smiled. Rebecca smiled back.

'I love you,' said Connor, 'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' said Rebecca, 'I love you, too.'


	57. Chapter 57

Rebecca was taken back to the hotel room a few hours later. She showered and changed into new jeans before drying her hair and styling it. She was greeted by cheers and applause.

'She's smiling again!' said Isabelle, 'look at how beautiful this girl is!'

'What a gorgeous smile!' said Michael, 'I love it!'

Rebecca smiled and found Connor. Connor immediately took Rebecca in his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

'You excited?' asked Emily, 'y'know, about being a mom?'

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'I'm pretty excited.'

'This explains your nightmares,' said Romeo, 'the doctor said that's what's been causing 'em.'

'Well, I now know the reason behind all that horror,' giggled Rebecca, 'my baby.'

'Or babies,' said Rocco, 'you could be pregnant with twins, y'know.'

'What makes you say that?' asked Rebecca.

'Well…' said Rocco, 'you're a twin, Connor's a twin, it's in your genes. You could carry out the Twin Legacy.'

'Hey, yeah!' said Murphy, 'why didn't I think of that?'

'I never even thought about that,' said Isabelle, 'Aunt Lisa and Uncle Jeff are twins, too.'

'See?' said Rocco, 'genetics!'

'I doubt it, Rocco,' said Rebecca, 'I could be the freak and have one kid.'

'Or me,' said Emily.

'I still say you're having twins,' said Rocco.

Rebecca sighed. Connor changed the subject.

'I think we should make one of the bedrooms into a nursery,' he said, 'but we need a theme.'

'Thomas & The Magic Railroad,' said Rebecca, 'I've thought of that one long before I met you.'

'You and your fuckin' trains,' scoffed Murphy.

Rebecca threw a pillow at Murphy. Murphy ducked and laughed.

'I think this calls for a celebration,' said Isabelle, 'party and gambling.'

'Yes!' said Emily, 'I love that idea!'

'Then it's settled!' said Isabelle, 'we're celebrating!'

The girls got ready in the vanity room again. Emily wore pink, Rebecca wore blue, and Isabelle wore red. They curled each other's hair before doing their makeup.

'You ready to get down?' said Isabelle as she did her mascara.

'I'm ready, Isabelle!' said Emily as she did her eye shadow, 'are you ready, Rebecca?'

'I'm ready, Emily!' said Rebecca as she did her eyeliner.

'A celebration of a new life,' said Isabelle, 'what a celebration it will be.'

'I know!' said Emily, 'I'm an aunt!'

'Exciting, isn't it?' said Isabelle, 'you're married, Rebecca's pregnant and getting married, we're in Vegas having a party…'

'Alright,' said Emily, finishing her makeup, 'let's tear Vegas apart.'

The gang headed to the casino to party. As usual, Michael had his Pepsi Max and everyone else had their alcohol. Emily and Isabelle decided on chocolate martini's.

'Alright!' said Murphy, 'let's go gamble!'

The girls followed their boys. Michael and Romeo walked behind feeling super awkward. Eventually, the gang reached the Blackjack table. Emily's eyes danced.

'I'm playing,' she said.

'You?' said Rocco, 'Blackjack?'

'Rebecca and I inherited Daddy's smarts,' said Emily, 'he's a Blackjack champion.'

'He has the title belt to prove it,' said Rebecca, 'in the mansion.'

'Let's see yer smarts,' said Connor with a cocky smirk, 'let's see if the Mama Bear can win some cash.'

Emily and Rebecca sat down in front of the dealer. The dealer, whose name was Brad, smirked at them. Connor and Murphy growled in defence.

'Alright,' said Brad, 'let's turn over some cards.'

Emily and Rebecca smirked at each other deviously. Connor and Murphy watched with interest.

'Hit me,' said Emily.

The cards totalled to sixteen. Emily closed her eyes and sighed.

'Hit me,' she said.

'Five,' said Brad, 'twenty one.'

Everyone applauded. Murphy kissed Emily passionately.

'Me wife is a fuckin' Blackjack Champion!' he said, 'fuckin' right!'

Emily giggled. Rebecca had a cocky smirk on her lips. Both girls won over two thousand dollars. After that, Emily bought a round of Jell-O Shots for the gang. Michael and Rebecca's were zero-alcohol.

'To us!' said Emily.

Everyone toasted and slurped. It was time to party.

_I'M FUCKED UP!_

_If you not drunk, ladies & gentlemen get ready to get fucked up_

_Let's do it, ha-ha_

_LMFAO, you know what, Lil Jon_

_Yeah!_

_All of the alcoholics! Where you at?_

_Let's go!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Let's go!_

_When I walk in the club, all eyes on me_

_I'm with the party rock crew, all drinks are free_

_We like ciroc, we love patron_

_We came to party rock, everybody it's on!_

_Let's go!_

_Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!_

_EVERYBODY!_

_Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!_

_EVERYBODY!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_The ladies love us when we pour shots; they need an excuse to suck our cocks_

_We came to get crunk, how 'bout you?_

_Bottles up, let's go round two!_

_Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!_

_EVERYBODY!_

_Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!_

_EVERYBODY!_

_If you ain't getting drunk, get the fuck out the club_

_If you ain't takin' shots, get the fuck out the club_

_If you ain't come to party, get the fuck out the club_

_Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up!_

_What you drinkin' on?_

_Jager Bombs! Lemon Drops! Buttery Nipples! Jell-o Shots! Kamikaze! Three Wise Men!_

_Fuck all that shit, get me some Gin!_

_Shots_

_Patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots, the women come around every time I'm pourin' shots_

_Their panties hit the ground every time I give 'em shots, so cups in the air, everybody let's take shots!_

_If you feelin drunk put ya hands in the air and if you tryin' to fuck put ya hands in the air_

_Now say I'm fucked up! (I'm fucked up!)_

_I'm fucked up! (I'm fucked up!)_

_I'm tryna fuck! (I'm tryna fuck!)_

_I'm tryna fuck! (I'm tryna fuck!)_

_Shots_

_Patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots, the women come around every time I'm pourin' shots_

_Their panties hit the ground every time I give 'em shots, so cups in the air, everybody let's take shots!_

_I'M FUCKED UP!_

_La dad a da la dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da la dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da la dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da la dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da la dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da la dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da la dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da la dad a dad a da _

Everyone cheered. The next song had the girls hopping on the bar and shaking their money makers.

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right and aim for my heart_

_If you feel like and take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control so we waited_

_I put on a show now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right but when you're with me I'll make you believe that I've got the key_

_Oh! So get in the car we can ride it wherever you want, get inside it_

_And you want to steer but I'm shifting gears I'll take it from here _

_Oh! Yeah! Yeah!_

_And it goes like this _

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_You wanna know how to make me smile, take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice, head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this _

_Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

After the song was over, all three girls stripped down to their bra and panties. This one was for the boys.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed. got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage & that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a..._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage but that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show, the dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs & I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

The whole casino was on their feet. The girls raised their arms in victory. Connor turned to Murphy and Rocco, whispering.

'I hope ya packed ear plugs,' he said, 'Rebecca's gonna be screamin' my name later.'

Sure enough, when they got back to the hotel room, Connor kept his promise. Rebecca was naked before Connor even threw her on the bed. It was time.

_I wish my girlfriend was more like you, I lose my mind with the way you move_

_The way you throw your hair around you got a smile that knocks me down_

_You don't waste time, you tell the truth, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_I wish my girlfriend laughed like you and got my jokes just like you do_

_I don't want to give you the run around, I'm holding on to what we've found_

_You pull me in deeper with the way you move, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

With a final grunt and scream, it was over. Rebecca buried her face in the pillow, panting. Connor lay on his side of the bed, out of breath. Rebecca flopped on her back.

'Holy…shit…' she panted, 'what…was…that…?'

'I don't know,' breathed Connor, 'but my dick hurts.'

Rebecca laughed. Connor laughed along with her.

'Why are you laughing?' asked Rebecca between giggles.

'Because it's nice to finally hear ya laughin' again,' said Connor.

Rebecca smiled. Connor kissed her forehead, pressing his against hers.

'_Je t'aime,' _he whispered.

'_Je t'aime,' _Rebecca whispered back.


	58. Chapter 58

The next day, Emily and Rebecca sat down to talk about the wedding. Rebecca had finally picked her theme.

'What is it?' asked Emily, 'spill it.'

'Thomas & The Magic Railroad,' said Rebecca, 'that's the theme.'

'Do you have a dress idea?' asked Emily, 'I'll sew it for you.'

'I'm basing it off of Lady,' said Rebecca, 'elegant, vintage, sparkly.'

'Ooh!' said Emily, 'I love it!'

'I can sketch it out for you,' said Rebecca, 'and on Google I found an idea for the Bridesmaids dresses that I can show you on my laptop later.'

Emily smiled at her sister. Connor and Murphy were out with the boys and Isabelle tagged along so the girls were all by themselves.

'Soundtrack?' asked Emily, 'you got one?'

'I have it all written down,' said Rebecca, 'I'll show it to you later.'

'Sounds good to me,' smiled Emily.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Everyone walked inside. To fuck with the boys, the girls began talking in their Twin Language.

'Girls!' called Connor, 'where are ya?'

The girls ignored Connor. They were speaking in their language about the wedding, giggling.

'Do ya have any idea what they're talkin' about?' Connor whispered to Murphy.

'No fuckin' idea,' Murphy whispered back, 'in all the languages we know I have no fucking idea.'

'You're gonna look so beautiful,' said Emily, 'I know it.'

'I can't wait!' said Rebecca.

Connor rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. Rebecca giggled.

'Hi, baby,' she smiled.

'What the fuck were ya doin'?' asked Connor.

'Speaking Twin,' smiled Rebecca.

'Twin?' asked Connor.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'Emily and I have our own language.'

'Haven't you and Connor ever had that?' Emily asked Murphy.

'Ma said that when we were babies we'd communicate with each other,' said Murphy, 'long before we could talk.'

'She has tapes of it,' said Connor, 'she'll probably show ya when she comes over next.'

Emily giggled. Rebecca grabbed her sketchbook and began to sketch her dress.

'What are you drawing?' asked Michael.

'My dress,' said Rebecca, 'Emily's sewing it for me.'

'What are you basing it off of?' asked Michael.

'Lady,' said Rebecca.

'How are you gonna base it off of Lady?' asked Michael, 'wouldn't that be hard?'

'Not really,' said Rebecca, 'just make it look really elegant and vintage.'

'And sparkly,' said Emily.

'That, too,' said Rebecca.

Connor wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist. He gently placed his hand on her belly. Rebecca smiled and leaned her head on Connor's shoulder.

'You got any Bridesmaids dresses picked out?' asked Isabelle.

'I found one on Google,' said Rebecca as she sketched, 'I have it saved on my laptop. Em's gonna sew them.'

'Who's your Bridesmaids?' asked Rocco.

'Isabelle, Emma Sophia, and Jamie,' said Rebecca, 'Jamie's another one of my cousins.'

'Doesn't Jamie live in France?' asked Isabelle.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'she's Aunt Isabelle's daughter.'

'Oh, yeah,' said Isabelle, 'I miss her.'

'I miss her, too,' said Rebecca.

'And, of course, Emily is the Matron of Honour,' said Rocco.

'Yup,' said Rebecca, 'she made me Maid of Honour at her wedding so I'm returning the favour.'

'I'm looking forward to it,' smiled Emily.

Rebecca continued to sketch her dress. She was smiling the entire time. Connor rubbed Rebecca's belly, smiling.

'How's the baby?' he asked.

'Good,' said Rebecca, 'in a couple of months I'll be feeling him or her move.'

'Or them,' said Rocco.

'Jesus, Roc, yer hell-bent on this whole twin shit, aren't ya?' said Murphy.

'Genetics, Murphy,' said Rocco, 'genetics.'

Murphy rolled his eyes. Rebecca continued sketching her dress, humming.

'Ya nervous?' asked Connor.

'A little bit,' said Rebecca, 'more excited than nervous.'

'Yer gonna be a wife,' grinned Connor, kissing the back of Rebecca's neck, 'how does it feel?'

'Amazing,' said Rebecca, 'duh.'

Connor chuckled. Rebecca continued to hum and sketch.

'When you're ready, tell me the soundtrack,' said Emily.

'Will do,' said Rebecca.

Later that day, Rebecca spent time on her laptop picking out music for the wedding. Everyone else went out shopping and Connor decided to stay back with her. Rebecca had her headphones in listening to each song. She grinned and began to type out her list.

'What are ya doin'?' asked Connor as he cooked Rebecca's dinner.

'Making the soundtrack,' said Rebecca, 'going through all the songs on my iTunes for it.'

'What do ya got picked out so far?' asked Connor.

Rebecca turned her laptop to Connor. He read each song out loud.

The Chicken Dance (Unknown)

Cha-Cha Slide (Mr. C The Slide Man)

Come For The Ride! (Thomas & Friends)

Cotton Eyed Joe (Unknown)

Detroit Rock City (KISS)

I Know How The Moon Must Feel (Dayna Manning)

Island Song (Thomas & Friends)

The Galway Girl (Celtic Thunder)

Gerudo Valley (Koji Kondo)

Ghost Riders In The Sky (Spiderbait)

Karma Chameleon (Culture Club)

The Macarena (Los Del Rio)

My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion)

YMCA (The Village People)

'I like it,' said Connor, 'but why the song from Titanic?'

'That's our song, silly,' said Rebecca, 'we picked it out when we first started dating.'

'Oh,' said Connor, 'right.'

Rebecca giggled. Connor kissed her on the cheek, burying his nose in her neck. Rebecca stroked his hair, smiling.

'This is gonna be a beautiful wedding,' said Connor.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'it really is.'

Connor pulled Rebecca into his lap. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'As I love you,' Rebecca whispered back.


	59. Chapter 59

That night the gang decided to go out to a Karaoke Casino. Emily, Isabelle, and Rebecca all had an amazing idea.

'Sing a song for the boys,' said Isabelle.

'I love it!' said Emily, 'what an amazing idea!'

'What song, though?' asked Rebecca.

'Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez,' said Isabelle, 'a little something for each of them.'

'Aww, Isabelle, I love it!' said Rebecca.

'They don't know about it yet,' said Isabelle, 'so keep it secret.'

'Pinkie Promise,' said Emily.

'Good,' said Isabelle, 'get your dresses on.'

Emily wore pink, Isabelle wore blue, Rebecca wore purple. They signed up for karaoke before sitting down in front of the stage. All the boys were in tuxedo's. They smiled at the girls.

'Let's see how many people can make our ears bleed,' laughed Murphy.

'Probably all of 'em,' laughed Connor, 'drunk people tend to suck at singing.'

'Ain't that the truth,' said Romeo.

The girls all looked at each other, smirking. None of the boys had a clue what was going on.

'Why are they smirkin' like they're up ta something?' whispered Murphy.

'No idea,' said Connor, 'we'll soon find out.'

'Welcome to Karma Karaoke!' said Wayne, 'we have a wonderful line-up tonight. First up, we have the Ouellet Sisters and Isabelle Torres singing a special song for Connor, Murphy, and Rocco.'

The crowd cheered as the girls got up and grabbed microphones. The boys' jaws were on the floor. Emily smirked.

'Hit it,' she said.

_It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one so your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical, you've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me you just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are _

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one compares you stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I love you like a love song_

Everyone applauded. The girls looked at the boys and smiled.

'I love you,' they said together.

The crowd roared louder as the girls blew kisses and walked offstage. Connor, Murphy, and Rocco all had the same expression on their faces: stunned.

'That was amazing!' said Michael, 'wow!'

'Thanks, Mike,' smiled Isabelle.

'What. The. Fuck. Isabelle,' said Rocco.

'What?' said Isabelle.

'That was fucking amazing!' said Rocco, 'I didn't know you could sing!'

'We come from a musical family,' said Isabelle, 'everyone can sing.'

Emily and Rebecca smirked. Then Wayne came onstage and said something that left them speechless.

'And now to sing a little diddy for Emily and Rebecca, please welcome Connor and Murphy MacManus!'

'WHAT?'

Connor and Murphy smirked before walking onstage. They had top hats on for more effect. Emily and Rebecca's jaws were on the floor.

'Hit it!' said Murphy.

_Desert loving in your eyes all the way, if I listened to your lies would you say_

_I'm a man without conviction_

_I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a contradiction_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Didn't hear your wicked words every day and you used to be so sweet I heard you say_

_That my love was an addiction_

_When we cling our love is strong_

_When you go, you're gone forever_

_You string along_

_You string along_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Every day is like a survival_

_You're my lover not my rival_

_Every day is like a survival_

_You're my lover not my rival_

_I'm a man without conviction_

_I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a contradiction_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

The song faded out. Everyone jumped to their feet and applauded.

'Did you know they could sing like that?' Emily asked Rebecca.

'Nope,' said Rebecca.

'Neither did I,' said Emily, 'neither did I.'

After everyone was done singing it was time to party. Connor and Murphy were buzzed from all the beer they had so they got really hand-happy with Rebecca and Emily.

_I should be home right now, it's a real small town_

_I keep looking over my shoulder, how many people, oh no_

_You got a family at home, you're out with getting stoned_

_It's been a long time coming, but now I got you all alone_

_So we lock the door behind us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination, it's a fucked up situation_

_She likes it rough and I do too, her knees are turning black and blue_

_The frontiers keeps on calling, she throws the phone across the room_

_So we hope nobody finds us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination when the one that you trust is traded for lust_

_It's a fucked up situation_

_So we lock the door behind us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination when the one that you trust is traded for lust_

_It's a fucked up sit-_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination, it's a fucked up situation_

Murphy pressed his lips against Emily's. Emily giggled and squealed with laughter.

_I wish my girlfriend was more like you, I lose my mind with the way you move_

_The way you throw your hair around you got a smile that knocks me down_

_You don't waste time, you tell the truth, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_I wish my girlfriend laughed like you and got my jokes just like you do_

_I don't want to give you the run around, I'm holding on to what we've found_

_You pull me in deeper with the way you move, yeah that's what you do_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_World comes crashing down when you come around you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Yeah the way you move you burn it up, burn it up, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

_Let it burn, let it burn, you set it on fire_

Everyone applauded. It was time for the next song that had the boys dancing their asses off with the girls: Detroit Rock City.

_I feel uptight on a Saturday night, Nine o'clock, the radio's the only light_

_I hear my song and it pulls me through, comes on strong, tells me what I got to do I got to_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Getting late, I just can't wait, Ten o'clock and I know I gotta hit the road_

_First I drink, then I smoke, start up the car, and I try to make the midnight show_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Movin' fast, doin' 95, hit top speed but I'm still movin' much too slow_

_I feel so good, I'm so alive, I hear my song playin' on the radio_

_It goes_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Twelve o'clock, I gotta rock, there's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes_

_Oh my God, no time to turn, I got to laugh 'cause I know I'm gonna die_

_Why?_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

Final dance of the night for the gang. It was time to rock and roll.

_You show us everything you've got, you keep on dancin' and the room gets hot, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy,_

_You say you wanna go for a spin, the party's just begun, we'll let you in, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while, you're lookin' fancy and I like your style, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You say you wanna go for a spin, the party's just begun, so let me in, you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

Everyone cheered and whooped as the song ended.

'THANK YOU SO MUCH! GOODNIGHT!'


	60. Chapter 60

Next day, Emily began sewing Rebecca's dress. She hummed Epona's Song as she did. Murphy smiled at his wife.

'Ya have such a beautiful voce,' he said, 'takes me back to when Ma used to sing to me and Connor when we were little.'

'Annabelle told me she used to,' said Emily, 'Rebecca and I sang for her. She was shocked.'

'Everyone is when they hear ya sing,' chuckled Murphy.

Emily laughed. Murphy kissed her on the cheek, smiling.

'This is so exciting!' said Emily as she continued to sew her sister's dress, 'my sister's getting married!'

'Someone's excited,' chuckled Murphy.

'This is something I've been waiting for all my life,' said Emily, 'seeing my sister in a white dress smiling a brilliant smile…'

'Yer gonna be an awesome weddin' planner, Em,' said Murphy.

'Thanks, Murphykins,' smiled Emily.

'Anytime,' said Murphy.

After Emily was done with Rebecca's dress, she started on the Bridesmaids dresses. She had everyone's measurements so she didn't make them too big or too small. Isabelle took everyone out for lunch. Connor stayed behind so he could explain a surprise he had for the wedding.

'Hey, Emily?' said Connor.

'Yes, Connor?' said Emily.

'I have something I wanna tell ya,' he said, 'but don't breathe a word to yer sister.'

'I swear on my Louboutin's I won't tell her,' said Emily, 'shoot.'

'Ya remember that show you two used to watch?' asked Connor, 'Shining Time Station?'

'I loved that show!' said Emily, 'oh my Goddess!'

'I was gonna sing the theme song at the wedding,' said Connor, 'for Rebecca.'

'Aww,' said Emily, 'that's so sweet.'

'And I have the perfect location,' said Connor, 'the set where Shining Time Station was filmed.'

Emily gasped. Connor waited for it.

'Connor!' breathed Emily, 'that's brilliant!'

'The ceremony and reception will be on the platform,' said Connor, 'and she and I are goin' to Ireland ridin' in coaches that look like Annie and Clarabelle being pulled by a life-sized and working replica of Thomas.'

'Connor, that's amazing!' said Emily, 'I love it!'

'And for the send-off it'll be a band of conductors blowing their whistles to the tune of Really Useful Engine,' said Connor, 'and that children's choir you two instructed will be singin' Really Useful Engine.'

'Anything else?' asked Emily.

'A video package featuring the cast of Shining Time Station congratulating Rebecca,' said Connor, 'and a special appearance by Alec Baldwin and Michael Rodgers.'

'The guy who played Junior?' breathed Emily.

'Yup,' said Connor, 'I know she fancies him.'

Emily kissed Connor on the lips. Connor's cheeks went red.

'You fucking genius, you!' said Emily, 'Rebecca's gonna flip!'

'And she's gonna be walked down the aisle by Jeff and Rowdy Roddy Piper,' said Connor, 'Paul Bearer as minister.'

'Connor, you fucking genius!' said Emily, 'holy fuck!'

Connor smiled. He knew Rebecca was gonna love this.

That night, the gang decided to go out partying again. As usual, Michael and Rebecca didn't have any alcohol. The boys had beer and the girls had martini's. Emily wore black, Isabelle wore red, and Rebecca wore purple. Emily and Rebecca decided to wear their veils again.

'Are you ready to party?' hooted Romeo.

'I know I am,' said Emily, kissing Murphy on the cheek.

'I am, too,' smiled Rebecca, 'I've been itching to dance all day!'

'Well, yer gonna be getting those sexy legs movin' soon,' said Connor, rubbing Rebecca's legs, 'real soon.'

Rebecca giggled as Connor pressed his lips to hers. Murphy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Isabelle sipped on her martini. She was sitting comfortably in Rocco's lap as Rocco sipped on his beer. Romeo looked sad and awkward sitting at the table.

'Romeo, you okay?' asked Rebecca.

'Yeah,' said Romeo, 'just wishing I had a girlfriend.'

'Aww,' said Isabelle, patting Romeo's shoulder, 'you'll find one eventually.'

'Thanks, Mamacita,' smiled Romeo.

Isabelle smiled. Rocco kissed her on the cheek.

Emily sipped on her martini. She placed her legs on Murphy's lap. Murphy smirked and rubbed her legs.

'I think we should go dance,' said Rebecca, 'come on!'

_Yo, I be up in party looking for a hottie to bone, I got a drink in my hand and they just called buffalo_

_Poppin' bottles in the house with models in the VIP, all the girls make out for the whole damn club to see_

_Let's go_

_People always say that my music's loud_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_Neighbours complain saying turn it down!_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_Haters don't like we got the spotlight_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_When they talk shit, we just be like_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy off ciroc, off patron, shit whatever's tasty!_

_We don't got no manners hanging off the rafters, let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't out last us_

_Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch, in my whip with music so loud I'm deaf bitch_

_Getting brain at a red light with people watching_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_If you show up already tore up this is what you say_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_And if you blacked out with your sack out this is what you say_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_And if you throw up in ya hoes cup this is what you say_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_And if she has a hissy fit 'cause you're whiskey dick this is what you say_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sippin bub, really drunk, and I see a fat booty_

_Gotta have it I'ma grab it, it's a habit automatic like uzi, who's he with the sick flow_

_Make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's it's redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah_

_I'm true to the game too, it's called beer pong and I can't lose I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back_

_With ciroc on tap and a little bit of grey goose oooo, Oh yeah we killin shit with our money_

_We diligent so here's a sorry in advance, no hard feelings bitch_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_People always say that my music's loud_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_Neighbours complain saying turn it down!_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_Haters don't like we got the spotlight_

_Sorry for party rocking_

_When they talk shit, we just be like_

_Sorry for party rocking_

Everyone woke up moaning the next day. Rebecca and Michael were in the living room sipping on their soda's. Murphy was the first one out. Emily followed him. They both looked horrible.

'You look well,' giggled Rebecca.

'Shut the fuck up, Rebecca,' groaned Murphy.

'Don't be mean,' moaned Emily.

'Where's everyone else?' asked Rebecca, 'surely they'd be awake.'

Suddenly, the door burst open. Connor came stumbling inside the room. He was in his boxers covered head to toe with glitter with a pacifier in his mouth. Rebecca burst out laughing. Connor spat the pacifier out.

'The fuck are ya laughin' at?' moaned Connor.

Rebecca helped Connor to the bathroom. She pointed to his reflection in the mirror. Connor yelled.

'WHY THE FUCK AM I COVERED IN GLITTER?' he yelled, 'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?'

'You guys were hammered as fuck last night,' said Michael as Rebecca helped Connor out of the bathroom, 'trashed four hotel rooms, including this one.'

'I was wondering why the room was a mess,' said Emily quietly.

Isabelle and Rocco came out of their room. Rocco's mouth was all bloody.

'Dude, what happened to you?' asked Murphy.

'No fucking clue,' said Rocco, 'but I gotta go to the bathroom.'

Isabelle moaned and leaned on Emily as Rocco went into the bathroom. Next thing they heard had them all covering their ears.

'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Rocco came bolting out of the bathroom.

'I LOST A TOOTH!' he yelled, 'I LOST A FUCKING TOOTH!'

'Calm down, Rocco!' said Isabelle, 'calm down!'

'Let me put on the DVD and show you what happened,' said Michael.

Everyone sat down. Romeo was asleep by the indoor hot tub. The first shot had Emily and Isabelle's eyes go wide.

'We did Melina's entrance?' said Isabelle.

'Drunk,' laughed Rebecca, 'I was perfectly sober.'

'DO THE SPLITS!'

'There's Romeo,' laughed Michael.

All three girls got ready to do the splits. There was a ring in the middle of the bar for the boxing matches.

Everyone roared as the girls did the splits. Flat-out drunk, Emily and Isabelle fell backwards.

'That explains why my legs and head hurt,' said Isabelle.

The next shot was of the gang dancing to Party Rock Anthem. Connor was soaked with beer and he and Rebecca were dancing in front of the confetti cannon.

'And this is why Connor is covered with glitter,' said Michael.

BOOM!

'The confetti cannon,' said Michael.

The next shot was of a big black guy hitting on Isabelle at the bar.

'Here's why Rocco has a missing tooth,' said Michael.

'FUCK YOU! THAT'S MY…!'

'Ooh!' said Murphy.

'I felt that…' said Connor.

'Oh,' said Rocco, 'that motherfucker.'

The next shot had the whole room roaring with laughter. Connor was hammered and crawling around the hotel room cooing like a baby to Rebecca.

'Mama,' he cooed, 'Mama.'

'Come to Mama!' said Rebecca, clapping her hands, 'come on, Connor!'

Connor cooed and crawled up to Rebecca. The camera was shaking due to Michael laughing.

Connor's face was beat red. Rebecca was giggling like crazy.

'You're so cute!' cooed Rebecca, 'yes, you are!'

Connor giggled and shook the rattle that was in his hands. Murphy and Emily were huddled together, shaking with laughter.

'Were you that drunk that you started acting like a baby?' laughed Rocco, 'oh my God!'

'Mama,' cooed Connor, 'Mama.'

'What, honey?' said Rebecca.

'I want my rope,' said Connor.

'Michael, where's his rope?' asked Rebecca.

'I have no idea,' said Michael.

'I WANT MY ROPEY!'

'Uh oh…' said Rebecca, 'Mike, he's getting fussy…'

'I'm trying here!' said Michael, 'where's the fucking rope?'

Connor flailed his arms. He screamed.

'I WANT MY ROPE!'

Murphy and Emily shook harder now. Isabelle had her hand clapped over her mouth. Rocco was laughing so hard his laughter was silent.

'Here,' said Michael, handing Rebecca a pacifier, 'put this in his mouth while I find the rope.'

Rebecca stuck the pacifier in Connor's mouth. Connor grunted and whined.

'Here,' said Michael, handing Rebecca a black rope, 'found it.'

'Here,' said Rebecca in a gentle voice, 'here's your rope, Conny-Wonny.'

Connor cooed happily. Rebecca kissed his forehead.

'My sparkly baby,' she giggled, 'I love you.'

The DVD cut out. There was brief silence which was broken by the sounds of Murphy's hysterical laughter.

'The fuck was that?' he laughed, 'Connor!'

Connor growled. His face was red.

'Yer such a fuckin' baby!' laughed Murphy, 'you whined over fuckin' rope!'

Connor lunged at Murphy. Rebecca put her hands up.

'BEHAVE!' she roared.

Everyone groaned. That murdered their headaches.

'Come on,' said Rebecca, 'we got shit to do.'

Later that day, Connor and Rebecca were in their room together. Rebecca emailed Lisa to tell her about what they've done so far. Connor rubbed her belly, smiling.

'This baby's gonna be beautiful,' said Connor as Rebecca closed her laptop.

'I think so, too,' smiled Rebecca.

Connor rubbed Rebecca's belly. He whispered to it in Gaelic.

'_Ní féidir le Mamaí agus Daidí fanacht chun bualadh leat,' _he whispered, _'Mo leanbh álainn.'_

Rebecca smiled. She placed her hands on Connor's. Connor continued to whisper to the baby.

'_Daidí breá leat,' _he whispered, _'Is breá leis agat go mór.' _

Rebecca smiled. She rested her head on Connor's shoulder. Connor kissed her forehead.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _whispered Rebecca.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _Connor whispered back.


	61. Chapter 61

It's August 15th, the day of Connor and Rebecca's wedding. Everyone flew out to California for the ceremony. Rebecca was still clueless. Emma Sophia and Emily got her ready. Rebecca shook with excitement.

'Oh, my God!' she said, 'my wedding!'

'I know,' said Emma Sophia, 'you're excited.'

Rebecca giggled. She was super giddy. Emma Sophia and Emily did Rebecca's hair, Isabelle was on makeup and Jamie was on nails. Rebecca did her nails blue with gold tips. Her nails would each have #1 painted on them.

'You're gonna look so beautiful,' said Jamie as she let Rebecca's nails dry before the second coat, 'a Thomas wedding.'

'I know!' said Rebecca, 'I get to be Lady for a day!'

Emily winked at Emma Sophia. Emma Sophia smirked.

'Almost done her makeup,' said Isabelle, 'she's gonna look gorgeous.'

'She hasn't seen her dress yet,' said Emily, 'I worked my ass off on it.'

'I love the way these dresses came out,' said Jamie as she started on the second coat of nail polish, 'very beautiful.'

'Thanks, Jamie,' smiled Emily.

Rebecca sighed. She smiled brightly. She could hear voices in the hallway as Jamie finished her nails and let them dry.

'Knock knock,' said a female voice, 'you in here?'

'Mom?' said Rebecca.

'Hi,' said Lisa, poking her head through the door, 'can I come in?'

'Go for it,' said Rebecca.

Lisa walked in the room. She was followed by Jeff and a mystery guest. He bolted inside so he wasn't seen in the mirror yet.

'You look beautiful, honey,' smiled Lisa, 'you girls have done wonders with her.'

'I'm just doing the #1 on her nails,' said Jamie, 'Emma Sophia and Emily still have a ton of hair to do.'

'Take your time, sweetie,' said Lisa, 'make sure they look perfect.'

'You nervous, Rebecca?' asked Jeff.

'Very,' said Rebecca, 'my insides are shrieking.'

Jamie finished Rebecca's nails. She smiled at the mystery guest.

'Your hair is so soft!' said Emma Sophia, 'wow!'

'Everyone always says that,' giggled Rebecca.

Emma Sophia and Emily finished Rebecca's hair within twenty minutes. The mystery guest hid again as Rebecca put her dress on. It was form-fitting with a long train and it had a lot of sparkles on it to represent Lady. It looked like something out of the early 1920's. She looked amazing.

'Wow,' said a voice, 'you look beautiful.'

Rebecca turned her head. She nearly fell over in surprise. Rowdy Roddy Piper was standing in a corner of the room. He smiled at Rebecca.

Well, for a moment Rebecca didn't know what to say. Suddenly, she shrieked.

'!'

Everyone laughed as Rebecca dashed over to Roddy and hugged him. Roddy laughed.

'It's nice to see you, too,' he chuckled.

'What are you doing here?' asked Rebecca.

'Your fiancé called,' laughed Roddy, 'your father and I are walking you down the aisle.'

'Connor?' breathed Rebecca, 'he did this?'

'He did,' smiled Roddy, 'for you.'

'That son of a bitch,' said Rebecca, 'wow.'

Roddy laughed. He took Rebecca's arm.

'Let's go,' he said, 'you gotta get married.'

Rebecca was blindfolded and taken to the station. She was clueless. After they arrived and were inside, Emily took the blindfold off. Rebecca gasped.

'Oh…' she breathed, 'is this…?'

'Shining Time Station,' smiled Emma Sophia, 'your fiancé did this for you.'

Rebecca's eyes sparkled. She was in shock. Connor did all this. For her.

'The ceremony and reception will be held on the platform,' said Emily, 'your Bridesmaids and Maid of Honour gotta go walk down the aisle. See you soon.'

Rebecca hugged her sister. They walked away. Rebecca sighed.

'Alright,' she whispered, 'time to get married.'

The wedding party each walked down the aisle on a beautiful sparkly blue carpet. First went Isabelle and Rocco, then Jamie and Romeo, then Emma Sophia and Michael, then finally, Emily and Murphy. Connor walked down the aisle. He looked nervous, but his blue eyes were dancing in the summer sun. Rebecca looked around the corner at her almost-husband. She smiled. It was time for her to make her appearance.

'Please stand for the arrival of the Bride.'

The crowd stood on their feet. Rebecca held both Jeff and Roddy's arms. She took a deep breath.

'Here we go.'

_Picture a land where the sky is so blue, a storybook of land of wonder_

_A magical land just waiting for you_

_Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true_

_Imagine a place where the sun always smile, the valleys are green as can be_

_The friends that you love are all waiting for you_

_Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true_

_Children follow the dream to the land of make-believe_

_The Island of Sodor_

_A magical land where dreams come true_

_Follow the road that leads to your dream, over the hills and mountains_

_Look for the skies with stars in their eyes_

_Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true_

_Children follow the dream to the land of make-believe_

_The Island of Sodor_

_A magical land where dreams come true_

_The Island of Sodor_

_A magical land where dreams come true_

Rebecca finally reached the altar. Connor smiled a brilliant smile as Jeff placed Rebecca's hand in Connor's.

'You take good care of her,' said Jeff.

Connor nodded. He turned to Roddy.

'You're a good man, Connor,' said Roddy, 'good luck.'

Rebecca smiled at Jeff and Roddy as they sat down. She kept her poker face when she saw Paul Bearer standing there with the Bible in his hands.

'Dearly beloved,' he began, 'we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join Connor Adam and Rebecca Jane in holy matrimony. The couple have decided to do the MacManus Family Prayer instead of the traditional I Take You's. Together, now…'

Connor held Rebecca's hands in his. With a deep breath, they recited the prayer together.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri_

_Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

'It is time,' smiled Paul, 'do you, Connor Adam, take Rebecca Jane, to have, and to hold, till death do you part?'

'I do,' said Connor.

'Do you, Rebecca Jane, take Connor Adam, to have, and to hold, till death do you part?'

'I do,' smiled Rebecca.

'The rings, please.'

Connor took the ring. Rebecca's was white-gold with sapphires around it and Connor's was white-gold with emeralds and diamonds around it. Connor smiled.

'With this ring, I thee wed.'

'With this ring, I thee wed.'

'And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,' said Paul, 'Connor, you may now kiss your bride.'

Connor lifted Rebecca's veil. He smiled at her.

'_Spiritus Sancti.'_

The crowd jumped to their feet as Connor pressed his lips to Rebecca's. He picked her up and spun her around. Connor broke the kiss but he didn't put Rebecca down.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'As I love you,' said Connor.

Rebecca threw her bouquet. Isabelle caught it. After the cutting of the cake and the fetching of the garter, it was time for the first dance. The song chosen was My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

'Ya look beautiful, Rebecca,' smiled Connor, 'ya look beautiful with curls in yer hair.'

'Thank you,' smiled Rebecca.

Connor looked around at all the guests. He growled at one.

'What?' said Rebecca, 'why are you growling?'

'Who invited the puppet?' hissed Connor.

Rebecca looked over. She whimpered. Jeff Dunham and Peanut were standing next to Jeff and Lisa. Rebecca's cheeks went pink.

'Emily must have done this,' she said, 'I didn't put him on the guest list…'

'Yer sister's dead meat…' growled Connor.

'Calm down, Conny-Wonny,' said Rebecca in a gentle voice, 'look at me.'

Connor sighed and looked at Rebecca. His expression softened as he looked into her eyes.

Annabelle and Lisa were both crying. They dabbed at their eyes with blue handkerchiefs. Jeff and Noah smiled.

'You really do look like Lady,' smiled Connor, 'this dress is beautiful.'

'My genius with Emily's sewing,' smiled Rebecca.

The song ended. Joey was the DJ. He tapped the microphone, clearing his throat.

'Alright, everyone!' he said, 'gather 'round for the Cotton Eyed Joe!'

Everyone cheered. They all formed lines. Joey cued the music.

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_He came to town like a midwinter storm _

_He rode through the fields so handsome and strong _

_His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun _

_But all he had come for was having some fun _

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_He brought disaster wherever he went _

_The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent _

_They all ran away so nobody would know _

_and left only men cause of Cotton-Eye Joe _

_Gotta work..._

_Now everybody dance!_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe _

_I'd been married long time ago _

_Where did you come from where did you go _

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe _

_Hmm? _

Everyone laughed and cheered. It was time to change partners. Rebecca danced with Murphy.

'Wow,' said Murphy as they danced, 'you look beautiful.'

'Thanks,' smiled Rebecca, 'Emily did a great job.'

'It's very sparkly,' laughed Murphy, 'how did Em do this?'

'She's smart,' smiled Rebecca, 'she knows how I want my dress to look.'

'She definitely gave it that Lady look,' smiled Murphy.

Rebecca smiled. Connor was dancing with Emily. Connor complimented Emily on her work. Emily laughed.

Noah danced with Lisa and Jeff danced with Isabelle. Murphy smiled at everyone.

The song ended. Jeff had decided to bring Walter, as well. As payback, Connor paid Jeff to have Walter insult Murphy.

'Hey, dumbass!'

Murphy turned around. Walter stared at him. Connor hid behind a plant, laughing.

'Where do you think you're going?' asked Walter.

'The bar,' said Murphy, 'why?'

'Your brother told me you're a drinker,' said Walter, 'I heard you fell off the bar at Vegas.'

'Yeah, so?' said Murphy.

'So, this is your brother's wedding!' said Walter, 'do you want to embarrass him by being a drunken mess?'

'He embarrassed me by chasin' that purple puppet around,' said Murphy, 'and that dog puppet.'

'By the way,' said Walter, 'I love your wife. She's very…busty…'

'Don't ya fuckin' start…' growled Murphy.

'Oh?' said Walter, 'watch me.'

Murphy glared. Walter turned his head and hollered at Emily.

'NICE TITS!'

That did it. With an angry growl, Murphy lunged.

'YA FUCKIN' PUPPET!' he growled, 'I'LL RIP YA LIMB FROM FUCKIN' LIMB!'

Emily ran over and pried Murphy off of Walter. Walter ran off, laughing. Murphy growled.

'Calm down,' said Emily in a gentle voice, 'it's okay, Murphykins.'

Murphy looked at Emily. His expression softened.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'are you okay?'

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'I'm okay.'

'Alright, everyone!' said Joey, 'let's do the YMCA!'

_Young man, there's no need to feel down, I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground_

_I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town, there's no need to be unhappy_

_Young man, there's a place you can go, I said, young man, when you're short on your dough_

_You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find many ways to have a good time_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_They have everything for you men to enjoy, you can hang out with all the boys_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, you can do what about you feel_

_Young man, are you listening to me? I said, young man, what do you want to be?_

_I said, young man, you can make real your dreams, but you got to know this one thing!_

_No man does it all by himself, I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf and just go there, to the YMCA_

_I'm sure they can help you today_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_They have everything for you men to enjoy, you can hang out with all the boys_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, you can do what about you feel_

_Young man, I was once in your shoes, I said, I was down and out with the blues_

_I felt no man cared if I were alive, I felt the whole world was so tight_

_That's when someone came up to me and said, young man, take a walk up the street_

_There's a place there called the YMCA, they can start you back on your way_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_They have everything for you men to enjoy, you can hang out with all the boys_

_YMCA, you'll find it at the YMCA_

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down_

_Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground_

_YMCA, you'll find it at the YMCA_

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down_

_Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground_

_YMCA just go to the YMCA_

Everyone laughed and cheered. Rebecca stumbled into Connor's arms, giggling. Connor laughed along with his new wife. Emily raised her glass of champagne.

'Excuse me,' she said, 'hello.'

Everyone turned their attention to Emily. She smiled and talked into the microphone.

'Hello,' she said, 'I'm Emily. I'm the sister of the Bride. I've been rehearsing a song that I would love to sing to her. It's a little diddy called Shining Time.'

Rebecca smiled at her sister. There was a band for the songs that Emily and Connor would sing. Emily cleared her throat and began.

_Every now and then there appears a sign that points just round the bend to a place you'll find_

_Covered in clover, the magic comes over you, showing up right on time_

_This is your shining time_

_Climbing through stars to your own cloud nine_

_Soft strokes of lightning, paint the skies brightening up all your shining time_

_Feel the golden sun and your heart will soar_

_Knowing all at once you've been here before_

_Wandering through stories of your shattered memories calling you right once more_

_This is your shining time_

_Climbing through stars to your own cloud nine_

_Warm cozy places, welcoming faces reach you in shining time_

_Climb aboard, we'll take a magic journey, wondrous worlds await you down the line_

_All you need to get you there is a ticket in your heart_

_Time's up! Hold on tight!_

_This is your shining time, climbing through stars to your own cloud nine_

_It's always with you if you can just see through into your shining time_

Everyone cheered loudly. Rebecca cried tears of joy. She ran up and hugged her sister tightly.

'That was beautiful,' whispered Rebecca, 'thank you.'

'You're welcome, Rebecca,' said Emily, stroking her sister's hair, 'you're welcome.'

After a food break, it was time to dance again. Before the wedding, everyone learned to do the jive. First jive of the night: Detroit Rock City.

_I feel uptight on a Saturday night, Nine o'clock, the radio's the only light_

_I hear my song and it pulls me through, comes on strong, tells me what I got to do I got to_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Getting late, I just can't wait, Ten o'clock and I know I gotta hit the road_

_First I drink, then I smoke, start up the car, and I try to make the midnight show_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Movin' fast, doin' 95, hit top speed but I'm still movin' much too slow_

_I feel so good, I'm so alive, I hear my song playin' on the radio_

_It goes_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

Connor and Rebecca were the center of attention. They shook it like no tomorrow. Everyone clapped and cheered as Rebecca shook her shoulders and booty.

'GO REBECCA!' hollered Emily, 'SHAKE THAT MONEY MAKER!'

Rebecca laughed.

_Twelve o'clock, I gotta rock, there's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes_

_Oh my God, no time to turn, I got to laugh 'cause I know I'm gonna die_

_Why?_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

The song ended. Angelica, the girls' cousin, walked up and said hello.

'Girls!'

'Angelica!'

'How are you girls?' asked Angelica, hugging Emily and Rebecca.

'Great!' said Emily.

'Fantastic!' said Rebecca.

'It's so nice to see you two again,' smiled Angelica, 'you both look beautiful.'

'Same to you,' smiled Rebecca.

Romeo was at the food table with Rocco and Isabelle. His eyes danced when he looked at Angelica.

'How's Latin classes going?' asked Emily, 'Uncle Joe told us about it.'

'They're going very well,' said Angelica, 'being a French Latin teacher is so rewarding.'

'Well, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'why don't you and I show this crowd some moves?'

Angelica giggled. Romeo snapped his fingers at Joey.

'Hey, DJ!' he said, 'cue that Gerudo Valley music! Angelica and I are gonna Salsa!'

Everyone cheered as Joey cued the music. Angelica and Romeo shook their money makers like the world was ending.

'GO ROMEO!' hollered Isabelle, 'SHAKE THAT MEXICAN ASS!'

Romeo laughed as he and Angelica shook and shimmied all over the platform. They ended the dance with a bang. Everyone whooped and cheered.

'Alright, everyone!' said Joey, 'gather 'round for the Cha-Cha Slide!'

_This is something new, the Casper Slide Part 2, featuring the platinum band_

_And this time we're gonna get funky_

_Everybody clap your hands_

_Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Alright we gonna do the basic steps_

_slide to the left_

_slide to the right_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Cha cha real smooth_

_Now turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Cha cha now y'all_

_Now it's time to get funky_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time, one hop this time_

_Right foot two stomps_

_Left foot two stomps_

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Criss cross, criss cross_

_Cha cha real smooth_

_Lets go to work_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Two hops this time, two hops this time_

_Right foot two stomps_

_Left foot two stomps_

_Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_

_Get funky with it_

_Ooooooooh yeah (come on)_

_Cha cha now y'all_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Five hops this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Right foot again_

_Left foot again_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_FREEEZE_

_Everybody clap your hands_

_(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)_

_How low can you go?_

_Can you go down low?_

_All the way to the floor_

_How low can you go?_

_Can you bring it to the top?_

_Like you never never stop?_

_Can you bring it to the top, one hop_

_Right foot now_

_Left foot now y'all_

_Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_One hop this time_

_Reverse (reverse)_

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Reverse, reverse_

_Reverse, reverse_

_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Two hops two hops_

_Two hops two hops_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_left foot let stomp_

_Charlie brown_

_Turn it out now_

_Slide to the right_

_Slide to the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Cha cha now y'all_

Everyone laughed. It was time for The Chicken Dance. Michael filmed the whole reception, smiling at his friends. After the dance was over, it was time for the next jive before the next two surprises.

_All your friends on the railway would like you all to see just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be_

_So won't you come along and join them for the ride_

_Just hang on tight, catch your breath, and come for the ride!_

Rockin', rockin' on the railway

Rollin', rollin' on the railway

Movin', movin' down the line

_Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll_

_He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side_

_So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow_

_You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go!_

_Rockin', rockin' on the railway_

_Rollin', rollin' on the railway_

_Movin', movin' down the line_

_Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro_

_Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!"_

_Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills_

_And just when you think you can't take anymore_

_You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again_

_Slip slide come for the ride!_

_Rockin', rockin' on the railway_

_Rollin', rollin' on the railway_

_Movin', movin' down the line_

_Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait_

_We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late_

_Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side_

_With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside_

_Rockin', rockin' on the railway_

_Rollin', rollin' on the railway_

_Movin', movin' down the line_

_Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight_

_Rockin', rockin' on the railway_

_Rollin', rollin' on the railway_

_Movin', movin' down the line,_

_Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Come for the ride!_

Rebecca laughed after the dance was over. Connor went by the band. He cleared his throat.

'May I have your attention, please?' he said.

Everyone turned to face Connor. Connor smiled at Rebecca.

'Rebecca,' he said, 'fer the last month I've been practicing this song to sing to ya. I hope someone has a tissue.'

Rebecca looked at Emily. Emily shrugged as the band cued the music.

_Reach for the speed, reach for the whistle, go where the rail may run_

_Reach for the words, reach for the stories, follow the rainbow sun _

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Waiting there for you_

_So much to see, so far to travel, so much to learn, to know_

_Friends by your side, hopes to hold onto, who knows how far you'll go?_

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Your own imagination waiting there for you _

Everyone cheered and applauded. Rebecca hugged her husband, sobbing.

'Oh, Connor…' sobbed Rebecca, 'that was beautiful…'

'Alright, let's dance some more!'

_It's Thomas (Thomas)_

_You're the leader (leader)_

_They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, shunting trucks and hauling freight._

_Red and green and brown and blue, they're the useful crew, that's who_

_All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds and far away_

_Now Stanley's joined this friendly pack, but who's this coming down the track?_

_Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun_

_Working hard but having fun_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

_Thomas has so many friends, the list is long, it never ends_

_James and Percy huff and puff and Emily, she knows her stuff_

_Henry, Edward, what a pair_

_Toby, like I say he's square_

_Gordon thunders down the line_

_Everyone's a friend of mine_

_That's right_

_COME ON!_

_Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun_

_Working hard but having fun_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

_Let's not forget the narrow gauge where small and strong is all the rage_

_Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac (whoa), Fearless Freddie at the back_

_Rhineas, and then Peter Sam, Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man_

_With Mr. Percival in charge, no work's too hard, no job's too large_

_Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun_

_Working hard but having fun_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

_Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey, too, Salty, Mavis, Bertie_

_The Really Useful crew_

_It's not just engines full of steam, there's Jack and all his building team_

_Tipping stones and digging roads, filling trucks and loading loads_

_Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye on every engine passing by_

_Everything is tickety boo 'cause out in front is you-know-who_

_COME ON!_

_Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun_

_Working hard but having fun_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

_Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun_

_Working hard but having fun_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

_Thomas, you're the leader_

Everyone cheered. Connor took the microphone again.

'Here's a surprise I cooked for Rebecca,' he said, 'come on out, kids!'

Rebecca gasped as the children's choir she and Emily instruct walked out. They all smiled.

'Alright, kids!' said Connor, 'sing yer hearts out!'

_He's a really useful engine, you know, all the other engines they'll tell you so _

_He huffs and puffs and whistles, Rushing to and fro_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine_

_He's a really useful engine, you know, 'cause the Fat Controller, he told him so _

_Now he's got a branch line To call his very own_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine_

_Little blue train, he's always there, Whenever you need a hand _

_If you need help with a situation, Who comes into mind?_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine_

_He's a really useful engine, you know_

_Maybe little, but he's never slow_

_Stand back in amazement, Just you watch him go_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine_

_He's the really useful engine we adore!_

The kids raised their fists in the air. Everyone cheered. Rebecca was sobbing again.

'That was beautiful!' she said, 'wow!'

Connor hugged Rebecca tight. He kissed her forehead. Alec and Michael wouldn't be out until the end. The next surprise: Chris Evans.

'Hello, Rebecca.'

Rebecca turned around. She almost fell over in surprise.

'OH MY GOD!' she gasped, 'CHRIS EVANS!'

'Connor called me,' smiled Chris, 'he told me to come down.'

Rebecca smiled at Connor. Connor smiled.

'Well, I think it's time for the next dance,' smiled Chris, 'let's go!'

_Desert loving in your eyes all the way, if I listened to your lies would you say_

_I'm a man without conviction_

_I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a contradiction_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Didn't hear your wicked words every day and you used to be so sweet I heard you say_

_That my love was an addiction_

_When we cling our love is strong_

_When you go, you're gone forever_

_You string along_

_You string along_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Every day is like a survival_

_You're my lover not my rival_

_Every day is like a survival_

_You're my lover not my rival_

_I'm a man without conviction_

_I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a contradiction_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

Everyone laughed and smiled. Chris took Joey's microphone.

'DANCERS, ASSEMBLE!' he said, 'LET'S RIDE!'

_An old cowboy went riding out one dark & windy day, upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way_

_When all at once a mighty herd of red-eyed cows he saw a-plowing through the ragged sky and up the cloudy draw_

_Their brands were still on fire & their hooves were made of steel, their horns were black & shiny & their hot breath he could feel_

_A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky for he saw the Riders coming hard and he heard their mournful cry_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat_

_He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet_

_'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky_

_On horses snorting fire as they ride on hear their cry_

_As the riders loped on by him, he heard one call his name_

_If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride trying to catch the Devil's herd, across these endless skies_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

Everyone cheered and applauded loudly. Connor kissed Rebecca.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'As I love you,' said Connor.

The party rolled on into the night. It was time for the final surprise before Murphy, Rocco, Romeo, Jeff, and Noah sang the final song.

'We have a surprise,' said Connor, 'from me.'

'Oh?' said Rebecca.

Suddenly, around the corner came two men. Rebecca gasped. Alec Baldwin and Michael Rodgers stood in front of the table where Rebecca was.

'Hello, Rebecca,' smiled Alec, 'I'm Mr. Conductor.'

Rebecca was speechless. Michael spoke up next.

'Connor called us here,' he said, 'he has a video package for you.'

Rebecca looked at the video screen behind her table. She gasped. DiDi Conn, Brian O'Connor, Tom Jackson, Gerard Parkes, and the rest of the cast of Shining Time Station were all smiling. Rebecca clapped her hand over her mouth, sobbing.

'CONGRATULATIONS FROM THE CAST OF SHINING TIME STATION TO REBECCA AND CONNOR!'

Everyone cheered. Rebecca sobbed happy sobs It was time for the final dance of the night before the final surprise.

_I took a stroll on the old long walk of a day-I-ay-I-ay_

_I met a little girl and we stopped to talk of a fine soft day-I-ay-_

_And I ask you, friend, what is Connor to do? 'Cause her hair was blond and her eyes were blue_

_And he knew right then he'd be takin' a whirl 'round the Salthill Prom with an Ouellet Girl_

_We were halfway there when the rain came down of a day-I-ay-I-ay_

_And she asked me up to her flat downtown of a fine soft day-I-ay_

_And I ask you, friend, what is Connor to do? 'Cause her hair was blond and her eyes were blue_

_So he took her hand and I gave her a twirl and he lost his heart to an Ouellet Girl_

_When he woke up he was not alone with a smiling heart and a perfect home_

_And I ask you, friend, what is Connor to do? 'Cause her hair was blond and her eyes were blue_

_See, he's traveled around, been all over the world_

_He's never seen nothin' like an Ouellet Girl_

_And I ask you, friend, what is Connor to do? 'Cause her hair was blond and her eyes were blue_

_See, he's traveled around, been all over the world_

_He's never seen nothin' like an Ouellet Girl_

Everyone cheered. Alec took the microphone.

'Your final surprise,' he smiled, 'bring him out!'

Everyone looked. They heard a familiar whistle. Rebecca gasped.

There, coming around the corner, was the perfect replica of Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabelle. Rebecca dropped to her knees and sobbed.

'This train will be whisking you and Connor off to Ireland for two weeks,' said Michael as Connor helped Rebecca to her feet, 'the entertainment wing will be in Annie and the bedroom will be in Clarabelle.'

Rebecca hugged Connor as tight as she could. She sobbed happy sobs.

Conner scooped Rebecca up in his arms and carried her inside Annie. The happy couple stuck their heads out of the window.

'Conductors!' said Alec, 'sound off!'

The conductors raised their whistles to their mouths. The signal was given. As Thomas steamed off, the conductors blew their whistles to the tune of Really Useful Engine as Connor and Rebecca waved outside of Annie to their family and friends. Soon, by the end of the song, the couple was out of sight and on their way to Ireland.


	62. Chapter 62

Connor and Rebecca took some of the party stuff from Annie to Clarabelle. There was alcohol free champagne in ice and a beautiful bed with satin sheets. After Connor moved the wedding gifts to Clarabelle he scooped Rebecca up in his arms and gently placed her on the bed, kissing her gently.

'Oh, Connor…' moaned Rebecca as Connor kissed her neck, 'oh, Connor…'

'Wanna open the presents?' asked Connor, 'or do ya wanna fuck first?'

'Presents,' said Rebecca.

Connor handed Rebecca a present in sparkly pink wrapping paper. It was from Annabelle and Noah. She tore it open, giggling all the while.

'What did Ma and Da get us?' asked Connor.

'A book,' said Rebecca, 'Bondage For Dummies.'

Connor's face went red. Rebecca burst into a fit of giggles.

'Very disturbing,' said Connor, 'but humorous.'

Rebecca giggled and opened the rest of the presents. Finally, she came across the one from Emily and Murphy. There was a card.

_Rebecca,_

_I had this made custom for you. Connor's gonna love it._

_Emily_

Rebecca opened the gift. She opened the box and gasped. There was rope inside. It was a deep purple with gold and lots of sparkles. There was a note from Murphy.

_Em decided to make the rope the same colors as Lady. Enjoy._

_Murphy_

Connor looked at the rope. He grinned at Rebecca.

'Wanna try it out?' he asked.

'I'd love to,' said Rebecca.

Connor gently lay Rebecca on the pillows. He pulled back the covers. He reached back and slowly but surely unzipped the back of Rebecca's dress. He slowly stripped it from the shoulders down before hanging it on a special hanger. Rebecca smiled at her husband.

Connor slowly pressed his lips to Rebecca's neck. With one hand, he un-hooked her bra before stripping himself of his tuxedo. With his teeth, he took off Rebecca's panties. He grabbed the rope and bound her wrists to the bedposts. It was time

_I believe in , I deceive in, bottom weaving, I can breathe in_

_Make a wish in flower fishing, moving vibration, mild relation_

_I'm Jamaican on your radio station, got a curse in, could be worse in_

_You first in a hearse in, good as dead in, nothing left in, nothing left in_

_Some be heading, I need a head rest in and a feed from a warm breast_

_A man making hits for the childhood of hicks_

_Underground like who's it sound like, you all sound the same but you don't know my name_

_I believe in people lying, I believe in people dying_

_I believe in people flying, I believe in people crying_

_I believe in people balking, I believe in people talking_

_I believe in people breathing, I believe in people being_

_We all sound the same you don't know my name_

_Rearrange and things don't change things remain_

_Feel the strain, stress, catch my breath_

_(There'll be a new tale of) get some rest (he and I) from the mess (in fact any time) I couldn't care less (every day)_

_Sugar cane (write fictional stories) is like smack to my vein_

_Shook fame (if you want to) but I don't complain (on the street)_

_I believe in different reasons, I believe in breath through seasons_

_I believe when snow flakes fall, I believe in buildings tall_

_I believe in people bombing, I believe in people warring_

_I believe diseases coming, I believe that's why I'm running_

_Keep living_

_Keep living_

_You gotta ask (there'll be a new tale of) before he attacks (he and I)_

_You got the flats (in fact any time) dub my sacks (every day)_

_You've got the city (writing fictional stories) move out of the country_

_I'm scrunching (if you want to) friends that are punchy (on the street)_

_I believe in people falling, I believe in people warring_

_I believe diseases coming, I believe that's why I'm running_

_I believe in people balking, I believe in people talking_

_I believe in people breathing, I believe in people being_

_Keep living_

_Keep living_

_Keep living_

_Keep living_

_Keep living_

A few hours later, the happy couple arrived in Dublin. Rebecca put on a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Connor smiled at his new wife. They were greeted at the station by Connor's Uncle Sheamus and Aunt Marie.

'Connor!' said Marie, hugging Connor, 'my nephew!'

'Hi, Auntie Marie,' said Connor, 'it's nice to see ya, too.'

'And you must be Rebecca,' smiled Marie, 'it's so nice to finally meet the girl who brings my Nephy-Poo such happiness.'

Rebecca giggled. Connor's cheeks went pink. Marie smiled.

'Let's get your stuff in the car,' she said, 'oh, this is so exciting!'

After everything was packed from Thomas' coaches, Sheamus drove the happy couple to his place. There was a whole party there waiting.

'How's your brother?' asked Marie.

'I'm sure ye know he's married, too,' said Connor, 'her sister.'

'They came here for their honeymoon,' said Sheamus, 'we got to meet Emily.'

'Lovely girl, she is,' said Marie, 'seeing Murphy smile like that makes my heart tingle.'

'How is Emily?' asked Sheamus.

'She's good,' said Rebecca.

'Good,' said Sheamus.

Marie smiled at Rebecca. Rebecca smiled at Marie.

'I heard your story,' said Marie, 'it's so nice to see you healthy and happy again. You and your sister.'

'It's appreciated, Marie,' smiled Rebecca, 'thank you.'

Sheamus pulled into the driveway of a log cabin. It looked small on the outside, but it was very spacious inside.

'Connor!' said a voice.

'Hi, Grandma,' said Connor.

A short elderly lady immediately took Connor in her arms. She smiled.

'It's so nice to see my grandson again,' she said, 'I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed ya, too, Grandma,' said Connor.

Rebecca held Connor's arm. The lady looked at Rebecca.

'You must be Rebecca,' she said, 'I'm Cindy. I'm Noah's mom.'

'Hi,' smiled Rebecca, 'I'm your grandson's new wife.'

'It's so nice to finally meet Emily's Mirror,' said Cindy, 'you're very beautiful.'

'Thank you,' smiled Rebecca.

There were other people in the kitchen. They all smiled at Connor.

'How's my nephew?' said a man, extending his arms.

'I'm good, Uncle Matt,' said Connor, 'tired, though.'

Matt laughed. He looked at Rebecca.

'Hello, Lovely,' he said in a gentle tone, 'I'm Matt.'

'Rebecca,' said Rebecca.

'You're much prettier in person,' said a woman, 'Connor's sent photos.'

'Thank you,' said Rebecca.

'Oh, Jacquelyn…' said Matt.

Connor wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist. He gently kissed her on the forehead.

'Well, come sit down!' said Cindy, 'you're probably starving!'

Connor held Rebecca's hand and took her over to the table. Rebecca was nervous but she kept her cool.

'It's so nice seeing my handsome nephew again,' smiled Marie as Sheamus served dinner, 'still as handsome as ever.'

Connor cleared his throat and blushed. Rebecca giggled.

'Anything new with you we should know about?' asked an elderly gentleman, 'your wife looks tense, Connor.'

Connor looked at Rebecca. She was eating, but her body language indicated she was tense.

'Yer right, Grandpa Theodore,' said Connor, 'she is tense.'

After Rebecca swallowed her chicken Connor elbowed her. Rebecca grunted.

'Do you have anything to say to everyone?' asked Connor.

Rebecca glared at Connor. Connor raised his eyebrows at her. It clicked.

'Oh!' she said, 'right! Umm…oh, how do I say this?'

Everyone looked at Rebecca. They each had a confused look on their face.

'Well…' said Rebecca, 'I'm sure Connor's told all of you about the nightmares I had.'

'He did,' said Theodore.

'Horrifying,' said Cindy in a sombre voice.

'Well, after my little blackout I found out the reason why I was having these nightmares,' said Rebecca.

'What?' said Sheamus, 'what happened?'

Rebecca cleared her throat. She looked at everyone with a very serious look on her face.

'I'm pregnant.'

Everyone's forks dropped in sync. Rebecca gulped.

'Oh…!' breathed Marie, 'this is wonderful!'

Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief. Connor kissed her on the forehead.

'When are you due?' asked Cindy.

'February,' said Rebecca, 'winter baby.'

'Oh, Rebecca!' said Marie, hugging Rebecca, 'this is so exciting!'

Rebecca smiled. Everyone chatted excitedly.

'Well, we're throwing a party after we eat!' said Theodore, 'come on!'

After dinner was eaten and dishes were done, Marie cued the music. Everyone danced and danced until they felt tired. Connor and Rebecca stayed up and talked.

'Ya nervous?' asked Rebecca as Connor rubbed her belly.

'A bit,' said Connor, 'but I'm excited, as well.'

'You're gonna be a Daddy,' laughed Rebecca, 'surreal, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' said Connor, 'it is.'

Rebecca put her hands on Connor's. Connor smiled at his new wife.

'I love you,' he said.

'As I love you,' said Rebecca.

After their conversation, Connor carried Rebecca to their bedroom. Before they went to sleep, they had a nice honeymoon romp.

_I should be home right now, it's a real small town_

_I keep looking over my shoulder, how many people, oh no_

_You got a family at home, you're out with getting stoned_

_It's been a long time coming, but now I got you all alone_

_So we lock the door behind us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination, it's a fucked up situation_

_She likes it rough and I do too, her knees are turning black and blue_

_The frontiers keeps on calling, she throws the phone across the room_

_So we hope nobody finds us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination when the one that you trust is traded for lust_

_It's a fucked up situation_

_So we lock the door behind us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination when the one that you trust is traded for lust_

_It's a fucked up sit-_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination, it's a fucked up situation_

After a half hour, it was over. Connor lit a cigarette and snuggled with Rebecca. Rebecca covered her mouth.

'The fuck are ya doin'?' asked Connor.

'Trying not to inhale the smoke,' said Rebecca, 'the baby.'

'Oh,' said Connor, 'right.'

Keeping her hand over her mouth, Rebecca snuggled into Connor. Connor put his cigarette out and held Rebecca close.

'That was amazing,' said Rebecca as Connor kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

'Isn't it always?' chuckled Connor.

Rebecca laughed. Connor gently kissed her lips.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'As I love you,' said Connor.


	63. Chapter 63

Rebecca woke up the next morning on her side. The sun shone through the deep green curtains. Rebecca turned around and kissed her new husband good morning.

'Hey, sleepyhead,' said Rebecca in a gentle tone as Connor opened his eyes, 'time to wake up.'

'I don't wanna…' mumbled Connor, turning on his side, 'let me sleep…'

Rebecca crawled on top of Connor and kissed his cheek. Connor moaned grumpily.

'Come on,' coaxed Rebecca, 'we're in Ireland.'

'I'm exhausted,' moaned Connor, 'all that sex wore me out.'

'Aww, muffin,' said Rebecca, 'I'll dump water on you.'

Connor sighed. Rebecca grinned with victory.

'Yer evil,' said Connor as Rebecca got up, 'pure evil.'

'But you love me,' said Rebecca, kissing Connor on the cheek, 'come on. Let's go have a shower.'

Connor followed Rebecca into the bathroom. Rebecca slowly stripped herself of her lingerie. Connor purred.

'I'm awake now,' he said, 'Jesus fuckin' Christ…'

Rebecca giggled and stripped herself of the last of her garments. She turned the water on and hopped in. She poked her head out of the curtain and giggled.

'Come on!' she said, 'join the fun!'

Connor laughed and stripped himself of his boxers and hopped in the tub with Rebecca. Rebecca giggled as Connor pressed his lips to hers.

Everyone else in the house were beginning to wake up. Thankfully each room had their own separate bathroom or else Rebecca and Connor's fun would be interrupted.

'Everyone's waking up,' said Rebecca as Connor kissed her neck, 'you still wanna do this?'

'Ya fuckin' kidding me?' said Connor, 'of course I do.'

Rebecca giggled.

_I should be home right now, it's a real small town_

_I keep looking over my shoulder, how many people, oh no_

_You got a family at home, you're out with getting stoned_

_It's been a long time coming, but now I got you all alone_

_So we lock the door behind us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination, it's a fucked up situation_

_She likes it rough and I do too, her knees are turning black and blue_

_The frontiers keeps on calling, she throws the phone across the room_

_So we hope nobody finds us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination when the one that you trust is traded for lust_

_It's a fucked up situation_

_So we lock the door behind us 'cause we both know the truth_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination when the one that you trust is traded for lust_

_It's a fucked up sit-_

_It's a fucked up situation when the one that you love is never enough_

_It's a fucked up fascination, it's a fucked up situation_

Meanwhile in Boston, Michael, Murphy, and Emily were getting ready to go on a hit. Italian mobsters that were best friends with Giovanni were meeting so they were going to kill them. Emily had her Tomb Raider braid in, but she noticed something was up with Michael.

'Mike, you okay?' she asked.

Michael looked out the window. He looked at Emily.

'Yeah,' he choked, 'I'm okay.'

'Ya sure, man?' asked Murphy as they arrived at the club house, 'ya look like yer about to cry.'

Michael looked at Murphy. He cocked his gun.

'I'm okay,' he said, 'let's kill some Italian bastards.'

_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams, been haunted by a million screams_

_But I can hear the marching feet, they're moving into the street_

_Now, did you read the news today? They say the danger has gone away_

_But I can see the fire's still alight, they're burning into the night_

_There's too many men, too many people making too many problems_

_And there's not much love to go around_

_Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

_This is the world we live in and these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth living in_

_Oh, Superman, where are you now? When everything's gone wrong somehow?_

_The men of steel, these men of power are losing control by the hour_

_This is the time, this is the place so we look for the future_

_But there's not much love to go around_

_Tell me why this is a land of confusion_

_This is the world we live in and these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth living in_

_I remember long ago when the sun was shining_

_And all the stars were bright all through the night in the wake of this madness, as I held you tight_

_So long ago..._

_I won't be coming home tonight, my generation will put it right_

_We're not just making promises that we know we'll never keep_

_There's too many men, too many people making too many problems_

_And there's not much love to go around_

_Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

_Now, this is the world we live in and these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth fighting for_

_This is the world we live in and these are the names we're given_

_Stand up and let's start showing just where our lives are going to_

_AH! AH! AH! AH!_

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri_

_Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

The hit was over. Michael ran to the car without another word.

'What's with him?' whispered Murphy, 'he doesn't seem himself.'

'I don't know,' said Emily, 'we'll find out eventually.'

Meanwhile in Ireland, Rebecca dressed in her emerald green dress after she dried and curled her hair. She put on her makeup and silver stiletto heels. She sighed and looked in the mirror. The sapphire's in her wedding band glistened in the sunlight.

'You look beautiful.'

Rebecca gasped. Connor laughed.

'Don't have a heart attack now,' he smiled, 'it's not good for the baby.'

'Don't fucking do that!' growled Rebecca, hitting Connor's shoulder, 'fuck!'

'Sorry,' said Connor, hugging Rebecca, 'I didn't mean to scare ya.'

'Bullshit,' said Rebecca.

'Oh, don't be a grouch,' said Connor, 'do ya forgive me?'

Rebecca smiled. She nodded.

'Good,' said Connor, kissing her forehead, 'we got a big day planned ahead. We're goin' fer a tour of Ireland with Grandma and Grandpa.'

'Sounds fun,' smiled Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He kissed Rebecca gently on the lips and held her tight.

'I'm so glad I married ya,' he said, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'I love you.'

'As I love you,' smiled Rebecca.

It was night time in Boston. Michael was sitting in his room holding a picture frame of his Nanny. It was the anniversary of his death. Isabelle woke up and heard him sobbing. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

'Michael?' she said quietly.

Michael sobbed in his room. He was shaking with hard sobs. Isabelle put on her bathrobe and walked up to Michael's door.

'Why must you leave so soon?' sobbed Michael, 'FUCK!'

Isabelle walked in the room. She sat down next to Michael.

'You okay?' she asked.

'Izzy?' said Michael, 'wha…what?'

Michael broke down harder now. Isabelle looked at him with a sombre look in her eyes.

'NANNY! I FUCKING MISS YOU! COME BACK! PLEASE!'

Isabelle wrapped her arm around Michael's shoulders. She handed him a tissue.

'It's okay,' she said in a gentle tone, 'I'm here.'

Michael blew his nose. He still sobbed.

'What's wrong, hun?' asked Isabelle.

'It's the three-year anniversary since my Nanny died,' said Michael taking a deep breath, 'I miss her so much.'

'Oh my God, that's so awful,' said Isabelle, 'she must have meant a lot to you for you to be this emotional after all this time.'

'I didn't want y'all to worry about me,' said Michael, wiping his eyes, 'God, why now? FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'

Michael fell to the floor. He curled in a ball, sobbing.

Isabelle kneeled next to Michael. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Shh…' she whispered, 'let it all out. We all love and care for you.'

Michael let out a long, loud cry. Isabelle covered her ears.

'WHY?'

Isabelle handed Michael a glass of water. She hugged him.

'Wanna talk about it?' she asked.

Michael sipped the water and took a deep breath.

'Everyone des…' he said, 'everyone deserves to hear and talk about this.'

'I hear you there. I am extremely lucky I haven't lost anyone recently but I can't imagine how this is for you,' said Isabelle, 'but I bet your great grandmother is smiling 'cause she helped raised such a wonderful person.'

Isabelle smiled warmly at Michael as she said this. Michael regained his composure.

'This shit sucks, I hate feeling like this every year,' he said, sipping his water, 'but I hear you. I want y'all to meet her. How about tomorrow?'

'I'd love to meet her,' smiled Isabelle, 'and I'm sure the gang will feel the same. Tomorrow sounds perfect.'

'Thank you Izzy, you and awesome friend,' smiled Michael as he grabbed a gun and some ammo, 'I want to further vent out. I'm gonna shoot my shotgun in the target range.'

'You know I can shoot a pretty good range myself,' smirked Isabelle, 'Rocco calls me his Shotgun Señorita.'

'I want you to tell everyone why I was acting weird lately,' said Michael, 'I'll talk to y'all about her later tonight. Catch you later.'

He pumped the handle of his gun.

'I got targets to fuck up.'

'Ha-ha indeed Michael,' smiled Isabelle, 'take care my friend and fuck up those targets.'

'They'll get healthy dose of Anarchy,' said Michael as he walked out to the target range in the backyard, 'see you, Isabelle.'


	64. Chapter 64

It's night time in Ireland now. Rebecca offered to cook dinner. Connor had a conversation with his family as she cooked.

'She's so generous,' said Sheamus, 'she's such a doll.'

'She's a good cook,' smiled Connor, 'usually she and Emily do the cooking.'

Rebecca hummed as she cooked. Before she knew it, she was singing Really Useful Engine.

'She's got quite the voice,' said Marie, 'does she sing for a living?'

'She sings with a children's choir,' said Connor, 'her and Emily.'

'Aww,' said Marie, 'that's cute.'

'They sang at the wedding,' said Connor, 'Rebecca was in tears.'

'You surprised her quite a bit,' laughed Sheamus, 'I'm surprised she's still alive.'

Connor laughed. He looked over at Rebecca. Rebecca sang and danced around the kitchen. She looked like a blond and green tornado.

'Look at her go!' laughed Matt, 'she's just twirling!'

'She is a dancer,' laughed Connor, 'a very good dancer.'

'Did you bring a video?' asked Matt.

'Their Vegas Burlesque show,' said Connor, 'scantily clad chicks singing.'

'I bet it's wonderful,' smiled Cindy, 'though there will be scantily clad women.'

Connor laughed.

Meanwhile in Boston, Michael was talking to the gang about his Nanny. Everyone listened intently.

'Tell us about your Nanny, Michael,' said Emily.

'Em, as you can tell, she meant the world to me,' said Michael, 'when your days are dark and bleak, she was the one to brighten it up, y'know? Now that she's gone, I've been lost to find that same enlightenment that she brought.'

'Is that why ye've been distracted, bro?' asked Murphy.

'That's why I've been distracted,' said Michael, choking up, I've tried to focus…oh, fuck, not now…focus on our hits.'

Isabelle wrapped her arm around Michael's shoulders. Emily lit a cigarette.

'It's okay,' she said, 'you're around family. Don't hide what you're feeling.'

Michael turned his head away. He was silent.

'Dude, it's okay to cry,' said Rocco.

'Tell us your idea that you told me last night,' said Isabelle.

'I want y'all to meet her,' said Michael.

Emily blew out a puff of smoke. She looked at Michael.

'When and where?' she asked, 'I'd love to meet her.'

'I'd love ta go,' said Murphy, 'maybe we should wait until after Connor and Rebecca come home from Ireland.'

'I would, too,' said Isabelle.

'Okay, I can wait until then,' said Michael, 'she's buried in Clinton Cemetery. I'm so sorry to hide this from y'all. Every night for the past week I've cried myself to sleep. I feel like shit for making y'all worry about me.'

'Don't be,' said Isabelle, 'it's difficult to keep smiling about your everyday life after you lose someone close to you.'

'Murphy can tell you about how I cried myself to sleep for a month after the rescue,' said Emily, gently placing her hand on Murphy's knee, 'it's hard to fake a smile.'

'I can't imagine what it's like for you,' said Isabelle quietly.

'I hear y'all,' sighed Michael, 'I'm a tortured soul this time of year.'

'I hear you,' said Isabelle, 'we're here for you always. Anything you need to make this transition easier, let us know.'

Michael covered his face and cried.

'I just want to see you,' he whispered, 'I want to see her so much.'

'Let it out,' said Isabelle, 'don't keep it bottled up.'

'I FUCKING MISS HER!'

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Michael, shushing him gently. Romeo was quietly smoking a cigar on the sofa.

Michael continued to sob. Emily's eyes were full of sadness watching her brother cry.

'Why did she have to go so soon?' he whispered.

'Let it out, Homie,' said Romeo, 'let it out.'

'FUCK!'

That did it. Emily burst into tears. Murphy held her, stroking her hair.

'It wasn't her time to go,' sobbed Michael, 'it wasn't.'

Emily squirmed out of Murphy's grip. She hugged Michael tightly, sobbing.

Michael embraced Emily, sobbing harder. Murphy's eyes were full of sorrow as he watched his brother and wife sob in each other's arms.

'Help me guys,' whispered Michael, 'help me find peace.'

'Let's go to the shooting range,' said Rocco, 'let off some steam.'

'I-I need a drink,' said Michael in a shaky voice.

'I'll get you a Pepsi Max, hon,' said Isabelle, getting up.

'I hate feeling like this,' said Michael.

'I hate seein' ya like this,' said Murphy as Isabelle handed Michael his drink.

Michael took a sip of his soda. He sighed.

'I hear that,' he said.

'I'll call Rebecca later,' said Emily as Murphy used his thumb to wipe her tears, 'let her know.'

Michael sighed, regaining composure.

'She lived through a lot from 1921 to 2009,' he said, 'this includes WWII, The Great Depression, The Korean War and so much more.'

'That's a lot,' said Romeo.

'Let's go to the shooting range guys,' said Michael, 'I have to blow off some steam.'

Michael cocked his gun.

'Let's rock.'

Meanwhile in Ireland everyone was enjoying a nice pizza dinner that Rebecca made. Everyone was laughing and smiling with stories that the happy couple had.

'The whole time I tried not to jump on that stage and rip her clothes off,' said Connor, 'that corset made her tits look so juicy and big. It was hard.'

'I could feel the heat onstage,' giggled Rebecca, 'plus the lights are hot as hell.'

'Sounds like fun,' smiled Sheamus, 'a whole week, though?'

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'our shows are always a smash.'

'Dinner was delicious, sweetie,' said Matt, 'loved it.'

'Thank you,' smiled Rebecca.

Later that night, Connor and Rebecca sat outside on the porch swing. Rebecca had her Lady lingerie on under her housecoat. She and Connor laughed like two giddy teenagers.

'They're probably wondering why my boob didn't pop out!' laughed Rebecca, 'listen to 'em!'

'Oh, my, that corset is tight…' said Cindy, 'how was there not a nip slip?'

Connor covered his mouth, shaking with laughter. Rebecca was in stitches.

'I saw one nipple,' said Marie, 'oh, dear…'

Connor and Rebecca laughed harder. Connor wiped tears from his eyes.

'Oh, this is gold!' he said, 'wow!'

Rebecca sighed. She snuggled in close to her husband. She sighed contentedly.

'How ya feelin'?' asked Connor.

'Bloated,' laughed Rebecca, 'I'm not used to having a child inside me.'

Connor laughed. Suddenly, Rebecca's phone rang. She put it on speaker.

'Hello?' she said.

'Becca?' said a voice.

'Emily?' said Rebecca, 'you okay?'

'Just sad,' said Emily, 'Michael's going through a rough time.'

'What's wrong with him?' asked Connor.

'It's been three years since his Nanny died,' said Murphy, 'he wants us to go to her grave. Em decided to call and see if you guys wanted to go.'

'When?' asked Rebecca.

'When you come home,' said Emily, 'he agreed.'

'We'd love to go,' said Connor, 'and give him a hug from me and Becca.'

'Will do,' said Murphy.

'Bye, guys,' said Rebecca, 'thanks for letting us know.'

'You're welcome,' said Emily, 'bye, guys.'

The phone went dead. Rebecca sighed.

'Well,' she said as Connor kissed her cheek, 'we got an adventure when we go home.'

'We sure do, Lovey Dove,' said Connor, 'we sure do.'


	65. Chapter 65

Two weeks later, Connor and Rebecca returned home from Ireland. Once again, they had Thomas. The happy couple were greeted at the station by their family and friends. Rebecca gasped as she looked at the crowd of people standing on the platform.

'WELCOME BACK, REBECCA AND CONNOR!'

'Oh, my Goddess!' gasped Rebecca, 'guys!'

'It's so nice to finally have you home,' smiled Lisa, embracing her daughter, 'how was Ireland?'

'I loved it,' said Rebecca, 'the rest of my new family is amazing.'

'I've missed you,' smiled Emily, 'it's so nice having you home.'

'I've missed you, too,' said Rebecca.

'We're going to the gravesite later today,' said Murphy, 'Michael's drivin'.'

'Okay,' said Rebecca.

After the couple was unpacked and changed, Michael drove them to Nanny's gravesite. He was silent the whole drive down. When they arrived, he lead them to the grave, his eyes full of sorrow.

'It's been so long since I've seen her grave,' he said with a sad look in his eyes.

'But at least it'll be easier knowing you're not alone, Michael,' said Isabelle, 'you're with family.'

'We're always here for you, honey,' said Emily.

'Always,' said Rebecca.

'Thank you guys,' sighed Michael, slowly walking away.

'I think we should do the prayer,' said Connor, 'what do you think, Murphy?'

'I like that idea,' said Murphy.

Michael returned to the grave. He knelt down in front of the headstone.

'I'm here, Nanny,' he whispered, 'I'm here.'

'Time for the prayer,' said Emily.

Connor, Rebecca, Murphy, and Emily held each other's hands. They closed their eyes.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri_

_Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

Michael looked up and closed his eyes, absorbing the prayer.

'Thank you guys,' he said, 'I owe you big time.'

'Anytime, hun,' whispered Isabelle.

'Rebecca?' said Emily, 'would you like to sing I'll Always Remember You?'

'In French?' asked Rebecca.

'In French,' said Emily.

Rebecca held her sister's hand. They looked at the grave and sang.

_J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait, nous serions debout, un par un_

_Avec notre avenir dans nos mains, tant de rêves, de sorte que les plans de nombreux_

_J'ai toujours su après toutes ces années il y aurait de rire, il y aurait des larmes_

_Mais jamais pensé que je serais à pied avec tant de joie, mais tant de douleur_

_Et il est si difficile de dire au revoir_

_Mais hier est parti, nous avons obtenu de continuer d'avancer sur_

_Je suis tellement reconnaissante pour les moments, si heureux je suis arrivé à tu sais_

_Les temps que nous avons eues, je vais garder comme une photographie et que vous tenez dans mon coeur pour toujours_

_Je vais toujours vous souvenir_

_Nanananananananananananana_

_Un autre chapitre dans le jargon livre y revenir, mais vous pouvez regarder_

_Et nous sommes là sur chaque page, les souvenirs, je vais toujours gagner_

_Jusqu'à l'avant seulement les portes ouvertes, qui sait ce que nous nous dirigeons vers_

_Je souhaite que vous aimez, je vous souhaite bonne chance, pour vous le monde s'ouvre juste en haut de_

_Mais c'est tellement dur de dire au revoir_

_Hier est parti nous avons obtenu de continuer d'avancer sur_

_Je suis tellement reconnaissante pour les moments si heureux je suis arrivé à tu sais_

_Les temps que nous avons eues, je vais garder comme une photographie et que vous tenez dans mon coeur pour toujours_

_Je vais toujours vous souvenir_

_Tous les jours que nous avons eu tout le bien tout le mal que je vais les garder ici à l'intérieur_

_Toutes les fois que nous avons partagé tous les lieux partout, vous avez touché ma vie_

_Ouais un jour, nous allons regarder en arrière nous sourire et nous allons rire, mais en ce moment que nous venons de pleurer_

_Parce que c'est si dur de dire au revoir_

_Hier est parti nous avons obtenu de continuer d'avancer sur_

_Je suis tellement reconnaissante pour les moments si heureux je suis arrivé à tu sais_

_Les temps que nous avons eues, je vais garder comme une photographie et que vous tenez dans mon coeur pour toujours_

_Je vais toujours vous souvenir_

_Nanananananananananananana_

_Je vais toujours vous souvenir_

_Je vais toujours vous souvenir_

'That was beautiful, girls,' said Rocco.

Michael stood up and took a deep breath.

_I remembered the life you had._

_Now, I'm sitting here, extremely sad._

_Your soul is soaring._

_The family mourning._

_You wrote the final sentence._

_Closed the book, put it on the shelf._

_I'll miss your beloved presence._

_Your fun stories. _

_We've had incredible memories. With you._

_Non-chorus_

_Born 1921._

_Into this world._

_For all to see, bar-none._

_Living your life, oh so well._

_Born a catholic, beautiful sounded Nanny._

_Like a church's bell._

_Your soul is soaring._

_The family mourning._

_You wrote the final sentence._

_Closed the book, put it on the shelf._

_I'll miss your beloved presence._

_Your fun stories. _

_We've had incredible memories. With you._

_You did many things right._

_First time I've seen you._

_Your eyes were oh so bright._

_Now you passed away._

_And your soul gone._

_We will remember you everyday._

_Now you passed away._

_And your soul gone._

_We will remember you everyday._

_Our memories of you, won't change! _

_Our memories of you, won't change!_

_Our memories of you, won't change!_

_Yeah_

_Your soul is soaring._

_The family mourning._

_You wrote the final sentence._

_Closed the book, put it on the shelf._

_I'll miss your beloved presence._

_Your fun stories. _

_We've had incredible memories. With you._

_Your soul is soaring._

_The family mourning._

_You wrote the final sentence._

_Closed the book, put it on the shelf._

_I'll miss your beloved presence._

_Your fun stories. _

_We've had incredible memories. With you._

_You will forever be missed._

_I'll think of all fun we had._

_It'll create a list._

_You passed away in 2009._

_My crying wasn't fine. You're in Heaven, have a good time._

_Your soul is soaring._

_The family mourning._

_You wrote the final sentence._

_Closed the book, put it on the shelf._

_I'll miss your beloved presence._

_Your fun stories. _

_We've had incredible memories. With you._

_Rest in peace, Nanny_

'That was beautiful,' whispered Isabelle.

Rocco wrapped his arm around Isabelle's shoulders and kissed her forehead. Rebecca began to sob silently. Michael took a deep breath and knelt down again, kissing the headstone.

'Rest easy, Nanny,' he whispered, 'I'll be back.'

He got up and turned around.

'Thank you guys for being here,' said Michael, 'thank you.'

The three girls each held a red rose. Michael's voice sounded like a beautiful voice-over in a movie as they placed the roses on the grave.

_Over my years of knowing Nanny, I'll always remember regardless of age she always had a positive aura every time we, the family, pay each visit to her home. I also remember her smile, which was so bright it lit up the darkest corners of a house, she was soft spoken, knew how to brighten up anyone's depressing days, she always made us slippers, scarves, basically everything. Now that she's gone, the landscape, known as our family, changed, but the aura will forever be at her grave site, and in our hearts._


	66. Chapter 66

The next day Michael was sitting in the living room reading WWE Magazine. Emily and Rebecca walked into the living room and stood in front of Michael, grinning. Michael looked up.

'What are y'all grinning about?' he asked.

'We have a surprise for our dear brother,' smirked Emily.

Michael put the magazine down. He smiled.

'What's the surprise?' he asked.

'We got you VIP, all access tickets, to see your favourite band,' smiled Rebecca.

'Dead By April,' said Emily.

Michael's jaw dropped. He was in stunned silence. Finally, he managed to speak.

'Will I get a chance to meet the band?' he asked.

Both twins nodded, grinning. Michael jumped off the sofa, breaking into song.

'Evil on my left, good is on my right, it's like I'm two-faced, it's like I'm two-faced!'

The twins giggled as Michael jumped for joy.

'THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!'

Michael went to tackle hug Rebecca but Rebecca threw her hands up.

'PREGNANT LADY! PREGNANT LADY!' she said.

'Sorry, Rebecca,' said Michael, 'got excited. I'M GOING TO SEE DEAD BY APRIL! FUCK YEAH!'

Emily laughed as she watched Michael dance around the living room. The boys watched from the stairs.

'Dude, Homie Michael is really happy,' said Romeo with a smile in his voice.

'It's nice seein' him smiling like that,' smiled Connor.

Michael went to the kitchen for a snack. He hummed Mystery as he did so. He noticed the guys on the stairs.

'Hey, guys!' he said as he walked by.

'Hey, bro!' said Rocco.

Michael smiled and walked into the kitchen. The boys grinned.

'Little does he know CM Punk's gonna be there,' whispered Rocco.

'He's gonna flip,' whispered Murphy.

'Yup,' whispered Romeo, 'he is.'

It was the night of the concert. CM Punk was hidden until after the concert. Isabelle was speaking to him.

'Thank you so much for doing this for him,' said Isabelle, 'he's a huge fan of yours.'

'It's no trouble, Bella,' smiled Punk, 'can I call you that?'

'Absolutely,' giggled Isabelle.

'His story moved me, you know,' said Punk, 'same with the twins'. Speaking of, how are they?'

'They're doing good,' said Isabelle, 'adjusting. Their husbands are taking good care of them.'

'Adjusting?' asked Punk, 'to what?'

'Oh!' said Isabelle, 'slipped my mind! Rebecca's pregnant.'

'She is?' said Punk, 'when is she due?'

'February,' said Isabelle, 'everyone's flipping over this.'

'Aww,' said Punk, 'when I see her later, I need to give her a hug.'

'She'd love that,' said Isabelle.

'Babe!' said Rocco, 'the show's starting!'

'Okay!' said Isabelle, 'thank you again, Punk.'

'Anytime,' smiled Punk, 'go join your friends.'

Before the show, the girls climbed onstage and did a speech before singing I'll Always Remember you.

'Michael,' said Emily, 'this whole thing is for you. Your story touched our hearts.'

'We love you, Michael,' said Isabelle, 'like a brother.'

'This is for you, Nanny Flo,' said Rebecca, 'hit it.'

_I always knew this day would come, we'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands, so many dreams, so many plans_

_I always knew after all these years there'd be laughter, there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away with so much joy but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph and hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananananananananananana_

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page, memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead only open doors, who knows what we're heading towards_

_I wish you love I wish you luck, for you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph and hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times that we shared every place everywhere, you touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh but right now we just cry_

_'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph and hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananananananananananana_

_I'll always remember you_

_I'll always remember you_

Everyone cheered. The girls walked offstage. Michael was shaking with excitement in the front row.

'OH MY GOD,' he said, 'OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HERE!'

'Calm down, Homie,' said Romeo, 'calm down.'

'WHERE ARE THEY, ROMEO?' asked Michael, 'WHERE ARE THEY?'

'I don't know, Homie,' said Romeo.

Connor stood behind Rebecca. He grabbed her by the belt loops and pulled her in close to him. Rebecca gasped.

'Connor!' she gasped.

'Sorry, Lovey Dove,' said Connor, kissing the back of her head.

Michael vibrated with excitement. Emily laughed.

Suddenly, the band walked onstage. Michael hollered.

'YES!' he yelled, 'YES! YES! YES!'

'Settle, Daniel Bryan,' teased Murphy.

'BOSTON!'

The crowd roared. Michael roared the loudest.

'WE HOPE YOU'RE READY TO ROCK! TONIGHT'S FIRST SONG: LOSING YOU!'

_What I have in me,_

_In the mind is you_

_(I would die if this was wrong)_

_What I'm feeling now,_

_What I'm heading into!_

_(I am lost in pain without you)_

_(so cold, so alone)_

_All I have is you,_

_It is all that I'm waiting for_

_All I need is you,_

_(Now I can't make it through)_

_All the nights I've prayed,_

_Must this all be untrue?_

_(I am not prepared to be strong)_

_I just can't believe I am losing you_

_(Unprepared to carry on)_

_(I can't see you walk away)_

_(so cold, so alone)_

_All I have is you,_

_It is all that I'm waiting for_

_All I need is you,_

_(Now I can't make it through)_

_I am losing you forever_

_(I am lost in pain without you)_

_I am leaving ground forever_

_(Forever, forever)_

_Distant, so far, destiny is selecting me_

_I can't be strong, life is disconnecting me_

_Now loneliness infecting me_

_Gone are the days, you were there protecting me_

_So cold (so alone)_

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm waiting for_

_All I need is you_

_(Now I can't make it through)_

_I am losing you forever_

_(I am lost in pain without you)_

_I am leaving ground forever (forever)_

_All I have is you (It is all that I'm breathing for)_

_All I need is you (Now I can't make it through)_

_It is all that I'm waiting for_

_(waiting for, waiting for)_

_(waiting for, waiting for, waiting for)_

Next song: Within My Heart

_You remember me, you remember us_

_It was magical when I felt your touch_

_It's a strong memory still today_

_It feels so good with your body close_

_Those days are gone, time flied away_

_And it's what I'm dreaming of still today_

_(I'm sad to see that this was all we had_

_But within my heart you'll have a place deep within my heart_

_A special place for you_

_No matter what was said and done within my heart_

_You'll always be inside my heart as long as I live)_

_Every little beat within my heart_

_It's still beating for us_

_Every little piece of my heart_

_It's still longing for us_

_I am not strong enough, I know_

_I cannot ever let you go_

_Within my heart, within my heart_

_(Within my heart, within my heart)_

_Within my heart, within my heart_

_In my heart_

_What once was strong and filled with passion_

_Has withered away and turned to nothing_

_But you're all I'm dreaming of still today_

_(It's sad that what we had is dead and gone_

_But within my heart, you'll have a place within my heart_

_A special place forever, no matter what happens_

_You have a place in my heart, within my heart_

_For eternity)_

_Every little beat within my heart_

_It's still beating for us_

_Every little piece of my heart_

_It's still longing for us_

_I am not strong enough, I know_

_I cannot ever let you go_

_Within my heart, within my heart_

_(Within my heart, within my heart)_

_Within my heart, within my heart_

_Every night I have this dream_

_Will I find the right way back again_

_into your open arms_

_Every night you're in my dreams_

_And I know that we will meet again_

_It's written in the stars_

_And within my heart_

_Every little beat within my heart_

_It's still beating for us_

_Every little piece of my heart_

_It's still longing for us_

_I am not strong enough, I know_

_I cannot ever let you go_

_Within my heart, within my heart_

_Within my heart, within my heart_

The crowd roared. Michael jumped up and down.

'DBA FOREVER!'

_YEAH, yeah_

_You feel the grass is always greener_

_And the tears I left behind_

_To know I can take my freedom_

_And my heart isn't next to line_

_With you the sun is always rising_

_When I'm with you it's never dark_

_With you the grounds are free from raining_

_With you my life doesn't fall apart _

_Yeah_

_I miss you more than ever_

_More than I can put to words_

_Every day is getting harder_

_To leave it all behind._

_I am missing you, more than yesterday, I am missing you._

_YEAH_

_We'll live a life filled with melodies_

_Now the stories is my defriend_

_When we fly free from promises_

_I try to smile but I cant pretend, no_

_I miss you more than ever_

_More than I can put to words_

_Every day is getting harder_

_To leave it all behind._

_I am missing you, more than yesterday,_

_I am missing you, more than yesterday, yesterday, yesterday. _

_More than yesterday, yesterday, yesterday._

_The sun is not getting lighter than yesterday_

_As I ever get further from yesterday_

_Can see the echo is closer, than yesterday_

_As I ever get further from yesterday_

_Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday_

_More than yesterday_

_I miss you more than ever_

_More than I can put to words_

_Every day is getting harder_

_To leave it all behind._

_I am missing you, more than yesterday,_

_I am missing you, more than yesterday (yesterday)_

_Yesterday (yesterday)_

_Yesterday. _

_More than yesterday (yesterday)_

_Yesterday (yesterday), yesterday_

After a few hours, it was time for the end of the concert. Jimmie took the microphone.

'Michael Hunter?' he said.

Michael's eyes lit up. Jimmie smiled at him.

'Get up here,' he said, 'you're singing Mystery with us.'

The crowd roared as Michael climbed onstage. Jimmie hugged him and handed him a mic. It was time.

_Thought it'd be easy _

_Now it's getting critical_

_You're out of my life now_

_Its unbelievable _

_The more things change they stay the same_

_Thought I could take it_

_But I am unable_

_It is too much to handle_

_It isn't over until it's over_

_Got the heart of an ox_

_Got the skin of a dragon_

_I'm a fighter, always standing up_

_Now the weakness talks_

_I'm on my knees, and I'm about to drop_

_It's a mystery_

_Why I cant stop thinking of you_

_Mystery_

_How everything circles around you_

_In my mind_

_I'm doing all in my power_

_To get free_

_In my mind_

_I promised myself till this day I'd be_

_But it's a mystery_

_Can feel your presence _

_Can smell your fragrance_

_As if you stood beside me_

_It isn't over until it's over_

_I'm not gonna cry_

_I've been thought better than that_

_My eyes are too fucking dry _

_Now Isn't that ironic?_

_This is my own fight_

_I'm gonna wear it out_

_I'm gonna bleed it out_

_It's a mystery_

_Why I cant stop thinking of you_

_Mystery_

_How everything circles around you_

_In my mind_

_I'm doing all in my power_

_To get free_

_In my mind_

_I promised myself till this day I'd be_

_But its a mystery_

_Now it's critical _

_Now it's critical_

_It's unbelievable_

_It's unbelievable_

_It's unbelievable_

_It's unbelievable_

_It's a mystery_

_Why I cant stop thinking_

_It's a mystery_

_How everything circles around you_

_In my mind_

_I'm doing all in my power_

_To get free_

_In my mind_

_I promised myself till this day I'd be_

_But it's a mystery_

The crowd roared and cheered. Michael's eyes were full of happy tears. The gang climbed onstage. Connor grabbed a microphone. He looked at Michael.

'We got one more surprise fer ye,' he said.

The whole crowd was silent. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

'IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!'

Michael's face lit up as soon as Cult Of Personality hit the speakers. CM Punk came walking onstage. Michael fell to his knees, awestruck.

Punk helped Michael to his feet. He hugged him and smiled. Michael was sobbing happy tears. Punk took the mic from Connor.

'Michael,' he said, 'the girls told me everything. Your story moved me, bro, and let me tell you, losing someone close to you is never easy. Now, let me tell you that you are a strong individual and I'm proud that you're a fan of mine. How do you feel about hanging out with me tomorrow?'

The crowd roared. Michael looked at Punk and smiled.

'I'd love to.'

The crowd cheered. Punk hugged Michael and turned to Rebecca.

'And, by the way, Becky,' he smiled, 'congratulations on the pregnancy. You are going to be a terrific mother.'

Rebecca smiled as Punk embraced her. He took Michael's arm and raised it.

'BEST IN THE WORLD!'

The crowd roared louder now.

'We're such good friends,' smiled Emily.

'Yes, we are,' said Rebecca, 'yes, we are.'


	67. Chapter 67

The following week, the twins went to volunteer with the Boston Children's Choir. They cooked up a nice show and they wanted to do it with the kids. They were greeted by cheers and applause.

'Girls!' said Mr. Thompson, 'it's so nice to see you again!'

'Mr. Thompson,' smiled Emily, 'it's so nice to see you, too.'

'Why are you here?' asked Mitchell.

'We have a show idea for you kids,' smiled Emily.

'A fantastic show, indeed,' smiled Rebecca.

Mr. Thompson smiled as Emily and Rebecca explained the show.

'Thomas sing-along songs,' said Emily, 'fourteen main plus one encore.'

The kids gasped with excitement. Their faces lit up. They love doing Thomas sing-along songs.

'We have them all listed and ready to go,' said Rebecca, 'we also have guests.'

'Guests?' said Mr. Thompson.

'We have our cousin, Isabelle,' smiled Emily as Isabelle waved, 'and for six songs we have Connor, Murphy, and Rocco.'

'I like that idea,' smiled Mr. Thompson.

'We have costumes ready, as well,' said Rebecca, 'so that won't be a big issue.'

'Well, I think you should get to work,' smiled Mr. Thompson, 'I'll help out as best I can.'

After the girls went through each song they began rehearsals. They had choreography for Really Useful Engine already, but the other songs needed choreography.

'How long will this show run for?' asked Marina.

'A week,' said Emily, 'as usual.'

'We love doing shows with you,' said James, 'you guys are fun.'

'Aww,' said Emily, 'thank you, James.'

'Do we get to see the costumes?' asked Luna.

'When we get close to the show,' said Rebecca, 'they're already made and bought.'

'Good,' said Luna, 'I wanna look pretty.'

Emily laughed. Isabelle was having a lot of fun.

'What songs are we doing?' asked Rocco.

'Go look at the list,' said Emily, 'they have stars next to them.'

The boys looked at the list. They approved each song.

'Alright,' said Murphy, 'when you're ready, call us up.'

'Will do,' said Emily, 'will do.'

They rehearsed four times a week. There were forty kids. Luckily the stage was big enough to fit them all.

'Are you guys excited?' asked Isabelle as they rehearsed the dancing.

'Yeah!' said the kids.

'Good,' smiled Isabelle, 'do you guys like Rocco?'

'Rocco's funny,' laughed Jeff, 'really funny.'

'What about Murphy?' asked Emily.

'He's funny, too,' laughed Matt.

'And what about Connor?' asked Rebecca.

All the kids laughed. Rebecca smiled. That meant all the kids really loved Connor.

'Well, let's keep practicing,' said Isabelle, 'five! Six! Seven! Eight!'

A few weeks later, it was time for the show. The tickets were good for the entire week. The kids loved the costumes. First up was Island Song so the girls were in beautiful dresses and the boys were in tuxedoes. The girls helped the kids get ready.

'I'm so excited!' said Jessica, 'oh, I'm shaking!'

'That's good,' smiled Emily, 'that's really good.'

Everyone was ready. Mr. Thompson went onstage and did the intro before everyone got onstage and sang.

'Welcome to the show,' he began with a smile, 'we have a wonderful show in store for you all tonight. We ask all cell phones are put on vibrate. Photos and videos are allowed to be taken. It's time for the show to begin. Enjoy!'

Everyone applauded as the kids and the girls walked onstage. Michael was in charge of taping the show.

_Picture a land where the sky is so blue, a storybook of land of wonder_

_A magical land just waiting for you_

_Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true_

_Imagine a place where the sun always smile, the valleys are green as can be_

_The friends that you love are all waiting for you_

_Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true_

_Children follow the dream to the land of make-believe_

_The Island of Sodor_

_A magical land where dreams come true_

_Follow the road that leads to your dream, over the hills and mountains_

_Look for the skies with stars in their eyes_

_Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true_

_Children follow the dream to the land of make-believe_

_The Island of Sodor_

_A magical land where dreams come true_

_The Island of Sodor_

_A magical land where dreams come true_

The crowd applauded. Everyone headed backstage to change for the next number. After they were ready, they walked onstage and got ready to sing and dance.

_North of the Island, there lives a dear old train, a little tram engine, Toby is his name_

_He's quaint and old fashioned, but careful and wise_

_His coach is Henrietta and she's seen better days_

_His mind keeps returning to the good old days when they were busy working everyday_

_But nobody rides with them nowadays, they can't understand why things have changed_

_Their line is closing down today, forever_

_Toby, oh Toby, what will become of you?_

_The world's much nicer whenever we see you_

_Toby, dear Toby, there's still lots that you can do_

_Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you_

_All of the children came to say goodbye, they clapped and cheered as Toby rang his bell 'Bye bye'_

_Everyone was sad to see them go_

_Whatever will they do, and where will they go?_

_Suddenly news came to brighten up their day_

_When Toby and Henrietta were needed right away_

_The Fat Controller had written to say could they please come and help right away_

_Now they're part of his family_

_Forever_

_Toby, oh Toby, show them what you can do_

_The world's much nicer whenever we see you_

_Toby, dear Toby, there's so much to learn from you_

_Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you_

_Oldies but Goldies, we still care for you_

The crowd applauded louder. The kids brought their pyjamas for the next number before they got into the faster songs.

_See how the night sky glows, see the light from the Night Train, the fire glow from the Night Train_

_On down the line he blows, woo-oooo!_

_On down the line he blows_

_All through the night he goes, hear the sound of the Night Train, the chugga-chug-chug of the Night Train_

_Hear how his whistle blows, woo-oooo!_

_Hear how his whistle blows_

Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing, pistons pushing, side by side

Driver checking, gauging, peering, Fireman stoking by his side

_On down the line they go, fast track for the mail train, clear away for the post train_

_Non stop all night they go, woo-oooo!_

_Non stop all night they go_

_See how the night sky glows, clear ahead for the night train, green light for the night train_

_On down the track he blows, woo-oooo!_

_On down the track he blows_

_Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking, children waving, watch him go_

_Freight trains, milk trains, boat trains waiting_

_Stand aside to let him go_

_There in the morning glow, the sunlight on the Night Train, silhouettes the Night Train_

_On down the line he blows, woo-oooo!_

_There in the morning glow_

_On down the line he blows, hear the sound of the Night Train, the chugga-chug-chug of the Night Train_

_Hear how his whistle blows, woo-oooo!_

_Hear how his whistle blows_

_On down the line he blows_

_On down the line he blows_

It was time for the boys to get ready. For this one, everyone dressed as sailors. Connor and Murphy's tongues were wagging when they saw the girls walk out of the dressing room.

'Meow,' purred Connor when he looked at Rebecca, 'permission to come aboard.'

'Behave, Connor,' said Rebecca.

'Hot damn, Em…' purred Murphy.

'Behave, Murphy,' said Emily, 'come on. We got a show to continue.'

_There's a dockside Diesel we know well who can spin a yarn, who can tell a tale_

_He loves the sea and the ships that sail, Salty is his name_

_He works so hard, he's very, very proud, his friends all love him being around_

_When the sun goes down they gather round for a tale or a song of the sea_

_On with the sailor's song, follow on, Salty's song_

_Follow the leader home, follow the leader home_

_Salty, give us another one, Salty, spin us another one, Salty, one more story will do_

_Salty, oh Salty, we'll always follow you_

_Everyone knows the troublesome trucks, push their luck, get the engines stuck_

_But somebody knows just what to do, Salty is his name_

_When he rolls along, he hums his song, a pretty little song, let me tag along_

_And his rhythm makes them follow on, over and on we go_

_On with the sailor's song, follow on, Salty's song_

_Follow the leader home, follow the leader home_

_Salty, tell us another one, Salty, spin us another one, Salty, one more story will do_

_Salty, oh Salty, we'll always follow you_

_Salty, tell us another one, Salty, spin us another one, Salty, one more story will do_

_Salty, oh Salty, we'll always follow you_

_We'll always follow you_

_We'll always follow you_

Everyone posed. The crowd laughed and applauded as they got ready for the spooky song of the show. After they were in their costumes, they went onstage. Of course, Connor, Murphy, and Rocco joined in on this one.

_BOO!_

_What's that moving in the corner?_

_What's that shadow on the wall?_

_Don't be afraid, don't be scared, it really is nothing at all_

_But I saw something in the corner, I saw that shadow on the wall_

_It's just your imagination_

_Look! It's just the wise old owl _

_Boo boo, choo choo, don't be afraid of the dark_

_It's easily explained you see why things go bump in the night _

_BOO!_

_Boo boo, choo choo, don't wander from your track_

_And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, don't be afraid of the dark_

_The little engine wondered, he thought and thought all night_

_Really nothing's changed, it's just the same, just daylight turned to night_

_But something moved in the corner, a shadow crossed the wall_

_He closed his eyes, counted ten and remembered the wise old owl _

_Boo, boo, choo choo, don't be afraid of the dark_

_When the lights go out and you have your doubts why things go bump in the night _

_BOO!_

_Boo boo, choo choo, don't wander from your mark_

_And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, don't be afraid of the dark_

_So, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, don't be afraid of the dark_

_Boo boo, choo choo, don't be afraid of the dark_

_It's easily explained you see why things go bump in the night _

_BOO!_

_Boo boo, choo choo, don't wander from your track_

_And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, don't be afraid of the dark_

_What's that moving in the corner? What's that shadow on the wall?_

_Don't be afraid, don't be scared, it really is nothing at all_

_But I saw something in the corner, I saw that shadow on the wall_

_It's just your imagination_

_Look! It's just the wise old owl _

_Boo boo, choo choo, don't be afraid of the dark_

_It's easily explained you see why things go bump in the night _

_Boo!_

_Boo boo, choo choo, don't wander from your track_

_And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, don't be afraid of the dark_

_No, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be, don't be afraid of the dark_

_BOO!_

The crowd laughed at the final pose. Everyone climbed offstage to change. Connor, Murphy, and Rocco went back inside and sat down until they were needed again. After they were changed, they were ready to perform again.

_Main Line Engines always boast how big they are, superior by far_

_But Little Engines toil away from dawn to dusk without a fuss or care_

_Just because we're small doesn't mean we don't stand tall and we pull our weight like all the others do_

_You'll be surprised, in spite of their size just what little engines can do!_

_Little Engines, Little Engines_

_Little Engines can do the biggest things_

_Little Engines, Little Engines_

_Little Engines can do most anything_

_They'll carry on until the work is over, they'll carry on 'till the end_

_They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them_

_They're not such little engines after all_

_Bigger Engines say little engines play all day and they're not much use to anyone at all_

_But we're strong enough to deal with those trucks_

_That's what little engines are for!_

_Little Engines, Little Engines_

_Little Engines can do the biggest things_

_Little Engines, Little Engines_

_Little Engines can do most anything_

_They'll carry on until the work is over, they'll carry on 'till the end_

_They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them_

_They're not such little engines after all_

_Thomas, Percy, Bill & Ben, you can rely on them,_

_These little engines are the best!_

_Stepney, Duck, and Oliver, they'll give the trucks what for_

_You'll be so impressed_

_Little Engines, Little Engines_

_Little Engines can do the biggest things_

_Little Engines, Little Engines_

_Little Engines can do most anything_

_They'll carry on until the work is over, they'll carry on 'till the end_

_They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them_

_'Cause they're not such little engines after all_

_They're our favourite Little Engines_

_They're mighty Little Engines!_

_They're not such Little Engines after all_

_They're not such Little Engines after all_

The crowd cheered and applauded. Mr. Thompson set up a throne-like chair in the middle of the stage for the next song ironically titled 'Emily.' Emily would be sitting in the chair as everyone danced and sang around her. Connor, Murphy, and Rocco would be featured in this dance. Once they were changed and Emily was seated, it was time.

_Their's no one quite like Emily, friendly Emerald Emily _

_You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice _

_All Those who Know Emily Know what show especially_

_She's got that certain You-Know-What, their's no one quite like Emily_

_Sometimes she can't help herself and get misunderstood _

_Things can sometimes turn out wrong when all she meant was good_

_Their's no one quite like Emily, friendly Emerald Emily _

_You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice _

_All Those who Know Emily Know what show especially_

_She's got that certain You-Know-What, their's no one quite like Emily_

_Clever, cheerful, confident, she really Knows her stuff _

_She the one to get things Done while Others huff and puff _

_Their's no one Quite like Emily, friendly Emerald Emily _

_You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice _

_All Those who Know Emily Know what show especially_

_She's got that certain You-Know-What, their's no one quite like Emily_

_Their's no one quite like Emily, friendly Emerald Emily _

_You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice _

_All Those who Know Emily Know what show especially_

_She's got that certain You-Know-What, their's no one quite like Emily_

Everyone laughed and cheered as Connor and Murphy kissed Emily's cheeks. Mr. Thompson moved the chair as everyone got changed. The boys kissed the girls for good luck before they choir was ready for the next number.

_Oh, yes, it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along_

_Huff-huff-huffing along, peep-peep-peeping along_

_All the people waving as you speed along_

_Huff-huff-huffing along all day_

_We're all so proud to be famous engines and travel through the countryside_

_We're always brave when there's hills to climb, no mountain is too high_

_Oh, yes, it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along_

_Huff-huff-huffing along, peep-peep-peeping along_

_Fly along the rails as your wheels go round_

_Whiz-whiz-whizzing around all day_

_It doesn't matter come rain or shine, there's always things for us to do_

_And in the cold, cold winter time, we're ready when you light the fire and stuff the boiler and we'll be there for you_

_Oh, yes, it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along_

_Huff-huff-huffing along, peep-peep-peeping along_

_Feel the wind all around you as you push along_

_Huff-huff-huffing along all day_

_**Just think how wonderful it would be to live on the magical Island of Sodor helping Thomas The Tank Engine and his friends all day long**_

_**It would be like a dream come true**_

_**If only I could be an engine, too**_

_Oh, yes, it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along_

_Huff-huff-huffing along, peep-peep-peeping along_

_Fly along the rails as your wheels go round_

_Whiz-whiz-whizzing around all day_

_Oh, yes, it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along_

_Huff-huff-huffing along, peep-peep-peeping along_

_All the people waving as you speed along_

_Huff-huff-huffing along _

_Peep-peep-peeping and a-puff-puff-puffing as you speed around all day_

Everyone posed. The crowd laughed with delight and applauded. Everyone went and changed for the next number. The girls went up for a special announcement.

'Hello everyone,' said Emily, 'we hope that you're enjoying the show so far.'

'This next number is something special,' said Isabelle, 'it's about not judging someone by their appearance.'

'We hope you enjoy it,' said Rebecca.

The kids walked onstage. Isabelle was in orange for a very special part of the song. It was time.

_Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor plowing in a field one day and he said, 'My oh my, you do look funny!'_

_'Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels, how ever do you move along? You really do look funny!'_

_'Don't be so rude' said Terence the Tractor_

'_I don't have wheels like you because my caterpillar tracks are so much better_

_And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere I don't need rails like you_

_One day I will prove it, show you how I do it then you will understand...'_

_Don't judge a book by its cover, don't make your mind up too soon_

_Things aren't necessarily always what they appear to be_

_Don't judge a book by its cover, don't make your mind up too soon_

_Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never_

_Never judge a book by its cover_

_Sure enough, one winter's day when the snow lay deep and hard Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble_

_And who do you think came along, came along and rescued him that day?_

_The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor_

_Now Thomas understands..._

_Don't judge a book by its cover, don't make your mind up too soon_

_Things aren't necessarily always what they appear to be_

_Don't judge a book by its cover, don't make your mind up too soon_

_Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never_

_Never judge a book by its cover_

_Don't judge a book by its cover don't make your mind up too soon_

_Things aren't necessarily always what they appear to be_

_Don't judge a book by its cover, just remember the rule_

_Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never_

_Never judge a book by its cover_

Everyone applauded as the twins held Isabelle in their arms and Isabelle spread her arms, smiling. The next number called for everyone to get their '50's on. Let's rock!

_All your friends on the railway would like you all to see just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be_

_So won't you come along and join them for the ride_

_Just hang on tight, catch your breath, and come for the ride!_

_Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway_

_Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll_

_He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side_

_So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow_

_You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go!_

_Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway_

_Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro_

_Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!"_

_Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills_

_And just when you think you can't take anymore_

_You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again_

_Slip slide come for the ride!_

_Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway_

_Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait_

_We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late_

_Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side_

_With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside_

_Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway_

_Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight_

_Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway_

_Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Come for the ride!_

Everyone struck a pose. Connor, Murphy, and Rocco were needed for the next number which called for sequined, Michael Jackson-like, Vegas style outfits along with canes and fedoras. Connor and Murphy didn't like the idea of being sparkly. They got dressed, but they were embarrassed to come out of the dressing room.

'Come on, Connor,' coaxed Rebecca, 'I'm sure you look handsome.'

'No,' whined Connor, 'I look like a fuckin' fairy.'

'Come on,' coaxed Rebecca, 'come out.'

Connor sighed. He walked out followed by Murphy. The twins gasped.

'We look ridiculous, don't we?' said Murphy.

'No,' breathed Emily, 'you look really sexy.'

Murphy's eyes twinkled at Emily's words. Rebecca smiled at Connor.

'You ready?' she asked.

'Ready,' said Connor.

Everyone walked onstage. It was time to dance and sing their hearts out.

_He's a really splendid engine, everybody knows but he does go on and on and on, always telling us so!_

_He is a splendid fellow, but he really is quite vain_

_Who do we mean? You got it! _

_James!_

_Take a look who's coming down the track_

_Make way for James, hooray for James!_

_Shiny, shiny paint with the jet-black stack_

_Make way for James, hooray for James!_

_What it is for certain and we really should note, it's indisputable, but let's take a vote_

_He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat_

_James-ee-oh_

_He can brag all day - how fast he goes, how good he looks, he's such a pose_

_But what about the time he got covered in mud, oh, what a dope, what a dud!_

_But up and down the line you'll hear the others say despite his vanity, he really is OK_

_Dependable, reliable, and seldom late_

_We all think James is great!_

_Speeding down the line like a lightning flash_

_Make way for James, hooray for James!_

_Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past!_

_Make way for James, hooray for James!_

_He really knows how to stage a show, you gotta stand back and watch him go_

_He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat_

_Look who's swaning it down the track, _

_Make way for James, hooray for James!_

_He never looks up, he never looks back_

_Make way for James, hooray for James!_

_A tad conceited, and really quite vain_

_He knows we love him just the same_

_Take a look who's coming down the track_

_Make way for James, hooray for James!_

_Shiny, shiny paint with the jet-black stack_

_Make way for James, hooray for James!_

_He's the really splendid engine_

_Shiny, shiny engine_

_He's the really splendid engine_

_Yep, that's our James!_

_That's James!_

Everyone laughed and applauded as everyone posed before walking offstage to get in their conductor's uniforms for the next number. They'd all be wearing white gloves with the outfits. Connor and Murphy's tongues wagged at the sight of Rebecca and Emily.

'All aboard,' they purred as everyone walked onstage for the number. It was time to really rock it.

_All aboard and close the doors!_

_Whistle blows and the engine roars_

_Spinning wheels beginning to grip_

_These are the sounds as we start our trip_

_Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs, clattering coaches huffs and puffs_

_With a 'Whiss' on the whistle and a 'Wheesh' on the brakes, these are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_Happy hoots as the fields rush by, shovelling coal, how the time does fly_

_Proudly race, full steam ahead! Screeching brakes when the lights go red_

_A wheesh of steam and clanking clicks, shuddering doors and clattering points_

_With a 'Whiss' on the whistle and a 'Wheesh' on the brakes, these are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_These are the sounds as we start our trip_

_Big wheels squeal as they start to grip_

_Off we go with a chuff-chuff-chuff_

_Climbing slow with a puff-puff-puff_

_Happy hoots as the fields rush by, shovelling coal, how the time does fly_

_Proudly race, full steam ahead! Screeching brakes when the lights go red_

_A wheesh of steam and clanking clicks, shuddering doors and clattering points_

_With a 'Whiss' on the whistle and a 'Wheesh' on the brakes, these are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

Everyone laughed and cheered. It was time for the finale, but the boys would be needed for the encore. After everyone was changed into camo pants and camo tank tops, it was time to walk onstage and really sing.

_He's a really useful engine, you know, all the other engines they'll tell you so _

_He huffs and puffs and whistles, Rushing to and fro_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine_

_He's a really useful engine, you know, 'cause the Fat Controller, he told him so _

_Now he's got a branch line To call his very own_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine_

_Little blue train, he's always there, Whenever you need a hand _

_If you need help with a situation, Who comes into mind?_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine_

_He's a really useful engine, you know_

_Maybe little, but he's never slow_

_Stand back in amazement, Just you watch him go_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine_

_He's the really useful engine we adore!_

Everyone raised their fists in the air. The crowd jumped to their feet and roared. Everyone walked offstage to change as Mr. Thompson grabbed the microphone.

'WE HAVE AN ENCORE!' he roared, 'COME ON UP, EVERYONE!'

The choir ran onstage and got in position. The crowd roared as sound cued the encore song. It was really time to shine.

_It's Thomas (Thomas)_

_You're the leader (leader)_

_They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, shunting trucks and hauling freight._

_Red and green and brown and blue, they're the useful crew, that's who_

_All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds and far away_

_Now Stanley's joined this friendly pack, but who's this coming down the track?_

_**Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun**_

_**Working hard but having fun**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_Thomas has so many friends, the list is long, it never ends_

_James and Percy huff and puff and Emily, she knows her stuff_

_Henry, Edward, what a pair_

_Toby, like I say he's square_

_Gordon thunders down the line_

_Everyone's a friend of mine_

_That's right_

_COME ON!_

_**Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun**_

_**Working hard but having fun**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_Let's not forget the narrow gauge where small and strong is all the rage_

_Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac (whoa), Fearless Freddie at the back_

_Rhineas, and then Peter Sam, Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man_

_With Mr. Percival in charge, no work's too hard, no job's too large_

_**Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun**_

_**Working hard but having fun**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_**Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey, too**_

_**Salty, Mavis, Bertie**_

_**The Really Useful crew**_

_It's not just engines full of steam, there's Jack and all his building team_

_Tipping stones and digging roads, filling trucks and loading loads_

_Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye on every engine passing by_

_Everything is tickety boo 'cause out in front is you-know-who_

_COME ON!_

_**Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun**_

_**Working hard but having fun**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_**Thomas, he's my number one, shining in the morning sun**_

_**Working hard but having fun**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_**Thomas, you're the leader**_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-It's Thomas_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-It's Thomas_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-It's Thomas_

_T-T-Thomas, the Leader_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-It's Thomas_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-It's Thomas_

The song ended with a bang. Confetti and glitter flew everywhere. The crowd jumped to their feet and roared.

'THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!' hollered the girls, 'GOODNIGHT!'


	68. Chapter 68

It was almost time for the twins' birthday. There was a tour coming to town that the girls would love to go to: The Wizard Of Fozz. It was being headlined by Fozzy, whom the girls have never seen live. The concert was the day of the twins' twenty-second birthday on the 8th of October, so the boys bought them and everyone else VIP Packages. The twins were watching TV when the boys presented them with their present, smiling from ear to ear.

'What are you smiling about?' asked Rebecca.

'Well…' said Connor, grinning at Murphy, 'this is a few weeks early, but there's a concert coming to town for your birthday.'

'Concert?' said Emily, 'what concert?'

'A special concert,' said Murphy, 'and we bought you VIP all-access, front-row tickets.'

'What is it?' asked Rebecca.

Connor and Murphy grinned at each other. They looked at the girls, grinning bigger.

'The Wizard Of Fozz concert. Fozzy.'

The twins gasped in amazement. Connor and Murphy braced themselves. The twins shrieked with happiness.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS?' squealed Emily, 'FOZZY?'

'Fozzy,' smiled Murphy, 'Fozzy.'

The twins squealed and tackled the boys, jumping for joy.

'THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!'

Connor and Murphy smiled, embracing the twins.

'Come on, Becca!' said Emily, 'we got shirts to make!'

It was October 8th. The gang was lead to the very front of the stage. The twins were shaking with excitement.

'Oh, my God!' said Emily, 'our first Fozzy concert!'

'I'm so excited!' said Rebecca, 'FOZZY!'

'Well, here's another surprise,' said Connor.

'Girls!' said a voice, 'it's so nice to see you!'

Emily and Rebecca looked at each other for all of five seconds before squealing.

'CHRIS!'

'Girls!' said Chris, hugging the twins, 'how are you?'

'Happy!' said Emily, 'happy!'

'Your husbands did a sweet thing bringing you here tonight,' said Chris, 'and Connor told me the news. I'm happy for you, Rebecca. You're gonna be a great mom.'

'Thanks, Chris,' smiled Rebecca.

'Well, I gotta go prepare,' said Chris, 'we're on in five. See you girls soon.'

'Bye, Chris,' chorused the twins.

Chris hugged the twins one last time before walking away. Emily and Rebecca squealed with happiness and delight. Connor grabbed Rebecca's belt loops and pulled her in close. Murphy mirrored his brother.

Everyone roared as Fozzy walked onstage. The gang roared louder.

'BOSTON!' hollered Chris, 'WHAT'S UP?'

The crowd roared. The twins hollered the loudest.

'We're gonna start things off right,' said Chris, 'you know the drill!'

'LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!'

_It's a promise that he made to himself, but the thrill puts his pact on the shelf_

_Locked in a prison he built over time made of bitterness, hate, and his lies_

_A life on trial a sad refrain, a mans denial of pain sustained_

_He can't control the deepening hole, he feels true peace with rage unleashed_

_The devil feeds on my thoughts even when I pray_

_A broken promise that I'll never lose it again_

_The darkness sucks on my soul and keeps the sun away_

_I can't stop it so now let the madness begin!_

_So many voices bounce around in his head, some tell him that he'd be better off dead_

_Can't shake the urge when the madness call, so set the world ablaze and watch the kingdom fall_

_A marriage failed, a time in jail, a future bright turned black as night_

_He grins with hate all hope is erased, he can't resist the demons kiss_

_The devil feeds on my thoughts even when I pray_

_A broken promise that I'll never lose it again_

_The darkness sucks on my soul and keeps the sun away_

_I can't stop it so now let the madness begin!_

_The devil feeds on my thoughts even when I pray_

_A broken promise that I'll never lose it again_

_The darkness sucks on my soul and keeps the sun away_

_I can't stop it so now let the madness begin!_

The gang danced their asses off during the guitar solo. The girls were hooting and hollering.

'WE LOVE YOU, CHRIS! WOOOOOOO!'

_The devil feeds on my thoughts even when I pray_

_A broken promise that I'll never lose it again_

_The darkness sucks on my soul and keeps the sun away_

_I can't stop it so now let the madness begin!_

_Now let the madness begin!_

_NOW LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!_

The crowd roared. Fozzy played three songs before Chris made an announcement.

'For the next few songs including our surprise finale, I'd like to call the Ouellet Twins onstage to help me sing these songs.'

Emily and Rebecca gasped. Chris helped them onstage and handed them microphones. He hugged them both and cued the next song.

_All I ever knew when you left was suddenly taken _

_My skies no longer blue and my faith mortally shaken _

_Pain from my pores meet with the screams of sharpened cries _

_Will I have to live my life under blackened skies?_

_Prick my skin with your pin do me in _

_But don't forget to say you care...for me _

_Tables turn like seasons change, ups and downs of passing years arrange _

_Confused from my heart blinding both of my eyes _

_I realize I live my life under blackened skies _

_Under blackened skies_

_Crying out for a Savior but my screams nobody hears _

_All I need is your shelter _

_and the strength to conquer my fears _

_I don't think I'm strong enough to make it through the night _

_So I have to live my life under blackened skies _

_Sing my song do me wrong don't be long _

_But don't forget to say you don't need me _

_Feed my pain I'm drowning please don't leave _

_You think I'm blind but I don't want to see _

_Tables turn like seasons change, ups and downs of passing years arrange _

_Confused from my heart blinding both of my eyes _

_I realize I live my life under blackened skies _

_Under blackened skies_

_Lost beyond the horizon, my sun drifting away _

_Swallowed up by the blackness, no light to help me feel safe _

_The shadows start to whisper but they only tell me lies _

_Now I have to live my life under blackened skies _

The crowd whooped and cheered as the girls paced around the stage.

'BOSTON, MASSECHUSSETTS!' hollered the twins, 'WE WANNA HEAR YOU HOLLER AND SING ALONG! LET'S SHOW FOZZY THAT BOSTON HAS THE MOST HEART! LET US HEAR YOU!'

'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

_Hearts they break and shatter bleed me dry _

_The pain and fear shows damage from your lies _

_Tables turn like seasons change, ups and downs of passing years arrange _

_Confused from my heart blinding both of my eyes _

_I realize I live my life under blackened skies _

_Under blackened skies_

_All I ever knew when you left was suddenly taken _

_My skies no longer blue and my faith mortally shaken _

_Pain from my pores meet with the screams of sharpened cries _

_Will I have to live my life under blackened skies?_

The song ended. Chris smiled at the girls and prepared for the next number.

_Do you remember me? You can't see the things that make me who I am_

_You'll never understand_

_And I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat_

_Moving, the Devil's on my back_

_And these are the days that I dreamed about_

_And you're always there to remind me_

_That you're my enemy, all that we had has gone away_

_There are times that fade away_

_But you'll still be my enemy_

_The friend you had in me you turned on so easily_

_I'm sad to see you go, at least now I know_

_And I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat_

_Moving, the Devil's on my back_

_And these are the days that I dreamed about_

_And you're always there to remind me_

_That you're my enemy, all that we had has gone away_

_There are times that fade away_

_But you'll still be my enemy_

_I see clearly now, you tried to bleed me_

_I see clearly now, you tried to feed on me_

_I see clearly now, you tried to bleed me_

_I see clearly now, you tried to feed on me_

_I see clearly now, you tried to bleed me_

_I see clearly now, you tried to feed on me_

_That you're my enemy, all that we had has gone away_

_There are times that fade away_

_But you'll still be my enemy_

_My enemy_

_My enemy_

_My enemy_

The song faded out. Everyone cheered. It was time for one of the twins' personal favourites.

_I've been searching oh I fear for what seems like a thousand years_

_Only to find that I'm losing my mind_

_I've been standing to the side, a blackened soul as my guide_

_Only to see there's a price to be free_

_You can cast a magic spell or pull the sword from the stone_

_Until you find the Grail that you've been looking for you'll always be alone_

_Where is this Grail I've been searching for? _

_So many years since you've been gone_

_On all the roads I have traveled on_

_Where is this grail I've been searching for?_

_I have run so far away from the stench of decay only to learn I should never have turned_

_I'm completely at fault, to a pillar of salt_

_I've been reduced feel the pull of the noose_

_You can cast a magic spell or pull the sword from the stone_

_Until you find the Grail that you've been looking for you'll always be alone_

_Where is this Grail I've been searching for? _

_So many years since you've been gone_

_On all the roads I have traveled on_

_Where is this grail I've been searching for?_

Everyone cheered as the twins worked the crowd during the solo. Connor and Murphy head banged and cheered the girls on as the song got closer to the end.

_Where is this Grail I've been searching for? _

_So many years since you've been gone_

_On all the roads I have traveled on_

_Where is this grail I've been searching for?_

_Where is this Grail I've been searching for? _

_So many years since you've been gone_

_On all the roads I have traveled on_

_Where is this grail I've been searching for?_

The song ended. Everyone cheered. Now for one of the twins' all-time favourites off Chasing The Grail.

_Well I wonder bout the hunger that I've felt inside _

_Forced changes causing longing, I gave my will to survive _

_Don't wait for tomorrow, make it today, you'll never find a better time to lean on your faith _

_So drop to your knees before it's too late and reach up to the sky _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Like a thunderbolt from Heaven, swinging that hammer, you know that God He pounds his nails _

_One! Two! Three _

_When that drum beats up in Heaven, swinging that hammer you know that God He pounds his nails _

_Seven wishes, unchained madness, paid the price for a dream _

_Fates warning, forever thinking God decides sight unseen _

_Don't wait for tomorrow, make it today, you'll never find a better time to lean on your faith _

_So drop to your knees before it's too late and reach up to the sky _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Like a thunderbolt from Heaven, swinging that hammer, you know that God He pounds his nails _

_One! Two! Three _

_When that drum beats up in Heaven, swinging that hammer you know that God He pounds his nails _

_Then I stop and look and die and never have to wonder why I'm screaming but I remember that God pounds his nails_

_Don't wait for tomorrow, make it today, you'll never find a better time to lean on your faith _

_So drop to your knees before it's too late and reach up to the sky _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Like a thunderbolt from Heaven, swinging that hammer, you know that God He pounds his nails _

_One! Two! Three _

_When that drum beats up in Heaven, swinging that hammer you know that God He pounds his nails_

The crowd roared louder. The girls raised their fists in the air, smiling. Chris smiled.

_Just look around and take a snap-shot at the shadows distorting it all_

_The walking coffins with painted faces, the evolution beginning to stall_

_Watch as the day turns to twilight turning old_

_Feel my skin start to shiver I'm so cold_

_Only when we're open to the truth can we see what is real_

_That there is so much more than this_

_The more we look the more we find and all the past we leave behind_

_Believe in nothing what they see, never digging to reveal_

_What lies beneath the shallow surface is reserved for those who kneel_

_Scared by what's in the mirror save my soul_

_Dead to the blackness around me take me home_

_Only when we're open to the truth can we see what is real_

_That there is so much more than this_

_The more we look the more we find and all the past we leave behind_

_Oh Lord we need this Great Revival to change the hearts of man to ensure our own survival_

_So stand up and understand the need to look inside ourselves to know this Great Revival starts with me_

_Whatcha gonna go when you've hit the bottom and the good ol' days are long forgotten?_

_Whatcha gonna do when it all falls down?_

_Come on and join our Great Revival_

_Whatcha gonna do when you've lost your focus and found yourself all consumed in darkness?_

_Whatcha gonna do when no one seems to care?_

_Come and join our Great Revival!_

_Only when we're open to the truth can we see what is real_

_That there is so much more than this_

_The more we look the more we find and all the past we leave behind_

_Oh Lord we need this Great Revival to change the hearts of man to ensure our own survival_

_So stand up and understand the need to look inside ourselves to know this Great Revival starts with me_

The song ended. Chris hugged the twins and they prepared for another favourite as the second-last song of Fozzy's set.

_Suspicious signs within your mind will make this jinx complete_

_And now you find the end of times when the black cat crossed your feet_

_You must beware, Death's everywhere when the dog howls at the moon_

_The evil eye you'll surely die unless you find your penny soon_

_Thursday the 12th is bad for my health_

_Tomorrow is worse predicting my curse_

_What does it all mean? _

_Friday The 13th_

_What does it all mean? _

_Friday The 13th_

_YEAH_

_Five leaf clover, the good luck is over, the mirror cracks in two_

_A horseshoe found good luck abounds, for the horse, it's not so true_

_Snuff the candles but can you handle if the flame remains aglow_

_Good fortune shot and now you've got another year to go_

_Thursday the 12th is bad for my health_

_Tomorrow is worse predicting my curse_

_What does it all mean? _

_Friday The 13th_

_What does it all mean? _

_Friday The 13th_

_YEAH_

_Thursday the 12th is bad for my health_

_Tomorrow is worse predicting my curse_

_What does it all mean? _

_Friday The 13th_

_What does it all mean? _

_Friday The 13th_

_YEAH_

The girls looked at each other and joined Chris in the final scream of the song. The crowd roared.

'Alright, Boston!' said Chris, 'this is a song that has never been performed live off of Chasing The Grail and it's my honour to have these two amazing girls up here singing it with me. Boston, Massachusetts…WORMWOOD!'

_The day of Judgment has arrived, only blessed shall survive_

_The second coming of Jesus Christ, returning, like a thief in the night_

_A tribulation, seven years, the prophet's right the end is near_

_The written fall of Babylon, all believers dead and gone_

_Chosen people ostracized, take the mark or surely die _

_To buy or sell, must be affixed, the Antichrist, Six Six Six_

_Ushering in the End of Days, destroying those who've lost their way _

_Only the blessed shall survive, Armageddon has arrived_

_Wormwood falls from the sky, a soul denied, twice will die_

_Wormwood falls in the sea, humanity will cease to be_

_[II. The Seven Seals]_

_On through the dead of night see the Four Horsemen ride_

_I saw the lamb open wide, the seven seals are broken_

_The White Horse is given a crown: the conqueror bent on conquest_

_The Red Horse is given a sword: taking peace from the world, slayer of men_

_The Black Horse is given a scale: the deliverer bringing famine_

_The Pale Horse is given the force: die by the sword, sickness and plagues_

_Souls that are in slain (testimony maintained)_

_The sun a black snake (devastating earthquake)_

_Heaven is still, raining fire at will_

_Heaven is still, raining fire at will_

_[III. The Seven Trumpets]_

_Seven trumpets, seven angels _

_Seven trumpets, seven angels_

_A hailstorm of blood falling like a flood_

_A mountain in flames plugging in the waves_

_Locusts arise to torture, not kill them_

_Massive attacks two hundred million_

_Booming thunder, the lightning destroyer_

_The Bride did not know her, the whore of Babylon_

_IV. The seven Thunders_

_Seal up what the seven thunders know, trumpet of the Seven Angels blow_

_Seal up what the seven thunders know, trumpet of the Seven Angels blow_

_[V. The Seven Bowl Judgments]_

_The judgments of God slaughter all in its path _

_The angels of God pour the bowls of his wrath_

_The first Vail unleashes sores on the children of the beast_

_The second angel pours his bowl on the sea, killing all the living creatures_

_The third Vail unleashes blood on the rivers and springs_

_The fourth angel pours his bowl on the sun, scorching people with the fire_

_The fifth Vail unleashes night on the kingdom of the beast_

_The sixth angel pours his bowl Euphrates runs dry, armies walk across_

_The seventh Vail unleashes hell, every mountain is razed_

_The mother whore holds the cup in her hand, filled with filthy adultery_

_Wormwood falls from the sky, a soul denied, twice will _die

Wormwood falls in the sea, humanity will cease to be

_Wormwood falls from the sky, a soul denied, twice will die_

_Wormwood falls in the sea, humanity will cease to be_

_[VI. The Thousand Years]_

_I saw Heaven open wide, on the white horse, justice rides_

_Clad in red robes dipped in blood, His name is the Word of God_

_Beast is captured, burned in fire, locked away the king of liars_

_One thousand years is Satan's stay, begins this resurrection day_

_Warning sign, a prophecy, rising from the eternal sea_

_Down on your knees start to pray, ray of son to light the way_

_Will this happen, a story cast or a fable from the past_

_Make your choice this is no game, will the Book Of Life bear your name?_

_Bear your name..._

The twins sang their hearts out until the end of the song. The crowd roared until they could roar no more. Chris hugged the twins.

'Have fun,' he said, 'I love you.'

'We love you, too,' said the twins.

Disturbed was next. As a surprise for Isabelle, she got to go up and sing a few songs with them. She was thrilled.

_Come inside and be afraid of this impressive mess I've made_

_If you take a look now you will find_

_I have thrown away my vice done away with paradise_

_See what's going on inside my mind_

_Please let me out! Please let me out! Please let me...!_

_Branded like an animal, I can still feel them burning my mind_

_I do believe that you made your message clear (I think I am losing my mind, I think I am losing my mind)_

_Deprivating, isolating all that I feel leaving me with images I know are not real_

_Are those words of condemnation that I hear_

_(I think I am losing my mind, I think I am losing my...)_

_Come inside now, I implore do you think you can restore the crucial pieces missing from my brain_

_What seems to be the matter dear? Why do you cry and shake with fear?_

_I've only had the best dub me insane_

_Please let me out! Please let me out! Please let me...!_

_Branded like an animal, I can still feel them burning my mind_

_I do believe that you made your message clear (I think I am losing my mind, I think I am losing my mind)_

_Deprivating, isolating all that I feel leaving me with images I know are not real_

_Are those words of condemnation that I hear_

_(I think I am losing my mind, I think I am losing my mind)_

_I don't know how much I can take the secret thoughts inside me wake_

_I've lost what was within me oh sweet insanity_

_I don't know how much I can take the secret thoughts inside me wake_

_I've lost what was within me oh sweet insanity_

_Now I try again to find the thing that was my mind_

_Behold the undersigned who said I've lost my mind_

_Now I try again to find the thing that was my mind_

_Behold the undersigned who said I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost_

_Mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

_I've lost my mind_

The song ended. Isabelle laughed giddily as David Draiman, Disturbed's lead singer, hugged her and whispered 'Your voice is fucking amazing' in her ear.

_Another mission the powers have called me away, another time to carry the colors again_

_My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend to win the honour of coming back home again_

_No explanation will matter after we begin, another dark destroyer that's buried within_

_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend you will discover a war you're unable to win_

_I'll have you know that I've become indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible master of war_

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight, another fuse uncovered now for me to light_

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect, I carry out my orders without a regret_

_A declaration embedded deep under my skin, a permanent reminder of how it began_

_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike, you need to know that you're living the fight of your life_

_You will be shown that I've become indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible master of war_

_I'm indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive, I am indestructible (indestructible)_

_Indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible master of war_

The crowd roared. Isabelle smiled brightly. She felt like she was dreaming, but she knew this was a reality. She's onstage singing with her all-time favourite band.

_Devin won't go to Heaven_

_She's just another lost soul about to be mine again_

_Leave her we will receive her_

_It is beyond your control will you ever meet again_

_Devin one of eleven who had been rendered unwhole_

_As a little child she was taken and then forsaken_

_You will remember it all let it fill your mind again_

_Devin lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal_

_Give your soul to me for eternity_

_Release your life to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life_

_Take your place inside the fire with her_

_Sever now and forever, you're just another lost soul about to be mine again_

_See her, you'll never free her, you must surrender it all if you'd like to meet again_

_Fire for your desire as she begins to turn cold for the final time_

_You will shiver till you deliver_

_You will remember it all let it fill your mind again_

_Devin lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal_

_Give your soul to me for eternity_

_Release your life to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life_

_Take your place inside the fire with her_

_Take it away_

_Give your soul to me for eternity_

_Release your life to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life_

_Take your place inside the fire with her_

_Devin no longer living who had been rendered unwhole_

_As a little child she was taken, and then forsaken_

_You will remember it all let it fill your mind again_

The twins roared for their cousin. It was time for Isabelle to sing her all-time favourite Disturbed song: Land of Confusion.

_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams, been haunted by a million screams_

_But I can hear the marching feet, they're moving into the street_

_Now, did you read the news today? They say the danger has gone away_

_But I can see the fire's still alight, they're burning into the night_

_There's too many men, too many people making too many problems_

_And there's not much love to go around_

_Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

_This is the world we live in and these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth living in_

_Oh, Superman, where are you now? When everything's gone wrong somehow?_

_The men of steel, these men of power are losing control by the hour_

_This is the time, this is the place so we look for the future_

_But there's not much love to go around_

_Tell me why this is a land of confusion_

_This is the world we live in and these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth living in_

_I remember long ago when the sun was shining_

_And all the stars were bright all through the night in the wake of this madness, as I held you tight_

_So long ago..._

_I won't be coming home tonight, my generation will put it right_

_We're not just making promises that we know we'll never keep_

_There's too many men, too many people making too many problems_

_And there's not much love to go around_

_Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

_Now, this is the world we live in and these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth fighting for_

_This is the world we live in and these are the names we're given_

_Stand up and let's start showing just where our lives are going to_

_AH! AH! AH! AH!_

The crowd roared. It was time to roll on with the concert. Dead By April performed and once again, Michael got to perform with them for their final song of their set.

_Thought it'd be easy _

_Now it's getting critical_

_You're out of my life now_

_Its unbelievable _

_The more things change they stay the same_

_Thought I could take it_

_But I am unable_

_It is too much to handle_

_It isn't over until it's over_

_Got the heart of an ox_

_Got the skin of a dragon_

_I'm a fighter, always standing up_

_Now the weakness talks_

_I'm on my knees, and I'm about to drop_

_It's a mystery_

_Why I cant stop thinking of you_

_Mystery_

_How everything circles around you_

_In my mind_

_I'm doing all in my power_

_To get free_

_In my mind_

_I promised myself till this day I'd be_

_But its a mystery_

_Can feel your presence _

_Can smell your fragrance_

_As if you stood beside me_

_It isn't over until it's over_

_I'm not gonna cry_

_I've been thought better than that_

_My eyes are too fucking dry _

_Now Isn't that ironic?_

_This is my own fight_

_I'm gonna wear it out_

_I'm gonna bleed it out_

_It's a mystery_

_Why I cant stop thinking of you_

_Mystery_

_How everything circles around you_

_In my mind_

_I'm doing all in my power_

_To get free_

_In my mind_

_I promised myself till this day I'd be_

_But its a mystery_

_Now it's critical _

_Now it's critical_

_It's unbelievable_

_It's unbelievable_

_It's unbelievable_

_It's unbelievable_

_It's a mystery_

_Why I cant stop thinking_

_It's a mystery_

_How everything circles around you_

_In my mind_

_I'm doing all in my power_

_To get free_

_In my mind_

_I promised myself till this day I'd be_

_But it's a mystery_

SOiL was up next. Michael got to perform with them, Drowning Pool, and Saliva. First was SOiL.

_I'm the man, I'm the king, I'm the one_

_That's pure inside_

_Everyday, everyway I smell of suicide_

_Bitter sins how they grow within_

_So you tell me it ain't right_

_I AM...ALL SINS_

_And you're my reason for life_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_Wrap my arms around you_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_My little HALO_

_I'm the man, I'm the king, I'm the one_

_That's broken from giving_

_Everyday, everyway I swear just one last try_

_Killing me with the death to be_

_Something that's so right_

_I AM...ALL SINS_

_My hands are scarred with time_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_Wrap my arms around you_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_My little HALO_

_Feel through my eyes_

_I'm the man with the rock in his hand, got_

_the rock in my hand gonna stone you stone you_

_Make a change, gotta rearrange_

_Idle minds, crushing time_

_I AM...ALL SINS_

_And you're the reason for life_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_Wrap my arms around you_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_My little HALO_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_Put my god damn arms around you_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_My little HALO_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_Put my arms around you_

_I will stone you, stone you_

_My little HALO_

Drowning Pool came next. Michael was getting giddy from all the epicness.

_I'm tearing away_

_Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay_

_You run away_

_Faster and faster you can't seem to get away_

_Break_

_Hope there's a reason_

_For questions unanswered I just don't see everything_

_Yes I'm inside you_

_Tell me how does it feel to feel like this_

_Just like I do_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_Do I really want this_

_Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go_

_Can you believe it_

_Everything happens for reasons I just don't know_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone or anything_

_I don't care about anyone but me_

_God damn I love me_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone or anything_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

After Drowning Pool came Saliva. Michael was called up to sing Ladies & Gentlemen with them and the girls got to sing I Walk Alone and Click, Click, Boom!

_Ladies and gentlemen please_

_Would you bring your attention to me?_

_For a feast for your eyes to see_

_An explosion of catastrophe_

_Like nothing you've ever seen before_

_Watch closely as I open this door_

_Your jaws will be on the floor_

_After this you'll be begging for more_

_Welcome to the show_

_Please come inside_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom_

_Do you need it?_

_Boom_

_Let me hear it_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom_

_Do you need it?_

_Boom_

_Let me hear it_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Ladies and gentlemen good evening_

_You've seen that seeing is believing_

_Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding_

_Please check to see if you're still breathing_

_Hold tight cause the show it not over_

_If you will please move in closer_

_Your about to be bowled over_

_By the wonders you're about to behold here_

_Welcome to the show_

_Please come inside_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom_

_Do you need it?_

_Boom_

_Let me hear it_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom_

_Do you need it?_

_Boom_

_Let me hear it_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom_

_Do you need it?_

_Boom_

_Let me hear it_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom_

_Do you need it?_

_Boom_

_Let me hear it_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom_

_Do you need it?_

_Boom_

_Let me hear it_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_

_Do you want it?_

_Boom_

_Do you need it?_

_Boom_

_Let me hear it_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

After the concert was over, all the bands gathered on the stage. Chris took the microphone and looked at the crowd.

'Before everyone leaves, I just wanted to say something,' he said, 'I need the Ouellet Twins back up here for a bit.'

Emily and Rebecca were helped onstage. They looked confused, but Chris explained what was going on.

'Your husbands told me it's your birthday today,' he said, 'and before everyone goes home, I wanted to do a little something for you. Before I do, everyone join me in singing Happy Birthday to these two beautiful girls!'

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, Rebecca and Emily_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Emily and Rebecca smiled. Happy tears stung their eyes as Chris turned to them, smiling.

'And as a special present, I'm each giving you a clothing item,' he said, 'here.'

Emily got Chris' scarf and Rebecca got his leather jacket. They burst into happy sobs. Chris hugged them both.

'Thank you for coming out tonight!' he said, 'goodnight!'

Everyone cheered as Chris hugged the girls. The night was far from over.

'Follow me to our bus,' said Chris, 'your husbands furthered your surprises.'

Emily and Rebecca followed Chris to Fozzy's tour bus. Everyone else in the gang was already inside. Chris turned and smiled at the twins.

'We're throwing you a party,' said Chris, 'we're going to McGinty's.'

The twins gasped. They jumped for joy, squealing with delight.

'Well, let's get this bus moving!' said Rocco, 'PARTY!'

The gang arrived at McGinty's. Chris had Emily on his back and Rebecca in his arms as he got off the bus and walked inside McGinty's. There were loads of people there.

'SURPRISE!'

'Oh, my God!' said Emily, 'look at all this!'

'I think everyone from RAW and SmackDown! are here…' said Rebecca in amazement, 'wow…'

Everyone smiled at the twins. Connor and Murphy took them from Chris, smiling.

'Hey, Doc!' said Chris, 'get me a beer!'

Doc smiled at the girls as Connor and Murphy lead them over to the bar. The girls smiled.

'H-H-Happy birthday, girls,' smiled Doc, 'd-d-drinks are on me tonight.'

'Thanks, Doc,' smiled Emily, kissing Doc's cheek. Doc blushed, laughing.

Chris went onstage and took the microphone. He tapped it and cleared his throat.

'Before we let the party begin, Fozzy has put together a video package for the girls,' he said, 'Connor and Murphy helped provide photos and video footage for it. Hit it, Rich!'

Rich, the band's guitar player, set up the video. Emily and Rebecca smiled at Connor and Murphy as the video began.

_Standing in the shadow behind a wall made of fear _

_Cracking the foundations, dissolve the glue with my tears _

_Now I'm standing at the crossroads and I know which way to go _

_But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own _

_I'm at an end losing control _

_Trying to mend this broken soul _

_Give me one more chance for me to show _

_How much I need you to heal my broken soul _

_Cannot break cycle, rat on the wheel spinning clear _

_Finding such frustrations, a world undone horizons near _

_Now I'm standing at the crossroads and I know which way to go _

_But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own _

_I'm at an end losing control _

_Trying to mend this broken soul _

_Give me one more chance for me to show _

_How much I need you to heal my broken soul _

_Now I'm living at the mercy of the hourglass. threatened by the mysteries of the day _

_All I have are the memories and the photographs, regretting things that I forgot to say _

_Standing in the shadow behind a wall made of fear _

_Now I'm standing at the crossroads and I know which way to go _

_But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own _

_I'm at an end losing control _

_Trying to mend this broken soul _

_Give me one more chance for me to show _

_How much I need you to heal my...my broken soul _

The video ended. Everyone cheered and applauded.

'Well,' Emily said to Rebecca, 'time for this party to begin.'

'Yup,' said Rebecca, 'time for this party to begin.'


	69. Chapter 69

Over the course of the following week, Rocco was beginning to act all secret. He let the gang in on it, but they were made to promise that they wouldn't breathe a word to Isabelle.

'I'm gonna ask Isabelle to marry me.'

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Suddenly, everyone broke into applause. Rocco smiled.

'Atta boy, Roc!' said Murphy, patting Rocco's shoulder, 'atta boy!'

'Do you have a ring?' asked Emily, 'a plan?'

'I have a ring,' said Rocco, 'it's Jack Skellington's head.'

'Oh, that's Isabelle's favourite movie,' said Emily, 'A Nightmare Before Christmas.'

'The wedding will be on Halloween,' said Rocco, 'Emily and Rebecca, I want you to plan this out. She told me she wants her dress to be black but with a tight corset at the top and her veil to look like a spider web.'

'Will do,' said Emily.

'And the Bridesmaids dresses will be from the Steam Punk era,' said Rocco, 'she has a sketch.'

'Oh, Rocco!' squealed Rebecca, 'I hope she says yes!'

'I hope so, too,' said Rocco, 'I hope so, too.'

Later that day, everyone gathered in the living room for the big surprise. Isabelle watched everyone's faces, puzzled.

'Isabelle,' said Rocco, 'I can see you're confused. Let me explain.'

'What, Rocco?' said Isabelle, 'what's going on?'

Rocco held Isabelle's hands in his. He looked her dead in the eye. He took a deep breath.

'I really, really love you, Isabelle Marie Torres,' he said, 'I've been planning this for a while and the gang knows about it. I have something to ask you.'

'What is it, Rocco Bear?' asked Isabelle.

Rocco smiled and got down on one knee in front of Isabelle. Isabelle gasped.

'I love you, Isabelle,' said Rocco, 'I hope Halloween's a good date for this if you say yes. Isabelle, will you marry me?'

Rocco showed the Jack Skellington ring to Isabelle. It was white-gold and encrusted with diamonds and black jewels. Isabelle began to cry. She was in shock. After a bit, she regained composure.

'Yes,' she choked, 'yes, I'll marry you.'

Rocco placed the ring on Isabelle's finger. He got up and kissed her. Everyone broke into applause.

'You ready to plan a Halloween Wedding?' asked Rebecca.

'Ready as ever,' said Emily.

Over the next few weeks, Rebecca and Emily planned their cousin's wedding. As a surprise, they called Kane and Undertaker to come and walk with Isabelle down the aisle.

'Hello?'

'Kane?' said Emily.

'Emily!' said Kane, 'how are you?'

'Great,' said Emily, 'I have a question. Is Taker around?'

'He is,' said Kane, 'why?'

'Go get him,' said Emily, 'we got a question for you guys.'

Kane put the phone on speaker. Emily took a deep breath.

'Our cousin Isabelle is getting married on Halloween,' she said, 'we were wondering if you two would walk down the aisle with her. Dressed in your attire, though, she's walking to Taker's theme song.'

'We'd love to,' said Taker, 'she's a big fan.'

'Thank you guys,' said Emily.

Kane hung up. Emily high fived her sister.

'Isabelle is going to love us,' said Rebecca as Emily started sewing Isabelle's dress.

'Yes,' said Emily, 'yes, she is.'


	70. Chapter 70

Halloween finally arrived. Emily and Rebecca were made Matron's of Honour and Jamie and Angelica were Bridesmaids. Connor and Murphy were made Best Men and Michael and Romeo were Groomsmen. After the girls were finished getting their faces painted like Sally from A Nightmare Before Christmas, the twins started getting Isabelle ready for her big day.

'Oh, I can't wait!' squealed Isabelle as Rebecca and Emily did her hair, 'I'm getting married!'

'Exciting, isn't it?' said Emily, 'I know the feeling.'

'Your wedding was beautiful,' said Angelica, 'you were a spitting image of Zelda.'

'Everyone keeps saying that,' giggled Emily, 'wow.'

Isabelle smiled as Angelica did her makeup. She was getting it done to look like Akasha's from Queen Of The Damned. Jamie was in charge of painting Jack Skellington on Isabelle's already-painted black nails. Isabelle vibrated with excitement.

'Was my dress design too hard?' she asked, 'did you get the corset?'

'It was a piece of cake, Isabelle,' said Emily, 'and we got orange corsets for our dresses.'

'It really accents your breasts,' said Jamie, 'and I love your tattoo's.'

'Thanks, Jamie,' smiled Rebecca.

Isabelle vibrated with excitement as Jamie finished her nails. The twins had another half-hour of hair to do as Angelica finished her makeup. The boys would be sporting Jack Skellington face paint, but Michael would be wearing Kane's new mask.

'Almost done,' said Emily, 'then it's dress time.'

Isabelle smiled. Everyone would be in costume rather than be in dresses and tuxedoes. Kane and Undertaker were there, but they wouldn't be revealed until Isabelle was in her dress.

'You're done,' said Rebecca, 'let's get you in your dress.'

Isabelle slipped into her dress. The girls helped her do up her corset before she put her veil on. Isabelle gasped at her reflection.

'Oh, my God…' she whispered, 'is that me?'

'That's you,' said Emily with a great big smile in her voice.

Isabelle clapped a hand over her mouth, laughing. The girls laughed along with her.

'Here,' said Angelica, handing Isabelle her bouquet, 'they're fake, but they're black roses.'

Isabelle grinned. It was time for the big reveal.

'Oh,' said Isabelle, 'who's walking me down the aisle?'

Emily and Rebecca smirked at each other as they lead Kane and Undertaker up to the mirror.

'They are.'

Isabelle looked up and gasped. She was in shock.

'No…' she said, 'it can't be…'

'Kane and Undertaker,' smiled Rebecca.

Isabelle clapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock and amazement.

'We're ready for you,' smiled Kane, 'you ready?'

Isabelle walked up to Kane and Undertaker, mesmerized. She smiled at her cousins.

'I'm ready.'

The wedding party walked down the black carpet to the altar. The altar was surrounded by candles and black silk. Paul Bearer was named minister. Angelica walked with Romeo, Jamie walked with Michael, Emily walked with Murphy and Rebecca walked with Connor. Isabelle would be walking to Undertaker's theme song. Before the bride walked down the aisle, the Druids lit their torches and stood at the sides of the aisle. The crew dimmed the lights and turned on the fog machine. Joey cued the music. It was time.

BONG…BONG…BONG…BONG…

Everyone stood in amazement. Undertaker and Kane walked in front of Isabelle, Isabelle walked behind them with her head down. She looked like a bride out of the olden times. Rocco smiled as he looked at his soon-to-be wife. The aisle was long enough for the trio to walk in time with the music. All eyes were on Isabelle, the Black Bride. She looked like she was floating as she walked. As an added effect, the girls gave her black angel wings. Rocco's eyes danced.

'She looks amazing,' whispered Connor, 'she almost looks like the Corpse Bride.'

'The girls did wonders on 'er dress,' said Murphy, 'I love the corset.'

Finally, Isabelle reached the altar. Kane and Undertaker placed her hand in Rocco's. They nodded and sat down. The Druids put their torches out. Candles surrounded the altar, making everything look spooky and magical.

'Dearly beloved,' said Paul, 'we are gathered together in the sight of God to join Rocco and Isabelle in holy matrimony. Repeat after me…'

'I, David James, take you, Isabelle Marie, to have, and to hold, through sickness, and in health, till death do us part.'

'I, Isabelle Marie, take you, David James, to have, and to hold, through sickness, and in health, till death do us part.'

'Do you, David Della Rocco, take Isabelle Torres, to be your wife?'

'I do,' said Rocco.

'Do you, Isabelle Torres, take David Della Rocco, to be your husband?'

'I do,' said Isabelle.

'The rings, please.'

Rocco smiled at Isabelle. Isabelle smiled at Rocco.

'With this ring, I thee wed.'

'With this ring, I thee wed.'

'And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,' said Paul, 'you may now kiss your bride.'

Rocco lifted Isabelle's veil. When he kissed her, Kane's entrance pyro erupted. Murphy jumped and fell. Connor laughed.

'Spooked are ye, Murph?' he asked, laughing.

'Shut the fuck up and help me up,' said Murphy.

Connor grabbed his brother's arms. Murphy ended up pulling Connor down with him.

'WHOA!'

Connor crashed on top of Murphy. He growled.

'Ye fuckin' Pyro Pussy…' he hissed.

Michael laughed at his two friends.

The lights dimmed. The lighting for this was the same as Kane's for his entrance. Rocco scooped his bride up in his arms. Kane and Undertaker walked in front of them, walking to Kane's new theme song Veil Of Fire. Everyone clapped and cheered as the happy couple followed Kane and Undertaker down the aisle.

'You ready to dance?' asked Emily.

'Ready as ever,' said Rebecca.

Rocco and Isabelle shared their first dance. Later in the reception, the bride would be joining her Bridesmaids and Matron's of Honour in a dance to Halo they choreographed. Connor was still laughing at his brother.

'Did ye wet yer pants, Pyro Pussy?' he teased.

'Shut it, Rope Boy…' muttered Murphy.

'Pyro Pussy's worse than Rope Boy,' said Connor, laughing.

'That face paint makes ye look like a girl!' said Murphy.

'We're wearin' the same face paint, ye fuckin' mick!' hissed Connor.

Murphy went to hit Connor. Emily jumped in front of him.

'Behave, Murphy Noah,' she said in a stern voice.

'Same goes to you, Connor Adam,' said Rebecca.

Connor and Rebecca glared at each other. Rocco and Isabelle finished their dance. Everyone applauded.

After the cutting of the cake and the fetching of the girdle, it was time to dance. Isabelle danced with Kane before dancing with Undertaker. Emily looked at her cousin, beaming.

'She's glowing,' she said as she danced with Murphy. 'look at her.'

'Ye did wonders with 'er dress,' said Murphy, 'and I love yours.'

'I knew you'd say that,' giggled Emily.

Murphy laughed. Isabelle laughed as she danced with Kane. After the song was over, everyone changed partners. Isabelle danced with Undertaker, laughing and smiling.

'Hey, Rope Boy,' laughed Emily, 'wanna dance?'

'I'd love to,' laughed Connor.

Emily danced with her brother-in-law. Not too far away from them, Murphy was dancing with Rebecca. Emily smiled at her sister.

After the dance, Emily called the dancers to the floor. Everyone set up the props. Joey cued the music when the dancers were in position.

_I never promised you a ray of light, I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I give you everything I have_

_The good, the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal? I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong_

_I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_I just wanna love you, oh, oh, I_

_I just wanna love you _

_I always said that I would make mistakes_

_I'm only human, and that's my saving grace_

_I fall as hard as I try _

_So don't be blinded _

_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin _

_So pull me from that pedestal_

_I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_I just wanna love you, oh, oh, I_

_I just wanna love you_

_Why you think that you know me but in your eyes I am something above you _

_Only in your mind _

_Only in your mind _

_I wear _

_I wear _

_I wear a halo _

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_I just wanna love you, oh, oh, I_

_I just wanna love you_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

Everyone cheered. Isabelle, Emily, and Rebecca bowed. After more dances, Emily and Rebecca changed into their Kane and Undertaker dresses to sing Hands Of The Wicked. They were fitted with headsets to sing into so they could walk through the tables and sing. The crew cued the fog machine, sound effects, and lighting effects. The music began. Everyone watched with curiosity.

_Bella loves the fate of the meek_

_Her velvet touch preys on the weak_

_Cold winds screaming, Evil's dealing _

_Darkness twisted by the Hands Of The Wicked_

_Rapid blood flow, secrets unfold_

_Bella's shadowed from the Hands Of The Wicked_

_There's a force that changes good in our lives, we either give in or fight to survive _

_Feeding off the innocent ones (innocent ones) _

_When lost what follows is destruction_

_Cold winds screaming, Evil's dealing _

_Darkness twisted by the Hands Of The Wicked_

_Rapid blood flow, secrets unfold_

_Bella's shadowed from the Hands Of The Wicked_

_A blackened heart has no soul (no soul) _

_No reason to love, no reason to hold_

_Its venom paralyzes the mind (the mind)_

_It's 'cause we'll forever hold mankind _

_Cold winds screaming, Evil's dealing _

_Darkness twisted by the Hands Of The Wicked_

_Rapid blood flow, secrets unfold_

_Bella's shadowed from the Hands Of The Wicked_

_Bella loves the fate of the meek, her velvet touch preys on the weak_

_Cold winds screaming, Evil's dealing _

_Darkness twisted by the Hands Of The Wicked_

_Rapid blood flow, secrets unfold_

_Bella's shadowed from the Hands Of The Wicked_

_From the Hands of the Wicked_

Everyone whooped and cheered. Rebecca and Emily changed back into their orange dresses and joined everyone.

'That was beautiful, guys,' said Isabelle, 'thank you.'

'Anytime, Isabelle,' said the girls, 'anytime.'

Finally, it reached the end of the wedding. Rocco and Isabelle decided as the final song they would sing together. Their song of choice: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere, cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home _

_**(Wake me up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(Save me) **__call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up) **__bid my blood to run_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__before I come undone_

_**(Save me) **__save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without, you cannot leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me...to life..._

_**(Wake me up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(Save me) **__call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up) **__bid my blood to run_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__before I come undone_

_**(Save me) **__save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**(I've been living a lie)**_

_**(There's nothing inside)**_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

_Don't let me die here_

_**THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE!**_

_Bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(Save me) **__call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up) **__bid my blood to run_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__before I come undone_

_**(Save me) **__save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE!**_

_Bring. Me. To. Life_

Everyone jumped to their feet. Rocco and Isabelle bowed. Emily and Rebecca hooted and hollered.

'YEAH, ROCCOBELLE!'

Isabelle smiled at Rocco. Rocco smiled at Isabelle.

'I love you,' said Isabelle.

'As I love you,' said Rocco.


	71. Chapter 71

It's November. Rebecca's belly's bigger now. Connor wanted to get the babies blessed while she was still pregnant. The gang got ready. Connor was dressed in his favourite suit, Rebecca, unfortunately, had nothing to wear.

'Ye okay in there?' asked Connor, combing his hair.

Rebecca walked out of the bathroom in her house coat, pouting. Connor looked at her, confused.

'I'm fat…' whimpered Rebecca.

'Yer not fat,' said Connor.

'Yes, I am,' said Rebecca, 'none of my clothes fit me anymore.'

Connor tried to fight back laughter as Rebecca waddled over to the bed. Her belly was bigger than normal and no one had a clue as to why.

'Why are you laughing?' asked Rebecca.

'Ye waddle like a penguin,' sniggered Connor, 'it's cute.'

Rebecca glared at her husband. Connor cleared his throat.

'Sorry, Baby Cakes,' said Connor, 'here.'

Connor opened the closet and grabbed one of his black t-shirts. He handed it to Rebecca.

'Put it on,' he said, 'it should fit ye.'

Rebecca sighed and took her housecoat off. She was in her bra and panties. Her belly looked bigger now that it wasn't covered.

Rebecca pulled the shirt over her head. It fit her perfectly. Connor smiled.

'Why are you smiling?' asked Rebecca, 'does it look funny?'

'No,' said Connor, 'it looks good on ya.'

Rebecca smiled and put on a pair of jeans. She looked at her reflection and cradled her belly, whispering in French.

Connor walked up behind Rebecca. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her head.

'You look really handsome,' said Rebecca, 'didn't Daddy give you that suit?'

'He did,' said Connor, 'when we moved here.'

'It looks good on you,' said Rebecca, 'it really does.'

Connor smiled. He kissed Rebecca on the cheek, burying his nose in her hair.

'We should go,' said Rebecca, 'can you help me down the stairs?'

'Of course I can,' smiled Connor, taking Rebecca's hand, 'let's get this baby blessed.'

Murphy drove. They arrived at the church. Connor helped Rebecca out of the car and into the church. Murphy sniggered.

'What's so funny?' asked Emily.

'Yer sister,' laughed Murphy, 'she looks like a fuckin' penguin!'

'Shut up, you asshole,' said Rebecca.

'Ooh!' said Murphy, 'I'm so scared! I pissed off the penguin!'

Emily smacked Murphy upside the head.

'Ow!' said Murphy, 'what the fuck, Em?'

'Watch it, idiot,' hissed Emily, 'this is no time to make fun of Rebecca. No sex if you keep this up.'

Murphy gasped. Connor fought back laughter.

'Shut up, Rope Boy,' said Murphy.

'Behave, Murphy Noah,' said Emily, 'don't make me spank you.'

'What are ye, my Ma?' said Murphy.

'Don't test me, Mister,' said Emily.

'I wouldn't mind that spankin',' said Murphy, winking.

Emily rolled her eyes at her husband. Connor sniggered.

'Come on, guys,' said Rebecca, 'can we not be mature for five minutes.'

'Nope,' said Murphy, wrapping his arm around Emily's waist, 'can't do it.'

Rebecca scoffed at her brother-in-law. Connor fought back laughter as Murphy nibbled Emily's earlobe.

'Murphy, knock it off,' said Emily, trying to push her husband away.

'But yer sexy,' said Murphy, 'give Murphykins some sugar.'

'Murphy…' whined Emily, 'stop…'

'No,' said Murphy, nibbling harder.

Emily had enough. She slapped Murphy across the face. Everyone gasped.

'Behave,' hissed Emily, 'come on.'

Murphy looked at Emily with a shocked expression on his face. Emily walked inside the church, followed by Connor and Rebecca. Murphy walked behind his brother, his face stinging from Emily's slap.

Connor lead Rebecca to the altar. Father James smiled.

'Connor,' he said, 'it's so nice to see you again.'

'It's nice ta be back,' smiled Connor.

Father James smiled at Rebecca. Rebecca held onto Connor's arm.

'Hello, sweetheart,' said Father James, kissing Rebecca's hands, 'you must be Rebecca.'

'I am,' smiled Rebecca, 'I am.'

'You have a wonderful husband,' smiled Father James, 'a very wonderful husband.'

Rebecca smiled at Connor. Connor smiled at Rebecca.

'Well, let's get this blessing started,' said Father James.

Rebecca watched as Father James brought out the Holy Water. Rebecca lifted up her shirt, revealing her belly. Father James gasped.

'My, you're big…' he said, 'how far along are you?'

'Six months,' said Rebecca.

Rocco and Isabelle walked inside the church. They ran to the altar.

'Sorry we're late,' said Isabelle, 'traffic jam.'

'It's okay,' said Rebecca, 'we haven't officially started yet.'

Rocco and Isabelle stood next to Murphy and Emily. Murphy smiled at his best friend.

Father James dipped his hands in the Holy Water and placed his hands on Rebecca's stomach. He closed his eyes.

'Dear Lord,' he began, 'thank you for blessing Connor and Rebecca with this miracle. I now ask if the Godparents are present.'

'They are,' said Rebecca, 'Isabelle and Rocco.'

Isabelle and Rocco smiled as Father James grabbed the anointing oil.

'God bless this child and for the parents and the Godparents to bring him or her up in a world full of love and compassion.'

Rebecca watched as Father James used the oil to make the signs of the cross on her belly.

'Now I may ask for the father and the Godparents to do the same as I did,' he said.

Connor, Isabelle, and Rocco followed Father James' lead. Connor's eyes sparkled as he looked at his wife's bare stomach, knowing that his child would be here in less than three months.

Father James handed them all blessing candles.

'Lord make sure to bless and keep this child guided and supported in your light,' he said.

Connor lead Rebecca over to the Christening Bowl. Rebecca gulped.

'I bless you in the name of the Father and of the Sun and of the Holy Spirit,' said Father James, slowly pouring water over Rebecca's stomach, 'after Father and after Son and after Holy Spirit.'

Rebecca watched as Father James dried off Rebecca's tummy. He instructed Connor, Rebecca, Rocco, and Isabelle to turn and face the front of the church. Before he said the final words, Murphy piped up.

'Excuse me,' he said, 'is it okay if Connor and I do a quick prayer?'

'You may,' smiled Father James.

Murphy walked up to Rebecca and placed his hands on her stomach. Connor mirrored his brother. They closed their eyes.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

Rebecca smiled as Connor and Murphy kissed her belly. Father James said the final words.

'Now you have been blessed,' he said, 'by the Holy Spirit now go forth in the peace of Christ.'

Emily dabbed her eyes. Connor kissed Rebecca's stomach.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _he whispered.

Suddenly, Rebecca felt something move inside her. She gasped.

Connor jumped to his feet. Rebecca groaned.

'Are ye okay?' asked Connor, 'what happened?'

'The baby,' said Rebecca, 'it kicked.'

'What?' said Emily, 'it kicked?'

'It kicked when it heard Connor's voice,' laughed Rebecca, 'say something else, Connor.'

Connor placed his hands on Rebecca's stomach.

'Hey,' he said, 'quit kickin' Mommy.'

The baby kicked again. Connor laughed.

'Wow,' he said, 'kid's got quite the kick.'

'Let me feel,' said Isabelle.

Connor moved so Isabelle could place her hand on Rebecca's belly.

'Hey,' she said, 'you awake?'

The baby kicked again. Isabelle laughed.

'Wow!' she said, 'come feel, Rocco!'

Rocco placed his hands on Rebecca's stomach now.

'Hey, in there,' he said, 'it's Uncle Rocco.'

The baby kicked harder now. Rocco smiled, laughing.

'Wow,' he said, 'wow.'

Next came Emily. She and Murphy placed their hands on Rebecca's stomach.

'What are ye doin' in there?' cooed Murphy, 'ye kickin' Mommy?'

The baby kicked fiercely now. Murphy and Emily laughed with delight. Everyone laughed with them.

'Thank you, Father James,' said Connor.

'Anytime, Connor,' smiled Father James, 'anytime.'


	72. Chapter 72

That night, Connor and Murphy decided to stay at Rocco's for the night. Emily was scared. For the past month she's been suffering from Giovanni nightmares but she's been hiding it from everyone. Murphy was the only thing that kept the nightmares away. With him gone, they'd get worse.

'We'll be back tomorrow,' said Murphy as he said goodbye to Emily, 'I promise.'

Emily nodded her head. She's really good at hiding her feelings, so Murphy didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

'Ye be on yer best behaviour,' said Connor, kissing Rebecca's neck, 'I love ye, Baby Cakes.'

'I love you, too,' said Rebecca.

Connor kissed Rebecca's lips then kissed her tummy. The boys walked out the door, closing it. Emily sighed.

'Fuck,' she thought to herself, 'fucking fuck fuck.'

That night, Emily went to sleep. She was in for the worst of the worst nightmares. Giovanni decided to bring a friend: Pinhead.

'You're so beautiful,' whispered Giovanni, brushing hair out of Emily's face, 'it's such a shame you're gonna die soon.'

Emily whimpered as Giovanni pressed his lips to her neck. Tears ran down her cheeks.

'Giovanni.'

'Ahh,' said Giovanni, 'my guest has arrived.'

Emily whimpered as Giovanni got up and looked at his guest, grinning. Emily couldn't see who it was because Giovanni was in the way.

'Who's there?' she whispered.

Giovanni laughed a cold, evil laugh. He looked at Emily with his cold, grey eyes.

'He is.'

Giovanni stepped aside. Emily gasped, horrified.

There, standing in front of her, was Pinhead. He brought his Cenobites with him. Emily sobbed, scared. Pinhead smiled at her.

'Aww…' he said, 'are you scared?'

Emily couldn't speak. She was so overcome with fear she couldn't find her voice.

'She's scared,' said one of the Cenobites, 'but what's gonna happen next is gonna traumatize her. Ooh, I love torture.'

Emily heard a man whimpering in the corner. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

Giovanni lead Pinhead over to where his goons were standing. Emily heard blows landing and more whimpering.

Pinhead looked at the person who the goons were beating. He smiled a cold smile.

'Poor soul…' he said, 'isn't this one of the men who killed you?'

'Yes,' said Giovanni.

'Who is it?' asked Emily, 'I wanna see.'

Giovanni laughed. Everyone stepped aside. Emily gasped. Ice shot through her veins when she saw the owner of the whimpers.

Murphy. It was Murphy. He was covered head to toe with bruises. His face was all bloody from the beatings. Emily burst into tears.

Giovanni smirked at Pinhead, nodding his head. What happened next had Emily screaming and struggling.

Hooks came out and pierced Murphy's skin. The Cenobites tear people apart with hooks when they figure out the Puzzle Box. Emily watched, hopeless, as Murphy was lifted, screaming.

Giovanni, his goons, Pinhead, and the Cenobites held hands. They recited a prayer.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

Emily sobbed. Murphy looked at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

'I love you.'

Giovanni laughed. Murphy was torn apart. Emily screamed.

Emily woke up, shrieking. She thrashed and kicked.

'MURPHY! MURPHY! MURPHY!'

Suddenly, Emily's phone rang. She stopped screaming. She picked up her phone, shaking. She answered.

'Hello?' she whispered.

'Emily?'

Emily sighed with relief. It was Murphy.

'Hi, baby,' she said softly.

'I sensed something was wrong,' said Murphy, 'I wanted to call ye. Are ye okay?'

Emily didn't answer. She burst into tears.

'Baby,' said Murphy, 'why are ye cryin'? What happened?'

'I had a bad dream…' sobbed Emily, 'Giovanni…'

'What happened, Angel Face?' asked Murphy, 'tell me.'

'He brought Pinhead and his Cenobites,' whispered Emily, 'I could hear someone whimpering. It was you.'

'Then wha' happened?' asked Murphy, 'tell me.'

'They stepped aside and showed you,' said Emily, shaking, 'then they brought the hooks out and recited the Blessing before they tore you apart. But before they did, you looked at me and said _I love you _to me.'

'Oh, Honey Bun…' said Murphy as Emily sobbed, 'Honey Bun…'

'Come home,' sobbed Emily, 'please.'

'I'll have Rocco drive me,' said Murphy, 'I'll be home soon.'

Emily put her housecoat on and sat outside on the porch swing. She lit a cigarette, waiting for Murphy. She looked at the ground, tears running down her cheeks.

A few minutes later, a bright set of headlights came up the driveway. Her beloved was home.

Before the car came to a complete stop, Murphy jumped out of the car. With three big strides, he was on the porch. He immediately took Emily in his arms. Emily immediately burst into tears.

'Hey…' said Murphy in a gentle voice, 'I'm home.'

Emily nodded, sobbing harder. Murphy stroked her hair, comforting her.

'_Tá sé ceart go leor, sweetheart,' _he whispered, _'Tá sé ceart go leor.'_

Emily sobbed harder and harder. Murphy scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the living room. He sat on the sofa, cradling his beloved wife in his arms, rocking her gently and whispering to her in Gaelic.

'Aww, man,' said Rocco, 'should I get Connor?'

'Good idea,' said Murphy, 'maybe he can help settle 'er.'

Rocco left to go get Connor. Emily buried her face in Murphy's chest, sobbing.

'Are ye that traumatized?' asked Murphy, 'I haven't seen ye cry this 'ard since Connor and I rescued ye and Becca.'

'I've been suffering from these nightmares for a month,' whispered Emily, 'tonight was the worst one.'

'A month?' said Murphy.

Emily nodded. She knew Murphy was upset.

'Emily,' said Murphy, placing her beside him, 'why didn't ye tell me?'

'You would have thought I was insane,' said Emily, 'and I didn't want Rebecca worrying about me. She's pregnant and the stress would be too much for the baby.'

'Ye could've told me, at least,' said Murphy, 'I'm yer fuckin' husband, Em.'

'I know,' said Emily, sobbing harder, 'I know.'

Murphy wrapped his arms around Emily's shoulders.

'I'm sorry, Murphy,' sobbed Emily, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don' be sorry,' said Murphy, drying Emily's eyes, 'yer scared.'

'Are you mad at me?' asked Emily.

'What the fuck kinda question is that?' said Murphy, 'I feel hopeless, yes, but I'm not mad. I'm just hurt.'

'Why are you hurt?' asked Emily.

Murphy sighed. He took Emily's hands in his. He looked her right in the eye.

'Because I have some sort o' connection with ye,' he said, 'I feel what yer feelin'. If yer scared, I'm scared. If yer sad, I'm sad. If yer happy, I'm happy.'

Murphy took one of Emily's hands and placed it over his heart. Emily hiccupped.

'You an' I, we 'ave a connection,' said Murphy, 'yer the first woman I've been with that 'as ever made me truly happy. I never felt this way with anyone else, Em.'

'Really?' said Emily.

'Really,' said Murphy, 'my 'eart is breakin' seein ye like this. Yer traumatized. I can see it in yer eyes.'

Emily closed her eyes. Murphy cradled her to his chest, kissing her hair.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Connor came rushing to the living room. He picked Emily up and hugged her.

'Jesus fuck, Em,' he said, 'are ye okay?'

'Better,' said Emily as Connor put her back on her feet, hugging her, 'your brother settled me.'

'Rocco told me about yer dream,' said Connor, 'are ye sure yer okay?'

'I'm positive, Connor,' said Emily.

'I'll go wake up Rebecca,' said Rocco, 'I think she deserves to know.'

'Good idea,' said Murphy.

Rocco ran upstairs. Connor was still embracing Emily.

'Can I have my wife back?' asked Murphy.

Connor let Emily go. Murphy placed her in his lap.

Rocco came downstairs with Rebecca. Rebecca ran straight to Connor, embracing him. Then she embraced her sister.

'Sit,' said Murphy, 'Em's got something to tell us.'

Everyone listened. Emily took a deep breath.

'I've been having Giovanni nightmares for a month,' said Emily, 'I kept them hidden from everyone. I didn't want Rebecca worrying about me because of the baby. Tonight was the worst one. Everyone knows about it, correct?'

Everyone nodded. Emily sighed.

'I don't know why I'm having them,' she said, 'they just started.'

'I think it might be stress,' said Rocco, 'you keep going to kill people linked with Giovanni and that might be triggering memories.'

'I think so, too,' said Rebecca as Connor stroked her hair, 'I've had it happen.'

'I think Emily should take breaks from being on hits,' said Connor, 'might keep 'er nightmares in check.'

'What do you think, Em?' asked Murphy.

Emily sighed.

'Okay,' she said, 'I can let Isabelle go with you guys. She's really good.'

'Sounds like a plan,' said Rocco.

'Well, I think we should go back to bed,' yawned Rebecca, 'let's go.'


	73. Chapter 73

Emily's nightmares subsided over the next month. On another note, it's three weeks until Christmas. The girls, with Isabelle's help, decorated the mansion while Connor and Murphy went to work. They were starting on the tree when the boys came home.

'Girls!' called Connor, 'where are ye?'

'Living room!' called Rebecca.

Connor took his boots off and rounded the corner. He strutted over to his wife, kissing her passionately on the lips.

'Hi, baby,' giggled Rebecca as Connor kissed her belly, 'how was work?'

'Boring without ye,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca again.

'Connor, we need her for a bit longer,' said Isabelle, 'go sit.'

Connor smirked and kissed Rebecca again before sitting on the sofa. Emily was on the ladder again, hanging decorations that Rebecca and Isabelle handed to her.

Murphy and Rocco took their boots off. Murphy held the ladder for Emily.

'What are you doing, Murphy?' asked Isabelle.

'She fell last year,' said Murphy, 'don't wanna risk it again.'

Emily smiled at her husband and continued to hang decorations. They went with the Pink & Black Attack theme again.

'Can you hand me some pink, guys?' asked Emily, 'way too much black over here.'

'Ya racist,' teased Murphy.

Everyone laughed as Rebecca and Isabelle handed more decorations to Emily.

Murphy purred as he stared at his wife's ass.

'What are you smirking about over there?' asked Rocco as Romeo and Michael walked in the door.

'Em's ass in these jeans,' purred Murphy, squeezing Emily's ass, 'that's wha' I'm smirkin' 'bout.'

Emily rolled her eyes, giggling at her husband. Murphy held the ladder tighter for her, ready to catch her if she fell.

'We going to Aunt Lisa and Uncle Jeff's this year?' asked Isabelle.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'Annabelle and Noah are coming, too.'

'Ma and Da?' said Connor, 'they're comin'?'

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'Mommy and Daddy invited them over.'

'It'll be nice to see them,' said Rebecca, 'though Noah might tease me about being fat.'

'You're not fat, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'you're pregnant. There's a difference, Mami.'

'I feel fat, Papi,' said Rebecca, 'my tummy's huge. I've been wearing Connor's shirts for the last month.'

'I don' mind,' said Connor, 'ye need 'em. An' I hardly wear those shirts anymore, anyways.'

'I still say it's twins,' said Rocco, 'still.'

Everyone groaned.

Three weeks came and went. Christmas morning, Rocco, Connor, and Murphy decided to surprise the girls by dressing up as 'Naughty Santa' and sitting under the tree. They placed notes on the girls' pillows and got ready, wearing nothing but red silk boxers and Santa hats. They waited patiently for the girls to wake up. They grinned as soon as they heart footsteps on the stairs.

'I wonder what the surprise is…? Oh…'

All three girls' jaws dropped when they saw the boys. All three boys smirked deviously.

'Merry Christmas,' said Murphy, 'we're yer presents from Santa.'

All three girls looked between the three boys. Emily walked forwards.

'Which one's mine?' she asked in an innocent voice, playing along.

Murphy smirked.

'I am,' he said, 'I'm Murphy.'

Emily giggled as Murphy took her in his arms. Rebecca walked over to Connor.

'I assume you're for me,' she said, winking.

'I am,' chuckled Connor, 'I'm Connor.'

Rebecca giggled and embraced her husband. Isabelle walked up to Rocco, grinning from ear to ear.

'I'm Rocco,' said Rocco, 'Santa sent me especially for you.'

Isabelle laughed and hugged Rocco. All three girls smiled from ear-to-ear.

'Okay, I'm done with this whole role-playing shit,' said Murphy, 'let's open some presents.'

Everyone sat in front of the tree and grabbed presents. Emily's first one she grabbed was from Murphy.

'I wonder what this could be,' said Emily as she opened the present.

Murphy smirked as Emily opened the box. She gasped.

'Aww!' she said, 'silk lingerie!'

'I knew ye always wanted some,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's cheek, 'Merry Christmas, Emykins.'

Emily smiled and kissed her husband. Rebecca and Isabelle got the same gift from Connor and Rocco.

Everyone opened the rest of their presents. The boys had one more surprise for the girls.

'Ye each have one more present from us,' said Connor.

'Oh?' said the girls.

Each of the girls were handed photo albums. When they opened them, they were on for a treat.

'You're naked,' giggled Rebecca.

'Naked, yes,' said Connor, 'coverin' it with a Santa hat? Yes.'

The girls giggled and went through the rest of their albums. The boys smirked.

'This is so sweet,' smiled Isabelle, 'thank you.'

'You're welcome, Isabelle,' smiled Rocco, kissing his wife.

'Well, I think we should go shower,' said Emily, 'come on.'

Later that night, everyone got ready to go to dinner. Lisa would be picking up the twins and the boys and Isabelle would be going in Rocco's car. Rebecca put on her red dress and started on her makeup.

'Ye nervous?' asked Connor as Rebecca did her eye shadow.

'Not really,' said Rebecca, 'more excited than anything.'

'Ma's gonna have a ton of questions,' laughed Connor, 'she loves kids.'

'I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks I'll be having twins,' said Rebecca, 'she has that weird sense.'

Connor wrapped his arms gently around Rebecca's waist. He placed his hands on her stomach, whispering in Gaelic.

'Well, I'm ready to go,' said Rebecca, 'let's get downstairs.'

Lisa came around seven. Connor helped Rebecca into the back seat. Emily sat up front with her mom.

'How you feeling, sweetie?' Lisa asked Rebecca.

'I'm feeling okay,' said Rebecca, 'recovering from a fractured rib.'

'Baby digging into your rib?' asked Lisa.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'strong just like Daddy.'

Lisa laughed. Connor rubbed Rebecca's stomach, whispering to it in Gaelic.

'You excited, Rebecca?' asked Lisa as they pulled into the driveway.

'Excited, but nervous,' admitted Rebecca as Connor helped her out of the car.

'I felt the same way, honey,' said Lisa, 'now come join the fun.'

Rebecca grinned nervously.

Connor helped Rebecca into the mansion. Murphy sniggered.

'Behave, Murphy,' said Emily, 'I'm serious.'

'What's gotten ye in a bitch?' asked Murphy as Emily fumed towards the mansion, 'Emykins!'

Emily walked into the mansion, still fuming. Murphy ran after her.

'I think Em's hormones are raging,' said Connor.

'I think so,' said Rebecca, 'she's been like this for a couple months. I don't understand it.'

'Come on, guys!' called Lisa.

Connor scooped Rebecca up in his arms and carried her inside. Everyone cheered when they saw them.

'You can put me down now,' said Rebecca.

Connor gently placed Rebecca back on her feet. Rebecca fixed her dress and smiled.

'Rebecca!'

'Daddy!'

Jeff came up and hugged Rebecca gently. He smiled at his daughter.

'How are you, Pumpkin?' he asked.

'Recovering,' said Rebecca, 'fractured a rib a couple weeks ago.'

'Ouch,' said Jeff, 'the baby?'

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, rubbing her belly, 'baby's getting too big for Mommy.'

'You always pushed against your mom's ribs when she was pregnant with you,' laughed Jeff, 'Emily would shove you over.'

'That doesn't surprise me,' laughed Rebecca.

Jeff laughed.

Connor wrapped his arm tightly around Rebecca's waist. He pulled her in tight, kissing her hair.

'Connor!'

'Ma!'

A short, plump woman with flaming red hair came running towards Connor. She immediately embraced him, beaming with pride.

'Connor!' she said, 'how's my son?'

'I'm doin' great, Ma,' said Connor, 'doin' great.'

'And how is my beautiful daughter-in-law?' asked the woman, hugging Rebecca.

'Sore, Annabelle,' said Rebecca.

'Why's tha'?' asked Annabelle, 'Connor bein' too rough?'

'No, Ma,' said Connor, 'fractured rib.'

'The baby's getting too big for Mommy's belly,' laughed Rebecca, rubbing her tummy, 'this kid packs a punch.'

'I remember when I was pregnant wit' tha boys,' laughed Annabelle, 'I swear, they used ta wrestle in there.'

'That doesn't surprise me, Annabelle,' giggled Rebecca.

Connor made a face at Rebecca. Rebecca made a face back at Connor.

'I'm so proud o' ye both,' smiled Annabelle, 'yer gonna be a wonderful Ma, Rebecca, and I know me boy will be a phenomenal Da.'

'Thank you, Annabelle,' smiled Rebecca.

Meanwhile, Emily was standing by the fireplace drinking champagne. Murphy decided to sneak up behind her and spook her.

'BAZINGA!'

Emily gasped. Murphy laughed.

'Murphy, you idiot!' hissed Emily, smacking Murphy on the shoulder, 'I could have dropped this!'

'Lighten up, babe!' said Murphy, 'it's Christmas!'

'Is it that impossible for you to grow up for five minutes?' asked Emily.

'Baby, what's tha matter wit' ye?' asked Murphy, 'ye've been grouchy all day.'

'Maybe it's because I have an immature husband,' said Emily in a sneering tone.

'Aww, babe…' said Murphy, 'come 'ere.'

Murphy wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. He went to pull Emily in for a kiss, but she turned around and slapped Murphy right across the face.

Murphy stumbled backwards, stunned. Emily scoffed and stormed off.

'Emily!' pouted Murphy, 'come back!'

Murphy chased after Emily. He tried to hug her, but she turned around and threw champagne in his face.

'I HATE YOU!' she said, 'I HATE YOU!'

Those three words sent ice through Murphy's heart. He dropped to his knees, sobbing.

'Uh oh…' said Connor, looking at Murphy.

Rebecca looked over at Murphy. She shook her head.

'I'll go comfort him,' she said, 'I'll be right back.'

Murphy had his face buried in his hands. He was shaking with sobs. He had no idea why Emily was so mad at him. What did he do to her?

'Hey,' said Rebecca, gently kneeling next to Murphy, handing him a towel, 'you okay?'

Murphy looked up at Rebecca and took the towel. He dried his face off before clearing his throat.

'No,' he said quietly, 'I'm not.'

'Do you need me to go talk to her?' asked Rebecca, hugging Murphy, 'I can talk some sense into her.'

Murphy wiped his eyes and sighed.

'Please,' he whispered.

Rebecca slowly got back to her feet. She waddled over to where Emily was standing.

Emily was grabbing some fruit. Rebecca tapped her on the shoulder.

'What?' said Emily.

'What is your fucking problem, Emily?' asked Rebecca.

'What are you talking about, Rebecca?' said Emily.

'You've been nothing but a snobby bitch all day,' said Rebecca, 'I am, quite frankly, sick of your attitude.'

'How have I been a bitch?' asked Emily.

Rebecca pointed to Murphy. He was still on his knees, sobbing. Emily gasped.

'Oh, my God…' she said, 'shit…what have I done?'

Emily handed Rebecca her plate of fruit. She rushed over to Murphy.

Murphy looked up at Emily. His eyes were sparkling with tears.

'I'm sorry, Murphykins,' whispered Emily, 'I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?'

Tears began to flow from Emily's eyes. She hated seeing Murphy in pain. She felt horrible.

'Please?'

Murphy looked deep into Emily's eyes. He could see she was sorry. He sighed.

'How can I resist those sad eyes?' he said.

Emily helped Murphy to his feet. Murphy opened his arms.

'Come 'ere,' he said, 'give yer Murphykins a hug.'

Emily hugged Murphy tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder.

'Why did I say _I hate you _to you?' she sobbed, 'Fuck! Is there something wrong with me, babe? Am I a freak?'

Emily sobbed harder now. Murphy stroked her hair, comforting her.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'don' cry, love.'

'It's my fucking fault I hurt you!' sobbed Emily, 'why is this happening?'

'It might be trauma, baby,' said Murphy, 'ye get like this whenever ye have Pinhead Terrors.'

Emily nodded. She buried her face in Murphy's chest, feeling safer.

'It's almost dinner time,' said Murphy, 'ye hungry?'

Emily sniffed, still a bit choked up.

'Starving,' she said.

Murphy stroked Emily's cheek, comforting her.

'Then let's get ye some dinner,' he said.

Emily nodded, hanging her head.

Murphy scooped Emily up in his arms. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He hated seeing Emily in pain.

'Come on,' he said, 'let's go.'

Emily wrapped her arms around Murphy's neck, holding herself closer to him.

'Okay,' she said.

Annabelle and Noah helped Lisa and Jeff prepare dinner. The twins set up the table as Lisa served everyone. Rebecca waddled into the dining room, holding Connor's hand.

'Oh, my goodness!' gasped Marie, 'you've gotten so big!'

'I know,' groaned Rebecca, sitting down, 'I'm fat.'

'You're not fat, Rebecca,' said Jeff, 'you're plump.'

Rebecca rolled her eyes at her dad. Jeff laughed.

Lisa served everyone food and drinks. Murphy was on his third beer and he was feeling buzzed.

'I heard you fractured a rib,' said Elizabeth, 'your mom was telling me.'

'The baby did,' said Rebecca, 'kid's getting too big for me.'

'You're two months away!' said Ashley excitedly, 'I can't wait!'

'Neither can I, Ashley,' said Rebecca, 'neither can I.'

Murphy finished his fourth beer. He was drunk now. He started acting like a baby.

'I want my blankie,' he said to Emily.

'I'll give you your blankie later,' said Emily, 'it's dinner time.'

'No!' pouted Murphy, 'I want it now!'

'Behave, Murphy,' said Emily, 'if you don't, Mama won't be giving you sex tonight.'

Murphy squealed. He stomped his feet angrily.

'You're mean!' he pouted, crossing his arms.

'Murphy, don't start,' said Emily, 'eat your supper.'

'No!' said Murphy, 'no!'

Connor sniggered at his brother.

'I thought I was a bad baby in Vegas,' he giggled to Rebecca.

'You're the cuter baby,' said Rebecca.

'Aww,' smiled Connor, 'thanks, baby.'

Rebecca smiled.

Murphy was protesting as Emily tried to feed him. He was squealing and throwing a tantrum.

'After dinner, ye wanna play wit' my rattle?' whispered Connor.

Rebecca giggled.

Connor looked over at Jeff and Lisa. They were talking to Noah and Annabelle.

When Rebecca wasn't expecting it, Connor ducked under the table and began nibbling at her clit. Rebecca gasped.

'Are you okay, Rebecca?' asked Natalya.

'I'm fine,' said Rebecca, swatting at Connor under the table.

Connor laughed softly, continuing his tease. Slowly, he peeled Rebecca's panties off, teasing her more.

'Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?' asked Josephine.

'Yup,' nodded Rebecca as Connor breathed on her clit, 'I'm fine.'

Connor put his face under Rebecca's dress. Slowly, he licked her clit.

'So, Mom, how was your day?' asked Rebecca, biting her lip.

'Eventful,' said Lisa, 'spent the whole day getting the house clean for dinner.'

'Sounds f-fun,' stammered Rebecca.

Connor intensified his tongue strokes. Rebecca was close to orgasm now.

'Sweetie, are you sure that you're okay?' asked Jeff.

Rebecca nodded, biting her lip. Her body was tensed up now, ready for orgasm.

Connor pressed his face in closer, pressing his tongue in deep.

Rebecca orgasmed quietly, muting her moans. When it died down, Connor stopped and put Rebecca's panties back on.

'Here,' whispered Rebecca, handing Connor a moist cloth, 'wipe your chin.'

Connor wiped his chin with the cloth. He smirked and re-emerged when no one was looking.

'Well, I'm full,' said Lisa, 'let's clean up!'

Later That Night

'Yer so beautiful.'

'You're so handsome.'

'Mmm…'

Rebecca pressed her lips to Connor's again. She was naked, straddling his lap.

Connor was in his boxers. The fire crackled in the background as they kissed each other deeply.

Everyone in the mansion was asleep. Everyone stayed at Jeff and Lisa's. Rebecca kept her promise about playing with Connor's 'rattle.'

'I can feel tha baby move,' laughed Connor, 'I think it's bein' disturbed.'

'This baby's been poked like crazy since it's been conceived,' laughed Rebecca, rubbing her belly.

Connor laughed.

Rebecca pressed her lips to Connor's, knotting her fingers in his hair. She grinded into the kiss, her veins full of fire and lust.

'I think we should stop havin' sex until tha baby arrives,' said Connor, 'this can be our last time until then.'

Rebecca nodded.

'Okay,' she said, 'I understand.'

'I just don't want anythin' bad happenin' ta tha baby, you know?' said Connor.

'I know,' said Rebecca, 'I can live off orgasms for the next two months.'

'Okay, sweetheart,' said Connor.

Rebecca smiled.

Connor pressed his lips to Rebecca's, holding her hips.

Rebecca grinded into the kiss, moulding her body to Connor's.

'How much do ye want me?' asked Connor.

'I want you from Pluto and back,' said Rebecca, 'I want to feel you inside me.'

'Ye've been a naughty girl this Christmas,' purred Connor, 'ye deserve my coal.'

Connor winked at Rebecca as he said this. Rebecca laughed.

'You're the one who made me orgasm during dinner, you bad boy,' she teased, flicking Connor's nose.

Connor wrinkled his nose, laughing.

Rebecca knotted her fingers in Connor's hair, digging her nails into his scalp. She grinned sadistically, breathing down Connor's neck.

'Punish me,' she whispered, 'make me your slut.'

Connor smirked deviously, his eyes dancing with lust.

'If ye want my monster, then ye gotta free it,' he said, 'strip me.'

Rebecca watched as Connor stood up. Slowly, she used her teeth to strip Connor of his boxers, moaning and purring.

At last, Connor was naked. Rebecca gently placed her husband's boxers aside, looking at him with lust in her eyes.

'He's all yours, baby,' whispered Connor.

'Take me now,' said Rebecca.

Gently, Connor placed Rebecca on her back. He crawled on top of her, kissing her deeply.

Connor knotted his fingers in Rebecca's hair, kissing her chest. He brushed his lips along her breasts, moaning.

'Mmm, Connor…' moaned Rebecca, 'Connor…'

Connor smirked deviously, kissing Rebecca's chest more.

Slowly, Connor crawled up. He penetrated Rebecca, fucking her as hard as he could.

'Fuck, Connor!' growled Rebecca, 'you're feisty tonight!'

'I've been wantin' ye since dinner,' said Connor, _'fuck…!'_

Rebecca raised her legs in the air, placing her feet on Connor's shoulders. She bit her lip, trying not to scream.

Connor growled seductively, fucking Rebecca harder.

'Take that cock, baby!' he hissed at her, 'fuckin' take it!'

'Fuck, Connor!' moaned Rebecca, _'FUCK!'_

Connor fucked Rebecca harder now, growling sexually.

'Oh, fuck!' he moaned, _'fuck!'_

'You're a bad boy, Connor Adam,' purred Rebecca, 'a _very_ bad boy.'

'Ye know it, baby,' purred Connor.

After a half hour, it was time. Connor's body tensed up.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' he growled, 'ye ready baby?'

'Kiss me,' said Rebecca, 'kiss me.'

Connor pressed his lips to Rebecca's. Rebecca felt each purr resonate at the back of Connor's throat as he came.

Rebecca held herself close to Connor, moulding her body to his, wrapping herself around his body.

Connor didn't break the kiss as he came. He grunted and groaned with one final thrust. It was over.

Rebecca panted as Connor un-penetrated her and rolled over on the left side of the cheetah rug. Both of them were out of breath.

'Holy…crap…Connor…' panted Rebecca.

'Holy…shit…' panted Connor, 'fuck…'

Rebecca smiled.

Suddenly, the baby moved. Rebecca gasped.

'Oh!'

Connor jumped.

'What?' he said, 'what happened?'

'The baby!' gasped Rebecca, 'the baby moved!'

Connor held Rebecca's stomach, talking to the baby.

'Sorry 'bout tha', Little One,' he said, 'we didn't mean ta bug ye.'

Rebecca smiled as Connor kissed her belly, smiling.

'We love ye, Little One,' he said, 'me an' Mama.'

Rebecca laughed and stroked Connor's hair.

Connor smiled at Rebecca and rested his head on her tummy.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'As I love you,' smiled Connor.


	74. Chapter 74

It's February 3rd. It's a significant day because it's the day Rebecca's due to give birth. Everyone went over to Rocco's to hang out.

'You nervous?' asked Romeo as Connor made Rebecca lunch.

'Nervous,' said Rebecca, 'but very excited.'

'This is a milestone, Rebecca,' smiled Michael, 'you're having a baby.'

'Babies,' said Rocco.

'Let it go, Rocco!' said Emily in an annoyed tone.

'Calm down, Emykins,' said Murphy, rubbing Emily's back, 'calm down.'

Connor gave Rebecca her lunch and kissed her on the cheek before kissing her belly.

'Thank you, Conny-Wonny,' smiled Rebecca, 'you're amazing.'

'Anythin' fer you, my Beautiful Princess,' smiled Connor, nuzzling Rebecca on the cheek.

Rebecca smiled.

'Aww, look!' said Isabelle, 'she's glowing!'

'Women glow when they're pregnant,' said Emily, 'but she's always glowed so her glow's more prominent now.'

Rebecca smiled and ate her lunch.

Connor rubbed Rebecca's tummy, smiling the whole time. Everyone could feel the happiness in the air.

'That was delicious, baby,' smiled Rebecca, 'thank you.'

'Anytime, baby,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca on the cheek.

Emily got up and held her sister's tummy. She smiled brightly.

'Auntie Emily can't wait to meet you,' she said, 'I'm really anxious. Are you gonna come out anytime soon?'

Rebecca laughed at her goofy sister. She hasn't seen her this happy and excited since Isabelle's wedding.

'You're going to be so beautiful,' cooed Emily, 'yes, you are.'

'Alright, Em,' said Murphy, 'it's my turn.'

Emily moved and let Murphy put his hands on her sister's stomach. She smiled at her husband.

'Hey, you,' cooed Murphy, 'it's Uncle Murphy.'

Rebecca gasped as she felt the baby move inside her womb. Murphy laughed.

'It can hear me,' he said, 'it's movin'.'

'Keep talking,' said Romeo.

'I can't want ta meet ye,' said Murphy in a gentle voice, 'I'm gonna spoil ye rotten. I hope yer mother knows.'

'Aww, Murph…' said Rebecca.

Connor walked back into the dining room. He moved Murphy over so he could talk to the baby.

'Daddy's getting impatient,' he said, 'Daddy wants ta meet ye.'

'So does Mommy,' said Rebecca, 'you've put Mommy through a lot of pain.'

'I'm kinda hyper,' said Michael, 'wanna do a Three Stooges bit?'

Connor and Murphy jumped at the thought. The girls watched.

Murphy turned to Connor, grinning.

'Pick two.'

Connor, pretending not to know what was going on, picked two of Murphy's fingers. After he did that, Murphy poked him in the eyes.

The girls laughed. This was only the beginning.

Connor shook his head and regained composure. He glared at Murphy.

'Why I oughta!'

Rebecca laughed as Connor took a rolled up newspaper and hit Murphy over the head with it. Murphy ran his fingers through his hair, making funny noises, causing the girls to laugh harder.

'Look what you've done, Curly!' said Michael, 'you messed up his hair!'

The girls laughed harder as the three boys pretended to fight with each other, making funny noises. Suddenly, Rebecca gasped.

'What's wrong?' asked Romeo, 'are you okay?'

Rebecca shook her head.

'Rebecca, what's wrong?' asked Isabelle, 'what happened?'

'My water broke,' said Rebecca, 'I'm going into labour.'

Well, when Rebecca said that, Michael, Connor, and Murphy stopped their play fight. All three of their eyes went wide.

'Fuck!' said Isabelle, 'fuck!'

Everyone scrambled out of their spots, panicking.

'GET THE FUCKING CAR READY!' hollered Connor, 'GO!'

Everyone tripped over each other as they scrambled to the door.

'CONNOR!' cried Rebecca, 'CONNOR!'

'I'm here, Becca-Bear,' soothed Connor, 'I'm here.'

'Carry me…' whispered Rebecca, 'please…'

Connor didn't answer. He immediately scooped Rebecca up in his arms.

'EVERYONE FUCKIN' MOVE!' he hollered, 'MY WIFE IS IN LABOUR AND WE DON' NEED ANY FUCKIN' DELAYS!'

Rocco went to go out the door, but he tripped.

'FUCK!' he said.

'OKAY, FUCK THIS!' said Emily, 'EVERYONE STEP OVER ROCCO!'

Everyone scrambled to the door, stepping over Rocco.

'FUCKING WATCH IT!' said Rocco.

Murphy climbed into the driver's seat of Rocco's car. Connor carried Rebecca into the back seat as Emily went into the front. Isabelle drove everyone else in her car.

'It's okay, baby,' soothed Connor, 'I got ye, Becca-Bear.'

All Rebecca could do was nod. She was in too much pain to speak.

Murphy punched the car into gear. He sped off to the hospital.

'Breathe, Rebecca,' encouraged Emily, 'breathe.'

Rebecca breathed and groaned. The pain was excruciating.

Murphy sped through traffic, his teeth clenched. He was determined to get Rebecca to the hospital on time.

'Remember tha classes we went ta, baby,' said Connor, 'remember what our teacher said.'

'I DON'T REMEMBER A FUCKING THING!' shrieked Rebecca.

'Breathe,' said Emily, 'just breathe.'

Rebecca squinted her eyes, cringing with pain. She wanted this baby out. Fast.

'Connor…' she sobbed, 'Connor…'

'Shh…' whispered Connor, 'I got ye, baby. Yer gonna be okay.'

'Just relax an' breathe, Rebecca,' said Murphy, 'yer gonna be fine. If ye can survive bein' raped, beaten, an' starved fer a month ye can survive labour.'

Emily looked at Murphy with an approving glow in her eyes. Murphy smiled.

Finally, they reached the hospital. Connor carried Rebecca inside, running as fast as he could. Murphy ran in ahead of them.

'WE NEED A FUCKIN' DOCTOR PRONTO!' he yelled, 'THIS WOMAN IS IN LABOUR!'

A nurse came rushing out into the waiting room. Rebecca clenched her teeth together, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Shortly after that, the doctor came out. He looked at Rebecca with concern in his eyes.

'What's the matter?' he asked.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YE THINK, YE DUMB WOP?' said Connor, 'MY WIFE IS IN FUCKIN' LABOUR!'

'Follow me,' said the doctor.

Everyone rushed after the doctor, following him into a room.

'Put her down,' said the doctor, 'let's take a look.'

Connor gently placed Rebecca on the bed. Rebecca sobbed from the pain.

'Fuck…' she sobbed, 'Connor…'

'I got ye, baby,' soothed Connor, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'I got ye.'

The doctor put his gloves on and looked at Rebecca.

'Looking good so far,' said the doctor, 'you might have a quick labour.'

'Ye got this, Becca,' encouraged Murphy, 'ye got this.'

'Oh, fuck…' moaned Rebecca, 'ow…'

'You're dilating well,' said the doctor, 'you're gonna be okay, Mrs. MacManus.'

'You got it, Rebecca!' said Michael, 'come on!'

'Alright, Rebecca…' said the doctor, 'push!'

Rebecca pushed with all her might. She screamed in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'You got it, girl!' encouraged Emily, 'come on!'

Rebecca nodded, sobbing.

'Push, Rebecca!' said the doctor, 'come on!'

Rebecca pushed again, harder. It didn't hurt too much now.

'Ye've got this, Becca-Bear!' encouraged Connor, 'let's see this kid!'

'Push, Rebecca, push!' encouraged Isabelle.

Rebecca pushed with all her might, breathing as hard and as much as she could.

'You're doin' good, Becca!' said Murphy, 'come on!'

'It'll be over soon,' said Connor, 'soon.'

Rebecca nodded.

'You're doing great, Mamacita!' said Romeo, 'really great!'

Rebecca pushed harder and harder. The doctor gasped.

'I can see the head!' he said, 'you're almost done, Rebecca!'

Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief.

'PUSH, REBECCA, PUSH!' said the doctor and Connor together.

'I can't…' sobbed Rebecca, 'it hurts…'

'Try as hard as ye can, baby!' said Connor, 'push!'

Rebecca grunted, and groaned, and screamed.

Finally, with one final and mighty push, the baby was out.

Everyone in the room waited with batted breath as the doctor held the baby in his hands.

'What is it?' asked Emily, 'what?'

The doctor looked at everyone in the room. He smiled a bright smile.

'It's a girl.'

Everyone gasped. Rebecca began to cry.

The doctor had just cut the cord and was about to wipe the blood off the baby when suddenly…

'AHHHHH!'

The doctor scrambled over to Rebecca. He gasped.

'Uh…we have a problem…'

'What?' said Emily.

'She's not done!' said the doctor, 'she's got one more coming!'

Everyone gasped. Rocco was right.

'COME ON, REBECCA!' hollered Isabelle, 'YOU CAN DO THIS!'

Rebecca gasped and grunted, pushing with all her might. She wanted this baby out and fast.

'PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!' chanted Michael.

'COME ON, BECCA-BEAR!' roared Connor, 'YE CAN DO IT!'

Rebecca grunted, and groaned, and screamed. She let out one final push. It was over.

'Oh…'

'What is it, doc?' asked Connor, 'lay it on me!'

The doctor looked at Connor, then Rebecca. He smiled.

'You have two very beautiful and healthy baby girls.'

Rebecca clapped a hand over her mouth. Girls. Twin girls.

The doctor cleaned the babies off and wrapped them in blankets. He handed one to Rebecca and the other to Connor.

'Oh…' breathed Rebecca, 'Connor…'

'Wow…' said Connor, 'wow…'

Everyone smiled as they watched the two proud parents hold their newborn daughters. The whole room was bursting with pride.

'What are their names?' asked the nurse.

'This one's name is Annabelle Jane,' said Rebecca, 'and the other one that Connor is holding is Lily Rose.'

'Such beautiful names,' smiled the nurse.

Everyone smiled as Connor and Rebecca held their babies.

'Connor, are you crying?' asked Rocco.

Connor nodded. He was so overcome with joy he couldn't speak.

'Can I hold Annabelle?' asked Emily.

Rebecca handed Annabelle to Emily. Emily held her new niece in her arms, smiling.

'Hi, there,' she cooed, 'you're finally here.'

Rebecca beamed at her sister. She could see the pride in her eyes as she held one of her newborn nieces.

'She's so beautiful…' whispered Rocco, 'wow…'

'You're so beautiful, little Annabelle MacManus,' cooed Emily, 'you look like Mama.'

Everyone laughed.

'May I?' asked Murphy.

Emily handed Annabelle to Murphy. Connor handed Emily Lily.

'Hello, beautiful,' cooed Murphy, 'yer finally here amongst yer crazy family.'

'Oh, Murph…' laughed Isabelle.

Connor sat down beside Rebecca in the bed. He smiled at her.

'Ye did good, Mrs. MacManus,' he said, 'ye did good.'

Rebecca smiled at Connor.

Everyone took turns holding the babies. Everyone beamed with pride.

Finally, Annabelle and Lily were back with their parents. Connor held Annabelle and Rebecca held Lily.

'They've got your eyes, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'and your nose. And your cheekbones.'

'They look more like you,' said Connor, 'but I can see me in 'em.'

Everyone beamed at the happy new parents.

Connor kissed Rebecca's forehead, smiling from ear to ear.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'As I love you,' Rebecca whispered back.


	75. Chapter 75

Later that night, Rebecca decided to call her parents to tell them the news. After that, Connor was gonna call his parents.

'It's ringing,' whispered Emily.

'Hello?'

'Mommy?' said Rebecca.

'Hey, honey!' said Lisa, 'how are you?'

'Exhausted and sore,' said Rebecca.

'Why's that?' asked Lisa.

'Is Daddy home?' asked Rebecca.

'He's here beside me,' said Lisa, 'why?'

'Put the phone on speaker,' said Rebecca.

Lisa pressed speaker. She and Jeff listened carefully.

'I'm tired and sore because I went into labour,' said Rebecca, 'but there's a twist.'

'What's the twist, honey?' asked Jeff.

Rebecca took a deep breath.

'You're the proud grandparents of two very healthy, very happy, twin girls.'

Jeff and Lisa gasped. Rebecca could feel their excitement through the phone.

'Oh!' gasped Lisa, 'twins!'

'The first born is named Annabelle Jane,' said Rebecca, 'and the second born is named Lily Rose.'

'Oh, honey!' said Jeff, choking up, 'I'm so proud!'

'You're allowed to visit,' said Rebecca, 'we're about to call Noah and Annabelle.'

'We'll be there soon, sweetie,' said Jeff, 'we love you.'

'I love you, too,' said Rebecca.

Jeff and Lisa hang up. Connor took Rebecca's phone and dialled his parents' number.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Ma,' said Connor, 'get Da on tha phone. Rebecca an' I got news.'

Annabelle put the phone on speaker. She and Noah listened as Connor told them the happy news.

'Congratulations, Ma an' Da!' said Connor, 'yer grandparents!'

'Oh!' gasped Annabelle, 'Rebecca had tha baby?'

'Babies, actually,' said Connor, 'she 'ad twins.'

Annabelle squealed with excitement. Noah sobbed tears of joy.

'Oh!' breathed Annabelle, 'twins!'

'Two very beautiful baby girls,' said Connor, 'tha first born is Annabelle Jane an' tha second born is Lily Rose.'

'Ya named one after me?' asked Annabelle.

'Rebecca picked tha name,' said Connor, 'she wanted ta name 'er after ye.'

Annabelle sobbed. Noah was sobbing just as hard as she was.

'Ye can come an' visit,' said Connor, 'Lisa an' Jeff are on their way.'

'We'll be there soon,' said Noah, 'congratulations to ye both.'

'Thanks, Da,' smiled Connor.

A half hour later, Lisa and Jeff, as well as Annabelle and Noah, arrived at the hospital. The nurse lead them to the room. Annabelle and Lisa both gasped at the sight of their new granddaughters.

'Oh!' breathed Lisa, 'they're so beautiful!'

'Would you like ta hold one, Lisa?' asked Connor.

Lisa nodded, beaming with pride.

Connor handed Annabelle to Lisa. Lisa smiled at one of her new grandchildren.

'Which one is this?' asked Jeff as Lisa cooed at the sleeping baby.

'That's Annabelle,' said Rebecca.

'Hello, Annabelle,' cooed Lisa, 'you're such a pretty baby. Yeah, you are.'

'She's a cross of you two,' said Jeff, 'I see a lot of Connor in her as well as Rebecca.'

'Here,' said Connor, 'here's Lily.'

Annabelle gently cradled Lily in her arms. Her eyes were twinkling with pride.

'Hello, Lily,' she cooed to the little baby, 'it's yer Grandma Annabelle.'

Rebecca smiled at her beaming mother-in-law. She could see Noah bursting with pride as he looked at his beautiful granddaughter.

'Did you know it was twins?' asked Noah.

'No,' said Connor, 'Lily was a surprise.'

'She came five minutes after Annabelle did,' said Murphy, 'we were all shocked when tha doctor said there were two.'

'Ye carried out tha Twin Legacy, Rebecca,' said Noah.

'I knew it was twins,' said Rocco, 'I knew it.'

'I owe you one, Rocco,' said Rebecca, 'I owe you one.'

Annabelle gave Lily to Lisa and Lisa gave Annabelle to Annabelle. They were just bursting with pride.

'I can't wait to have kids of my own,' said Emily, cuddling close to Murphy, 'I know they'll be as beautiful as my two nieces.'

'I'm a proud uncle,' smiled Murphy, 'they're gorgeous babies.'

'They came from a gorgeous Mama,' smiled Connor, 'inside an' out.'

'Aww…' smiled Rebecca.

Jeff and Noah held the babies next. Jeff's eyes filled with tears as he held Lily in his arms.

'So much happiness in this room,' said Romeo, 'I can feel it.'

'So can I, Romeo,' said Michael, 'we witnessed the birth of two very beautiful babies.'

'An' tha retirement of tha Boondock Saints,' said Murphy.

'What?' said Emily.

'Connor an' I discussed this yesterday,' said Murphy, 'Connor wants ta stay home wit' tha babies, an' I wanna be there for 'em, too. We're retiring.'

Everyone was silent for a moment. No one could say a word.

'I just don' wanna risk losin' me life,' said Connor, 'I don' want me babies ta grow up without me.'

'Are you sure about this, Connor?' asked Noah.

Connor nodded.

'I'm sure, Da,' he said.

'Well, I think it's a smart move,' said Annabelle, 'you two grew up without yer Da because he left.'

'I wanna be in me grandchildren's life,' said Noah, 'I really do.'

'Well, you're gonna be expecting more in November,' said Emily.

'What are you talking about?' asked Jeff.

Emily took a deep breath. She sighed and looked at everyone in the room.

'About a week ago, I went to see a doctor for my mood swings,' she said, 'I was wondering why I was so angry and lashing out. I supplied a urine sample in case I needed medication and to see if I was pregnant. Well…I don't need medication. The reason for my mood swings is this: I'm pregnant.'

The whole room went silent. No one said a word. Finally, Rebecca spoke up.

'Emily…' she breathed, 'you're…?'

'I'm pregnant,' said Emily, 'Murphy and I are gonna be parents.'

Well, after another brief pause, Lisa and Annabelle strutted over and hugged Emily tight. They were beaming even more now.

'Oh!' said Lisa, 'Emily!'

'I'm so happy fer ye, dear,' said Annabelle, 'yer gonna be a wonderful Ma. Same wit' yer sister.'

'Thank you, Annabelle,' smiled Emily, 'that means a lot coming from you.'

Annabelle smiled at her daughter-in-law before embracing Murphy.

'Yer gonna be a wonderful Da, Murphy,' said Annabelle, 'I know ye will.'

'Thank ye, Ma,' smiled Murphy, 'thank ye.'

Annabelle smiled.

'Well, I think we should get ready for bed,' yawned Isabelle, 'the new Momma Bear must be exhausted.'

'I pushed two babies out of my vagina,' said Rebecca, 'of course I'm exhausted.'

Everyone laughed.

'Well, we're gonna set up our sleeping bags,' said Jeff, 'let's go!'

Connor was the first one to wake up the next morning. The sun was shining through the curtains in the room. Rebecca had her head nestled on his chest, snoozing peacefully. Connor smiled and kissed his wife good morning.

'Good morning, Momma Bear,' he whispered as Rebecca opened her eyes.

'What time is it?' mumbled Rebecca.

Connor looked at his phone. He raised his eyebrows.

'It's Noon,' he said.

'Really?' said Rebecca.

Connor handed his phone to Rebecca. Rebecca looked at the time and gasped.

'Fuck…' she muttered, 'it's late…'

'I don' blame ye fer sleepin' late,' said Connor, 'ye did have two babies yesterday.'

Rebecca moaned and buried her face in a pillow.

Lily and Annabelle were sleeping in their little basket next to Rebecca's bed. Connor got up and picked them up, cradling them in both of his arms.

Lily grabbed Connor's thumb and sucked it. He laughed.

'I think Lily's hungry,' he said, 'look.'

Rebecca looked and saw Lily sucking on Connor's thumb. She laughed.

'Alright,' she said, 'hand her over.'

Connor handed Lily to Rebecca. He un-did her robe so she could reveal her breast to feed Lily.

'Come here,' cooed Rebecca, 'come on.'

Lily wrapped her tiny mouth around Rebecca's nipple and sucked. Rebecca held Lily's head, smiling.

'She's so beautiful,' said Connor as he watched Rebecca feed Lily, 'my daughter.'

'She's just like you,' laughed Rebecca, 'she loves my boobs.'

Connor ruffled Rebecca's hair. Rebecca laughed.

Annabelle snoozed gently in Connor's arm. Connor smiled at her.

'God sent ye ta me an' yer Mommy from Heaven,' he whispered to the sleeping newborn, 'I'm gonna make damn sure I protect ye an' yer sister, tha same way I protect yer Mommy.'

Rebecca smiled at her husband. She could feel him bursting with pride.

Lily was done with her feeding. Rebecca burped her and fed Annabelle.

Everyone else began to wake up. Rebecca smiled at her family and friends.

'Good afternoon,' she laughed as everyone stretched.

'What time is it?' asked Emily sleepily.

'It's twelve-thirty,' said Connor.

'Wow,' said Emily, 'we slept late.'

Rebecca smiled at her sister.

Annabelle was done with her feeding. Rebecca burped her and cradled her in her arms.

'Connor an' Murphy were breast babies,' laughed Annabelle, 'just ye wait, honey, yer gonna 'ave sore nipples.'

'I wouldn't doubt it,' laughed Rebecca, 'Connor's given me sore nipples before.'

Connor's cheeks went red. Murphy laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened. One of the nurses walked into the room.

'Good afternoon,' she said in a bright voice, 'how are you feeling?'

'Sore, still,' said Rebecca.

'Here's some ice,' said the nurse, handing an ice pack to Rebecca, 'it'll soothe you.'

Rebecca stuck the ice pack on her vagina. She was in a ton of pain.

'You also have a visitor,' said the nurse, 'come on in.'

A tall man in a grey suit walked into the room. Connor and Murphy gasped.

'Hello, everyone,' said the man, 'what did I miss?'

'Agent Smecker!' said Murphy.

'Hello, Murphy,' smiled the man, 'it's so nice to see you again.'

Emily and Rebecca had mirrored confused expressions on their faces. They had no clue what was going on.

'Oh!' said Connor, 'I forgot! This is FBI Agent Paul Smecker. He let us off tha hook wit' those two Russian mobsters.'

'Oh!' said Rebecca, 'I remember you telling us about him!'

'What are ye doin' in town, Agent?' asked Murphy.

'I read in the paper that Rebecca had twins,' said Smecker, 'I haven't talked to you boys in a while and I decided to come and visit you and finally meet your two very beautiful wives.'

'Well, it's nice ta see ye again, Agent Smecker,' said Connor.

Rebecca looked at Agent Smecker with a slight look of fear. Agent Smecker smiled warmly.

'I know all about you, Rebecca,' he said, 'I was trying to track down Giovanni before I heard that Connor and Murphy rescued you and Emily.'

'Daddy knows about that,' said Rebecca, 'he told me all about how you were trying to help him.'

'We all breathed a sigh of relief hearing that Giovanni and his goons had been killed,' said Smecker, 'he's dangerous. Drugs, rape, violence, the works.'

'His goons used to record us,' shuddered Emily, 'they sent the DVD's to Mommy and Daddy.'

Murphy could sense that Emily was getting upset. He wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close.

'Are those your daughters?' asked Smecker.

'Yes,' said Connor, 'Lily and Annabelle.'

Agent Smecker reached out for one of the babies. Rebecca handed him Annabelle.

'That's Annabelle,' she said, 'we named her after Connor's mom.'

Agent Smecker cradled the newborn baby in his arms, gently bouncing her. Annabelle smiled at him.

'Aren't you a precious little thing,' he said softly, 'you look like your Mommy.'

'She's got a lot of Connor in her face, too,' said Rebecca, 'if you look carefully.'

Agent Smecker looked at little Annabelle again. He raised his eyebrows.

'Well, I'll be damned,' he said, 'she does, too.'

Rebecca and Connor smiled as Agent Smecker handed Annabelle back to Rebecca before holding Lily.

'So, you're Lily,' he said, 'you're a very beautiful baby, too. Mommy's little surprise baby.'

Everyone laughed.

Agent Smecker handed Lily back to Connor. He smiled at everyone.

'It was nice seeing you all again,' he said, 'I'm moving into town with my daughter. Feel free to visit us at the station anytime.'

'Thank you,' said Emily

And with that, Agent Smecker left.

'Well, it was nice to finally meet the man that helped you,' laughed Emily, 'though it was brief.'

'We can go visit him when Becca-Bear's outta tha hospital,' said Connor.

'Sounds like a plan to me,' said Emily, 'sounds like a plan to me.'


	76. Chapter 76

Two Days Later

'SURPRISE!'

'What the family?'

Connor and Rebecca had just returned home from the hospital, bringing little Lily and Annabelle with them. Emily decided to throw them a surprise party.

'Welcome home, parents!' said Emily cheerfully.

'What did you do?' asked Rebecca as she carried Annabelle inside.

'I threw you a party!' said Emily, 'I've been planning this since the birth of my two beautiful nieces!'

'Emily, ye never cease ta amaze us,' smiled Connor, kissing Emily's cheek.

'Aww, shucks!' said Emily, blushing slightly.

'Rebecca!'

Rebecca gasped. She knew that voice.

'Aunt Isabelle!'

A tall woman with long, white-blond hair came running up to Rebecca, smiling from ear-to-ear.

'Hello, sweetheart!' she said in a thick, French accent, hugging Rebecca with one arm, 'how are you?'

'Still exhausted,' breathed Rebecca, 'I was not expecting two babies.'

Isabelle looked at the sleeping baby in Rebecca's arms. She smiled.

'Which one is this, sweetie?' she asked.

'Annabelle,' said Rebecca, 'she was the first born.'

'May I hold her?' asked Aunt Isabelle.

'Of course,' smiled Rebecca.

Isabelle smiled as her niece handed her Annabelle. She smiled at the sleeping baby, cradling her in her arms.

'Hello, little Annabelle,' she cooed, 'welcome to our crazy family.'

Rebecca laughed as Aunt Isabelle cooed to Annabelle in French. She loves kids.

'Connor has Lily,' said Rebecca, 'have you met Connor yet?'

'No, I haven't,' said Aunt Isabelle.

'Would you like to?' asked Rebecca.

'I'd love to,' smiled Aunt Isabelle.

Connor was standing talking to Rebecca's Aunt Josephine. She smiled.

'Connor!' she called.

Connor turned around. He walked over to Rebecca with Lily fast asleep in his arms.

'What's up, babe?' he said.

Rebecca smiled.

'Connor,' she said, 'I would like for you to meet my Aunt Isabelle.'

'It's nice ta finally meet ye,' smiled Connor.

Aunt Isabelle didn't say anything. She tilted her head slightly, studying Connor.

'What is it, Aunt Isabelle?' asked Rebecca.

Aunt Isabelle smiled.

'Well…' she said, 'he's as every bit of handsome as you said he is.'

Rebecca laughed.

'I told you,' she said.

'Are ye flirtin' wit me, Isabelle?' teased Connor.

'Please, sweetheart,' smiled Aunt Isabelle, 'call me Belle.'

'Belle it is, then,' chuckled Connor.

Belle smiled. Her ice blue eyes danced as she studied Connor.

'Aunt Isabelle?' said Rebecca.

'Yes, honey?' said Belle.

'Can I take Annabelle back now?' asked Rebecca.

'Of course,' smiled Belle

Rebecca took Annabelle out of Belle's arms. Connor cleared his throat.

'Would ye like to hold Lily, Belle?' he asked.

'I'd love to,' smiled Belle.

Connor handed Lily to Belle. Belle smiled down at the slumbering baby.

'You're so beautiful,' she cooed, 'you look like Mommy.'

'She is beautiful,' smiled Rebecca, looking down at Lily, 'one of my little Princesses.'

'One o' Daddy's Little Princesses,' smiled Connor.

'Aww…' smiled Rebecca, kissing Connor on the cheek, 'my big softie.'

Connor smiled.

'REBECCA JANE!'

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She handed Annabelle to Connor and walked far enough to yell at her sister so she wouldn't scare the babies.

'WHAT, EMILY LISA MARIE?' she called.

'GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!' called Emily, 'I NEED YOU FOR FIVE SECONDS!'

Rebecca looked back at Connor.

'I wonder what this is about,' she said.

'NOW!'

Rebecca scoffed.

'DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH!' she called, 'SHEESH!'

Emily watched her sister walk over to her.

'What do you want?' asked Rebecca.

'Where are the babies?' asked Emily, 'I want to hold them.'

'Aunt Belle's holding Lily,' said Rebecca, 'and Connor has Annabelle.'

'Can I hold them after they're done?' asked Emily.

'Let them see their family, Emily,' said Rebecca, 'you have all the time in the world to hold them. We never see Aunt Belle or Uncle Jacques anymore, let alone Jamie, Angelina, and Madison. Let the girls see them, okay?'

'Oh,' said Emily, disappointed, 'okay.'

'Baby, are ye okay?' asked Murphy.

'I want to see my nieces, Murphykins,' said Emily.

'I know ye do, baby,' said Murphy, rubbing Emily's back, 'but ye gotta share 'em, love.'

'I know,' whispered Emily, looking at the ground.

'Why are you so upset?' asked Rebecca.

'I'm dying to see my nieces, Rebecca,' said Emily.

'Why?' asked Rebecca.

'Why not?' said Emily.

'Em…' said Rebecca, 'are you jealous?'

Emily scoffed, pretending she wasn't jealous.

'What?' she said, 'no! What makes you think that?'

'You're acting all disappointed because Aunt Belle's holding the babies,' said Rebecca.

'I'm sorry,' whispered Emily.

'Babe!'

'Connor!' said Rebecca, hugging her husband.

'I'll be righ' back,' said Connor, 'I gotta change Lily.'

'You want me to do it?' asked Rebecca.

'I got it, babe,' said Connor, 'I used ta kill people fer a living.'

Rebecca laughed. She kissed Connor on the cheek.

'Be right back,' said Connor, 'don' miss me too much.'

'Go!' said Rebecca, laughing.

Emily glared at Connor. She ran up after him.

Connor opened the door of the nursery. He looked down at Lily. He smirked.

'Ye really do have my eyes,' he said quietly, 'fuck.'

Lily cooed at her Daddy. Connor laughed.

'Let's get ye changed so ye can go see Mama,' he said.

Lily cooed and giggled as Connor changed her. When he was done, there was a knock.

'Who is it?' he called.

'It's me,' said Belle, 'can I come in?'

'Go fer it,' said Connor.

Belle smiled and walked in the door. She smiled at Lily.

'Hey, Lily Rose,' she cooed, 'it's your Great-Aunt Belle.'

Lily smiled up at Belle. Belle smiled.

'You mind if I take her to meet my husband and daughters?' she asked.

'Go fer it,' said Connor, 'I'm sure Jamie, Madison, an' Angelina wanna see 'er.'

Belle smiled. She scooped Lily up in her arms. Before she left, she kissed Connor on the cheek.

'You're a good man, Connor,' she said, 'thank you for being in my niece's life.'

Connor smiled as Belle walked out of the room. Emily snuck up on Connor.

'Boo.'

Connor jumped. He turned around, looking at Emily.

'Jesus Christ, Emily!' he gasped, 'don't do that!'

'Where's Lily?' asked Emily.

'Belle took her,' said Connor, 'she just left before you walked in.'

'You should have let me change her, Connor,' said Emily.

'Yer not her parent, Em,' said Connor, 'I helped make her an' Annabelle, so it's not yer responsibility to change 'em.'

Emily slapped Connor across the face. Connor recoiled, stunned.

Emily's nostrils flared. Connor growled.

'YE FUCKIN' WHORE!'

Before Emily could even breathe, Connor threw baby powder in her face. She coughed and spluttered.

Connor laughed at his sister-in-law. That did it.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!'

Next thing Connor knew, he was on the ground. He and Emily began wrestling in the middle of the nursery.

'What was that bang?' asked Murphy.

'I don't know,' said Rebecca, 'let's go see.'

Murphy and Rebecca climbed up the stairs. They peeked into the nursery. Rebecca gasped.

'SAY UNCLE!'

Emily had Connor in the Walls Of Jericho. Connor tried to break her hold, but he was powerless.

'SAY UNCLE!' said Emily, 'TAP OUT, ROPE BOY!'

'NEVER!' said Connor.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?'

Emily looked over. She released Connor, laughing sheepishly.

'Hey, sis,' she said in an innocent tone, 'what are you doing up here?'

'Where's Lily?' asked Rebecca.

'Belle came and got her after I changed her,' said Connor, slowly getting up, 'fuck…'

'Why is Emily covered in baby powder?' asked Murphy, cradling a sleeping Annabelle in his arms.

'Your brother threw it on me because I slapped him,' growled Emily, 'I need to change.'

'She wanted to change Lily,' said Connor, 'which is why she got mad at me.'

'Emily,' said Rebecca, 'Connor's her dad. It's not your responsibility.'

Emily glared at her sister.

'I hate you.'

Rebecca gasped. Emily stormed off to her room, crying.

Michael was walking by to use the bathroom. He looked at Emily, shaking his head.

'What's her issue?' he asked.

'Mood swings,' said Murphy, 'pregnant.'

'I hear that,' said Michael, walking off.

Just then, Annabelle woke up. She began to cry.

'Uh-oh…' said Murphy, 'Becca?'

'Give her to me,' said Rebecca.

Murphy handed Annabelle to Rebecca. Rebecca gently bounced her daughter in her arms, cooing to her in French.

'Go check on yer wife,' said Connor, 'we'll be here.'

Murphy walked into his room. Emily was sitting in her bra and panties. She had her head buried in her arms, shaking with sobs.

'Hey,' said Murphy, kneeling in front of his wife, 'what's tha matter, babe?'

'I want our baby,' sobbed Emily, 'I want our baby.'

'Aww, babe…' whispered Murphy, rubbing Emily's arm, 'we'll meet our baby in November.'

Emily looked at Murphy. Her eyes were bright red from crying.

'I just wish I was Rebecca,' she whispered as Murphy dried her eyes, 'being all glowing and happy with pride over her new babies.'

'JEALOUSLY ALERT!' called Rocco.

Emily threw a pillow at Rocco. She hit him right in the face.

'Will ye fuck off, Rocco?' growled Murphy, 'Em's upset.'

'Sorry,' said Rocco, walking away.

Michael walked by Murphy and Emily's room. He peeked inside the door to investigate.

'What's going on, y'all?' he asked.

'Baby issues,' said Murphy.

'What kind of baby issues?' asked Michael, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Ever since Rebecca had tha twins she wants ta be a mom more than before,' said Murphy, 'she wants our baby.'

'I'm jealous,' said Emily, then something clicked, 'OH, NO. I TOLD HER I HATE HER!'

Emily sobbed even harder. Murphy hugged his sobbing wife, comforting her.

'It's okay, baby,' he whispered, 'don' be hard on yerself.'

Michael looked at Emily. He cleared his throat.

'I'm sure Murphy would agree with me,' he said 'it's okay to come second place Em, you know? Think about it this way: you'll have a better handle of motherhood cause I'm sure that you'll know what to expect and be prepared for the challenges of being the Mother Saint.'

'I don't care about being second, Mike,' said Emily 'I've always wanted to be a mother. I wish it was Murphy glowing over two beautiful babies instead of Connor, I wish it was me with the homecoming party instead of Rebecca.'

'It sounds like you do care about being second the way you said that,' sighed Michael, 'look, you will have those same moments, maybe, just maybe better moments than your sister and Connor. Think positive Em, 'cause if you think negative, like you are now, it'll consume you.'

'I'm just so impatient,' whispered Emily, 'can you get my sister?'

'I can,' said Murphy.

Emily watched as Murphy got up and went to fetch Rebecca. Emily laughed.

'Mind you, I'm happy for Connor and Rebecca,' she said 'I love Connor. He's like the annoying older brother I never had.'

'That's the spirit, Em,' smiled Michael.

Murphy walked into the room with Rebecca. Connor was holding Annabelle.

'What's up, Em?' said Rebecca.

'I'm sorry for what I said, Rebecca,' said Emily, 'I shouldn't have said that I hate you.'

'You're forgiven,' said Rebecca, 'I was a bitch when I was pregnant.'

'It's not an excuse, Rebecca,' said Emily, 'I was a bitch.'

Rebecca sighed. She walked up to her sister, hugging her.

'You know I love you,' she said, 'you're my sister. You'll always be my sister.'

'I love you, too, Rebecca,' said Emily, holding her sister tight, 'you're a pain in my ass sometimes but that's part of your job.'

Rebecca laughed.

'How touching,' said Connor.

Annabelle grabbed one of Connor's fingers. She started sucking on it. Connor laughed.

'What's so funny?' asked Rebecca.

'Annabelle's sucking on my finger,' laughed Connor, 'look.'

Rebecca turned around. She laughed.

'Annabelle Jane,' she chuckled, walking over, 'you're crazy.'

Connor laughed. He smiled at his daughter.

'Yer a pretty little thing, Annabelle Jane,' he said, 'ye really are.'

Murphy walked over and smiled at his niece.

'Ye really do have yer Da's eyes,' he said, 'Jesus.'

'We should probably return to the party,' said Rebecca, 'let's go.'

Later That Night

'They look sp peaceful when they sleep.'

'Yeah, well, knowing them, they'll be keeping us up all night.'

'You pessimist.'

The party ended an hour ago. Connor and Rebecca were in the nursery with the babies. Rebecca was holding Lily and Connor was holding Annabelle. Both babies had fallen asleep after Rebecca fed them.

'That was quite tha party,' said Connor.

'Indeed it was, baby,' said Rebecca, 'the babies are exhausted.'

Connor smiled at Rebecca. He looked down at Annabelle.

'Such a pretty little thing ye are,' he cooed, 'yer one o' Daddy's Little Princesses.'

Rebecca smiled at Connor.

'Yer so beautiful, Annabelle Jane MacManus,' cooed Connor, 'same wit' you, Lily Rose MacManus.'

Rebecca wrapped her free arm around Connor's waist. She kissed him gently on the lips, smiling brightly.

'We're truly blessed,' she said, 'we have two healthy and beautiful babies.'

'Ye did all tha work, Baby Girl,' said Connor as he gently placed Annabelle in her crib, 'ye carried these two fer nine months.'

'And the work was worth it,' smiled Rebecca.

Connor took Lily from Rebecca. He gently placed the sleeping baby in her crib. He turned around, looking at Rebecca. He smiled and opened his arms.

'Come here,' he said.

Rebecca smiled. She walked up to Connor, hugging him tight.

'I love you so much,' she whispered as Connor kissed her forehead.

'I love ye, too, Baby Girl,' said Connor, stroking Rebecca's hair.

'Who would have thought that after all this craziness, we'd have such joy?' said Rebecca.

'Because yer with me, Princess Rebecca,' said Connor.

'I wouldn't be with anyone else,' smiled Rebecca, 'you fill my heart with joy.'

Connor sighed. He buried his face in Rebecca's hair, closing his eyes.

'You okay, baby?' asked Rebecca.

Connor sighed.

'Come here.'

Connor lead Rebecca over to the rocking chair that Annabelle had made. Connor sat down, motioning for Rebecca to sit in his lap.

Rebecca slowly crawled onto Connor's lap. She looked into his eyes.

'What's wrong, Connor?' she asked.

Connor sighed. He looked sad.

'I'm scared that I'm gonna make the same mistake my Da made,' he said.

'What mistake?' asked Rebecca.

'He was never there ta raise me an' Murphy,' said Connor, 'Ma raised us all on our own. I don' wanna make tha same mistake he made.'

Rebecca sighed. She held Connor's face in her hands. She looked her husband dead in the eye and spoke.

'Connor Adam MacManus,' she said sternly, 'you are nothing like your dad. Noah was a killer, Connor. He continued to kill after you and Murphy were born. You? You're retiring. You made a promise that you'd be in these children's lives. You made a promise to me that you'd protect me. You're not a promise breaker, Connor. I know that you'll be a wonderful father to these girls.'

Connor smiled. He hugged Rebecca, cuddling her close to him.

'I know you're gonna be a wonderful father to them,' said Rebecca, kissing Connor on the cheek, 'I know you're gonna be the father that Noah never was.'

Connor smiled at Rebecca. She was making him feel so much better about this.

'You've got a good heart, Connor Adam MacManus,' said Rebecca, 'you've made me happier than I have ever been in my twenty-two years of being on this planet. I've only been with two guys before you, and none of them made me as happy as you've made me, Connor. None of them slept with me, none of them even got as far with me as you have. You're _special_ to me, Connor.'

Connor smiled. He hugged Rebecca as tight as he could, happy tears streaming down his cheeks.

'I love you, Connor Adam MacManus,' said Rebecca, 'you're a wonderful man with a pure, righteous heart. Don't ever forget that.'

Connor kissed Rebecca passionately on the lips. He felt much better now.

'Did I make you feel better?' asked Rebecca.

'Beyond better,' said Connor.

Rebecca smiled.

Connor kissed Rebecca's forehead, cradling her head to his chest. He stroked her hair, smiling brightly.

'I love you, Princess Rebecca,' he smiled.

'And I love you, Prince Connor,' smiled Rebecca.


End file.
